


Торги

by Hallgerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki, Brotherly Love, Emotionally Compromised Loki, Family Drama, Fix-It, Gen, Jötunn Loki, King Loki, Odin's A+ Parenting, Time Travel, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 91,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallgerd/pseuds/Hallgerd
Summary: Впереди у Локи вечность, где не будет брата. Он заключает сделку, чтобы изменить прошлое. После событий фильма «Тор: Темный Мир».
Перевод на русский язык фанфика "Bargaining", автор - proantagonistСсылка на оригинал: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1108212





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bargaining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108212) by [proantagonist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proantagonist/pseuds/proantagonist). 



> So many thanks to Proantagonist for her great work! 
> 
> Примечание автора  
> Предупреждения: насилие, ненормативная лексика, зеленоглазая вредность со значительной долей сумасшествия. Да вы сами знаете. Красота.
> 
> Мне кажется важным предупредить о том, что краткое содержание подразумевает смерть персонажа. Но там же говорится, что Локи собирается пересмотреть прошлое. А если так, в этой истории будет много братских чувств (не слэшного вида). Фанаты Тора, не волнуйтесь.
> 
> От переводчика  
> Пока работа над переводом всех 26 глав не завершена, в тексте возможны исправления (в основном это касается стиля). Благодарю за понимание и терпение!

– Ты произвела на меня впечатление, Джейн Фостер, – сказал Локи. Он медленно обернулся, разглядывая безрадостные пустынные окрестности. В зловещем свете убывающей луны, посреди оседающей пыли неясно виднелась заброшенная дорога. – Не тем, конечно, что смогла призвать меня, и не тем, что догадалась о моем присутствии среди живых. Скорее, тем, что ты пришла одна. – Его губы растянулись в улыбке. – Теперь остается понять, смелая ты или просто сумасшедшая.

     Джейн не отреагировала на колкость. Она прижимала к груди изорванную дорожную карту. Ее джип стоял с заглушенным мотором; на капоте лежал какой-то научный прибор, скрепленный клейкой лентой.

– Тор тебя искал, – сказала она.

     У Джейн был странно тихий голос: приглушенный, словно ей не хватало воздуха. Губы у нее растрескались, а голову следовало бы помыть. Локи примечал детали внешности Джейн, не прекращая смотреть в глаза.

– Я нахожу это маловероятным, – ответил Локи, подражая ее тихому голосу. – Я погиб. И вполне героически, если ты помнишь.

Джейн опустила взгляд на его покрытую доспехами грудь.

– Он догадался.

     Воздух в пустыне так остыл, что стало почти морозно. У одежды Джейн рукава из тонкой ткани. Для смертной такой защиты от холода недостаточно. Локи перевел взгляд и разглядел смятую куртку на пассажирском сиденье. Сделав глубокий вдох, Локи заложил руки за спину и сделал два очень медленных шага в сторону Джейн. Она по-прежнему пристально смотрела куда-то на его грудь, и единственный знак - легчайшее напряжение плеч - сообщал Локи, что у Джейн все еще хватало ума его бояться.

– Прости мой цинизм, – сказал он. – Однако я вновь должен сказать, что полагаю твое заявление неправдоподобным. Тор не блещет умом и склонен немедленно верить увиденному.

– Был. – Джейн наконец подняла на него взгляд. Ее глаза блестели в лунном свете. – Был склонен.

     Локи замер.

     Он смотрел на Джейн. Ждал. Слушал.

     Пальцы чесались схватить ее за шею, если она осмелится подтвердить то, что, как он думал, стояло за ее словами.

– Он мне говорил, что ты любишь по нескольку раз играть с ним одни и те же шутки, – сказала она. – Просто чтобы посмотреть, сколько раз он на них попадется.

     Локи позволил себе улыбку, но осторожную.

– Его рекорд – четыре раза.  Это наименьшее количество попыток, которое ему требовалось, чтобы разгадать мою хитрость.

     Джейн приподняла бровь.

– Похоже, что новый рекорд – два.

– Пусть будет ровно три. Когда мы были еще очень молоды, я однажды притворился, будто утонул в реке (после того, как Тор забыл обо мне ради друзей). Ему понадобилось несколько часов, чтобы заметить мое исчезновение, и он плакал, когда рассказывал Всеотцу о моей гибели. Одна из моих прекраснейших побед.

     Он лгал. Не для того, чтобы обмануть; скорее, чтобы выяснить  настроение Джейн или добиться от неё реакции. Любой реакции. Но это ужасное выражение, это мрачное смирение не уходило. Локи боялся того, что за ним скрывалось. Возможно, он все-таки тонул.

– Я пыталась связаться с кем-нибудь несколько недель, – сказала Джейн. – Никто в Асгарде не ответил, или, возможно, мои сообщения не дошли. Поэтому я продолжала тебя искать: этим занимался Тор, когда ум…

     Локи так сильно ударил ее по щеке, что Джейн упала назад, на джип. Глаза у нее были огромные. Шок. Страх. Раз в жизни Локи не получил удовольствия от им же созданного хаоса.

– Закончи это предложение, – выдохнул он и ткнул пальцем ей в лицо, – и я выбью свет из твоих глаз.

* * *

**_Скажи мне_.**

Нет. Этот урок Локи выучил.

Он научился не задавать вопросов, ответы на которые не хотел знать.

* * *

 

      Джейн уже прошла через пять стадий горя. Она наблюдала и ждала, покуда своенравный младший брат Тора справится с сокрушительной тяжестью первой из них.

     Он согласился проводить Джейн до дома, но отказывал ей в позволении вставить более одного или двух слов кряду. Он прерывал ее посреди фразы и направлял беседу в новое русло – если это вообще можно было назвать беседой. Пока Джейн вела джип к дому, возбужденные речи из уст Локи лились сплошным потоком информации. Словно истина не сможет укорениться, если прогнать тишину.

     Пока Локи объяснял, какую личину принял, чтобы обмануть их в Свартальвхейме, воздух в машине остыл куда сильнее, чем снаружи. Казалось, что холод распространяется от Локи – ледяная, обжигающая стужа.

– Я подумал, что изменение цвета кожи – невероятно удачный штрих, – говорил Локи с маниакальной полубессознательной улыбкой. – Нечто отталкивающее. – Он смеялся, и его дыхание замерзало, покидая легкие. – Этого хватило, чтобы поразить его и отбить желание слишком долго созерцать мое тело.

     Джейн размышляла: понимает ли Локи, что плачет? Разговор о поддельной смерти Локи слишком приблизился к другой запретной теме, и Локи сменил направление, не заботясь о плавности перехода. Похвалил Джейн за старание передать ему сообщение. Объяснил, где она ошиблась в своих попытках достичь Асгарда: «Ты предполагала, что они станут заботиться о том, чтобы отвечать смертной». Спрашивал о кнопках на приборной панели и прерывал новыми вопросами, когда она пыталась отвечать.

    Джейн кивала и тихо говорила в подобающие моменты. Но в основном она смотрела на дорогу, слушала и трепетала. Никто из них не упоминал ни о том, как Локи чуть раньше дал Джейн пощечину и угрожал насильственной смертью; ни о том, как мгновением позже он коснулся ее припухшей щеки и прошептал слова, после которых острая боль немедленно исчезла. Локи вел себя так, словно ничего не случилось. Но нечто случилось, и он _знал_.

    Локи знал, что Тор мертв, и не просто отрицал свершившееся событие. Локи из-за него потерял разум.

* * *

 

     Когда маниакальное бормотание сошло на нет и установилась полная тишина, Джейн свернула на другую дорогу.

     Отрицание закончилось. Правда, словно физическая тяжесть, все сильнее давила на плечи Локи, и он согнулся на переднем сиденье. Джейн внезапно ужаснулась тому, что должно было последовать. Она очень осторожно действовала и подбирала слова, и осознавала, что привезти  Локи домой было бы ошибкой. Она направила джип в глушь. Вокруг никого на целые мили. В гневе, который вот-вот подступит, ему некого будет убить.

     Некого, кроме нее.

– Джейн.

     Она сжала челюсти, чтобы зубы не стучали. Холод и страх работали против нее.

– Пожалуйста, останови машину.

     Она сделала так, как ее просили, и отвела джип на обочину дороги. Нигде поблизости не было ни единого уличного фонаря. Только луна и бесконечные мили песка, скал и чахлой растительности.

     Локи выбрался из машины и не смог закрыть за собой дверь. Когда он пошел прочь на удивление твердым шагом, Джейн не окликнула его. Она продолжала держать ногу на педали тормоза, не выключала передачу. Было бы слишком легко умчаться и оставить его дальше погружаться в безумие.

     Она пристально смотрела на открытую дверь минут пять, а потом поставила рычаг переключения передач в парковочное положение. Она натянула на плечи куртку, застегнула ее до самого подбородка и, пока ждала, позволила себе не сдерживать дрожь. Она наполовину ожидала, что услышит крик, или произойдет что-то нелепо напыщенное и театральное. Может быть, случится взрыв, или от луны отвалится большой кусок и сгорит в атмосфере. Но гнев Локи или оказался тише, чем ожидалось, или он и в самом деле прошел.

     Джейн знала о любви Тора к Локи и нисколько в ней не сомневалась. Возможно, Тор любил Локи больше, чем когда-либо мог полюбить ее, даже если бы они провели вместе десятки лет. Но до этого момента Джейн только подозревала, что и Локи любил Тора в ответ.

     Единственно по этой причине она оставила дверь открытой и ждала. Молчаливое приглашение на тот случай, если Локи будет готов вернуться.

* * *

 

     Прошло почти два часа, когда он забрался на переднее пассажирское сиденье и захлопнул дверь. Восточное небо только начинало светлеть,  обещая новый день. Волосы у Локи были очень коротко острижены – но неровно, словно обрезанные дрожащей рукой. И впадины под скулами проступили четче. Возможно, это игра движущихся теней обманывала Джейн, но в Локи произошла какая-то более глубокая перемена. Он выглядел одновременно моложе и старше. Где бы Локи ни побывал, для него прошло намного больше двух часов.

– Я вернулся сказать тебе, что исправлю случившееся, – тихо произнес Локи.

     Голос у него ломался, словно Локи недавно перенапряг горло. Его глаза мерцали около ее лица – такие печальные, бездонные и тревожно-испуганные, что Джейн поняла наконец, почему Тору снились кошмары о падении младшего брата.

– И я сожалею о том, что ударил тебя, - продолжал он. – Я… Я не должен был так поступать.

     Ничего не говоря, она опустила взгляд на его руки, на заживающие ранки на костяшках пальцев. Джейн была особенно удивлена тем, как быстро Локи достиг стадии торгов, потому что чувствовала, как все еще пылает его злость, несмотря на принесенные извинения. Она хотела сказать ему, что нечего здесь исправлять. Смерть нельзя изменить. Но торги – естественная стадия процесса переживания горя, и она знала, что Локи нужно пройти через нее: точно так же нуждалась в этом она.

– Как такое возможно? – спросила она. Пустой вопрос. Она не смела надеяться даже в присутствии бога.

– Все возможно, – сказал Локи. – За определенную цену.

     С лица Локи на краткое мгновение спали все маски. Джейн смотрела, как его выражение становится испуганным, затем решительным, а потом усталым. Локи взял руку Джейн, поднес к губам и поцеловал. А после этого он ушел.


	2. Chapter 2

_\- Знай же, дитя: разбудить мертвого даже мне не под силу, - она вытащила длинный кинжал._

_Рассматривая безжалостное острие клинка, Локи старался не показывать страха и поднял подбородок повыше._

_\- Но тогда что ты_ можешь _предложить мне?_

* * *

     Смерть звучит очень похоже на бурный рев Биврёста.

     Локи потерялся в нем. Он падал, охваченный светом и звуком, покуда не ослеп и не оглох. Он не мог вдохнуть: не было легких. Не было ног, чтобы унести его в безопасное место. Не было сердца, которое могло бы биться.

    Но все же сердце _билось_. Сердце гремело такой жизненной важностью, так настойчиво, что Локи представил, как оно в борьбе за свободу буквально разрывает его грудь пополам. Какая удача, что это всё воображаемое. У Локи не осталось тела, которое можно было бы разрушить.

     Но всё-таки странно. Тело он не включал в условия сделки. Но, кажется,  ведьма его все равно забрала. 

_(Ведьма… хорошая шутка)_

     Если бы только просто ведьма. Но она была намного, намного хуже.

     Локи выдохнул с хриплым смешком – и был поражен тем, что вообще смог совершить нечто подобное. Легкие изменились, и он с удовольствием наполнил их воздухом. Вскоре после этого он почувствовал губы и растянул их в улыбке: новое тело пылало от боли, а дерзить всегда легче, чем сдаваться.

     Если бы он был честнее с собой, то мог бы заметить, что за все долгие прожитые годы никогда не испытывал такого ужаса, как сейчас. Его разум мог бы биться, пытаясь понять последствия заключенного соглашения. Он мог высчитывать настоящую цену того, что отдал в качестве выкупа. Но Локи в первую очередь и всегда – лжец, поэтому он выпрямил спину и совладал с улыбкой, пока осторожно обследовал свою новую реальность.

     Казалось, что под крадеными сапогами земля подвижна, словно бы нетвердая. У воздуха был другой вкус. Магия и снег. Он тут же понял, где находится: Асгард. Обсерватория Биврёста, если быть точным. 

**_Когда_** он здесь находится, очевидным стало не сразу.

     Локи упал во времени назад. Нет, его _швырнули_. Он летел назад, пока с него не сорвали всё, чем он был и когда-либо мог стать. Ему сопутствовал смех. _Ее_ смех. Она сказала, что в прошлом Локи войдет в собственное тело, и он не спросил, что произойдет с его прежней личностью. Так его не будет мучить ужас перед случившимся.

     Добровольное неведение стало его самым последним и дражайшим товарищем, хотя оно всегда угрожало покинуть его рано или поздно, так же, как и всё остальное. Нет сомнения в том, что он выяснит правду, несмотря на все усилия избежать ее.

     Локи смог совладать с паникой в груди. Свет Биврёста потухал, и Локи смог проследить глазами снежинки, которые падали с волос, касались рукава и быстро таяли. Кожа и одежда хранили странный, ледяной холод. Запах битвы. Левое предплечье и кисть обнажены, ничем не прикрыты. Всё это до боли знакомо. Отчего-то Локи знал, что если обернется, то не отрешенный взгляд Хеймдалля встретится ему.

     Локи обернулся, сложив губы в тщательно выверенную линию, и посмотрел на Всеотца.

    Локи был поражен молодостью отца. Один, конечно, по-прежнему оставался стариком. Трудно представить его каким-то иным. Но когда Локи увидел, что свет надежды еще теплится в усталом взгляде Всеотца, то понял, что попал назад во времени куда дальше, чем ожидал.

     Как далеко нужно вернуться, чтобы отменить смерть? Ведьма, наверное, перепутала расстояние.  

     Один мог казаться моложе, чем когда Локи в последний раз видел его в будущем, но Всеотец по-прежнему сутулился, был утомлен тяготами и тревогами. Локи распознал приближение Сна Одина, поскольку сам подтолкнул старика к нему.

( _Уже дважды_.)

_(Во второй раз было бесконечно веселее, чем в первый, разве не так?)_

     Память Локи заострилась. Сфокусировалась. И внезапно на него снизошло озарение: он понял, где именно в прошлом очутился. Один с позором изгнал своего перворожденного сына ( _нет, единственного сына_ ) в Мидгард. Мьёлльнир только что отправился следом.

     Когда Один поднял глаза, плечи Локи, и до того напряженные, почти окаменели. Локи внезапно заподозрил, что старый царь может заглянуть прямо в сердце обмана – узнать, кто он; что он не принадлежит этому времени и ничему не принадлежит.

     Но это нелепо. У Локи нет сердца. То, что есть, просто одолжено на время.  

     И всё же Локи ждал удара. Ждал, что вот сейчас раздастся могучий голос и потребует настоящего Локи – подлинного Локи из этого времени. Но Всеотец просто отвернулся; он слишком глубоко погрузился в свои мысли или в печаль о Торе, чтобы вообще заметить Локи.

    Локи почувствовал, как напряжение уходит из мышц и плечи постепенно расслабляются.

     По крайней мере, он оказался на знакомой почве.

     Когда Один оставил Локи у ворот, даже не посмотрев в его сторону на прощание, Локи позволил себе редкое мгновение чистой, неразбавленной паники. Он укрылся заклинанием и спрятался среди теней, задыхаясь, оттягивая воротник и пытаясь понять, не утратил ли он оставшиеся клочки рассудка.

_(Конечно, утратил.)_

_(Не столь уж многое тебя удерживало, начнем с этого)._

     К этому Локи готов не был.

     Он сомневался, что всё происходит по-настоящему, что это не бред, вызванный смехом и жестокостью ведьмы. В любом случае, он безнадежно потерян. Безнадежно _просрал_. От момента смерти Тора его отделяют годы. Они даже не в одном мире находятся. Ну и как Локи должен защитить того, кого даже поблизости нет?

_(Не этот вопрос тебя на самом деле беспокоит._

_На самом деле ты хотел бы знать, как всё это выдержать во второй раз.)_

       Глаза Локи больше не могли сфокусироваться. Он вглядывался в тени, не видя их, и больше всего на свете желал тихо прекратить свое существование. Он хотел стать ничем. Он хотел ничего не знать. Ничего не помнить.

     Он хотел этого, потому что осознал: в будущем лежит Бездна.

     Высокий ворот не давал вздохнуть, и хотя пальцы ныли от желания дернуть, сорвать застежку у горла, Локи не мог пошевелиться. От страха руки стали бесполезными.

     «Вот это она и есть?» подумал он. «Цена, которую предстоит уплатить по условию сделки?» 

_(Я не могу. Я не пройду через это ещё раз)._

_(Даже ради **него**?)_

     Локи закрыл глаза и зажмурился.

     ( _Замолчи.)_

– Ведьма, – сказал он сквозь сжатые зубы. – За это, когда найду тебя, твоим же собственным клинком сердце тебе вырежу.

     Страшная боль в груди напомнила ему о правилах. О том, что ничего подобного он не сделает. И поносить ее не будет. Не тогда, когда это она благоговейно держит в окровавленных ладонях _его_ сердце.

     По мере того, как боль схлынула, оставив Локи с оглушенностью и тошнотой, он вспомнил, что заплатил ужасную цену за то, чтобы изменить прошлое.

_(Не за то, чтобы облегчить)._

     Локи втянул воздух, давая легким остыть, пока он размышлял над новой мыслью. Пусть он и был вполне уверен в том, что утратил рассудок, пусть в голове звучали его собственные или чужие голоса, однако Локи еще не утратил свое место в Асгарде.

     Он еще не выставил Разрушителя против брата. Лафей еще не ворвался в покои Одина и не был обречен на смерть из-за предательства. Ярость Биврёста никогда не обращалась на Йотунхейм.

     Локи еще не разжал руку и не позволил себе упасть.

     Чувствуя, как одолженное сердце успокаивается наконец, он поднес к губам дрожащие пальцы, чтобы напомнить себе об их существовании.

     Потом Локи улыбнулся.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ты должен был рассказать Джейн._

_Ты должен был рассказать о том, что она добилась успеха. Асгард получил ее послания._

_О том, что Асгард уже знал._

* * *

 

     Когда Локи наконец вошел во дворец, на вооружении у него был блестящий план: "Не упасть в Бездну".

     Потребуется отдых и много часов тщательного обдумывания, прежде чем разработка замысла сдвинется с этой точки.

     Локи осторожно пробирался по длинным, гулким коридорам из камня и ненавистных воспоминаний; его глаза метались, заново примечая выходы и укрытия. Шепот инстинкта звучал в ушах, побуждал прятаться или нападать, но Локи принудил себя спокойно смотреть на каждого проходящего стражника. Прямо в глаза. Локи удостаивал встречных таким смелым и твердым взглядом, что даже удивлялся, отчего те не отводят глаза в благоговейном почтении к его власти.

     Странное чувство. Он забыл, как это бывает, когда перед ним не испытывают страха. Вообще не считаются с ним.

     Здесь никто еще не понял, что он чудовище. Открывались возможности столь же бесконечные, сколь и прекрасные.

\- Локи!

     Локи сердито скривил губы, даже не успев обернуться _._ Кроме членов семьи, лишь один человек мог осмелиться повышать голос и приказывать принцу Асгарда. Даже младшему.

     Сиф схватила его за предплечье. Лицо ее было сурово, щеки еще пылали от беспощадного йотунхеймского мороза.

\- Где ты был? Ходят слухи об изгнании Тора.

     Локи сверху вниз смотрел на нее, не заботясь о маскировке для собственного отвращения. Он мог бы подумать, что раскрасневшаяся Сиф прелестно выглядит, если бы его не занимали размышления о том, как лучше сломить её неуважение к субординации.

\- Неужели? – Локи был сама невинность.

     Приносило облегчение то, что перед Сиф не надо слишком старательно притворяться, будто ему есть до нее дело. Они всегда презирали друг друга.

_(Всегда, Кузнец Лжи?)_

_(Она первая меня предала. Я этого не забуду.)_

       Сиф продемонстрировала ему все свои крепкие белые зубы, а потом подтолкнула вперед.

\- Остальные ждут. Они захотят послушать.

* * *

 

_(Какое ребячество.)_

     В задумчивости Локи провел большим пальцем по нижней губе.

_(Как по-детски ты себя вел, когда жаждал их внимания.)_

     Сиф и Три Воина сидели вокруг него, обсуждали изгнание Тора, и вовсе не беспокоились о том, чтобы заметить Локи. Он мало им рассказал: всего несколько слов, достаточных, чтобы подтвердить - золотой принц и правда впал в немилость. О Локи быстро забыли. Как и всегда, недолго он был им полезен.

     Локи оставили одного, он наконец получил мгновение покоя, возможность остановиться и подумать. Но вместо раздумий о событиях, которые Локи мог бы изменить, чтобы сохранить брату жизнь, его ум  наполнялся старой знакомой злостью. Если Локи ненавидел что-либо, то это когда его игнорировали. И всё же он не двинулся с места, чтобы уйти.

_(Как по-детски ты ведешь себя. Даже сейчас.)_

     От этой мысли Локи громко расхохотался, и друзья – _(друзья Тора_ ) – в ответ на его выходку обменялись встревоженными взглядами. Возможно, они забыли о  присутствии Локи в той же комнате, и напоминание оказалось неприятным. Локи приводило в ярость то, что в лицо они не скажут о своей неприязни: станут только шептаться и готовить измену за его спиной.

     Он еще больше разъярился из-за того, что это всё ещё его задевало.

     Сиф, по крайней мере, открыто выражает пренебрежение. Честность приятно освежала, и, поощряя злость в сердитом взгляде, Локи ясно улыбнулся.

 - Я думала, что ты захочешь помочь нам вернуть брата, а не смеяться над его позором станешь.

_(Почему? Ведь вы четверо никогда не распространяли ту же любезность на меня.)_

 –  Так вот что я делаю? –  улыбка Локи отбрасывала тень на его слова. – Смеюсь над братом, коего люблю больше, чем ты в состоянии измерить. Как благородно с твоей стороны открыть мне мои подлинные намерения, леди Сиф. Иначе я бы не узнал собственных мыслей.  

 –  Перестань изводить его, Сиф, –  сказал Фандрал. Он прижал ладонь к заживающей ране в груди, и настороженно посмотрел на обоих. – Ради Норн, Локи, ну и настроение у тебя.

–  В Обсерватории что-то произошло, –  сказал Хогун. – Что-то, о чем ты нам не рассказал. Это твое новое поведение вызывает тревогу.

– Да, –  сказал Вольштагг. – Что, ужас перед ледяными великанами наконец вытряс из тебя наивность?

     Вольштагг хлопнул Локи по плечу и рассмеялся. Слабая попытка улучшить настроение, но в случае с Фандралом удалась. Оба воина пустились в шумное перечисление кульминационных моментов битвы в Йотунхейме.

     Локи по очереди смотрел на каждого. Его беспокоило то, что эта четверка, те самые люди, что столь тщательно постигали искусство игнорировать Локи на протяжении долгих лет, почти немедленно заметили его отличие от знакомого им Локи. Хотя гордости это даже понравилось, чувство самосохранения отнюдь не пришло в восторг. В будущем нужно быть осторожнее.

–  Мой брат изгнан, –  тихо сказал Локи Хогуну и Сиф, которые не присоединились к обмену воспоминаниями о битве. – В каком настроении вы ожидали меня застать?

     Хогун расслабился и отвернулся, чтобы принять участие в общем обсуждении. Надутый, угрюмый Локи был ему известен. Трусливый Локи, поклоняющийся тени старшего брата. Настоящая угроза - монстр - остался незамеченным. Почти.

–  Если бы ты в самом деле заботился о брате, ты бы уже был подле отца и умолял вернуть  Тора, –  сказала Сиф. – Ты всегда завидовал Тору. Я бы не удивилась, узнав, что ты как-то связан с его изгнанием.

     Локи единственный услышал ее обвинение. Он был ошеломлен дерзостью – но странно, и доволен тоже. Ее честность оправдывала его прошлый гнев. Оправдывала  будущий гнев.

     Он приоткрыл рот, готовясь оборвать ее. Но прежде, чем открыто полилась брань, его одолженное сердце болезненно сжалось. Он был захвачен врасплох посреди слепящей ярости; ему снова напомнили, что выбор есть. Он мог позволить чувствам вновь управлять им, как однажды случилось –  позволить этим предателям контролировать его действия и судьбу, подстрекая его гнев – или он раз в жизни мог оказаться выше остальных.

     Он еще не упал в Бездну.

_(Я тебе не позволю подталкивать меня)._

     Он сжал губы, откладывая гнев до иных времен. Он сосредоточился на том, ради чего находился здесь, и все остальное рассеялось. Никто из них в любом случае не имел значения. Они ничего не знали о печали, боли, потере. Просто дети, которые закатывают истерику из-за того, что их товарища наказали. Локи даже не мог вспомнить, почему он здесь, вместо того, чтобы заниматься более важными вещами.

     И тогда Локи просто повернулся и тихо вышел из комнаты.

     Он был вполне уверен, что растерянное выражение и сожаление на лице Сиф ему не померещились, но это ничего не значило. Его сердце уже достаточно закалилось, чтобы не обращать внимания.

* * *

 

     Локи думал найти свою комнату – единственное место во дворце, всегда служившее ему убежищем. Там он мог заглянуть в книги, которые считал навеки потерянными. Он мог подумать и перестроиться. В кои-то веки опустить голову на настоящую _подушку_ и созерцать плетение нового будущего.

     Но когда он подошел к порогу своей комнаты и открыл дверь, то не смог сделать больше ни шага.

     Там не было ни пыли, ни паутины, ни холода. Слуги оставили для хозяина горящий огонь в очаге. Книги на столе сложены аккуратной стопкой в ожидании возвращения принца. Единственная не прибранная вещь – плащ насыщенного зеленого цвета, небрежно брошенный на кровать. Падший принц надевал его на коронацию брата, а после отшвырнул, едва дыша от волнения и смакуя воспоминания о том, как ужасно _прекрасно_ всё прошло.     

     Это была не его комната. Она принадлежала другому. И Локи был относительно уверен в том, что фактически убил его.

     Он излишне сильно захлопнул дверь в комнату и поспешил прочь. Он не мог дышать.

_(Ради всего святого. Что на тебя нашло?)_

     – Замолчи, – прошипел Локи.

     Два стражника в коридоре обменялись взглядами. Локи сжался, когда заметил их, замедлил было шаг, но потом сжал кулаки и продолжил двигаться вперед.

     Как странно он себя чувствовал, как _неправильно_. Ему не следовало находиться здесь. Не следовало думать, будто он может что-то изменить. Во дворце он не мог найти ни отрады, ни прощения, ни единой комнаты, ни единого уголка без воспоминаний.

_(Призраков.)_

     Локи шел за потоком свежего воздуха, пока тот не вывел его за пределы дворца, под звезды. Под сапогами чувствовался тесаный камень, потом  щебень, потом трава, но только когда он тяжело опустился на землю возле большого яблоневого ствола, – с широко раскрытыми глазами, задыхаясь и повторяя «Мне жаль…Мне жаль…» – только тогда понял, почему инстинктивно пришел в сад царицы.

     Потому что царица была там. У Локи всё ещё была мать.

     Он не слышал шагов, когда оказался в ее тени.

– О чем ты сожалеешь, дорогой мой? – спросила Фригг.

     Йотунхеймский снег на волосах Локи давно растаял и высох, но только теперь Локи задрожал. Он смотрел на мать. Он раздумывал.

_(Почему твоя смерть более приемлема, чем смерть Тора?)_

_(Почему я стремился изменить время ради того, чтобы спасти его, а не тебя?)_

     Когда стало ясно, что Локи не собирается отвечать на ее вопрос, Фригг села рядом с ним на холодную траву и положила руку поверх его кисти, покоившейся на колене. Локи чувствовал, что раскрыт, пока она старалась заглянуть ему в лицо, и снова думал: вот  сейчас его обнаружат. Конечно, она легко распознает чудовище, занявшее место ее слабого, жеманно улыбающегося сына.

– Тебе нездоровится? – спросила она, проводя ладонью по его щеке. – У тебя кожа как лед.

     Локи всегда радовался хорошей шутке. Его любимые коренились в ненамеренной иронии, когда сам говорящий не знает, в чем соль. Губы Локи дрогнули в улыбке… но она скоро поблекла; Локи вспомнил - царица Фригг совершенно точно знала, в чем шутка.

_(Ах. Вот почему.)_

     И все-таки, перед ним была еще одна ужасная судьба, которую Локи мог исправить. Локи поклялся, что царица Асгарда переживет его, хотя она и помогла плести обман,  скрывала правду от его глаз. В конце концов, у Локи  недавно развилось уважение к неведению правды. Это приятнейшее состояние. Возможно, всё это время Один и Фригг руководствовались верной мыслью.

     Ладонь у его щеки такая теплая. Локи на мгновение придержал руку матери  своей, прежде чем поднести к губам. Фригг ждала ответа на свой вопрос, но всё, чего хотел Локи – просто сидеть и нежиться в спокойном утешении ее любви.

     О, как он в этом нуждался. Впервые за годы он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Ее тонкий аромат успокаивал безумие, приводил растерзанные клочки мыслей в спокойный порядок. Он снова мог думать. Мог дышать.

_(Я могу это сделать. Я могу спасти их обоих.)_

– Я был нездоров. Но мне лучше теперь, когда ты пришла, моя царица, – произнес он и лукаво подмигнул.

      Фригг фыркнула (каким-то образом у нее это звучало изысканно).

       _(Так вот у кого ты научился.)_

– Думаю, падение брата тебя тревожит, – сказала она, позволяя ему держать ее за руку и кончиками пальцев обводить линии на ладони. – Он страдал?

     Локи вспомнил устремленный к небу крик сломленного человека, стоящего на коленях в грязи, возле молота, оставившего хозяина.

– Будет.

     Фригг сжала его пальцы, в ее ясных глазах сиял страх. Локи смотрел на нее с почти таким же выражением, и, возможно, впервые не возмущался тем, что мать любит и Тора тоже.

      Локи теперь уравновешенный. Он больше не сумасшедший. _(Ха.)_ Локи увидел однажды погибшую мать живой, лучистой, и в нем пробудилась надежда; внезапно Локи захотел, чтобы его брат оказался в безопасности, дома. Он знал, что единственная опасность, угрожавшая Тору в Мидгарде, была делом его, Локи, рук; но не мог избавиться от знания, что брат однажды умрет.

     Был только один способ убедить Одина положить конец изгнанию Тора. Локи за это не бросят в Бездну, но наказание, вне всякого сомнения, окажется болезненным. Но это не имело значения. Путешествие назад во времени не ради него затевалось. В любом случае его жизнь – всего лишь выкуп.

– Я должен идти к Всеотцу, – сказал Локи. – Мне нужно кое-что ему рассказать.

     Фригг осматривала его лицо, словно то, что она видела, смущало ее. Локи напрягся под внимательным наблюдением, но это скоро прошло.

– Твой отец болен. И я думаю, что ты, возможно, тоже. Нельзя ли подождать до утра?

     Локи поднялся и предложил ей руку.

– Боюсь, что нет. Я… возможно, я сыграл небольшую роль в событиях сегодняшнего вечера.

     Принимая руку, Фригг как-то смогла отчитать его одним взглядом и при этом не потерять спокойную улыбку. Локи подавил смешок. Приходилась она ему настоящей матерью или нет, Локи ее просто _обожал_.

     С самой очаровательной своей улыбкой Локи пояснил:

– Маленькая, _маленькая_ измена.

– Я не знала, что измены отличаются размерами.

– Собственно говоря, отличаются. Широкая палитра цветов и множество  вкусов на выбор.

     И правда, многие он пробовал.

     Улыбка Фригг померкла и сменилась печалью.

– Что мне делать с тобой? Предстоит ли мне сегодня потерять обоих сыновей? Нет. Мы пойдем к твоему отцу вместе. И я знаю, Локи, что это ранит твою гордость, но говори прямо и скромно. Расскажи всё. Гнев твоего отца пылает ярче всего, когда он чувствует себя преданным.

     Локи сглотнул. Его уверенность была уже не так сильна, как несколькими мгновениями раньше.

– Так и есть. Но я могу выдержать его один, матушка. Я не дитя.

 – Я это знаю, – сказала Фригг. – Но трудно не волноваться. Твой отец изможден и боится предстоящего отдыха. Он скрывает свою борьбу от тебя и твоего брата. В гневе он может сказать такое, чего на самом деле не думает.

     Локи сжал губы в ровную линию.

– Ты думаешь, он был слишком строг с Тором.

– Я не знаю, что думать.

– Ты думаешь, со мной он будет еще строже. Даже в том случае, если мои преступления меньше.

     У Фригг хватило достоинства не лгать. _(По крайней мере, на этот раз)._ Она промолчала. 


	4. Chapter 4

_– Мне нужны подробности, – сказал Локи. – Как он умер? Где и когда? Я не могу предотвратить событие, о котором не знаю._

_Ведьма отхлебнула маслянистую жидкость из фарфоровой чашки._

_– Должна сказать, дитя, я не помню, приходилось ли мне когда-либо вести более занятную беседу. Ты уверен в том, что не хочешь выпить чаю?_

* * *

 

     В царском кабинете не было ни одного стула. Каждому известно: если вам есть что рассказать Всеотцу, лучше говорить стоя или молчать.

     Один стоял у большого золотого стола посреди комнаты, вокруг  выстроились царские секретари. Некоторые из них отвлеклись, когда Локи и Фригг вошли в уже заполненное людьми пространство, но большая часть  молча следила за тем, как Один прижимает печать к нижней части подписанного им свитка. Один протянул документ старшему секретарю, тот поклонился и свернул его.

     В комнате стоял отвратительный запах меда и сыра, и Локи охватило такое настоятельное желание закатить глаза, что он едва не забылся. Они напились, вся эта толпа пьяна. Еще бы, по случаю коронации Тора готовили самый большой пир за последнюю тысячу лет. Хотя никакого праздника теперь не будет – в самом деле, лица у всех скорее угрюмые – еда и вино, по всей очевидности, не пропали даром. Локи не удивился бы, услышав звук скрываемой отрыжки или обнаружив валяющегося в углу и храпящего стражника.

     Взгляд Локи упал на Всеотца и особенно задержался на склоненной голове. Позлорадствовать над глубиной усталости царя соблазнительно. Однако чем дольше Локи смотрел на того, кого поклялся никогда не называть отцом, тем больше одолженное сердце уступало знакомой боли. Вскоре последовал знакомый приступ тревоги.

– Всеотец, – голос Локи прозвучал твердо, хотя для этого пришлось приложить усилие.

_(С тобой всё хорошо?)_

– Локи, – сказал Один, как-то превратив имя во вздох. – Не сейчас.

     И вдруг стало так _освежающе легко_ злорадствовать над  глубиной усталости царя. Локи приятно улыбался, наслаждался живописным зрелищем и ждал своей очереди.

_(Посмотри на меня, старик. Взгляни мне в лицо и пойми, что я потерял весь страх перед тобой.)_

     Но Один не смотрел. Он пробормотал что-то старшему секретарю и нетерпеливым движением руки приказал всем выйти. Когда Всеотец начинал общаться при помощи знаков или отрывистых звуков, никогда не приходилось ждать ничего хорошего. Комната пустела; каждый чиновник, проходя к выходу мимо Фригг и Локи, коротко кланялся. Фригг вежливо наклоняла голову в ответ, но Локи просто уставился на Одина. Локи всё ещё улыбался, хотя его улыбка и начинала ломаться вдоль края.

     Один на него так и не посмотрел.

     Локи хватило присутствия духа только на то, чтобы дождаться, пока дверь закроется, прежде чем выпалить:

– Это я впустил в Асгард ледяных великанов.

_(Но давай будем честны, Всеотец. Ты сделал это первым. Я всего лишь способный ученик.)_

     Один замер. А потом наконец дал Локи то, зачем тот пришёл. Аудиенцию.

     Фригг рядом с Локи пошатнулась и устремила на него пристальный взгляд. Локи размышлял: следовало ли ей настоять на более подробном признании, посоветовала бы она ему рассказать всё и тогда? Возможно, «маленькая измена» – не самое точное из описаний.

    Локи смаковал момент и старался не улыбаться, по очереди глядя на родителей. Всё внимание родителей он завоевывал только в такие вот мгновения – когда приносил хаос. Сейчас наступила его любимая часть: жертв настигло понимание того, что недооценивать Локи никогда не следует. Только ради этого он и давал себя поймать.

     Один перенес вес тела назад и поднял подбородок, как сделал бы на поле битвы, встречая возможную опасность.

     Фригг быстро схватила его за руку.

– Один, пожалуйста. Выслушай его. – Она бросила на Локи острый взгляд. – Я уверена, что у него есть хорошее объяснение. Лучше бы оно у тебя было, сын мой.

– Я бы хотел представить оправдание, матушка, – сказал Локи. – Но, боюсь, ничем подобным не располагаю. Я мог бы сказать вам, что сделал это, потому что чувствовал – Тор не готов занять трон. Или что я просто хотел испортить момент его славы. Но я устал от нагромождений лжи. Они… изнурительны.

     Локи выдохнул и осознал правду в своих словах. _Это_ ещё откуда?

– Какова же тогда причина? – спросил Один. Слова прозвучали тихо, но Локи был достаточно хорошо знаком с гневом Всеотца, чтобы знать: тихих слов надо бояться больше всего. Один был в ярости.

     Ради чего всё и затевалось.  

–  Детский каприз, –  сказал Локи. – Я хотел, чтобы меня увидели, заметили, хотя бы из-за дурного поступка. Полагаю, поэтому я и рассказываю тебе сейчас, Всеотец. Даже твоя злость лучше безразличия. Ты должен был наказать меня, Всеотец. Не Тора.

     Локи ждал реакции, жаждал ее самым жалким образом. Он хотел, чтобы Один возразил ему – потому что все что угодно лучше апатии или вечного заключения в тюремной камере. Это была потайная, подземная темница – место забвения. Локи хотел гнева. Он бы с благодарностью выдержал даже хорошую порку. Отец учит ребенка дисциплине не просто так. Причина в том, что он любит дитя и надеется, что его усилия помогут ребенку стать чем-то большим. Он верит, что ребенок способен измениться. _Стать лучше_.

    Вот почему словно кинжал вонзился в сердце, когда Всеотец взял свой скипетр и вышел из комнаты без единого слова.

     Слезы собрались в глазах Локи, прежде чем он успел выставить щит  из злости. Боль была глубоко внутри. Унизительная боль. Но когда Фригг дала ему пощечину, Локи вспомнил, что боль может приносить облегчение.

     Локи был ошеломлен ударом, но еще больше – объятиями, в которые Фригг заключила его через мгновение. Щеку совсем немного жгло – она была едва теплой – и Локи был так жалко благодарен Фригг за то, что она дала ему понять ошибку, что едва мог говорить.

     Он крепче обнял ее.

– Матушка…

– Не надо, – сказала она. Ее глаза сияли гневом, когда она отстранилась, чтобы взглянуть на него. – Как ты можешь говорить так? Я никогда не была равнодушна к тебе, с того момента, как впервые тебя увидела. Как ты смеешь. Как ты смеешь.

     Локи смотрел, как она отвернулась и последовала за Всеотцом, и прошептал:

– Прости меня.

_(Побереги дыхание, Кузнец Лжи. Ты вовсе не жалеешь.)_

_(Блестящий успех – заставить мать плакать.)_

_(Но этого же недостаточно, так?)_

_(Ты подвергал сомнению не ее, а его любовь.)_

_(Ведь ты всего лишь политическая игрушка, пережившая свою полезность.)_

     Каждая мысль собственного жестокого разума все сильнее пригибала Локи к земле, и он подумал, что вот-вот упадет.

– Локи Одинссон, – могучий голос Всеотца разнесся по дворцу и гулко раздался в кабинете.

     Вызов.

     Локи выпрямился. Поднял подбородок.

     Он неверно судил о Всеотце. Наказание всё же ждало.

     Если больше всего Локи любил наблюдать за рождением хаоса, то вот это, наверное, было хуже всего: когда становилось ясно, что за свои действия придется расплачиваться. Локи вдруг почувствовал себя так, словно провалился во времени еще дальше. Он стал ребенком с широко открытыми глазами, перепачканным липким свидетельством собственного озорства и ожидающим суда и ярости.

     Самое худшее и самое славное чувство на свете.

     Иметь отца, до такой степени неравнодушного, что может испытывать ярость.

     Повесив голову и следуя за Всеотцом в тронный зал, Локи удивлялся, когда успел стать до такой степени мазохистом.


	5. Chapter 5

_Джейн плакала после того, как он ушел. Чем сильнее она пыталась подавить задыхающиеся, рваные всхлипы, тем сильнее они рвались наружу._

_Потому что Локи напугал ее до смерти. И еще потому, что каким бы сумасшедшим и жестоким Локи ни был, она все же хотела, чтобы он был рядом, поскольку любовь Тора укрывала его теплым плащом. Она почти чуствовала запах Тора, державшийся где-то на шее младшего брата, точно защищая его. Но теперь он ушел. Они оба ушли._

_Наконец слезы кончились, и она завела джип. Желтоватый свет фар упал на глубоко выжженные в земле знаки. В раздумье Джейн покачала головой._

_Как вышло, что Локи приказал Биврёсту ответить на ее вызов? Или Локи думал, что она не заметит?_

* * *

 

     Всеотец заставлял Локи ждать.

     Очевидно, наказание предполагалось публичное, и снова Локи размышлял, чего ради навлек на себя неприятности такого рода. Он не мог не вспомнить, как стоял на том же месте в другое время – когда Всеотец сказал, что Локи больше никогда не увидит мать и проведет остаток своих дней в тюрьме.

     Он был вынужден стоять перед троном, пока собирался совет старейшин. С ними пришли чиновники, военачальники, и даже Хеймдалль. Фригг ждала в тени позади трона, но не смотрела на Локи. Её лицо выдавало волнение; Локи понял: она уже жалеет, что ударила сына.

     Даже Тор перед изгнанием удостоился закрытого суда. Локи снова принялся ненавидеть Одина, ведь так было намного легче и интереснее коротать время.  Уж куда лучше, чем трястись до кончиков пальцев на ногах, как того, без сомнения, ждал Один.

    Час был поздний, толпа беспокойна. Пир в честь коронации оказался испорчен уже во второй раз. Собравшиеся в большом зале стояли и шептались. Они удивлялись каменному лицу Одина, едва скрытому смятению Фригг и неожиданно смелому спокойствию Локи. Ходили слухи об изгнании Тора. О каком-то признании  Кузнеца Лжи.

     Когда Сиф и Троица Воинов вошли в зал, Один коротко осмотрел толпу, словно чтобы убедиться, что все в сборе. Затем основание Гунгнира ударило в пол, и низкий гул  разошелся по залу.

– Приближается Сон Одина, – сказал он. – Преклони колени, Локи, и прими то, что полагается тебе по праву рождения.

     Ропот на несколько мгновений стих, но даже тогда не настала полная тишина. Локи приоткрыл рот, когда вместе с остальными осознал: Один собирается короновать его. Но Локи удивило не само предложение взойти на трон. При другой встрече Один сказал, что единственное право, когда-либо имевшееся у Локи, – право умереть.

_(Так которое из двух, старик?)_

_(Они одинаковы, или ты просто произносишь случайные слова в произвольном порядке, желая послушать собственную речь?)_

     Один смотрел на сына, не обращая внимания на бормотание толпы. Он  не произнес ни слова и не отводил взгляд, пока Локи не опомнился и не опустился на одно колено.

     Всеотец сказал:

– Локи Одинссон, клянешься ли ты беречь Девять миров?

     Локи не дрогнул только благодаря тому, что  годами учился владеть выражением лица.

     Он узнал клятву. Он, собственно говоря, хорошо ее знал. Он даже торжественно разыгрывал ее произнесение с братом, когда они оба еще были детьми и размахивали деревянными мечами, взбираясь по книжным полкам в библиотеке. Локи всегда мог залезть на самый верх, тогда как вес Тора неминуемо угрожал перевернуть воображаемую гору.

     Хотя Локи мог повторить слова наизусть, их вдруг стало очень трудно расслышать. Немыслимо выговорить. Возможно, из-за того, что он никогда не находил времени заметить их смысл.

     Один ждал без малейшего признака нетерпения, хотя замешательство Локи, очевидно, вызвало беспокойство в толпе. Там было движение и ропот. Возможно, это случилось только в воображении Локи, но он бы поклялся: в единственном глазу Всеотца мелькнула искра. Потому ли, что он размышлял о клятве, а не бездумно выкрикивал свое согласие, как Тор?

_(Кузнец Лжи, прекрати ломать комедию. Говори и заяви свое право.)_

– Клянусь, – сказал наконец Локи даже тише, чем ожидал.

– Клянешься ли ты хранить мир и покой? – продолжал Один.

     Локи хотел рассмеяться над нелепостью вопроса. Из всех людей уж Один-то должен был знать – правление редко приносит мгновение мира и покоя. Хранить гармонию означает бить в сердце раздора без милосердия и колебаний. Такую клятву Локи с радостью бы дал самому себе.

– Клянусь, – ответил Локи, на этот раз погромче.

     Один улыбался. Это была понимающая улыбка. Не из приятных.

     Локи размышлял, может ли у старого царя быть настолько сумасшедшее чувство юмора? Поставить ледяного великана царем над царями. Сама мысль настолько извращенная и преступная, что желчь подступала к глотке. Локи старался сглотнуть ее, пока Один набирал воздуха в грудь, дабы продолжить осквернение своего царства.

– Клянешься ли ты оставить в стороне все личные амбиции, – продолжал Один, – и посвятить себя только благу страны?

     Милые норны, будет ли этому конец? Локи слышал слова, но разум отказывался вмещать их вес. Бесполезно. Он никогда не понимал, отчего заботиться о себе так ужасно. Другие всю жизнь нападали на него, а потом насмехались над неуверенностью, которую сами же ему внушили. Что такого уж постыдного в небольших амбициях?

_(Понимаешь, в чем соль шутки, Кузнец Лжи? Какое пространство осталось для амбиций, когда твое будущее уже отдано в уплату выкупа?)_

_(У тебя нет личности, которую можно было бы оставить в стороне. Ты сам от нее отказался, если помнишь.)_

_(Кое-кто мог бы пойти дальше и определить это как самоотверженность.)_

_(Но не будем насмехаться над памятью твоего дорогого ушедшего брата столь наглой ложью)_

     Локи опустил голову, перед глазами всё расплывалось.

– Клянусь, – сказал он, хотя бы для того, чтобы заставить разум смолкнуть.

     Ведь это всё не имело значения. Все эти клятвы для него были одинаковы, а себе он уже дал обещание.

     ( _Клянусь не падать в Бездну.)_

– Тогда с сегодняшнего дня я, Один Всеотец, объявляю тебя царем.

     И тогда случилось совершенно немыслимая вещь. Один сошел со своего трона, протянул скипетр и встал на колени перед чудовищем.

     Можно было ожидать горячих приветствий. Мертвой тишины, возможно, нет. Но, говоря по чести, одно дело – шептаться о сомнениях насчет хилого принца, и совершенно другое – вслух заявить об измене царю Асгарда.

     Фригг опустилась на колени второй, и хотя у нее в ее глазах стояли слезы гордости, в улыбке сквозила тревога. В молчании толпы было нечто от дурного предзнаменования, но постепенно, один за другим,  жители Асгарда опускались на колени в знак покорности и прикладывали к сердцу кулак.

     Вслед за Одином все повторили клятву верности царю.

     Происходило нечто такое, что Локи довелось испытать лишь однажды и мельком. Он жаждал этого момента больше, чем уважения, любви и достоинства, вместе взятых.

      Он был смущен тем, что не находил в происходящем никакого удовольствия. Самая жестокая шутка. Фарс. Насмешка надо всем, во что Локи, которого вырастил Один, с детства верил. Один превзошел самого себя. Он лишил Бога Лжи одного трона, чтобы посадить на другой.

  – Это и есть наказание? – тихо спросил Локи, не поднимая головы, пока Всеотец готовился ко сну.

     Если Один и счел странным, что Локи уподобляет царствование наказанию, он никак не упомянул об этом.

– Нет, – сказал он, раскладывая по порядку стопку документов и оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках неотложных дел, могущих потребовать внимания в последнюю минуту. – Наказание будет позднее. Я должен над ним подумать.

     Локи поднял глаза; в золотом сиянии  покоев они казались бесцветными.

– Тогда зачем было меня короновать?

– Почему нет?  Я вырастил тебя, чтобы ты правил.

     Локи рассмеялся.

     Один тоже посмеялся, но только над весельем Локи.

– Ты сомневаешься во мне, сын. Полагаешь, я никогда не считал тебя достойным и даже не принимал во внимание как возможного наследника трона, я прав?

     Локи выгнул бровь.

– Я неправ?

– Думаю, ты будешь настолько хорошим царем, насколько захочешь, - сказал Один спустя мгновение. – Ты всегда был хозяином своей судьбы. У тебя блестящий ум, и, хотя кое-кто стал бы это отрицать, до крайности верное сердце. Иногда ты сбиваешься с пути. Но если ты сейчас потерпишь неудачу,  мальчик мой, то по собственному выбору.

– Это смехотворно, – фыркнул Локи.

– Разве? Я помню, как ты поступал в детстве, когда сравнивал сделанное тобой и братом и находил, что твоя работа недостаточно хороша. Ты уничтожал результаты своего труда, чтобы скрыть их, прежде чем кто-нибудь увидит.

     Локи отпрянул, точно от удара. Ничего подобного он не помнил. Это  Один и весь Асгард находили, что он недостаточно хорош. Не сам Локи.

– Не знаю, как долго просплю, – сказал Один. – Дам тебе совет. Сиф и Трое Воинов станут требовать, чтобы изгнание Тора закончилось. Не разрешай.

     И снова Локи захотелось смеяться или, возможно, плакать. Подумать только, его первое решение во время короткого и провального правления совпало с решением Всеотца.

– Тор найдет дорогу домой, когда докажет, что достоин, – сказал Один, – но это не значит, что он уже достоин править. Я поместил Гунгнир в твои руки, Локи; пусть он там и остается до моего пробуждения. Если твой брат вернется раньше, любым способом станет выражать несогласие и бросит тебе вызов, ты должен будешь изгнать его снова. Ты – царь. Овладей этой ролью, и не колеблясь наноси удар тем, кто будет тебе противостоять. Я не могу в достаточной мере подавить недовольство. Каждый гражданин Асгарда ожидал, что на трон взойдет Тор. Вместо этого я короновал тебя. Те, кого ты считаешь друзьями, вполне могут оказаться твоими противниками. Сиф. Трое Воинов. Даже Хеймдалль и члены совета. Будь настороже, но также дай им привыкнуть к твоему правлению. Доверие и верность требуют времени. Они придут к тебе, если ты будешь терпелив.

     Локи медленно втянул воздух и задержал дыхание. Взятая взаймы кожа казалась слишком тесной. Он снова и снова думал – по-настоящему ли всё происходит? Пошли бы события этим путем, если бы он сразу не поспешил на поиски Ларца и не потребовал от отца правды о своем происхождении?

– Когда я проснусь, – продолжал Один, – мы с тобой сядем и посмотрим на сделанное тобой. Проработаем успехи и провалы. Будет и то, и другое, Локи. Править невероятно трудно, и ошибки будут.

     Даже теперь Один готовился к разочарованию.

– Ты считаешь меня неспособным, – злость помогла Локи обрести голос.

– Не искажай мои слова, – сказал Один. – Я почти то же самое сказал Тору перед коронацией, хотя он только кивал, не слушая и не думая. Ты превзошел его уже тем, что _слушаешь_ меня. Но не надо намеренно понимать меня неправильно. – Один положил руку на плечо Локи возле к основания шеи. – Теперь ты царь, и пришло время положить конец детским проказам. Время вырасти и принять как свои поражения, так и успехи. В первый месяц на троне я почти разрушил тысячелетия тяжкого труда моих предков, поскольку позволил своему нраву пересилить мудрость, которую впитывал с колыбели. Кроме того, я приказал казнить тринадцать солдат, – они не были виновны в измене, как я узнал позже. Ошибки будут, Локи. Они бывают у всех. Но не опускай руки после неудач. Я двигался вперед и учился на них. Я говорю это тебе не потому, что ожидаю от тебя провала, но потому, что не хочу, чтобы ты разрушал  плоды своих трудов до того, как у меня будет возможность их увидеть.

     Локи не выдержал взгляд Всеотца. Вместо этого он смотрел куда-то ему на грудь, которая странно выглядела без доспехов, и пытался вспомнить, было ли такое, чтобы кто-нибудь когда-либо произносил столько слов по его поводу.

– Отец, – сказал Локи, нарушая данное себе обещание никогда не называть так Одина. – Спи. Когда ты проснешься, найдешь свое царство невредимым.  

     Он в самом деле говорил то, что думал, но не мог сопротивляться желанию угрожающе сверкнуть глазами, словно ему на ум пришла новая мысль:

– Конечно, если  я пожелаю.

     Один ответил смешком и хлопнул сына по плечу. Удар оказался неожиданно слабым, словно Один больше искал опоры, и внезапно у Одина задрожали ноги. Локи охватила беспомощная паника. Ему всегда было нелегко видеть, как тот, кого он считал несгибаемым, падает от слабости. Локи это напоминало о том, что наступит день, когда даже боги умрут.

     Локи подхватил отца под руку и позвал на помощь стражников. Фригг поспешила вслед за ними; тревога все еще оставалась запечатленной на ее лице, когда она откидывала покрывала с огромного золотого ложа. Даже когда она помогала Одину лечь, тот упрямо хватал Локи за руку и пытался говорить.

– Ты должен отдохнуть, отец, – сказал Локи, сжимая пальцы Всеотца, чтобы скрыть, как сильно они дрожат. – Я сделаю всё, что могу, чтобы ты мной гордился.

_(Ты правда так думаешь? Как жалко и как печально.)_

_(Ты никогда не учишься на своих ошибках?)_

     Хороший отец мог бы сказать сыну, что уже горд. Но Один хорошим отцом не был. Он прежде всего был царем, и потому сказал:

– Нет, Локи. Не этого я хочу.

     А потом уснул. Локи смотрел на спящего царя в растерянности и боли от его последних слов.

_(Я тебя предупреждал, так ведь?)_

     Фригг положила руку поверх ладони Локи, все еще сжимавшей руку Всеотца.

– Не думаю, что он мог закончить свою последнюю мысль, – сказала она.

     Локи моргнул, желая, чтобы влага ушла из его блестящих глаз.

– Я достаточно хорошо его понял.

– Твой отец хочет, чтобы ты стал самостоятельным, Локи, чтобы ты действовал не из желания доставить ему удовольствие. Вот почему он не принял твоего заявления.

     Локи слышал слова матери, но не знал, что с ними делать. Она смягчила отказ Одина, чтобы его было легче проглотить – по-своему она тоже была красноречива –  но это не значило, что ее толкование верно. Фригг лишь хотела утешить Локи в силу собственной доброты и любви ко всем, даже самым ничтожным тварям.

     Хотя мать просила его отдохнуть, весь остаток ночи Локи не отходил от отца. Он просто смотрел на золотое сияние, которое защищало старого царя и помогало ему восстановить силы. Локи осознал, как молод был, когда впервые взял в руки Гунгнир. Чуть старше мальчишки, еще не мужчина. Он никогда так и не достиг зрелости, вместо этого превратился чудовище. Но даже монстры способны мыслить. И вот он сидел и думал, вправду ли неправильно понял два слова, произнесенные давным-давно.

_Нет, Локи._


	6. Chapter 6

_Тор был сообразительнее, чем Локи зачастую изволил признавать._

_Конечно, шестеренкам в голове у здоровенного тугодума требовалось время на разгон до полных оборотов – но даже Локи знал: ум Тора притупляют надежда и чистота сердца, из-за них он доверчив и скор на дела. Добровольная глупость - возможно,  самая глупая вещь, о которой Локи когда-либо слышал._

_Но всё же единственная вещь, позволявшая ему продержаться – сознание того, что кто-то еще надеется. Или, скорее, надеялся._

_(В какой момент ты утратил надежду и позволил шестеренкам закрутиться в полную силу, брат?)_

_(Когда ты утратил всё?)_

 

* * *

 

     Царь Локи был пьян.

     Эффектно, блаженно парил он над фарсом прошлого.

     Не в первый раз Локи проникал в личную царскую библиотеку и открывал ту же самую бутылку бесценного эльфийского вина. Один долго держал ее запечатанной волшебством на века, чтобы сохранить свежесть.

     Локи пил вино прямо из бутылки, задрав на стол ноги в сапогах и устроив их точно посреди одной из отцовских тетрадей в кожаном переплете. Вино и во второй раз оказалось не менее вкусным, хотя одолженное тело переносило алкоголь далеко не так хорошо, как тело чудовища.

– Посмотри на себя, – обратился Локи к бутылке, где в синем радужном стекле отражалось его собственное лицо. – Что за малыш. Что за мягкие круглые щечки и нежные черты. Настоящее _сокровище_.

     Сапоги Локи покоились как раз на слове «сокровище» в тетради отца.    

     «Сколько разных значений может быть у слова?», размышлял он. «Всё зависит от контекста. От интонации.» Но запись в журнале не имела ни того, ни другого.

     «Сегодня в Йотунхейме я нашел сокровище».

     Всего шесть слов были посвящены (Локи мог только предполагать) «рождению» второго царского сына. Локи и раньше искал эту тетрадь – одну из дюжин, выстроившихся на больших полках царской библиотеки – но спустя годы, в будущем, именно этот том пропал. Конечно, именно тот единственный, который Локи когда-либо по-настоящему хотел увидеть.

      В тетради содержался полный отчет о войне с Йотунхеймом, и Локи часами просматривал бесчисленные страницы претенциозной-воинственности-замаскированной-под-царскую-мудрость, чтобы найти те самые шесть слов. Они выделялись только краткостью. Впрочем, когда Один тратил много времени на раздумья о Локи?

     И что Локи мог сделать с сухим заявлением отца? В самом ли деле Один дорожил ребенком-подменышем, или только видел в нем политически ценный объект? Как бы Локи ни пытался думать, он не мог продвинуться дальше чувства извращенности всего этого. Или Один гордо объявил монстра сокровищем, или старый царь сам чудовище. Ни одна из этих мыслей не улучшала мнение Локи об Одине.

     Повинуясь внезапному вдохновению, Локи быстро убрал ноги со стола и прямо сел перед тетрадью. Взяв карандаш, он коротко постучал по губам, обдумывая, как лучше подвести итоги своих размышлений.

     Он ведь теперь царь и имеет полное право записывать плоды своих благородных дум рядом с изречениями предыдущих государей.

– Я искренне надеюсь, – произносил вслух Локи, выводя слова на полях, – что найденному сокровищу хватило присутствия духа на тебя помочиться.

* * *

 

     Когда алкоголь выветрился, у Локи почувствовал себя опустошенным и несчастным. Всю ночь он наблюдал, как спит старый царь, потом провел утро, прикидывая в уме, как бы получше высказать ему неуважение,  и теперь нужда в сне в итоге отзывалась болью где-то внутри.

     Он снова попытался вернуться в свои старые покои и отдохнуть. На этот раз Локи не смог себя заставить даже прикоснуться к двери.

_(В чем дело, ваше царское величество?)_

_(Боитесь спать в комнате мертвеца?)_

     Локи сделал прерывистый вдох и почти поддался мгновенному желанию отправиться в комнаты брата вместо своих. Туда, где в воздухе пахло хорошо смазанной кожей, полированной сталью и золой в камине. Там стояла огромная кровать, всё же коротковатая для Тора, если тот вытягивал ноги. Локи всегда приходил туда в детстве, когда был испуган или неуверен. С тех пор, как они достигли определенного возраста, Тор редко обнимал его, но тепло присутствия брата все равно всегда помогало.

     Но Локи не хватало глупости, чтобы пойти туда. Он знал: та комната будет очень похожа на его собственную: наполнена отсутствием и пустотой. Еще одна комната покойника.

     Не будет ему отдыха сегодня.

     Локи выпрямился и приказал проходившему мимо слуге немедленно приготовить другие покои.

* * *

 

     Сиф и Трое Воинов настигли Локи вскоре после полудня. Позже, чем он ожидал, но, возможно, лишь из-за того, что Локи снова отправился бродить в садах царицы, пытаясь держаться подальше от тронного зала. Из сада, за каменными стенами, был хорошо виден Биврёст, и во время прогулки Локи часто замечал, как Радужный мост притягивает его взгляд.

     Холодная тяжесть Гунгнира странно ощущалась в руке – словно владелец попросил подержать его минутку, а сам исчез на неизвестный промежуток времени. Локи не мог избавиться от чувства, что копье не принадлежит его руке.

     Четверо воинов начали с того, что преклонили колени, приложив предплечья к груди.

– Мой царь, – заговорил Вольштагг.

     Локи сжал пальцы вокруг Гунгнира.

– Какая искренность. Ответ – нет.

– Ты еще не знаешь вопроса, – Сиф поднялась на ноги. Ты на нас даже не смотришь.

     В ответ Локи просто улыбнулся, не отрывая глаз от молчаливого Биврёста.

– Следует ли нам отправиться на поиски царицы? – сказала Сиф. – Может быть, она сегодня более расположена к выполнению царских обязанностей.

     Трое Воином обменялись тревожными взглядами.

– Локи, – начал Фандрал. – Э, то есть я хочу сказать, мой царь. Леди Сиф подразумевала, что мы чувствуем…

– Вы хотите, чтобы изгнание Тора закончилось, - сказал Локи. – Должен вам напомнить, это был последний приказ моего отца перед Сном Одина.

– Нет, последним приказом твой отец короновал тебя, - ответила Сиф. – Царь своей властью может положить конец изгнанию Тора.

     «Не разрешай», сказал Один. «Без колебаний наноси удар тем, кто будет тебе противиться».

     Локи мог бы сказать, что последний приказ Один отдал ему наедине, но пересилил желание опереться на авторитет отца вместо того, чтобы утверждать собственный. Оказалось неожиданно трудно.

– У меня есть власть. Но я не стану применять ее, чтобы вернуть Тора из изгнания.

     Хотя он и не знал, почему. Разве он не пошел к Всеотцу и не признался в своих грехах с единственной целью – вернуть Тора домой? Что изменило его мысли?

  Локи наконец позволил себе отвести взгляд от Биврёста и повернулся к друзьям брата. Он улыбался, видя по глазам Сиф, как обретают форму предательские мысли.

     Когда этот разговор состоялся впервые, Локи был слишком наивен: думал, что честь удержит ее, не даст бросить вызов асгардскому царю. Сейчас он стал умнее, поскольку своими глазами видел ее измену. Фактически, двойную измену. Сиф предала не только его, но и Всеотца тоже – как и все они – потому что для них Тор уже был царем.

     Локи не собирался завоевывать их дружбу, но добиться от них сотрудничества не казалось невозможным делом. Просто нужно было воззвать к их чувству долга и любви к брату.

– Знаете, Всеотец предусмотрел для Тора выход, - тихо сказал Локи. – Тор должен доказать, что достоин.

– Что? Почему ты не сказал раньше? – спросила Сиф.

     Локи пожал плечами.

– Потому что ты мне не нравишься?

     Хогун успокаивающе положил руку на плечо Сиф, прежде чем нрав завел ее еще дальше.

– Каковы условия? – спросил он.

– Я уже назвал их, – ответил Локи. – Тор должен доказать, что достоин. Только тогда он сможет снова завладеть Мьёлльниром и вернуться.

– Тор уже достоин, – сказала Сиф.

– Очевидно, нет. Если бы он бестолково носился по дворцу, я бы слышал грохот его неуклюжих шагов.

– Он принц Асгарда, – сказала она. «И царь по праву», добавили ее глаза. – Признаю, он тороплив и часто неразумен в спешке, но даже ты, Локи, должен признать, что он лучше нас всех.

     Трое Воинов затаили дыхание. Вольштагг напомнил Сиф, что она не должна так обращаться к Локи, и она ворчливо добавила «мой царь» в конце фразы.

– Не тебе и не мне судить, чего достоин Тор, – сказал Локи. – Всеотец предоставил решение Мьёлльниру.

     На это даже Сиф промолчала.

– Где он приземлился? – спросил Фандрал.

– В Мидгарде. В пустыне.

     После этого Локи умолк. Он еще не должен был знать стольких деталей. Но это лазейка, которой потом можно будет воспользоваться, если понадобится.

– Знает ли Тор, что Всеотец оставил ему возможность вернуться? – спросил Хогун.

    Локи почти улыбнулся. Он всегда поражался, когда кто-то из Трех Воинов прибегал к помощи разума. 

– Нет. Отец бросил Мьелльнир в поток Биврёста после Тора. Не вместе с ним.

– И ты собираешься бросить своего брата без всякого утешения или надежды на окончание изгнания? – сказала Сиф. – У него даже оружия нет. Тор всегда присматривал за тобой, Локи. Он любит тебя и сразу пришел бы за тобой, если бы тебя изгнали.

     Локи почувствовал, как холод растекается по рукам и ногам, и вновь его глаза обратились к Биврёсту.

– Неужели?

     Так странно, но Локи пытался припомнить лицо брата.

     Солнце в его памяти сияло слишком ярко. Черты лица Тора терялись, а в итоге Локи видел только собственную тень.

     Он помнил, как звучал испуганный крик Тора, когда Локи выпустил из пальцев Гунгнир. Он помнил дрожь молнии, которую Тор обрушил на смертных, пленивших брата. Он помнил соль на щеке от слез Тора в Свартальвхейме.

     Но лицо исчезло.

      Сиф или не обратила внимания на то, что Локи погрузился в собственные мысли, или просто потеряла терпение.

– Да уж конечно, дурак.

– Нас всех казнят, – сказал Фандрал, прикрывая лицо рукой. – Прошу прощения, мой царь. Сиф слишком вольно говорит с тобой.

     Локи был вправе наказать Сиф за дерзость. Отец фактически разрешил ему так поступить, прежде чем впал в Сон Одина. Ей очень повезло, что Локи больше нуждался в союзе, чем в мести.

– Как тебе известно, меня прозвали Кузнецом Лжи, – сказал Локи. – Но вот что я скажу тебе, леди Сиф. Я никогда не накажу тебя за правду. Я лишь прошу тебя прежде подумать, какова истинная правда. Она в том, что ты любишь моего брата и сделаешь что угодно – предашь кого угодно – лишь бы вернуть его.

     Долгое мгновение Сиф оставалась безмолвной.

– Я… я не предам Асгард. И моего царя.

     Локи усмехнулся.

– О-о, ну и кто теперь лжец?

    Сиф подалась вперед, но Хогун и Фандрал ее удержали.

– Ты упрашивала меня положить конец изгнанию Тора, я отказался, – на Локи ее гнев не произвел впечатления. – Что теперь, леди Сиф? Есть ли у тебя еще вопросы?

– Ты пойдешь к нему? – спросила Сиф сквозь зубы.

– Нет. Ещё что-то?

– Ты позволишь нам отправиться к нему? – она, очевидно, ждала отказа, поскольку ее щеки пылали свежей злостью.

– Наконец-то она задала правильный вопрос, - ответил Локи. 

     В глазах Сиф расцвела надежда и удивление, а Локи прищурился.

_(Вот так. Я тебя еще заполучу, леди.)_

     В конце концов, почему бы не благословить ее и не отослать прочь, если в случае отказа она может  только предать? С согласия Локи или без него, Сиф всё равно отправится в Мидгард. По правде говоря, было бы лучше убрать ее с дороги. Да, собственно говоря, и всех их.

– Посмотрите, в безопасности ли Тор, – сказал Локи. – Посмотрите, сохранились ли у него воспоминания, и скоро ли он вернется к нам.

_(И убирайтесь из моего царства, пока я не уничтожил вас на месте.)_

     Локи не удивился, когда Сиф поблагодарила и поклонилась, прежде чем уйти вместе с остальными. Она поступила так только потому, что ее сердце затопила благодарность и облегчение; не потому, что ее преданность принадлежала царю Локи. Ее мысли и действия подчинялись чувствам, возникающим под влиянием минуты; она такая же, как Тор.

_(И ты.)_

_(Не будем забывать о твоем сияющем лицемерии.)_

     Как и следовало ожидать, Локи вздрогнул, когда Биврёст пронзил небо. Вероломные друзья снова оставили его самостоятельно справляться с управлением страной. И вот примерно тогда Локи понял, что всё ещё очень зол на Тора. Ведь и тот оставил Локи именно в такой момент, когда Локи больше всего нуждался в поддержке.


	7. Chapter 7

     Локи проснулся в панике. Он весь был в поту, задыхался, мышцы напряглись в предчувствии битвы. Даже когда зрение обрело ясность, и Локи понял, что находится во дворце, в своих новых покоях, один, - в уме он все еще мог вполне отчетливо проследить продолжение сна.

     Ибо не сон это был вовсе, но послание.

     Локи видел Тора, стоявшего на коленях перед Мьёлльниром, в грязи, с опущенной головой – окончательно побежденного. Отзвуки его криков уносил ветер, пока не они не стихли.

     В досаде Тор обратился к царю Асгарда. Соответственно, Гунгнир доставил послание Локи.

     Во второй раз Локи получал его, и хотя сейчас было время успокоиться, внутренняя реакция не изменилась. Локи всё ещё любил и ненавидел мысль об унижении брата. Он торжествовал, видя поражение Тора, и в то же время внутри всё сжималось.

     Локи знал, что не пойдет к Тору – ни чтобы злорадствовать, ни солгать, ни утешить. Когда дело касалось Тора, Локи совершенно застывал на месте, и ради спасения собственной жизни не мог бы сказать, почему.

_(Отличная шутка. В последнее время жизней у тебя в избытке, ты ими прямо переполнен.)_

_(Ты прекрасно знаешь, почему.)_

_(Да на тебе это написано.)_

     Локи опустил голову так же низко, как и Тор, захватил пригоршни волос и с силой дернул.

\- Замолчи, замолчи, - отчаянно шептал он.

* * *

     Женщина была уже не молода, но и не настолько стара, чтобы не работать. Локи старался выглядеть не слишком скучающим, пока наблюдал, как она пытается встать на колени. Судя по взглядам собравшихся в тронном зале, старался Локи недостаточно. Но даже это не вдохновляло проявить больше интереса или сочувствия. Почему Локи должен был слушать о «лишениях» асгардских граждан, когда те не представляли, какие лишения пришлось из-за них перенести ему?

      Прошло почти  две недели с тех пор, как Локи занял трон, и почти каждая секунда была наполнена непрестанным нытьём народа. Просили  помощи,  войны, и чтобы Локи провалился.

     Тор не вернулся, и члены Совета старейшин шептались между собой: мол, не в здравом уме был Всеотец, когда изгнал перворожденного сына.

     Тор не вернулся, а в Асгарде тайком поговаривали, что Всеотец вынес слишком суровый приговор, когда весь проступок заключался всего-то в убийстве нескольких горстки ледяных великанов.

    Тор не вернулся, и последние десять дней Локи провел, пытаясь понять причину.

     Что на этот раз пошло иначе? Или добродетель Тора проявлялась только в прямом противостоянии Локи? Даже Мьёлльнир, кажется, не считал Тора достойным трона.

     Пожилая женщина что-то говорила, и Локи вновь обратил на нее внимание как раз вовремя для того, чтобы уловить последние слова прошения.

– Я прошу только помощи на пропитание ребенка, – сказала женщина. – Это не мое дитя. Ее мать умерла.

– А отец? – спросил Локи.

– Он мне неизвестен, – но лицо женщины выдавало, что она знает больше, чем хочет сказать.

     А, значит, ребенок шлюхи. Какой прелестный способ напрасно потратить еще один день, а ведь Локи мог бы посвятить это время планам на будущее.

– Ты решила взять ребенка, – сказал Локи, – но не хочешь трудиться, чтобы содержать его?

– Я работаю, мой царь. Но мне самой едва хватает на жизнь.

– И чем же ты зарабатываешь?

     Женщина замолчала и опустила голову. Локи улыбнулся.

     Стареющая шлюха. Очаровательно.

     Ему хватило дружелюбия только на то, чтобы не повторять вопрос и не заставлять ее открыто говорить о своем занятии.

– Дайте этой женщине всё необходимое, чтобы она могла шить белье для солдат, заработать денег и содержать себя и ребенка.

     Женщина выглядела ошеломленной.

– Благодарю, мой царь, – заикаясь, выговорила она, – но я не умею шить.

– Научишься, – произнес Локи. – Мы с тобой недавно знакомы, но я уже могу сказать: зарабатывать на жизнь _руками_ не ниже твоего достоинства. Осмелюсь заметить, во время работы у тебя будет время подумать, отчего неразумно усыновлять ребенка, если ты не готова о нем заботиться.

 

* * *

     Много часов спустя Локи думал, что, возможно, вынес слишком суровое решение: слишком личное, исполненное злости, обращенной на других.

     Но женщина уже ушла, и он не хотел глубоко задумываться о том, почему был так недобр с ней.

* * *

 

     Локи предпочел поездке верхом пешую прогулку по Радужному мосту. Края моста теперь внушали Локи ужас; он доверял только собственным ногам,  и аккуратно ставил их прямо посередине.

– Хеймдалль, – сказал Локи, добравшись до Обсерватории. – Должен заметить, ты сегодня вечером просто лучишься радостью.

– Мой царь. – Хеймдалль смотрел на Локи без всякого выражения; обе руки Стража покоились на рукояти меча.

     С ироничной ухмылкой Локи прошествовал к открытой стороне Обсерватории. Локи избегал этого похода с самого начала, но сейчас Хеймдалль уже дважды просил прийти. Если проигнорировать первое обращение показалось забавно, то поступить так во второй раз было бы неразумно. Война подступала, и брат оставался далеко от дома. Даже Локи теперь не знал, что ждет в будущем.

     Под ногами вода спокойно падала в Бездну, не догадываясь об ужасной ловушке внизу. Вглядываясь в дымку, Локи чувствовал жалость к ней.

– Что в Йотунхейме? – спросил он, не обращая внимания на тяжесть устремленного ему в спину немигающего взгляда Хеймдалля.

– Они готовятся, – ответил Хеймдалль.

– И что ты можешь сказать про их планы?

– Очень мало. Они укрыты туманом.

     Локи дважды моргнул, прежде чем ответить:

– Как такое возможно?

– Они быстро учатся, если им показать пример. Хотя, возможно им не хватает изощренности или силы учителя.

      Локи улыбнулся. Он знал: Хеймдалль быстро заподозрит, что Локи показал ледяным великанам дорогу в Асгард, но не переставал изумляться  смелости Стража, заявлявшего о своих подозрениях прямо в лицо. Этот Локи из прошлого в самом деле не внушал ни страха, ни уважения.

– Да, они скрываются в тумане, – продолжал Хеймдалль, – но я чувствую тех, кто пытается меня ослепить. Я предупрежу тебя, если дымка начнет двигаться.

     Локи ждал, что будет дальше, и когда больше ничего не последовало, притворился удивленным:

– И это всё? Вся реакция, которую мне суждено получить в результате совершенного акта измены?

– Ты рассказал о своих действиях Всеотцу, – сказал Хеймдалль после паузы. – Кто я такой, чтобы подвергать сомнению его решение передать тебе корону?

     Локи не был уверен в том, как следует ответить, и снова обратил взгляд к Бездне. Чем больше он изменял прошлое, тем меньше оставалось уверенности в будущем. Локи больше не знал, как и когда его предаст Хеймдалль. Тревожная мысль.

     В Обсерватории воцарилась тишина. Бесконечная. Сводящая с ума. Такая же, как Бездна, от которой Локи не мог отвести взгляд.

    Когда Хеймдалль сжал руку на плече Локи, тот едва не ударил Гунгниром в ответ. Но когда Локи встретился взглядом со Стражем, то увидел спокойные, лишенные доброты или злости глаза, в то время как Хеймдалль  продолжал крепко держать своего царя за плечо. Только когда тело Локи подалось назад, он понял, что стоял на самом краю и вот-вот мог упасть. Хватка Хеймдалля на руке оставалась крепкой, как железо.

– Хочешь узнать о брате? – спросил Хеймдалль.

     Локи фыркнул, стряхивая руку Стража.

– Дай угадаю. Он уже нашел теплый дом, набил пузо едой и обрел неугасимую любовь и поддержку смертных приятелей. О, как ужасно жесток приговор Всеотца.

– Тор нашел Мьёлльнир, но не смог поднять его. Разве ты не слышал его крики?

     У Локи дернулся левый глаз.

– Слышал. Я же послал к нему на помощь друзей, так?

– Трое Воинов и в самом деле служат опорой твоему брату. Сиф наблюдает за ним. Она не понимает, отчего Тор не может поднять Мьёлльнир. Хотя начинает догадываться.

     Локи усмехнулся:

– А, должно быть, тут замешана другая женщина.

     Хеймдалль хранил молчание, не давал подтверждения, но и не опровергал.

– Не бойся, добрый Страж, – сказал Локи. – Когда придет время, золотой принц Асгарда вернется с триумфом. Он упал достаточно низко, и однажды логика пробьется даже сквозь темные извилины его мозга.

– У него нет причин возвращаться.

     Локи посчитал это нелепостью. Пусть Тор из будущего заметно повзрослел, Тору из прошлого не могло понравиться, что его обошли в гонке за короной. Тор всегда желал ее, словно трофея, хотя не имел абсолютно никакого представления об управлении государством.

– Тогда, похоже, в Мидгарде Тору стало слишком уютно, – сказал Локи. – Полагаю, я мог бы наслать на него Разрушителя. Небольшая встряска, несомненно, вдохновит Тора взяться за оружие.

     Хемдалль ответил, помолчав немного:

– Этого будет недостаточно.

     На это заявление Локи захотелось рассмеяться. Ведь Хеймдалль принимал его слова всерьез и не сомневался.

– Ты неверно судишь о моем брате. Он не думает, а сразу отвечает действием. Если бы я нанес удар, молот Тора ударил бы в ответ с десятикратной силой.

– Не понимаю, каким образом это делает его достойным, – сказал Хеймдалль. – Если ты ударишь, он всего лишь погибнет от твоей руки; хотя и ясно, что ты зол на него, гибель брата – не та цель, которой ты хочешь достичь.

\- И что ты знаешь о моей цели? – спросил Локи, и его голос был как холодный шелк. – Или о моей злости?

      Хеймдалль снова придержал Локи за плечо, и Локи внезапно ощутил смертельное негодование.  

_(Ты действительно считаешь, будто я достаточно глуп, чтобы прыгнуть?_

_(Я – царь. Я твой хозяин. Я хозяин Биврёста.)_

_(Я по праву рождения могу стоять здесь и прыгать навстречу смерти, безумию и отчаянию, если пожелаю.)_

– Я знаю лишь то, что ты показал мне, – тихо ответил Хеймдалль. – Я дал клятву, мой долг – защищать царя.

    Локи фыркнул:

– Какого?

– Не понимаю вопроса. Есть только один царь.

      Локи хотел снова спросить Хеймдалля, о каком царе он ведет речь. Но такой возможности не представилось, Страж заговорил снова:

– Сиф взывает ко мне. Она просит открыть Биврёст.

     Локи едва не застонал. Он не хотел ее присутствия здесь, поскольку точно знал, что она скажет. Изгнание Тора несправедливо и должно закончиться по приказу Локи. Но даже зная об этом, Локи не остановил Хеймдалля и не запретил Сиф вернуться в Асгард.

     Ведь Сиф видела брата. Говорила с ним. Возможно, даже обнимала. Она могла принести свидетельство того, что в этом времени Тор жив.

     Сиф прибыла в Обсерваторию с явными следами солнечных ожогов на коже; едва увидев Локи, Сиф немедленно нахмурилась. Она задержалась только для того, чтобы сказать:

– Твой брат – засранец.

      После этого Сиф сломя голову понеслась по направлению к дворцу.


	8. Chapter 8

_– Всё, чего я хочу – чтобы Тор жил, – сказал Локи. – Это всё. Дай ему будущее, и получишь моё в замен._

_– Я беру плату вперед, – ответила ведьма, затачивая нож. – Но уверен ли ты, что это твоя окончательная просьба? Я думаю, ты правда не понимаешь, о чем просишь._

* * *

 

 _–_ Увалень, _–_ кипятилась Сиф. – Упрямая, ослиноголовая свинья среди людей!

     По пути во дворец Локи необъяснимым образом проникся нежностью к Сиф.

     Они быстро шли по Радужному мосту, рядом, хотя шаги Локи были куда шире быстрых шагов раздраженной Сиф. Локи было так весело, что он даже забыл о страхе перед краем моста.

 _–_ Он покидает Асгард в час нужды! – говорила она, удобно забывая о том факте, что и сама поступила так же. – И не думает об этом. Он только пьет, смеется и _флиртует_ , и это его «Эй, ещё неси»! Неужто он и вправду не понимает, отчего Мьёлльнир считает его недостойным?

     Локи изображал сердечное сочувствие и кивал. Кажется, это была лучшая беседа,  которую ему доводилось вести с тех пор, как он пообщался с тем прелестным паучком в Мидгарде.

 _–_ Мы можем лишь надеяться на то, что вскоре Тор образумится и вернется в свой истинный дом, _–_ произнес Локи предельно почтительно. А потом попытался не захихикать.

 _–_ Наслаждаешься? – спросила Сиф.

 _–_ Ну конечно, да.

    Сиф внезапно остановилась и устремила на Локи тяжелый взгляд.

 _–_ Что с тобой не так?

 _–_ Как посмотреть, с чего начать…

 _–_ Ты стал смелее. И острее на язык.

 _–_ Моя госпожа, если тебя интересует мой язык, стоит только попросить.

     Сиф отшатнулась и в отвращении сморщила загорелый, облупившийся нос.  

 _–_ Мерзость!

     Лицо Локи расплылось в ухмылке. Ее неловкость слишком забавляла, чтобы оскорбиться. По крайней мере, не сейчас.

 _–_ М-м-м, так ведь в том вся суть! В самой порочности.

 _–_ Локи Одинссон, _–_ огрызнулась Сиф, _–_ ты словно не в себе. Ясности ради, _царь мой:_ я говорю с тобой открыто, потому что думаю о тебе как о брате; и мне не нравится, когда брат развлекается инцестуозными помыслами обо мне. А теперь убери с глаз моих эту сальную улыбочку и расскажи о новостях из Йотунхейма.

* * *

 

     В течение последующих трех дней Локи то и дело обнаруживал, что у него завелась тень, и тень эта пребывает в ужасном, ужасающем настроении.

     Сиф сделовала за Локи в столовую и в библиотеку, по временам даже слонялась снаружи возле его комнат, _–_ до тех пор, пока Локи не знал ни минуты покоя. В тронном зале, где Локи вершил суд над преступниками и разбирал просьбы подданных, Сиф сопровождала его взглядом, и хотя ее глаза  критиковали каждое принятое решение, Сиф не двигалась с места, пока Локи не поднимался, чтобы уйти.

 _–_ Не то, чтобы я не ценил злобный взгляд, преследующий меня во всякий час бодрствования, _–_ сказал Локи, когда выяснилось, что и на четвертое утро избавиться от Сиф едва ли получится, – или же злобные взгляды, которые каким-то образом находят меня даже в часы сна; однако тебе в самом деле нет никакой необходимости продолжать.

     Сиф сердито посмотрела на Локи – возможно, это была ирония, но он не считал Сиф способной на подобные умственные свершения. Сиф – это суровая, прямая честность, и потому она ответила:

 _–_ Ты хотя бы представляешь, что люди говорят у тебя за спиной?

     По позвоночнику Локи пробежала дрожь. Он и правда представлял. Хеймдалль подробно рассказал ему о растущих изменнических настроениях в народе. Суждения Локи считали холодными, нежелание воевать с Йотунхеймом – трусливым, а отказ вернуть домой Тора – непростительно постыдным. Кроме того, Локи нажил нескольких могущественных врагов, когда ответил насмешливой и резкой отповедью нескольким членам совета, пытавшимся его подкупить.

     Но всё же Локи упорно стоял на своем. Ведь он уже променял свое будущее, и ему действительно было плевать. Впрочем, Локи был готов смеяться до слез, думая об окружающих, которые и не догадывались, с кем повелись и кого пытаются обвести вокруг пальца.

 _–_ Я понимаю, что ты считаешь меня никчемным на поле битвы по сравнению с великим и могучим Тором; но я более чем способен постоять за себя, _–_ сказал Локи.

     Сиф подняла бровь:

 _–_ Против целой страны? Твой брат должен был быть здесь. Он должен был защищать твою спину. Тогда никто бы не посмел роптать.

 _–_ Вот и приехали, _–_ сказал Локи с приятной улыбкой, которая, по правде говоря, вовсе не была приятной.

 _–_ Что с тобой случилось, Локи? – в сотый раз спросила Сиф. – Я не понимаю, что произошло.

_(Просветление, моя леди.)_

* * *

 

     Йотунхейм напал без предупреждения.

     Даже Хеймдалль не имел возможности предупредить Локи, как было договорено между ними, потому что ледяные великаны очень тщательно изучили пример своего учителя и выжидали до тех пор, пока не овладели искусством прокрадываться невидимыми. Они напали в тихие часы перед рассветом, когда многие спали, а кто не спал, тот боролся с сонливостью. Вот как получилось, что тревожные крики стражи раздались в то время, когда дворец уже кишел ледяными великанами.

     Локи с грохотом упал с кровати и призвал Гунгнир в руку. Доспехи материализовались еще до того, как Локи добрался до двери. В коридоре царил неестественный холод, и когда звуки сражения достигли Локи, у него кровь застыла в жилах. Он понял, что происходит.

_(И по чьей вине.)_

     Локи побежал.

* * *

 

      Когда Сиф и полдюжины стражников нашли Локи, тот с помощью Гунгнира успел предать огненной смерти двоих великанов. Тлеющие останки, изломанные и окровавленные, лежали на мраморной лестнице; в морозном воздухе от них поднимался пар.

– Сколько их еще? – спросил Локи, вытирая кровь с подбородка. У него была разбита нижняя губа.

     Сиф оставалась невредимой, за исключением ярко-красного следа на щеке.

– Не знаю, – сказала она, пытаясь отдышаться. – Мы убили четверых в тронном зале, но их присутствие там напоминало отвлекающий маневр. Локи, что с твоим отцом?

     Локи перестал дышать, почувствовав поток жуткой, выворачивающей на изнанку иронии, но отбросил мысль прежде, чем та успела согнуть его пополам. Локи ударил основанием Гунгнира по мраморным ступеням и громко прокричал приказ:

– К Всеотцу. Защищайте царя и царицу!

     Гунгнир послушно сверкнул и доставил повеление каждому во дворце, кто был способен слышать.

     Это был первый приказ царя Локи, исполненный без колебаний.

     Сражение стало сосредоточенным. Появился приказ и цель, которая подчинила себе все растерянные, испуганные умы находившихся во дворце асов.

     Локи летел вверх по лестнице, преодолевая по четыре ступеньки за один шаг; за ним, пытаясь не отставать, спешила дворцовая стража. Наверху ждал ледяной великан: он из-за угла замахнулся закованной в лед рукой. Удар пришелся Локи в грудь, он отлетел назад и ударился о колонну. Дыхание  вырвалось из его груди облачком, которое на глазах замерзло.

– Защищайте царя! – крикнул стражник, напоминая товарищам о задании.

– Да я не о себе говорил, болван! – прорычал Локи, когда тупицы-стражники окружили его.

     Взмахом Гунгнира он сбил с ног кого-то из них, а потом наколдовал кинжал, во мгновение ока вонзившийся в горло великана.

     Локи выбрался из-под нагромождения тел и побежал дальше, без колебаний убивая врагов по пути. Сиф старалась держаться рядом. Ее движения, после стольких лет совместных сражений, без усилий дополняли движения Локи, - хотя глаза у Сиф порой округлялись при виде того, как Локи использует техники и приемы, которых она раньше никогда у него не замечала. Встречные солдаты быстро занимали место позади, и Локи не померещились удивленные лица тех, кто видел мастерство молодого царя в обращении с оружием. Локи всегда владел им, но его искусство значительно возросло после падения в Бездну: ведь его с тех пор подстегивала ярость, а не подавляла, как в юности, неуверенность. Одолженное тело не привыкло к иным движениям, но Локи через боль заставлял себя действовать.

     Вскоре на их пути стали попадаться только неподвижные тела – по большей части, тела врагов. Локи замедлил шаг, когда впереди показались двери родительских покоев. Толпа стражников перекрывала вход, и на их лицах не было спокойствия победителей. По венам Локи расползался ужас.

 _–_ Мой царь, _–_ обратился к нему стражник с блестящими от страха глазами, _–_ они там.

 _–_ Уйди с дороги, _–_ приказал Локи, грубо отталкивая того в сторону.

     Толпа расступилась перед Локи. Но не только расступилась: на него смотрели и ждали указаний. Все были напуганы, лишены уверенности. Всё, что мог Локи - не оглядываться по сторонам в поисках того, кто мог бы дать указания _ему._ Но Гунгнир оставался в его руке.  Искать было некого.

     И вот Локи, настороженный и спокойный, выступил вперед из толпы своих  солдат и взглянул прямо в глаза царю Лафею.

     Кроме Лафея, в комнате были еще двое йотунхеймских воинов: всего трое. Царь йотунов смело стоял впереди, без всякого страха перед превосходящим числом врагов: он поднял ослабевшее тело Всеотца с постели и держал перед собой, заслоняясь им, как щитом. Единственный глаз Одина слегка приоткрылся – невидящий, затуманенный отблеск яркой синевы – и было неясно, сознавал ли Один, что к его горлу приставлен кривой нож. Двое великанов стояли за спиной Лафея с оружием наизготовку. Между ними, в ворохе спутанных одежд, сидела на полу царица. Она прижимала к груди обмороженную и как будто сломанную руку, и с невиданным на ее лице страхом смотрела на младшего сына.  

      От гнева Локи температура в комнате невероятно упала.

– Как ты _смеешь_.

– Локи… дорогой… – прошептала Фригг, слегка подавшись вперед. – Всё хорошо. С нами всё хорошо.

     Лафей рассмеялся над этим представлением.

– Я и не знал, что в доме Одина две принцессы. – Он с издевкой наклонил голову. – Ваше величество. Приношу сердечные извинения, но повтори, как там эта сука тебя назвала? Увы, нет великих песен или сказаний о карлике Одина.

     Стражники-асы от оскорбления дернулись и стиснули зубы. Раз в жизни их гнев оказался на стороне Локи. Поднявшийся ропот с каждым мгновением набирал силу.

_– Как эта йотунская грязь смеет оскорблять царя Асгарда? Его имя Локи, сын Одина._

_– Сколь благородно выглядит молодой царь! Как он высок, статен, несгибаем! Его гнев сжигает врагов!_

_– Чтобы спасти царя и царицу, он убил в сражении десятки врагов. Вот бы Всеотец проснулся и посмотрел на сына!_

– Тишина, – сказал Локи, и ему удалось сразу же добиться полного молчания. – Хеймдалль, открой Биврёст. Направь всю его мощь на Йотунхейм.

     Гунгнир разносил голос Локи, приказ отдавался по всему дворцу и улицам города до самого Биврёста. Хеймдалль, конечно, слышал и без помощи Гунгнира, но, по замыслу Локи, услышать должны были все.

     Короткое мгновение спустя золотая комната засияла: в окна было видно, как поток Биврёста прорезал небо. Даже ледяные великаны, хотя и неосознанно, вздрогнули от внезапно вспыхнувшего света.

– Понимаете, что это значит? – спросил Локи и сделал широкий шаг в сторону Лафея. – Позвольте мне наглядно объяснить. Чем дольше Биврёст будет пронизывать вашу родную страну, тем больше народа погибнет от его ярости. Собственно, это и происходит прямо сейчас. Они умирают на месте,  их разрывает на части. – Локи сделал паузу и улыбнулся. – А станет ещё лучше. Вскоре земля до того промерзнет, что в ней появятся глубокие трещины, и, наконец, вся ваша страна рассыпется и провалится. А теперь, чудовище, сдавайся, брось оружие и отпусти пленников невредимыми. Иначе я превращу все великие песни и сказания о _тебе_ , царь Лафей, в жалкие клочки памяти.

     Лафей больше не улыбался.

– Ты лжешь.

     Локи почувствовал вкус собственной крови, текущей из разбитой губы, и в кои-то веки был рад, что это и кровь Лафея тоже. Усмешка Локи стала шире; он рассмеялся беззвучным, безумным смехом.

– Хочешь, покажу? Великолепное зрелище.

     По воле Локи Гунгнир запечатлел картины гибнущего Йотунхейма в умах ледяных великанов. Они затаили дыхание и широко открытыми, немигающими глазами смотрели на гибель своего царства.

– У нас был мирный договор с Асгардом, – Лафей почти кричал. Он так сильно прижал лезвие ножа к горлу Всеотца, что показалась кровь, но Один не пошевелился. – Твой народ _первым нарушил его_.

– Тогда я не возьму в толк, отчего ты сомневаешься в моем стремлении закончить начатое, – процедил Локи сквозь зубы и смело шагнул вперед. – И я снова говорю: бросай оружие и становись на колени.

     Только заметив угрожающую тень от рогов, Локи понял, что облачен в полный доспех. Со шлемом на голове (хотя Локи не помнил, как призвал его) Локи оказался выше всех присутствующих, за исключением ледяных великанов. Но и на них тяжко падала его тень.

     Лафей зарычал от досады.

– Я не стану кланяться тебе, мальчишка. Напротив, это под моей пятой треснет твоя голова. Я приговорил тебя к смерти давным-давно.

     Локи вздрогнул.

– Я сказал, _на колени_.

– Мне следовало раздавить твой бесполезный череп, когда была такая возможность, – Лафей выдохнул эти слова, точно священнейшую клятву.

     Гунгнир с силой врезался в пол, посылая ударную волну во все стороны, и Локи заорал:

**_\- НА КОЛЕНИ._ **

     От потока воздуха пламя факелов почти погасло, а после ярко взметнулось. Пыль, потревоженная дрожью, осыпалась с золотых потолочных балок и осела на плечах царя Асгарда. Всё содрогнулось.

     И всё же Лафей не желал опускаться на колени. Его рука напряглась, чтобы перерезать горло Одину.

     Но это уже не имело значения. Великан повыше, стоявший за спиной Лафея, оледенелой рукой сильно ударил царя йотунов по затылку. Лафей одновременно выпустил и оружие, и жертву; Один мягко упал на пол, отделавшись мелкими повреждениями. Он ровно дышал, его глаз был по-прежнему приоткрыт, но затуманен. Губы Одина двигались, он пытался произнести что-то, хотя разобрать слова было невозможно.

     Высокий великан снова ударил Лафея, заставляя опуститься на колени;  великан поменьше быстро схватывал: он толкнул своего царя в спину, и Лафей упал ничком.

     Царь Лафей в конце концов так никогда и не преклонил колени. Но Локи уже был удовлетворен. Для этого вполне хватило вида его родного отца, преданного и распростертого на животе.

     Глаза Локи метнулись к вероломным великанам, изучая их пристальнее. Знаки и украшения напоминали те, что носил Лафей. Царские знаки. И Локи внезапно осознал, что перед ним сыновья Лафея. Меньшего отмечало не такое уж ничтожное сходство с царем Асгарда.

– Мы склоняемся перед тобой, царь Локи, – сказал высокий, падая на колени. – Мы сдаемся. Я смиренно умоляю тебя явить милость нашему царству.

     Великан пониже и помладше тоже встал на колени, хотя, очевидно, ему было сложно преодолеть гнев и гордость. После того, как он сдался, Локи и вправду остался самым высоким в комнате. Не только ледяные великаны  склонились по велению царя, но и его собственные солдаты, устрашенные царским гневом. Даже Сиф опустилась на одно колено, не выпуская рукояти меча. Сжав в тонкую линию бескровные губы, она смотрела на своего царя.

– Хеймдалль, – тихо произнес Локи.

     Медленно, но неуклонно ярость Биврёста угасала, и, наконец, потухла совсем. Йотунхейм был спасен.

    Старший сын Лафея от облегчения склонился еще ниже к полу. Младший только злобно сверкал алыми, точно уголья, глазами-ледышками.

– Свяжите их, – приказал Локи. – Отведите их и прочих, кто остался в живых, в темницы. Пусть они там дожидаются суда.

     Это был второй приказ царя Локи, исполненный без сомнений и колебаний.

     Так закончилась война с Йотунхеймом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора   
> Кто-нибудь ещё восторгается рогатым злодеем Локи? Аррр!


	9. Chapter 9

_(Нет, нет, не может быть.)_

_Локи чувствовал, как саднит от крика глотка, точно разодранная, и не мог остановиться. Он застыл с открытым ртом. Пальцы сжимали пустоту. В легких не осталось воздуха. Локи не мог ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, и кричал, не издавая ни звука._

_О чем он думал, отвечая на зов Джейн Фостер? Не похоже, что он раньше не знал. Ее послания дошли до Асгарда. Они дошли до царя._

_Царь притворялся царем, пока спал Страж._

_Всего лишь просьба прийти. Никакого уточнения причины. Просто настойчивое требование: пожалуйста, пожалуйста, появитесь, что-то произошло._

_И он знал. Задолго до того, как слезы Джейн Фостер потекли, точно реки, в которых он мог утонуть. Отрицание только давало утопающему отсрочку._

_Он столько раз покушался на жизнь брата, что сбился со счета. Не имело значения. Тор был одной из постоянных величин во вселенной. Колючка, засевшая в боку, что непрестанно дает о себе знать и вонзается всё глубже. Сапог, что всегда может наступить на горло Локи и придавить к земле. Единственный голос, который никогда не перестанет повторять: «Вернись домой»._

_Чем будет тень без солнца?_

_Локи всё не мог закрыть рот. Он тонул. Губы двигались, но звука не было, потому что Локи теперь стал ничем. Он был опустошен и ничтожен. «Брат», двигались его дрожащие губы. «Брат мой»._

_Слишком поздно просить прощения. Он никогда не думал, что однажды станет слишком поздно._

* * *

 

     Сломанная рука Фригг чуть дрожала.

      Локи чувствовал дрожь, прижимая ладони к обожженной холодом коже. Они был одни в личных покоях царицы, расположенных по соседству с большой спальней, где у постели Всеотца собрались целители. Локи закрыл глаза, привлекая магию, чтобы исцелить раны матери, и всё остальное отдалилось.

     Всё, кроме легкой дрожи.

_(твоя вина твоя вина твоя вина)_

–  Я причиняю тебе боль? – прошептал Локи, не открывая глаз. Он был очень зол; приходилось сосредотачиваться изо всех сил, чтобы прикосновения к руке Фригг оставались легчайшими. От усилий его собственные руки начинали дрожать.

– Со мной всё прекрасно, любовь моя. Знаешь, тебе ведь нет необходимости этим заниматься, у нас есть целители, – голос Фригг ничем не выдавал ту боль, которую она, должно быть, испытывала. Казалось, Фригг чувствовала, как сильно Локи взволнован, потому что поднесла ладонь здоровой руки к его щеке и погладила скулу мягкой подушечкой большого пальца.

     Но и здоровая рука ее дрожала.

_(она могла умереть она могла умереть)_

     Локи быстро втянул воздух: не то всхлип, не то вздох. Одолженные легкие горели, точно залитые водой.

– Нет, – резко сказал он. – Я тебя вылечу. Это моя вина, так ведь? Я практически снабдил их картой.

     Пальцы Фригг запутались в его волосах.

– Локи.

     Он сдвинул руки на ее предплечье. Ожог побледнел, на его месте теперь была здоровая, прекрасная золотистая кожа. Локи пришлось перехватить руку Фригг посильнее и потянуть, чтобы сопоставить сломанные кости.

– Я сожалею, – сказал он, почувствовав напряжение мышц. – Я сожалею.

     Фригг хихикнула и продолжила гладить его лицо и волосы.

– Твое касание все равно нежнее, чем у главного целителя. Ты напрасно растрачиваешь на меня свой талант.

– А ты напрасно растрачиваешь на меня свою любовь. Скажи мне, что он тебе сделал.

– Локи. – Она мягко потянула Локи за волосы и подалась вперед, пока они едва не соприкоснулись лбами. – Прекрати.

– Мне надо знать.

      Какое-то время Фригг колебалась, но потом сказала:

– Если я соглашусь тебе рассказать, то хочу, чтобы взамен ты кое-что мне пообещал.

     Локи немедленно кивнул, не беспокоясь о том, какой может быть просьба. Он бы что угодно отдал, чтобы избавить её от ран, чтобы самому избавиться от жжения в легких, от всего.

     Фригг усмехнулась, наматывая один из своих локонов на палец:

– Я могла бы привыкнуть к твоим импульсивным обещаниям, сын мой. Что бы я могла приобрести, пользуясь расположением царя!

     Она пыталась заставить его улыбнуться, и так хорошо это умела, что ей почти удалось. Но прошел момент, и пришлось выполнять свою часть уговора.

– Я подняла кинжал, чтобы ударить царя Лафея, когда тот пришел за твоим… за Всеотцом, – сказала она.

     Локи вздрогнул от ее оговорки.

– Он блокировал удар, – продолжала она, – тогда моя рука и оказалась сломанной. Я всё не хотела выпускать кинжал, тогда он схватил меня за руку, чтобы заставить бросить оружие. Из-за ожога мне пришлось подчиниться. Потом нас обнаружила дворцовая стража, благодаря твоему своевременному приказу. Не знаю, что Лафей собирался делать в том случае, если бы они не подоспели. А теперь, Локи, я знаю, что ты разозлишься на мои слова.

     Локи снова закрыл глаза. Он не был зол. Злость – спокойная, рациональная вещь, давно оставшаяся позади.

– Ты вправе судить, – сказала она. – Мы оба вправе. Но я хочу, чтобы ты подождал, прежде чем вынести им приговор. Подожди хотя бы неделю. Дольше, если сможешь. Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал это по обещанию, данному мне.

     Локи открыл глаза и уставился на нее. Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем он смог заговорить.

– Народ Асгарда будет ждать действий.

     Фригг подняла подбородок, точно бросая вызов.

– Ты – их царь. Ты делаешь, что должен, не глядя на то, что они хотят. Обещай мне, что подождешь. Судить и приговорить их сегодня было бы ошибкой.

     Локи хотел ей сказать, что Всеотец предупреждал о неизбежных ошибках. Казалось, сейчас время для ошибки столь же подходящее, как и любое другое.

     Он почти спросил о причине ее желания, но уже подозревал – она не хочет, чтобы Локи казнил родного отца; ведь она думала, что перед ней Локи из прошлого, не знающий, кто его настоящие родители. Локи знал: она всего лишь пытается защитить его от подобного решения, принятого в неведении; но и сейчас его злило, что даже теперь Фригг продолжала поддерживать обман.

– Прежде, чем действовать, тебе нужно остановиться и подумать, – снова сказала она. – Ты изнурен, и не думай, будто я не замечала, как нелегко тебе пришлось с тех пор, как ты занял трон. На твои плечи взвалили так много, притом так быстро и неожиданно. Рядом с тобой нет ни Тора, ни отца, ни друзей, которые могли бы поддержать тебя; ты не заслужил подобных тягот. Я не хочу, чтобы ты принял решение, не успев справиться с гневом и отчаянием. Я знаю, ты чувствуешь себя виноватым из-за тех сложных решений, которые уже пришлось принять сегодня.

     Локи так и смотрел на нее, почти не мигая, пока размышлял над ее словами.

_(Это чувство вины? Оно так ощущается?)_

_(Ты уверена, моя царица?)_

_(Ибо я думаю, что чувство вины больше похоже на беззвучный крик.)_

_(Такой крик, который никогда не прозвучит в воздухе: ведь внутри него – Бездна виновности.)_

     Когда Локи не ответил, она стала вглядываться в его лицо, искать какие-то знаки; Локи постепенно привыкал к этому. Он опустил глаза, но поздно. Она слишком хорошо его знала и чувствовала некое изменение. Хотя Локи не особенно скрывал горечь, до этой минуты удавалось выдавать ее за что-то другое: Фригг только что перечислила все те причины, которые заставляли ее думать, будто Локи просто огорчен недавно случившимися переменами своего положения. Казалось, Фригг медленно начинала сознавать, что причина может лежать глубже.

     Теплая подушечка пальца коснулась разбитой губы Локи, он ощутил легкое покалывание магии, и ранка затянулась.

– Просто подожди, Локи, – произнесла она голосом, которым баюкала его в детстве. – Ты должен подождать.

* * *

 

     Когда Локи целенаправленно шествовал к темницам, все поспешно отходили в сторону, освобождая ему путь.

     Когда приближались его шаги, умолкал шепот. Взгляды устремлялись в пол. Склонялись головы. Жители Асгарда, похоже, никогда не полюбят Локи, но он определенно заслужил немалое уважение. Царя боялись, а на большее он, по правде говоря, и не надеялся. Он шел вперед, ни на кого не обращая внимания, чему асы должны были радоваться, если у них имелась хоть крупица здравого смысла.

     Локи оставил мать у постели Всеотца, не приходившего в сознание и всё ещё измученного. Один задержался где-то между сном и бодрствованием, по временам мог пробормотать несколько связных слов, а потом снова умолкал. Его глаз не закрывался больше, только моргал. Как рассказывал целитель, Один спрашивал о сыне, но не уточнил, о каком. Фригг думала, что Один, возможно, скоро совсем проснется.

     Локи чувствовал, что его срок владения Гунгниром подходит к концу. Один спал на этот раз куда дольше тех жалких трех дней, которые ему потребовались в прошлом, - прямо перед тем, как он проснулся и парой слов довел Локи до самоубийства. Один определенно проснется после нынешнего сна еще более свежим и бодрым, так что, возможно, теперь обойдется и одним словом.

     Сама мысль о пробуждении Всеотца наполняла Локи ужасом. Жизнь была куда приятнее без постоянной внутренней необходимости в поиске его одобрения. Но странно, Локи находил, что нуждается и в одобрении другого отца – хотя, возможно, в гораздо более зловещем смысле слова. Итак, он направлялся в темницы, чтобы злорадствовать и упиваться своей победой. Локи знал, что это мелочно, но ему было наплевать. Он пообещал матери не убивать Лафея, по крайней мере, до истечения недели. Он не обещал, что не станет сыпать соль на раны.

    Запах магических оков и скученных, немытых тел пленников оказался ужасающе знакомым. Настолько, что желчь подступила к глотке, и Локи задержался на лестнице. Но он пересилил себя, преодолел несколько последних ступеней и направился прямо в сторону камеры Лафея.

     Локи выпрямил спину, его лицо прояснилось, на губах заиграла улыбка. Возможно, Фригг была права. Это куда лучше, чем немедленная казнь Лафея, которая в конечном счете не принесла бы никакого удовлетворения.

     Лафей не мог встать во весь рост в камере. Скрючившись и согнувшись в дугу, он все же смог издевательски ухмыльнуться, глядя на Локи.

– Должно быть, тебе больно держать кривую спину так ровно, мальчик.

     Улыбка Локи не дрогнула, разве что стала еще шире. Искривленную спину целители вылечили ему еще в детстве.

– А твоему хребту, должно быть, больно гнуться, отыскивая удобное положение в этой камере.

     Сказать, что они злобно смотрели друг на друга, значило бы сильно преуменьшить. Словно в зеркалах, на их лицах отражалась горькая ненависть.

_(О, продолжай, отец. Я хочу услышать больше.)_

_(По каким еще причинам ты решил меня бросить?)_

_(Пожалуйста, пролей свет на мои многочисленные несовершенства.)_

_(Я просто умираю от любопытства.)_

– Мой царь.

     Локи моргнул и вырвался из ловушки взгляда Лафея. Сиф стояла неподалеку и смотрела на него. Ее лицо было необычно бледно и задумчиво. Локи приподнял бровь, побуждая Сиф или говорить, или уйти.

– Биврёст, – сказала она, быстро взглянув на Лафея. – Кто-то пришел. Я не думаю, что Хеймдалль открыл бы мост врагу.

– Благодарю, леди Сиф, – сказал Локи. – Я не знаю, что бы сталось с нашим царством без твоих мудрых мыслей.

– Ты надо мной насмехаешься?

     Локи совершенно утратил самообладание и так закатил глаза, что они потом болели.

– Стражники увидят, что Биврёст открыт. Они проводят гостей. Ты тоже можешь пойти им навстречу.

– С твоего разрешения, я бы осталась с тобой.

С каких пор она беспокоилась о том, чтобы получить разрешение Локи?

– О?

– Ты приказал страже не следовать за тобой и пошел сюда.

– Да, я находился здесь.

– Ты опять надо мной смеешься, – огрызнулась Сиф. – Здесь некому тебя защитить. Я останусь.

– От кого меня защищать? Враги Асгарда за решеткой. Если ты помнишь, это я их туда отправил.

– Всё равно,  – тихо сказала Сиф. – Я останусь с тобой.

    Они замолчали, стоя плечом к плечу и разглядывая тюремную камеру Лафея. Йотунский царь заговорил снова, выплевывая в их сторону какие-то исполненные ненависти слова, но Гунгнир заглушал его речь по велению Локи.

– Зачем ты уставился на пленника? – спросила Сиф.

Локи дернул плечом.

– Болезненное любопытство.

– Ты наслаждаешься, видя его посрамленным.

– А ты нет?

– Моя детская часть – да. И воинственная тоже.

– Я и не знал, что у тебя есть ещё какая-то часть. Какая ты неожиданно сложная.

– Боги, ну ты и засранец. Ты выиграл, Локи. Ты выше этого.

– Разве? – мягко спросил Локи, и чуть позже повторил, – разве?*

     Сиф рядом с ним умолкла, словно почувствовала, что происходит нечто непонятное. Или, возможно, у нее просто кончились доводы, и она устала ходить по кругу вслед за ним.

– Возможно, ты права, – сказал Локи после длинной паузы. – Мне не следовало полагать, будто подобное чудовище может быть достойно моего внимания.

– Я не об этом говорила, – Сиф схватила его за локоть, чтобы увести из темниц.

     Но было так сложно отвести глаза, когда Лафей продолжал говорить. Царь йотунов наслаждался каждым словом, и хотя Локи не мог их услышать, общий смысл послания был предельно ясен. Лафей сделал как раз то, о чем  Локи просил его: перечислял причины, все и каждую.

– Локи, пожалуйста, – сказала Сиф, потянув его за руку. – У тебя с лицом что-то не так. Уходи отсюда.

– Локи, – позвал другой голос.

     Знакомый голос. Такой теплый, что, казалось, воздух плавится от соприкосновения с ним. Тот самый голос, что никогда не переставал упрашивать Локи вернуться домой.

     Вдруг Локи вновь стал тонуть.

     Утратив дыхание, он обернулся и не сделал ни малейшей попытки скрыть поток эмоций, которые испытывал, видя, как брат шагает в их сторону.

     Волосы у Тора оказались короче, чем Локи помнил. Плечи не такие широкие, грудь не такая могучая, и, судя по глазам, Тор был намного моложе. Во времени Локи печаль и горечь сделали Тора более суровым.

_(Нет. Они его убили.)_

– Вот ты где, – сказал Тор. А потом улыбнулся.

     Белые зубы, блестящие синие глаза и сияющее совершенство. Мьёлльнир триумфально висел у Тора на поясе.

– Тор, – холодно обратилась к нему Сиф. – Как я рада, что ты нашел время к нам присоединиться, здоровенный ты болван.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора  
> Ах, старший брат. Давно ему пора появиться со своими грозами. 
> 
>  
> 
> Примечание переводчика  
> *«Разве? Разве?» – по-видимому, отсылка к реплике Локи о безумии в диалоге с Тором (фильм «Тор», 2011).


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:  
> Некоторые читатели здесь и на ff.net хотели услышать заглушенные слова Лафея, обращенные к Локи в предыдущей главе: для них есть кое-что. Только помните, вы сами об этом просили!

_Прощальные слова Всеотца с каждым днем все больше беспокоили Тора._

_Отец слишком легко позволил Тору оставить Асгард после отречения. В конце концов, Тор совершил государственную измену, и других побудил сделать то же. Кроме того, Тор помог Локи сбежать и сразу вовлек его в предприятие, стоившее младшему брату жизни. И это произошло в скором, очень скором времени после того, как мать Тора поплатилась жизнью за его решение привести Джейн в Асгард._

_Всеотец даже не казался особенно взволнованным, когда узнал о смерти Локи. По мнению Тора, именно в этом заключалась самая большая странность. Тор раньше видел, как отец горевал о Локи. Теперь было иначе. Бессердечно и неправильно. Всё это не имело ни малейшего смысла._

_Тор целыми днями сидел и размышлял, бился над загадкой, едва вспоминая о необходимости есть и спать. Джейн делала всё, что могла, пытаясь помочь ему пережить горе, но он, кажется, не мог выбраться из стадии торгов._

_Тор чувствовал, что где-то чего-то не хватает. Он был в этом убежден. И  не мог избавиться от ощущения, что когда недостающая часть найдется, ничего не наладится, а станет только хуже._

* * *

 

     Локи совершенно застыл на месте.

     Он испытывал то же чувство, что и в Мидгарде, когда брат свалился с неба, схватил Локи за горло и с грозным видом вытащил из летательной машины смертных. Время и место другое, но это не имело значения. Локи всё ещё чувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком, вглядывающимся в грозную бурю. Он не знал наверное, следует ему бежать или продолжать любоваться великолепием. Красивый способ умереть.

– Я бы пришел раньше, – сказал Тор с беззаботным смешком. Он отвечал на сухое замечание Сиф по поводу своего внезапного появления, но без отрыва смотрел на Локи; тот не пошевелился, не заговорил и даже не моргнул ни разу. Улыбка Тора слегка поблекла.

– Я пытался. Ты знаешь, что я пытался, – эти слова были предназначены младшему брату.

     Локи чувствовал, как глаза начинают блестеть, жалко выдавая сентиментальность. Не одно какое-то чувство, но тысяча разных эмоций сплелась в тугой комок в глотке. Локи сильно сжал губы, чтобы они не дрожали.

_(Не знаю ничего подобного.)_

– И почему ты пришел сейчас? – спросила Сиф. – Неужто слышал о нападении на Асгард? О том, что твои родители едва не погибли в собственных покоях? _Это_ , в конце концов, напомнило тебе о долге перед страной?

     Судя по спокойному выражению лица, Тор уже знал: его родители в безопасности; но Тор отвел взгляд и мельком посмотрел не на Локи, а за его плечо, туда, где в тюремной камере, сидел, скорчившись и бросая злобные взгляды, Лафей. Глаза Тора задержались на нем не более секунды, словно ничто не могло быть менее достойным внимания.

– Нет, – сказал Тор, придвигаясь ближе к Локи и Сиф, чтобы Лафей не  расслышал. Я не знал о нападении, пока не прибыл в Обсерваторию. Я пришел, потому что услышал крик Локи.

Сиф встряхнула головой и недоуменно прищурилась:

– О чем ты?

– Все его слышали. То есть, все в Мидгарде. Из-за этого началось сущее безумие, и я не мог попасть домой достаточно быстро.

– Это нелепо, – сказала Сиф. – Локи был не в Мидгарде. Он находился здесь, и я рядом с ним; мы защищали свой дом. _Без тебя_ , должна добавить.

– Я знаю голос брата, Сиф.

     И снова Тор смотрел на Локи этим чистым, синим, полным надежды взглядом. В его глазах были вопросы, а ещё обещание тепла, защиты, _дома_. Всё это жестоко разрывало стены недавней обиды, оставляя Локи открытым и уязвимым. Но он всё еще не мог ни пошевелиться, ни заговорить. Он не был уверен, что следует сделать и _как_. Просто слишком многое Локи сдерживал, чтобы можно было надеяться когда-нибудь разобраться.

     Главным образом Локи пытался понять, почему брат не хватает его за горло и не тащит к краю Бездны.

      На одно странное мгновение глаза Тора остановились на Гунгнире, который Локи держал почти за спиной, словно пытаясь спрятать. Локи не мог понять, зачем это делает – или что подумает Тор, когда увидит. Но момент быстро миновал, и когда Тор придвинулся ближе, он всего лишь положил руку на плечо Локи, у основания шеи. Локи поморщился. Локи никогда не осознавал вполне, насколько этот знакомый жест напоминает хватание за горло.

– Думаю, ты сердишься на меня, – сказал Тор. – У тебя на это есть полное право. Мне так жаль, брат. Я оставил тебя одного, и тебе пришлось слишком многое на себя взвалить.

     Воздух вырвался из легких Локи одним порывом.

– Я тебя _ненавижу_ , – выплюнул он, двинулся вперед и тут же оказался пойманным в объятия Тора. Забытый Гунгнир со звоном упал на пол. – Я хочу оторвать тебе руки и ноги, а потом _забить тебя ими до смерти_ , – говорил Локи, прижимаясь лбом к плечу Тора, зло вдавливая ногти в спину  брата.

     Слова были точно яд, вытекающий из раны, и Локи никогда в жизни не говорил до такой степени то, что думал.

     Но объятие – которому он медленно уступал и расслаблялся, зажмурившись – объятие тоже было искренним.

     Сила Тора давала Локи опору. Давала решимость, так что он мог снова вспомнить, как дышать. И Локи вспомнил, что вернулся ради того, чтобы _это_ никогда не умирало, ведь без солнца погибнет всё.

     Тор рассмеялся, сдавил брата в сокрушительном объятии и хлопнул по спине.

– Боюсь, тебе придется сразиться с леди Сиф за эту честь.

     Сиф, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдала за ними уже не с таким суровым видом, как раньше.

– У тебя две руки и две ноги. Всем хватит.

     Рассмеявшись снова, Тор отстранился и обнял Локи за плечи. Глаза у Тора сияли и несли свет даже во мрак темницы.

– Теперь я здесь, Локи, и клянусь, что всё сделаю как надо. У меня открылись глаза. Вот увидишь.

     У Локи сжалось горло. Он слишком хорошо знал, что Тор _изменился_. Мидгард не просто сделал его мягче. Он превратил Тора в самодовольного, скорого на расправу дурака, в великого и могучего лицемера. Локи не мог дождаться, когда эта черта поднимет свою уродливую голову.

– Всё, что случилось здесь с йотунами – моя вина, – сказал Тор. – И я не позволю чудовищам уйти безнаказанными после всего, что они натворили. Клянусь.

– А, вот и лицемерие, мой старый друг, – сказал Локи, прикладывая ладонь к сердцу. – Тор, какое облегчение для меня знать, что ты по-прежнему полагаешь, будто всё вертится исключительно вокруг тебя. Иначе я бы с трудом тебя узнал.

     Тор моргнул, его улыбка слегка дрогнула, точно он не узнавал брата. Потом Тор взъерошил волосы Локи и игриво толкнул его в бок.

– Ты же на самом деле не ненавидишь меня, брат?

– Не более, чем люблю, – не колеблясь, ответил Локи. Он призвал Гунгнир в руку и сжал пальцы вокруг холодного металла. – Брат.

* * *

 

     Они вместе шли по дворцу. Тор впереди, Сиф рядом с ним, а Локи чуть позади. Он не отставал, но всё время не хватало места для того, чтобы идти вровень.

– Я всё еще не понимаю, о чем ты говорил, когда упомянул крик Локи, - сказала Сиф. – Ты правда слышал его в Мидгарде?

– Да, в самом деле так и было, – Тор повернул голову, через плечо обращаясь к Локи. – Леди Дарси хотела, чтобы я тебе сказал – ты стал очень популярен в сети чирикающей птицы. Я, впрочем, до сих пор не могу понять, что за птица вьет не гнездо, а сеть. Люди иногда ставят в тупик.

     Локи набрал воздуха в грудь, чтобы спросить брата, что за распроклятую чушь тот несет,  но удержался, когда осознал: Тор, возможно, и сам не знает.

– Я никогда тебя не звал, Тор. Я не кричал. Что бы ты обо мне ни думал, я не из тех, кто станет просить помощи.

– Это был другой крик, – ответил Тор. – Всего одно слово.

     Локи долгое мгновение был озадачен – но потом улыбнулся, слегка под впечатлением от самого себя. Он послал приказ с помощью Гунгнира, а тот разнес слово дальше, чем Локи представлял.

– И народ Мидгарда подчинился? – спросил Локи, с каждым мгновением улыбаясь всё шире.

– Это, гм, у них не в обычае. Становиться на колени.

– А почему этот приказ заставил тебя схватиться за Мьёлльнир? – спросил Локи. – Испугался, что я доведу страну до гибели?

     Сиф медленно выдохнула.

– Приехали.

Тор остановился и обернулся к младшему брату.

– Я пришел, потому что если тебе пришлось отдать такой приказ, кричать так, словно тебя никто не слушал, – значит, тебе была нужна поддержка. Твой голос звучал так отчаянно, Локи. Словно чужой. Звучал так, словно ты… – Тор прервался, не желая произносить эти слова.

     Локи поднял бровь, додумывая за него.

_(Сошел с ума.)_

– Я осознал, что не имею ни малейшего представления о том, что здесь происходит, – сказал Тор. – Я не знал, ранен ты или в опасности, и ты не можешь вообразить, какую беспомощность я почувствовал, когда понял, что не могу добраться до тебя. Тогда появился Мьёлльнир, и я до сих пор не понимаю, почему он вдруг счел меня достойным. Ты говоришь, что я всё принимаю на свой счет, Локи; возможно, в том и причина. Потому что, Локи, даю тебе слово: когда я снова поднял молот, я думал только о тебе.

     Локи обнаружил, что не может выдержать взгляд брата, и потому уставился на собственные бескровные пальцы, сжимающие Гунгнир. Та часть сердца, что еще не была отравлена и не умирала от яда, хотела верить словам Тора; но ненависть к себе отвергала речи брата.

– Не знаю, каких слов ты ждешь от меня. На мгновение ты поставил меня впереди себя, но этим не исправишь того, что всю жизнь ты оставлял меня в пыли.

– Локи, так нечестно, – сказала Сиф. – Твой брат порой всех нас оставлял позади, но подлым никогда не был.

_(Даже когда приказывал мне знать свое место? Или когда издевался над моими воображаемыми обидами?)_

     Но Локи не произнес ни одну из этих мыслей вслух, потому что понял: защищаться вообще было ошибкой. Единственный способ выжить здесь – накапливать злость; только так Локи сумел пережить детство и подростковый возраст; и сейчас, поддаваясь знакомому соблазну несправедливости, он чувствовал, как пульс начинает частить. В руке Локи держал Гунгнир, и мог, приложив смехотворное усилие, сбить с ног и Тора, и Сиф. Он не представлял, как трудно будет сопротивляться настойчивому желанию ударить. Поэтому Локи и не говорил ничего: так было безопаснее.

– Я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы изменить прошлое, – сказал Тор. – Я никак не могу его исправить.

     Локи смотрел на брата и размышлял, мог ли он изменить и свое прошлое тоже. События развивались в тревожно знакомом направлении.

– Но я могу начать заново, – продолжал Тор. – Здесь. Сейчас. Сиф, ты будешь свидетельницей моей клятвы.

     А потом Тор опустился на одно колено перед Локи – прямо посреди коридора; всё это казалось ужасно неправильным.

– Тор, пожалуйста, встань.

– Я клянусь тебе в верности, Локи Одинссон.

– Прекрати, – Локи схватил Тора за плечо и опрокинул на пол. Потом Локи сунул Гунгнир ему в лицо. – Это твое по праву рождения. Бери.

_(замолчи замолчи это твой трон твое право а не его)_

_(И если он не заберет его у меня, однажды я ударю. Так что это ты заткнись, ради преисподней.)_

– О чем ты говоришь? – сказал Тор. – У тебя такие же права, как и у меня.

_(да да так и есть)_

     Локи зажмурился и тряхнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от стремительно бегущих мыслей. Как бы ни хотелось провозгласить слова Тора правдивыми, даже Локи не был до такой степени лжецом.

– Это неправильно.

– Локи, я люблю тебя за то, что ты так говоришь, – сказал Тор. – Ты мой самый первый и искренний друг. Но я не был бы достоин твоей любви или дружбы, если бы позволил тебе сейчас кланяться мне. Брат, позволь мне закончить клятву.

     И вот, Локи с оцепенелым _(восторженным)_ сердцем наблюдал, как Тор снова становится на колено и клянется ему в верности, как своему царю.

– Это уже не имеет значения, – после пробормотал Локи. – Всеотец просыпается. Данная тобой клятва, возможно, не продержится и до конца сегодняшней ночи.

* * *

 

     Спустя несколько часов они были одни в покоях Тора. На улице едва забрезжила утренняя заря, но тяжелые занавеси на окнах были задернуты, сохраняя приятный сумрак.

    Локи тихо сидел среди подушек на диване возле большого камина, пока в комнату тянулась процессия из желающих отпраздновать возвращение принца. Трое Воинов прибыли вскоре после Тора: они задержались в Мидгарде лишь настолько, чтобы сложить вещи, прежде чем обратиться к Хеймдаллю. Они принесли с собой немало мидгардской еды и безделушек, которые раздавали, словно сокровища, пока Сиф рассказывала о нападении йотунов на дворец.

    Теперь все уже разошлись; последней, поцеловав на прощание в темя обоих своих мальчиков, ушла Фригг; но всё ещё казалось, будто в комнате эхом отдаются голоса. Тор и Локи оба позволили себе выпить слишком много, но чувствовали скорее расслабленность и усталость, чем опьянение. Локи лениво, из-под опущенных век следил за тем, как его брат устраивается возле очага и разбирает свои мидгардские сокровища.

– Это тебе, – сказал Тор, и бросил ему пакет ароматных бобов.

     Локи поднес пакет к носу и вдохнул, с одобрением поднял брови.

– Ты их ешь? Я думаю, вкус у них странный.

– Наверное, но они предназначены для другого. Размалываешь зерна, добавляешь кипящую воду, и потом процеживаешь перед тем, как пить. Это называется «кофе».

Локи наклонил голову:

– Благодарю тебя.

     Вновь они оказались в располагающем к разговору молчании, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Локи начал по-настоящему понимать, как много потерял. На лице Тора не было недоверия. Он не колебался, поворачиваясь к Локи спиной. Ни малейшего подозрения, что из темноты может прилететь нож. Если бы они были братьями, так могло продолжаться вечно, но это всего лишь ложь. Их кровь не могла отличаться сильнее – кровь естественных врагов – и вскоре Тор утратит наивность, поймет, почему не следует так легко оделять своим доверием.

     Локи рассматривал это как неизбежность и знал, что не заслуживает  покоя, который испытывает. И потому Локи воззвал к Гунгниру и повелел тому говорить и напомнить Локи, кто он. Только Локи мог слышать слова, им же приговоренные к молчанию. Слова Лафея.

_(Она была шлюхой, но не из тех, что способны доставить мне удовольствие. Вместо этого она принесла мне твое постыдно уродливое тело, надеясь, что я тебя, может быть, признаю, но я только посмеялся. О, я могу оценить хорошую шутку. Я еще смеялся, когда задушил ее за то, что она посмела осквернить мой храм подобным образом.)_

     Локи вдруг сел  прямо и резко вдохнул. Чувствуя дурноту, он дрожащими руками отставил питье.

     Тор посмотрел со смешком:

– Многовато выпил? Вдохни аромат кофе. Это поможет собраться с мыслями.

     Локи сделал, как предложено, и снова поднес пакет к носу. Напряженные пальцы сжались так сильно, что пакет едва не разорвался, но Тор был прав: запах приятно щекотал чувства, точно крошечные разряды электричества в мозгу, и отрезал Локи от жесточайших мыслей. Когда Локи снова открыл глаза, Тор наблюдал за ним и больше не улыбался.

     Локи немедленно снова перевел глаза на огонь, не желая подвергаться слежке со стороны брата. Ранее он заметил, как Сиф разговаривает с Тором, оба они по очереди смотрели на Локи. Тор медленно мрачнел, и это оставляло мало пищи воображению. Она рассказала о странном поведении Локи.

     Этот разговор Локи не хотел вести с Тором – по тем же самым причинам, по каким он ранее предпочел копить гнев, а не выпускать наружу. Единожды начав, он бы не остановился до тех пор, пока не уничтожил бы их обоих. И поэтому, даже хотя Локи не желал покидать прекрасные, теплые и уютные комнаты брата, он решил, что лучше будет уйти.

     Тор поднял руку, останавливая Локи до того, как тот успел подняться.

– Пожалуйста, брат. Останься и поговори со мной.

– Я устал.

– Так отдохни здесь. У меня еще есть, что показать тебе.

Тор открыл цветную, неуклюжую коробку и достал оттуда металлический пакет, который издавал неестественный скрип.

– "Поп-Тартс".

Локи сморщил нос и сделал насмешливую догадку:

– Десерт-оружие?

– Нет. Это еда для завтрака. Печенье по-настоящему выпрыгивает из металлического нагревательного приспособления, оно называется «тостер». Очень захватывающе.

      Локи смущенно наблюдал, как Тор открывает металлические пакеты и раскладывает выпечку, содержавшуюся внутри, возле огня, чтобы подогреть. Он раздумывал, как это большому и глупому Тору удается так мастерски внушать это ослепительное чувство безопасности, когда всё, чего хотел Локи – напасть или убежать. Но так между ними было всегда. Они могли драться друг с другом до ушибленных ребер и разбитых носов, а потом, тем же вечером, вместе ужинать и обсуждать разве что качество еды.

– Ты уже скучаешь по Мидгарду, – заметил Локи, надеясь отвлечь мысли Тора от странностей младшего брата и перевести разговор на него самого. Он на самом деле хотел сказать, что Тор скучает по _ней_. Джейн. Но Тор ещё не рассказывал о ней Локи, и поэтому Локи решил импровизировать.

– Однажды я вернусь, – сказал Тор. – Когда здесь всё будет в порядке. И если выйдет по-моему, то на этот раз ты отправишься со мной.

     Локи снова напрягся, потому что знал продолжение.

– Локи, почему ты не пришел в Мидгард? Я думал, ты обязательно придешь, хотя бы ненадолго.

– Я устал, Тор. Ночь прошла, и я не хочу с тобой ссориться.

– Я не ссорюсь, – сказал Тор. – Я спрашиваю. Почему ты остался в стороне? Замечу, я был удивлен. Я скучал по тебе.

– Я сижу прямо здесь. Не о ком скучать.

     Тор посмотрел на него, словно спрашивал: «Ты уверен?»

     Но Локи не хотел разбираться с этим, и потому ответил на первый вопрос брата.

– Думаю, я боялся.

– Чего? Тебе никогда не было нужды бояться меня.

     Локи фыркнул.

– И что я должен из этого вынести? – спросил Тор.

– Ничего. Ерунда.

– Выходит, ты предоставляешь мне догадываться. Возможно, ты думал, что я могу обидеться на тебя за то, что ты занял трон. Или даже попытаться отобрать его силой.

– Среди прочего.

     Повисла долгая пауза. Потом Тор сказал:

– Ты обо мне очень низкого мнения, да, брат?

     Немного озадаченный Локи моргнул.

– Нет, Тор. Я ставлю тебя выше всех. Даже выше себя. Остальное – просто компенсация, чтобы я мог ускользнуть.

– Как я должен понять, что это значит? Ты всё ходишь этими сводящими с ума кругами. Разве ты не можешь сказать прямо?

– Я вроде думал, что так и поступил.

     Тор вздохнул и в досаде прижал к лицу ладони.

– Ты только и делаешь, что сам себе противоречишь. Локи, здоров ли ты?

– Как никогда.

– Сиф за тебя беспокоится.

– Да, ну что ж, теперь у нее снова есть ты. Полагаю, она скоро вернется к своему первому хобби.

– Она говорит, что ты действовал странно, словно был не в себе. Я стараюсь не относить это на свой счет, Локи, но правильно ли? Я хочу сказать, не потому ли так вышло, что из-за меня ты оказался в незавидном положении, а потом я тебя оставил. Я спрашиваю только для того, чтобы уладить всё между нами.

– Нет, – тихо сказал Локи, пристально глядя в огонь. – Нет, это не имеет к тебе никакого отношения.

     Так и было, на самом деле. Тор не виноват, что Локи родился чудовищем. Тор ни разу не солгал брату в лицо, не прививал ему ложную гордость или уверенность в том, кто он и что – и потом не выбивал из-под ног всякую опору, оставляя только безумную борьбу за сопоставление несопоставимых, неподходящих друг к другу кусков. Тор никогда не пытался быть лучше Локи: он просто есть, просто потому, каковы они оба под внешней оболочкой. Сиф была права, когда говорила, что Тор не подлец. О Торе можно сказать многое, но он не жесток. Всего лишь еще одна жертва лжи: в результате обмана его приучили любить и защищать чудовище, тогда как естественный порядок вещей требовал убить зверя на тропе.

     Вот по какой причине Локи обращал свой гнев и злобу на Тора, хотя Тор мало чем их заслужил. Это была попытка Локи защититься, поскольку он был до смерти напуган. Тор – правда и добродетель, и всё, чего нет у Локи. Чудовище заслуживает смерти от руки наследного принца. Совсем как в книгах сказок.

    В конце чудовище всегда умирает. Ясно сияет солнце, и люди запевают радостную песнь, наблюдая, как легкие монстра наполняются кровью и он гибнет.  

    Тор устал от того, что Локи бесконечно уходит от вопросов, и через какое-то время они оба задремали на диване у очага. Тор ровно дышал открытым ртом: он, как всегда, заснул первым. Он откинул голову назад, на подушку, обратив лицо к Локи, тихо сидевшему рядом.

     Локи было тепло и удобно, но он не находил покоя. Язык словно опух от вязкой сладости печенья, которым угощал Тор (это оказалась наимерзейшая вещь, когда-либо касавшаяся его губ за всю долгую жизнь). В самом деле, кто мог сотворить такое с тестом и невинным, ничего не подозревающим фруктом? Локи улыбнулся, вспомнив паническое выражение лица Тора, когда Локи объяснял ядовитые свойства каждого химического ингредиента, указанного на коробке; но веселье продлилось недолго.

– Я умру, Тор, – прошептал Локи, зная, что брат не слышит. – Ты ничего не можешь сделать, чтобы предотвратить это, так что я ничего не скажу тебе, я ведь знаю, ты попытаешься. В любом случае это неважно, потому что ты будешь жить, так и должно быть. Чудовище не может остаться в живых.

     Утратив способность к дальнейшему сопротивлению, Локи соскользнул вниз по подушкам и прижался лицом к плечу Тора. Локи зажмурился, вдыхая знакомый запах брата, втягивая его глубоко и отказываясь выпускать из легких, пока жжение в груди не принудило выдохнуть. Они не спали в одной кровати с детства, да и не на кровати разместились. Но Локи никогда не забывал, на что это похоже – когда рядом с ним, чтобы защитить от теней, есть кто-то надежный и непобедимый. Локи почти мог притвориться, что чудовища его здесь никогда не найдут. Но кого Локи пытался обмануть? Сейчас он прятался от дневного света.

     Некоторое время спустя Тор подвинулся и положил руку на затылок Локи. Только потом они оба смогли уснуть.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:  
> Эту главу было трудно писать. Локи не хотел играть со старшим братом. Потом Локи вроде как захотел его поколотить, а потом такой: «Ха-ха, я просто пошутил, обнимашки!» Сейчас весь план моей истории лежит в руинах.
> 
> Просто напоминание: это дженовый фик. Не то, чтобы я не находила удовольствия в определенных отношениях (пришлитемнепорнушкуспасибо), но эта история о том, как братья братски братаются. Понимаете… без участия пенисов.
> 
> Дальше – больше! 
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Как вы, наверное, уже догадались, этот фанфик в оригинале тоже выкладывался постепенно. Соответственно, авторские примечания, ответы на читательские вопросы мне кажутся важной частью работы. Я опускаю только само собой разумеющиеся пометки типа "продолжение следует" и приглашения комментировать.


	11. Chapter 11

     Локи проснулся от ощущения, что его гладят по голове и приятно почесывают кожу ногтями.

     В комнате было темно, пахло золой и кофейными бобами. Лучи солнца пробивались сквозь щели между занавесями и расцвечивали стены, точно узорами молний. Локи был дезориентирован и какое-то время тихо лежал, впервые за годы отдыхая по-настоящему. Он не вполне понимал, где находится, но знал – брат рядом, а это означало, что Локи в безопасности.

–  Ты собираешься шевелиться? – спросил Тор. Его голос раздавался над головой Локи, откуда-то сверху.

     Локи подвинулся и потянулся; по щеке прошлась грубая кайма подушки. Моргнув несколько раз, он наконец вспомнил, где находится – и, что важнее, когда. Во время сна Локи как-то оказался в лежачем положении, а его голова покоилась на подушке, рядом с бедром Тора. Тор сидел прямо, зевал, не прикрывая рот, и рассеянно перебирал волосы младшего брата.

     Локи облизнул губы. Он слишком устал, чтобы садиться.

– Сколько времени?

– Огонь в камине еще тлеет, – сказал Тор. – Я бы ставил на позднее утро. Нас вызвали.

     Локи перекатился с бока на спину и моргнул, глядя на брата снизу вверх. Потом застонал и накрыл голову подушкой: Локи  понял, что Всеотец проснулся.

– Я с тобой более чем согласен, – сказал Тор. – Поспал бы он ещё месяц. Полагаю, мы можем сказать, что не получили его послание.

– Зачем ты дверь открыл, дурак? – слова Локи несколько приглушала подушка.

     Тор не понял вопроса и нахмурился.

– Ну, в дверь постучали. Тебе-то с какой стати бояться Всеотца? Это меня лишили могущества и изгнали. Он тебя _короновал_. И, судя по тому, что я слышал, ты прекрасно справился с защитой царства от всех тех напастей, которые я на него навлек. _Ты_ теперь в Асгарде золотой ребенок: волосы цвета воронова крыла и всё в таком роде.

     Из-под подушки донеслось презрительное фырканье.

– Уж не ревность ли мне послышалась?

     Тор мрачно усмехнулся.

– Ну, я не знаю. Придется спросить у тебя, раз ты у нас всезнайка и всё такое.

     Локи убрал от лица подушку и сердито посмотрел на брата. Тор любезно ухмыльнулся в ответ, открывая пакетик «Поп-Тартс». Локи на лоб просыпались крошки и сахарная пудра; он стряхнул их, шипя сквозь зубы.

– Знаешь, это я позволил йотунам пробраться в Асгард, – сказал Локи без всякого повода. – Не прошлой ночью, конечно, а в первый раз, когда они проникли сюда.

     Тор замер с полным ртом. Металлическая обертка от печенья смялась, сокрушенная  в могучем кулаке.

     Лицо Локи расплылось в самой отработанной, злой улыбке:

– Ты же помнишь, верно? – он едва не мурлыкал. – Во время твоей коронации. В самый судьбоносный момент. О, надеюсь, ты помнишь, ведь я-то уж точно никогда не забуду. Твое лицо было _великолепно_.

     Тут Локи полетел с дивана в сторону очага. Он сумел остановиться на полпути и оглянуться как раз вовремя, чтобы узреть громовержца, призывающего Мьёлльнир в руку. Тор выдохнул имя Локи, точно обещание.

     Локи задохнулся и прикрыл голову:

– Я твой царь!

* * *

 

     Само собой, Всеотец заставил их стоять.

     Их вызвали в личную царскую библиотеку, где Один восседал за своим царским столом. Локти его покоились на подлокотниках кресла, а пальцы в зловещем ритме постукивали друг о друга. Один был недоволен.

     Локи посмотрел за плечо Одина, на бутылку бесценного эльфийского вина в стеклянном ларце, и преисполнился благодарности к самому себе за то, что ему хватило ума заново наполнить бутылку подкрашенной заклинанием водой.

– Вы оба носите волшебные личины, – сказал Один. – Убрать.

     Братья переглянулись.

– Сейчас же.

     Локи вздохнул и сделал легкое движение кистью руки. Чары исчезли, открывая взору пятна золы и грязи на лицах, руках и одеждах, которые не было времени как следует почистить. У Локи едва зажившая и чувствительная еще нижняя губа снова оказалась разбита, воротник порван, а волосы пересыпаны крошками, как если бы кто-то раздавил печенье об его голову. У Тора в то же время наливался синяк на челюсти, а волосы с одной стороны напоминали крысиное гнездо; слева борода частично отсутствовала, причем лысые участки кожи рисунком подозрительно напоминали след от ладони.

     Оба улыбались Всеотцу как ни в чем не бывало.

– Я передумал, - сказал Всеотец. – Верни личины.

     Локи послушался без колебаний.

     Никогда в жизни он до такой степени не хотел принять ванну.

– Я так рад видеть, что ваше воссоединение прошло приятно и  предсказуемо, – Один, как обычно, чистейшим образом насмехался. – Как же хорошо с вашей стороны отвлечься от игр и ответить на срочный вызов отца. И как вам только удалось найти время? Воображаю, до чего сложно втиснуть визит ко мне между дневным сном и усердным разрушением столькими трудами обретенного мира с другим государством. Ну хорошо. Теперь, когда вы оба удостоили меня своим царственным присутствием, о чем бы нам побеседовать?

     Тишина.

– Мы могли бы обсудить то, как сильно мы оба сожалеем, – сказал Тор после долгой паузы. Он постарался улыбнуться с надеждой и ткнул брата локтем в бок. – Мы ведь сожалеем, так, Локи?

     Локи зажмурился, поднес руку к лицу и сжал спинку носа.  

–Да, я вполне уверен в том, что вы будете сожалеть, – сказал Один, – когда я тут с вами закончу.

* * *

 

     Вспышки гнева Одина имели долгую историю, но эта была достойна пера летописца. Голос Одина гремел, отражался от стен, отдавался в залах и сотрясал самые фундаменты.

– Вы оба вели себя как дети, – громыхал Один. – Тор, что было у тебя на уме, зачем ты отправился в Йотунхейм? И потащить туда брата! Когда я тебя нашел, ты был опьянен яростью битвы и не думал ни о ком, кроме себя. Эгоистичный, глупый мальчишка. Ты вообще подумал о безопасности Локи? О безопасности страны? Или о Фандрале, одном из твоих будущих подданных, который едва не расстался с жизнью из-за твоей жажды крови? Я не могу себе представить того, кто менее достоин взойти на трон. А теперь – есть ли у тебя какие-нибудь незрелые юношеские возражения по поводу сказанного мной?

     Локи наполовину ожидал, что брат попытается защищаться, как было перед изгнанием, но Тор не поднимал взгляд. Похоже, Всеотцу удалось-таки задеть чувствительную струну.

– Нет, отец, – сказал Тор.

– А ты, Локи! – вскричал Один. – Ты предал брата, семью и страну самым тяжким образом, ни секунды не думая ни о чем, кроме собственной эгоистичной потребности во внимании. Жизни потеряны. Мир разрушен. Доверие брата к тебе подорвано. Еще одно царство лежит в руинах. И во имя чего всё это? Ради мгновения признания, которое тут же засосет в бездонную пропасть твоей самооценки. Смотрите все, это дитя – царь Асгарда!

     Локи медленно выдохнул, поднял брови; он считал секунды до того момента, когда всё закончится. У Локи имелось жуткое подозрение, что секунд  впереди ещё очень и очень много. Один не разочаровал.

– Вы оба забыли, почему стоите здесь в своих рваных и грязных царских одеждах, – сказал он. – Я _вас поставил_ и дал вам свое имя. И не думайте, что я усомнюсь перед тем, как отнять у вас и его, если постыдное поведение будет продолжаться. Прямо здесь, прямо сейчас вы оба принимаете решение повзрослеть. Я говорю совершенно ясно?

– Да, отец, – в унисон ответили оба, хотя Локи произнес только первое слово.

   В какой-то момент произнесения своей тирады Один встал, чтобы как следует накричать на них. Но теперь, когда самый пик гнева прошел, Один тяжело и устало опустился в кресло.

– Я стар, сыновья мои, – вздохнул Один. – Мой гнев пылает так ярко, потому что я чувствую: вы не слушаете меня, а мое время истекает. Я вижу опасность между вами. Я вырастил вас обоих как наследных принцев, но корона только одна. Мне тревожно из-за того, что однажды она встанет между вами. Никто из вас никогда не должен забывать о том, как вы воспитывались,  о вашем совместном детстве. О том, что вы братья и сражаетесь на одной стороне. Ибо легче всего ранить родных, ведь они любят даже тогда, когда вы по ним бьете. Ваша мать и я не вечны, но если каждый из вас будет заботиться о жизни другого, вы никогда не останетесь без семьи, защиты и дома. Связь между вами не сможет разделить никто в Девяти Мирах. Никто и никогда не будет знать каждого из вас лучше брата. Пообещайте мне больше никогда об этом не забывать. Начать с того, что если бы вы помнили, то и разговор этот не состоялся бы.

– Обещаю, отец, – сказал Тор. – Я никогда не позволю, чтобы корона нас разделила, даже если ей суждено оставаться на его голове до конца дней.

– Я тоже обещаю, – сказал Локи. И он правда так думал. Или, по крайней мере, хотел так думать.

     Но тихий голос, всё ещё обитавший где-то в расселинах его разума, только посмеялся.

_(Что за одаренный лжец.)_

* * *

 

 – Сядь, Локи, – приказал Один после того, как Тор получил позволение уйти. Один указал на кресло по другую сторону стола. – Когда ты взошел на трон, я пообещал, что мы с тобой сядем и поговорим. Я хочу, чтобы ты мне рассказал о сделанном за последние недели.

     Локи болезненно сглотнул и едва взглянул в сторону кресла:

– Я точно должен?..

     Один открыл ящик стола и вынул деревянную шкатулку с шахматными фигурами. Поле для игры было вырезано прямо на поверхности стола. Локи смотрел на шкатулку с возрастающим интересом. Всеотец - мастер игры в шахматы, так же, как сведущ он в военном деле, политической стратегии и бестрепетном жертвовании теми, в ком больше нет нужды.

Локи и сам превосходно играл в шахматы (он мог всю партию провести на словах, не нуждаясь в настоящей доске и фигурах), но у Всеотца было преимущество в несколько тысячелетий игрового опыта. Однако таланты Локи расцвели за время, проведенное вне Асгарда. Локи был любопытен. И поэтому сел в предложенное кресло.

– Начни с начала, – сказал Один, выстраивая белые фигуры на стороне Локи и забирая черные себе. – Как много времени прошло, прежде чем Сиф и Трое Воинов тебя предали?

* * *

 

     Некоторое время спустя шахматная партия была в разгаре, а у Локи болела голова. Головная боль эта частично была обусловлена напряженными попытками понять действия Всеотца в игре, а частично – напряженными размышлениями о том, что его отец планирует предпринять в отношении своего приемного чудовища-сына.

– Я не предполагал, что Биврёст вообще можно использовать таким образом, – заметил Один, глядя больше на Локи, чем на доску. – Интересная стратегия.

     Движением руки Локи послал вперед своего слона и, снимая с доски отцовского коня, постарался выглядеть не слишком самодовольным.

– И больше ты ничего не скажешь?

     Король Одина сдвинулся на одну клетку влево – защитное движение.

– Ты ожидаешь, что я вынесу какое-то суждение?

– Ну да. Я, скорее, ожидал разочарования. Или, возможно, благодарности, раз уж я сделал это ради спасения твоей жизни. Впрочем, должен заметить, я никогда не умел предсказывать твою реакцию. Я всегда ошибался.

– Если ты царь, ты стоишь один, и никого нет над тобой. Почему ты вообще ищешь моего одобрения?

_(Потому что ты – мой отец.)_

     Локи хотел произнести эти слова, но они умерли у него на устах, так как в них не было правды. И Локи снова обратил взгляд к шахматной доске, и через мгновение отправил на чужую территорию пешку.

– Кто-то должен принимать сложные решения, – продолжил Один, наблюдая, как его ладья оказывается на одной линии с ферзем* Локи. – Часто бывает так, что нет правильного и неправильного решения. Просто последовательность больших или меньших несчастий. Таково уж это занятие. Чужое сомнение или одобрение невозможного выбора бессмысленно. Но как твой отец, я дам тебе кое-какой совет. Ты должен долго и серьезно раздумывать, прежде чем принимать решения. Как царь, ты, может быть, не обязан давать ответ за них, но тебе придется жить с ними, и они станут преследовать тебя.

     Локи сжал губы и поставил пешку в защитную позицию, слева и позади ферзя.

– Преследуют ли они тебя, Всеотец?

     Тот вздохнул.

– С каждым днем всё больше. И вот поэтому Гунгнир пока останется у тебя.

     Локи забыл об игре:

– Что?

– У тебя есть неоконченные дела. Думаю, тебе надо провести суд. Полагаю, мать попросила тебя подождать хотя бы неделю, прежде чем вынести приговор пленникам. В самом деле, мудрый совет. Ты уже размышлял о том, что можно сделать? Предполагаю, что инстинкт подсказывает тебе выбрать казнь. Но вот я думаю: сознаешь ли ты, насколько ценный политический инструмент хранится у тебя в камере с царем Лафеем?

     У Локи быстрее забился пульс.

– Как хорошо, что ты на это указал. Я должным образом рассмотрю данное соображение.

     Была очередь Одина делать ход, но он не обращал внимания на игру. Вместо этого он пристально, без всякого выражения смотрел на Локи и только после долгого, неуютного молчания сказал:

– А что ты думаешь о своем опыте? Понравилось ли тебе быть царем?

– Без сомнения, это было познавательно, и над привилегиями не стоит глумиться. Но, как ты говоришь, сложно.

– И, как я думаю, не очень подходит твоему темпераменту. Поправь, если я ошибаюсь, Локи, но не думаю, что тебе так уж понравилось царствовать. Знаешь, я не просто из-за возраста выбрал Тора, а не тебя.

_(О Всеотец, поверь мне, я знаю.)_

– У Тора есть открытость, которая завоюет расположение народа. Но у тебя есть ум, который обеспечит их выживание. Однажды ты станешь советником Тора. Мало кто может соперничать с тобой в военной стратегии. За исключением меня, возможно. Ты, похоже, всё ещё отдаешь предпочтение агрессивным атакам.

     Локи молчал. У него руки чесались напасть на ладью Одина, оказавшуюся на вражеской половине поля. Локи уже продумал следующие пять ходов, но сейчас была не его очередь.

– Волнует ли тебя, что я всё ещё намерен в итоге передать корону Тору? – спросил Один.

– Нет.

_(Да.)_

– Я намерен доверить тебе не менее важное дело.

     Локи резко вдохнул, ужасаясь возможному смыслу этих слов.

– Мне нужно, чтобы ты помог мне с Тором, – продолжал Один. – Он научился в Мидгарде не всему, чему следовало. Любовь к тебе отправила Тора домой и внушила смирение, когда я осуждал его действия в Йотунхейме: и это тоже своего рода достоинство. Ты сейчас почувствовал, какой груз однажды ляжет на плечи Тора, когда он станет царем, и я думаю, теперь ты лучше сможешь указать ему путь.

– Вот, значит, каково мое наказание? – бросил Локи. – За то, что я пустил йотунов в Асгард, я должен буду подготовить Тора и помочь ему занять мое место?

     Один усмехнулся.

– В прошлом ты всегда пытался руководить братом и предлагал ему свою мудрость, так что задание не покажется тебе незнакомым. Нет, твое наказание еще впереди; думаю, и Тору тоже надо будет кое-чему поучиться. Твое наказание будет заключаться в исправлении совершенного зла и восстановлении мира, который ты пытался разрушить. Вы с Тором станете посланниками в Йотунхейме. И да помогут нам всем Норны.

     Локи внезапно почувствовал дурноту, когда стал проявляться один из худших его страхов. Сколько всего существовало способов, которыми Всеотец намеревался его использовать?

– Отец, если ты испытываешь ко мне хотя бы какую-то привязанность, я умоляю тебя не отправлять меня туда.

     Один продолжал смотреть на Локи этим странным, невыразительным взглядом.

– Я испытываю к тебе весьма большую привязанность, но если наказание доставляет удовольствие, оно не действует.

– Это далеко выходит за пределы неудовольствия.

– Я знаю, ты обеспокоен из-за того, что царь Лафей сделал твоей матери, но ты должен понять: у твоих действий есть последствия. Они не совершили ничего такого, к чему бы не подстрекал ты.

– И я признаю свою вину в случившемся. Я сделаю всё, что ты потребуешь, что угодно другое. Но, пожалуйста, не отправляй меня туда.

– Ты ведешь себя так, словно речь о вечном переселении, а не о серии нескольких дипломатических миссий. Твоя роль будет заключаться только в том, чтобы предотвратить дальнейшее кровопролитие и установить более длительный мир.

– Тогда не понимаю, каким образом я подхожу для этого дела, если учесть, что я им всем желаю погибели. Они чудовища.

– Я разочарован тем, что слышу это от тебя. Для того, кто считает Тора столь плохо подготовленным к царствованию, ты разделяешь и поддерживаешь слишком многие из его предрассудков.

– Я вырос среди них.

–  Нет, я тебя не так воспитывал. И твоя мать тоже.

     Локи прищурился, бросая вызов.

– В самом деле? Но сколько историй ты нам с Тором рассказывал, когда мы были детьми! Ты нас поощрял, воодушевлял убивать всякое чудовище, которое встретится на пути. Или ты забыл?

– Нет, – ответил Один. – И сейчас я бы поощрил тебя, Локи, следить за тоном во время разговора со мной, и обращаться ко мне с уважением. Похоже, что ты связываешь чудовищ и йотунов, запертых в темницах. Хотя поступки их и были поистине чудовищны, я тебя уверяю – они во всём столь же проницательны и цивилизованны, как и мы. И я вновь напоминаю тебе: вы с братом первыми стали вести себя, как чудовища. Поэтому вы оба отправитесь в Йотунхейм, сын мой, и я надеюсь, что полученный опыт поможет тебе развить более зрелое представление об окружающих. Ты понимаешь?

     Локи буквально трясся в кресле.

– Я жду ответа. Ты понимаешь?

     Локи разжал зубы только для того, чтобы выговорить:

– Да.

– «Да», а дальше?

– Да, сир.

– Тебе не нужно обращаться ко мне так формально, – сказал Один. – Я требую только уважения, которого заслуживает отец. Хотя, похоже, ты охотно зовешь меня отцом, лишь когда чего-то хочешь. Надеюсь, коронация не вскружила тебе голову. Твоя мать уже рассказывала мне о том, как ты вел себя, пока я спал. Есть ли что-то, о чем ты хочешь со мной поговорить?

– Нет.

– «Нет», а дальше?

– Нет, отец. 

– Чем дольше я на тебя смотрю, тем больше начинаю понимать, о чем она говорила. У тебя глаза блестят от горечи. Думаю, ты злишься на меня.

     Локи сердито посмотрел на Одина в ответ, но ничего не сказал. Несмотря на гнев, обещание не провалиться в Бездну и сохранить Тору жизнь побуждало хранить молчание.

– Понимаю, - сказал Один с натянутой улыбкой. – Что ж, раз ты не будешь говорить со мной о своих печалях, предлагаю тебе оставить их в стороне. Сегодня прекрасная погода. Ты свободен, так что можешь провести остаток дня в свое удовольствие.

– Мы не закончили партию.

      Один покачал головой.

– О, игра закончена вполне. Она завершилась с твоим последним предсказуемым решением защитить ферзя ценой остальных фигур. Ты всегда не слишком далеко прослеживаешь последствия неприятностей, которые сам  на себя навлекаешь. Мат за семь ходов.

     Локи в растерянности смотрел на доску. Ему потребовалась минута, чтобы мысленно представить в уме запланированные движения фигур. Когда он сделал еще два  шага вперед, то с трудом сглотнул. Потом откинулся на спинку кресла и движением кисти опрокинул своего короля.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора  
> Спасибо всем читателям! В этой истории чем дальше, тем больше кажется, что (скобки безумия) Локи постепенно отмирают. Думаю, вы уже догадываетесь, почему. Да, и кстати: следующей главой я собираюсь вырезать вам сердце. Есть чего дожидаться!  
> Ещё больше страданий и мучений - уже скоро!
> 
> Примечание переводчка  
> *Ферзь - queen, королева; тот же титул носит Фригг, хотя я перевожу как "царица".


	12. Chapter 12

_Он никогда и никому не говорил, что его первое воспоминание было о снеге._

_Он никогда и никому не говорил, что при виде снежных хлопьев, парящих в воздухе, когда другие дети смеялись, протягивали руки и ловили снежинки_ , _у него сводило живот от грызущего фантомного голода, и горло болело от необъяснимой жажды._

_Он никогда и никому не говорил, о чем шепчет ему снег: «Никто не придет»._

_Он никогда не говорил брату, отчего так тянется к его теплу зимой._

_Никто и никогда бы не понял; и вот он выучился лгать и смеяться, когда на самом деле хотел кричать._

* * *

 

     Локи ненавидел отца.

     Обоих.

     Но в данный момент он ненавидел Одина чуть больше, потому что Лафей, по крайней мере, не скрывал гадливости.

     Неделя Локи почти истекла, подходило время вынести приговор пленникам. Но Локи мог думать только о том, как сильно презирает Всеотца:  тот, похоже, прекрасно мог оставаться в стороне, пока приемный сын в неведении казнит родного отца. Блестящая манипуляция; чудная шутка. Даже Локи невольно восхищался жестокостью, в которой одновременно заключалось самое смешное, вся соль; Локи не мог не думать о том, в какой момент Один решил устроить ему розыгрыш. Локи не мог представить, что можно ненавидеть Всеотца сильнее, чем он сейчас.

     И ведь Один как заботливый, заинтересованный отец столь недавно жаждал передать свою мудрость; но Локи уже было известно, как быстро Один лишил его своей защиты, стоило только взбунтоваться, – и это было хуже всего.

     Локи чувствовал, что в нынешнем положении его терпению приходит конец. По временам он не мог вспомнить, зачем вернулся.

     С Тором всё будет хорошо, говорил он себе. С Тором всегда всё было хорошо, пока  Локи не потерял разум. Локи знал, что если уйдет сейчас, всё будет хорошо.

     Накануне того дня, который Локи назначил для суда над пленниками, за обедом было много разговоров о Йотунхейме. В обеденном зале собралось множество придворных, они смеялись и радовались предстоящему суду, который обещал быть зрелищным. Локи сидел рядом с братом, среди друзей Тора, и даже слишком хорошо сознавал тот факт, что он – чудовище в окружении воинов, поклявшихся его убить. Ещё одна прекраснейшая шутка Всеотца.

     Локи зло смотрел на Одина, не пытаясь скрыть гнев – уловка, перенятая у родного отца. Фригг сидела по правую руку от мужа и смотрела на Локи с нарастающим беспокойством. Она или не хотела, или не могла высказаться, но знала, что Один собирался позволить Локи совершить отцеубийство, и тревога за сына начала физически проявляться. Фригг немного похудела, и улыбалась не так легко, как обычно.

_(Хорошо. Пусть мучаются и думают, за что ты их ненавидишь.)_

_(Разве не ту же игру они вели с тобой все эти годы?)_

– Ты уже решил, что будешь делать с пленниками, Локи? – спросил Фандрал. Он говорил громко, чтобы дамы за соседним столом узнали, какая он важная персона.

     Теперь, когда Один проснулся, многие забывали обращаться к Локи как к царю.

– Убить, – произнес Локи спокойным, бесстрастным голосом.

– Если ты это сделаешь, наши роли посланников будет достаточно просто исполнить, – сказал Тор со смехом. От алкоголя у него разрумянились щеки, а речь звучала не вполне отчетливо. – Легко установить вечный мир, когда возражать некому.

     Сиф умудрилась одновременно закатить глаза и покачать головой. Локи был впечатлен.

– Вы все ужасны, – сказала она, ковыряя еду в тарелке.

– Ты не считаешь, что йотуны достойны смертной казни? – поднял брови Локи.

– Воин понимает, на какой риск идет, вторгаясь в чужие земли, – сказала Сиф. – Смерть – честный приговор. Но я думаю, что нечестно над ним смеяться. 

     Тор фыркнул в бутылку, и даже Хогун слегка улыбнулся, отламывая хлеб.

– Прости, Сиф, – сказал Тор и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. – Их гибель, без сомнения, будет честной, – и тут он снова расхохотался, пьяно опираясь на Вольштагга. Ведь кто в здравом уме назвал бы ледяного великана честным?

     Локи любезно улыбался; он подобрал со своей тарелки виноградину и вертел её в пальцах.

– Брат,  как же, по-твоему, они должны умереть? От меча, как мы поклялись в детстве?

     Локи знал, что Один за ним наблюдает. Слушает.

     Локи этого хотел.

     Тор сделал глоток и опустил руку на плечо Локи.

– Мы сделаем это вместе. Ни одно чудовище не выстоит перед нашей мощью.

– Да, и мы наконец избавимся от проклятого холода в залах, – Вольштагг поежился.

– Не говоря о запахе, – добавил Фандрал. – Грязные животные.

     Вокруг звучал смех, а Локи смеялся громче всех.

– Да, они просто отвратительны, верно? – сказал он с садистским блеском в глазах.

– Уродливые скоты, – согласился Тор.

– И эти глаза, – подлил масла в огонь Локи.

– Да, как у демонов.

– А кожа и метки!

– М-м-м, – сказал Тор в бутылку, делая глубокий глоток. – Противоестественно.

– Вы оба – позор, – сказала Сиф.

– Мы просто немного повеселились, – Тор с грохотом поставил на стол свое питье.  – После Мидгарда ты стала уж слишком серьезной.

– А ты, напротив, так и не посерьезнел, – огрызнулась она. – Ты ничему не научился.

– Сиф, они напали среди ночи, – сказал Тор. – Они могли _причинить вред моей семье_. Их вероломство и обман – худшая грязь. Они – позор Девяти Миров. Раса чудовищ. Меж собой они не знают ни чести, ни верности: ты сама рассказывала мне, как быстро сыновья Лафея предали собственного отца. Все попытки договориться с йотунами обречены на неудачу, потому что в них нет ничего хорошего или благородного. Вот бы мой брат вовсе стер их с лица земли, – и Тор засмеялся, хотя больше не смеялся никто; ведь он был пьян и едва ли сознавал, что говорит.

     Локи дотянулся до брата и с чувством сжал его руку.

– Я так рад слышать, что ты согласен со мной, брат. Какое облегчение – услышать от члена семьи столь непредвзятое мнение.

     Больше Локи не успел: внутри что-то стало ломаться. Он знал, что сам напросился, но это оказалось намного, намного хуже любого когда-либо нанесенного ему в битве удара. Брат Локи. Наконец правда от того единственного, кто когда-либо просил Локи вернуться домой.

     Локи поднялся, чтобы уйти, а разговоры тем временем продолжали громко разноситься по залу. Вскоре стало ясно, что Локи вызвал лавину. Все вокруг обсуждали йотунов, не скрывая отвращения и ненависти. Вслух говорили о том, как не могут дождаться суда, уверяли, что Локи выберет казнь и правильно поступит. Локи долго стоял неподвижно, просто давая всему этому дойти до сознания.

     Тор тоже поднялся, намереваясь последовать за братом, но когда  протянул руку за Мьёлльниром, улыбка его быстро потухла. Тор не смог поднять свое оружие.

    Их глаза встретились. Никто больше не видел. И пока на лице Тора появлялась паника, Локи только улыбался и думал: « _Локи:2. Тор:0_ ».

     А потом он обратил взгляд на Всеотца, сидевшего рядом с бледной и испуганной царицей, и отвесил легкий насмешливый поклон.

     Всё одно к одному, чистая победа.

* * *

 

     Родители нашли Локи, когда тот уже вернулся в свои покои. Он сидел возле открытого окна и был до того зол, что заметно дрожал.

– Локи, – начала Фригг и не смогла продолжить: настолько было очевидно, что _он знал_.

– Уходи, – с ненавистью прошептал Локи.

     Один закрыл дверь.

– Не говори так с матерью.

     Локи обернулся и смерил Одина и Фригг взглядом, сообщавшим: она совершенно точно ему не мать. Фригг в поисках поддержки схватилась за руку Одина.

     Один глубоко вздохнул и положил свою ладонь поверх ее руки.

– Сын мой, скажи, что ты знаешь.

     Неожиданный смех Локи звучал на грани безумия.

– И кто тебе рассказал? – спросил Один. – Лафей? Он лжец, и ты не должен верить ни единому его слову.

– Да, мне рассказал мой лживый отец, - сказал Локи, всё ещё растягивая губы в ухмылке. – Нынче их много  вокруг, я временами путаюсь.

– Нет, – сказала Фригг. – Лафей мог что-то сказать, пока был в заключении, но ты странно себя ведешь с тех пор, как вы с братом отправились в Йотунхейм. Дорогой мой, мы всегда предполагали однажды сказать тебе правду. Ты наш с…

– Нет, моя царица, – улыбка не сходила с губ Локи, – нет, я в самом деле думаю, что это не так.

– Локи, я хочу, чтобы ты успокоился, – сказал Один.

– Ну, видишь ли, я пытался. Но потом я начал выходить из себя, и почувствовал себя намного лучше. Сейчас я испытываю к тебе главным образом ненависть.

– Почему? – спокойно спросил Один, не принимая вызов. – Расскажи, что тебе известно. Расскажи, по какой именно причине ты меня ненавидишь.

– Незаконнорожденный карлик-йотун, горбун, оставленный умирать, – бросил Локи. – Враг подобрал его, как военный трофей, чтобы потом  манипулировать и использовать. Я что-нибудь упустил, Всеотец?

     Один долго смотрел на него.

– Да.

     Локи прищурился и покачал головой:

– О, вот только не надо. Не притворяйся теперь, будто испытываешь ко мне привязанность. Я вижу тебя насквозь. Ты поразительно нагло врешь, – и это говорю _я_.

– Я признал тебя своим сыном, поэтому ты – мой сын, – сказал Один. – Где тут ложь?

– Ты воистину мастер манипуляции, – рассмеялся Локи. – Нет, _гроссмейстер_. Что ж, не будем называть это ложью. Как насчет слова «обман»? Ты намеренно обманул меня и заставил думать, будто я ас.

– Я подобрал тебя в йотунском облике, мой мальчик. Ты сам принял облик, который, как ты думал, мог бы мне понравиться.

     Локи почти рассмеялся, но обнаружил, что вместо этого отпрянул назад.

– О, значит, это моя вина? Я сам себя обманул. Вы двое непричастны. А как чудесно знать, что я с самого начала был жалок и нуждался. Большое спасибо за наглядное объяснение, Всеотец.

– Ты был голоден и напуган, – сказал Один. – Жалким и нуждающимся можно назвать любое дитя. Родители затем и нужны, чтобы заботиться о ребенке, пока тот не может позаботиться о себе сам. И нет, я не хотел сказать, что ты сам виноват в том, что обманулся. Это нелепо, Локи. Ты из Асгарда. Ты наш сын. Вот и всё. Точка. Почему тебе так сложно это принять? Я не понимаю твоей реакции.

     У Локи от гнева пресекалось дыхание, глаза блестели, пока он быстро говорил:

– Не понимаешь? Всю свою жизнь я жил в разочаровании и горечи, стремясь стать тем, чем никогда не буду. Я на это _неспособен_ , но я так сильно старался всем угодить, что мой разум буквально раскололся надвое. И обнаружить потом, что на самом деле я – никто. Да меньше, чем никто! По-настоящему я не твой сын, и его сыном никогда не был. Я не ас и не йотун. Даже моя кожа – ложь, которую я, по-видимому, сам себе рассказываю, поскольку инстинктивно себя ненавижу. Мой собственный брат публично насмехается над моим народом, и я от всего сердца соглашаюсь с каждым  словом! _Ты не понимаешь, что я совершил_. Получилось легко, ведь внутри меня нет ничего хорошего. Я чудовище глубоко в душе, всем своим существом, и ты предназначил мне умереть здесь. Я военнопленный, не лучше тех, что сидят в темницах под дворцом. Тебе не нужно было подбирать меня, Всеотец. Если тебя тогда вдохновляла жалость, стоило бы сделать нам всем одолжение и раздавить мою голову сапогом.

– Локи! – вскрикнула Фригг.

– Сын, пожалуйста, прекрати, – Один шагнул вперед. – Ты ничего не понял.

     И вот тогда Локи принялся кричать на них, потому что не мог больше выносить лицемерие:

– Не трогай меня! Не притворяйся, будто тебе не всё равно! ТЫ ДАЛ МНЕ УПАСТЬ, ТЫ ДАЛ МНЕ УПАСТЬ! – Локи кричал, как никогда в жизни, голосовые связки едва выдерживали. Вскоре прорвался поток слез, и Локи тут же стал захлебываться рыданиями. Он согнулся пополам и обхватил себя руками в приступе боли.

– Ты дал мне упасть, и даже не _попытался вытащить меня_! – выкрикивал Локи и бросался вперед в гневе, но отшатывался, как только к нему пытались приблизиться. – Я думал, конечно, конечно же ты попытаешься меня вытащить, ведь я только хотел посмотреть, попытаешься ли ты, но ты только смотрел на меня с разочарованным видом, с отстраненной жалостью, словно всё к лучшему. Я никогда не был для тебя желанным ребенком, и ты радовался, что избавился от меня! Так что нечего стоять тут и притворяться, будто ты меня любишь, когда мы оба знаем правду. Тебе не удастся больше играть роль моего отца. Я тебя ненавижу, ненавижу вас обоих!

     В этот момент дверь  с грохотом распахнулась. На пороге стоял Тор – он запыхался, и глаза у него были огромные, – и пытался понять, что происходит.

    Локи только сильнее разозлился.

– Уходите, уходите, УБИРАЙТЕСЬ!

     Но они не послушали. Они только давили, подбирались всё ближе, подняв руки ладонями вверх, словно говоря, что в них нет никакой угрозы, и Локи не мог ни дышать, ни бежать, потому что дорогу перекрыли они. Тогда Локи вцепился себе в волосы и отчаянно огляделся – но единственным выходом из комнаты оставалось открытое окно за спиной.

     Локи почувствовал на шее свежий воздух и вдруг стал абсолютно спокоен, его лицо разгладилось. _Свобода_. Локи обернулся и жалко рассмеялся от облегчения.

– Локи! – закричал Один. Он призвал Гунгнир, и копье ожило.

     Локи хотел бежать, карабкаться и падать до тех пор, пока не станет ничем, но вместо этого замер на месте. Оцепенение настигло его, и долгое, ужасное мгновение он не мог пошевелиться, пока заклинание не отпустило; потом Локи с мучительным прерывистым криком упал на четвереньки. А после было слишком поздно искать облегчения, потому что все набросились на него, и он потерялся где-то в середине. Там Локи застигли слезы, и он думал, что, может быть, никогда не сможет перестать плакать. Просто слез было  слишком много.

– Ш-ш-ш, малыш, – говорила Фригг, гладя волосы Локи и привлекая его ближе к себе. Магия текла с кончиков ее пальцев и проникала в разум, пытаясь успокоить. Вскоре Локи обмяк в ее объятиях, слабый, как котенок. 

– Я тебя ненавижу, – всё ещё тихо плакал он. – Почему ты не мог меня вытащить? Почему ты не вытащишь меня?

– Ты не падаешь, любовь моя. Я с тобой. Мы все. Ты на твердой земле, и твоя семья здесь. Тш-ш-ш.

– Неправда, – шептал Локи. Дыхание у него всё ещё срывалось, он боролся с заклинанием. – Неправда.

– Конечно, правда, мы твоя семья, – сказала она, целуя его волосы и лоб. – Я знала, что ты мой, с того момента, как увидела. Милый мой малыш.

–  Что происходит? – спросил пораженный Тор; но никто ему не ответил. Тор обнял брата со спины.   

– Не говорите ему, – сказал Локи, пытаясь увернуться от брата, но не имея сил пошевелиться. – Пожалуйста, я прошу вас. Я не выдержу. Я хочу умереть. Я не могу, не могу, не могу.

– Что происходит? – требовательно спросил Тор. – Локи, почему ты всё это говоришь?

– Тор, тише, любовь моя, – сказала Фригг самым мягким тоном. Она слегка укачивала Локи, вперед-назад, пока ее пальцы продолжали гладить его по волосам, источая волшебство. – Нам всем нужно успокоиться и набраться терпения, пока Локи не выплеснет всё это. Пусть вытечет, мой дорогой, как кровь из раны. Это яд, он не свойственен твоему сердцу. Твоя семья с тобой, и мы все так сильно тебя любим.

     Но, несмотря на ее утешительные слова, несмотря на поддерживающее прикосновение брата, тело Локи сотрясали рыдания. Всё, что он слышал – молчание. Молчание Одина. Всеотец опустился на колени рядом с ними, но он только наблюдал. Лицо у старика было расстроенное, безнадежно растерянное, но он ничего не сказал и не сделал. И поэтому Локи раз и навсегда оплакивал гибель последнего обрывка надежды на то, что, может быть, он не провалится снова.

* * *

 

     Когда Локи проснулся, веки так опухли, что он еле мог открыть глаза. Он всё ещё был под действием заклинания Фригг, или, возможно, утратил волю и желание двигаться.

     Однако зрение Локи всё ещё работало, и он различил рядом с собой, на кровати, очертания головы Тора: брат опустился на колени возле постели Локи, положив руки и голову на матрас. Одной рукой он обхватил запястье Локи, точно оковами, словно боялся, что младший брат ускользнет прочь без его ведома. Локи не видел, но чувствовал тепло матери позади, ее дыхание щекотало затылок, расслабленные пальцы покоились на его руке. Тор и Фригг крепко спали.

     Вот из-за чего Локи не мог понять, кто бы мог нежно отвести волосы с его лица, и на чьих коленях покоится его голова.

     Он в то же мгновение снова принялся плакать, но энергии уже не осталось. Просто текли медленные, крупные слезы. Сердце Локи было совершенно открыто.

– Локи, – сказал Один, –  тихо, дитя мое.

     Его пальцы пригладили волосы Локи – бессчетные годы прошли с тех пор, когда этот жест существовал между ними. 

– Солнце встало, – прошептал Локи; голос у него совершенно охрип. – Мне надо провести суд.

– Не думай об этом сейчас. Я хочу, чтобы ты лежал спокойно.

– Я тебя ненавижу. Ты собирался позволить мне убить его, не зная о том, кто он.

– А кто он? – спросил Один. – Уж не твой отец точно. Он лишился этого права.

     Локи сглотнул, облизнул губы. Ему хотелось воды, чтобы смягчить горло. Локи смотрел на Тора и размышлял, знает ли тот что-нибудь. И больше всего Локи хотел, чтобы брат не знал. Иначе всё по-настоящему понесется к безнадежному разрушению.

– Он нас не слышит, – сказал Один. – Гунгнир сделает нашу беседу личной. Тор знает лишь то, что брат расстроен. Рассказать ему о причине или нет –  тебе выбирать. Но я хочу, чтобы ты поделился причинами со мной, Локи. Я провел несколько часов, пытаясь уяснить, что ты хотел сказать, но ничего не понимаю.

– Забавно. Я тоже никогда не понимал.

– Ты говоришь бессмыслицу.

– Метафора, – прошептал Локи; он зажмурил глаза, и потекли слезы. – Это была метафора.

– Метафора чего?

     Локи улыбнулся и издал хриплый смешок.

– Хотел бы я быть здесь и видеть твое лицо, когда ты наконец поймешь. Но будет точно так же, как раньше. Ты сплюнешь через край и скажешь, что избавился наконец.

      Пальцы Одина замерли.

– Да, Всеотец, как я говорил прошлой ночью, ты в буквальном смысле расколол надвое мой разум. Я сошел с ума. Вот, теперь это очевидно, так что тебе не надо ходить вокруг да около.

– Ты не сумасшедший, Локи. Страдание иногда ощущается так, но твой разум здоров.

–  Еще одно доказательство того, что ты совсем не представляешь, кто я.

–  Так расскажи.

–  Чудовище.

– Нет. Ты снова говоришь в гневе. Он иногда ощущается как одержимость зверем. Но это эмоция, не реальность.

– Ты не знаешь, что я сделал. Я _убивал_. – Локи беззвучно рассмеялся  над собственным признанием. Он и правда совсем отказался от надежды сохранить лицо.

– Инцидент с Биврёстом затронул тебя сильнее, чем я думал. Вину тоже можно чувствовать, как чудовище, разрывающее разум. Но и это тоже эмоция. Она – не ты, и она пройдет. Я бы хотел сказать, что потом ты будешь столь же цельным и счастливым, как раньше, но это было бы ложью.

– М-м-м, а лгать мы не должны. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты понял, Всеотец, до какой степени  я тебя ненавижу.

–  Хорошо. Я предпочитаю ненависть безразличию. Злись на меня, если тебе надо выплеснуть гнев. Я выдержу.

– Правда? Ты уверен, что не собираешься впасть в удобный сон и сбежать от меня? В роли отца ты ужасен.

–  Да, что еще?

–  Тебе всё равно, тебе всё равно, тебе всё равно.

–  Неправда.

–  Я хочу умереть.

– Тоже неправда. Твое чувство самосохранения сильнее. Это опять всего лишь речи твоего гнева и горя. Ты очень хочешь жить. Иначе ты бы не кричал и не звал на помощь.

     Локи смеялся, пока смех не перешел в беззвучные рыдания.

– Неважно. Всё равно всё закончится.

     Пальцы Одина снова гладили Локи по голове.

– Я… я не ждал от тебя такой реакции.

– Но это же очевидно. Что, по-твоему, должно было произойти?

– Если честно, я не собирался тебе ничего рассказывать. Это же ничего не значит и ничего не меняет. Локи, я нечасто произношу длинные речи, так как тщательно выбираю слова. Я говорю то, что хочу сказать, редко больше. Когда я зову тебя сыном, это потому, что ты мой сын. Когда я говорю, что ты из Асгарда, это потому, что ты воспитывался здесь. Когда я умалчиваю о том, что тебя бросили, это потому, что ты нашелся. Когда я не упоминаю об отношении Лафея к тебе, это потому, что он отказался от права называться твоим отцом, – значит, он им и не является. Это всё факты. Я их принял и двинулся дальше, исходя из фактов. Я ожидал, что и ты поступишь также. Я не предчувствовал твоего горя, и сам сильно им огорчен.     

– Ты чувствуешь только жалость, – пробормотал Локи.

– Нет, Локи. Пока ты не станешь отцом, я не смогу тебе как следует объяснить, что почувствовал, когда увидел тебя, брошенного – или что я чувствую сейчас, видя тебя настолько разбитым и несчастным. Это не жалость, сын. Это чувство несправедливости. Однажды, когда ты будешь отцом и увидишь страдающего ребенка, все твои инстинкты станут требовать, чтобы ты исправил положение.

– Лжец, – прошептал Локи. – Если не жалость, то жадность. Я всего лишь украденный трофей, переживший свою полезность.

– О, думаю, кое-какая польза от тебя всё-таки будет.

     Локи повернул голову, чтобы снизу посмотреть на Всеотца с ужасом и недоверием.

– Локи, ты с самого начала был средством, –  сказал Один, – но не в том смысле, о каком ты думаешь. Ты предназначался _для меня_. Ты, в первую очередь, убедил меня заключить мир с Йотунхеймом – потому что в тебе я не видел ничего чудовищного. Если бы ты не появился, я вполне мог принять иное решение и стереть йотунов с лица земли. Ты столь многому меня научил, столь многие из моих заблуждений рассеял. Я тогда был очень похож на Тора: безмозглая пасть да скорый на расправу меч. И ты, со своей жаждой знаний и любви, славно послужил мне. Я вскоре не помнил, кто ты, помимо  того, что ты – мой ребенок, и это стало твердым фактом. После я видел только, до чего ты невыносимый, смышленый маленький негодник. Если в последние годы ты чувствовал, что тебя игнорируют, то таково было мое намерение. Ты жаждешь внимания, точно дитя. Ради чего во всех Девяти Мирах я должен был этому потакать?

– Я тебя ненавижу, – повторял Локи, поскольку в остальном Один обезоружил его. – Я тебя ненавижу.

– Вот об этом я сожалею, Локи. Я никогда не хотел причинить тебе такую боль.

– Нет. Нет, я тебя никогда не прощу. Между нами всё кончено.

– Может быть, ты со мной и покончил, но я никогда не перестану любить тебя. Теперь полежи тихо, сын. Если хочешь, можешь меня ненавидеть, но хотя бы подумай о моих словах. Я дам тебе время.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора  
> Простите, это будет многоречивое повествование, поскольку я хотела уложиться в 12 глав.  
> Идея для этой главы возникла первой, и потом я выстроила остальное вокруг неё. Основой первоначального замысла была сцена, в которой Локи кричит на Одина, что тот позволил Локи упасть в Бездну, и мне нравилось думать, что Один не может понять, о чем Локи говорит; он просто видит, что его ребенок страшно расстроен, а сам Один как отец допустил серьезную ошибку. Для меня было важно не дать Одину оправдать свои действия ужасным поведением Локи.  
> Я никогда не думала, что напишу историю о путешествии во времени. Это просто не мое (и большое спасибо тем читателям, которые остаются, несмотря на то, что тоже не слишком интересуются подобными вещами). Но насчет Локи меня просто убивало то, что причиненное ему зло никто никогда не признает, потому что остальные только указывают на его преступления. Так что да, вот поэтому я и написала историю о путешествии по времени.  
> И еще, постарайтесь не слишком сурово судить Тора за его яростные нападки на йотунов. Он на свой собственный незрелый лад пытался поддержать брата, сблизиться с ним и пошутить, тогда как Локи занимался злым и ехидным подстрекательством. Если бы Тор знал, кто такой Локи (а Тор сейчас этого не знает), он был бы более чем расстроен тем, что причинил брату вред. Я думаю, в фильме Тор начал контролировать свой гнев тогда, когда увидел, что злость сделала с его братом. В этой истории это только что произошло.  
> Спасибо всем читателям!


	13. Chapter 13

_– Почему ты не подумал спросить у мидгардской женщины о том, где было найдено тело твоего брата? – сказала ведьма. – Или о том, как он умер._

_Локи зажмурил глаза, накатила такая волна тошноты, что он едва усидел на месте._

_– Я вообще не хочу об этом ничего знать, но должен, если получу  возможность изменить случившееся. Скажи мне._

_Ведьма рассмеялась, показав твердые зубы-пеньки._

_– Как ты мне нравишься, дитя. Твой умишко весь расщеплен. Столько ущелий, где можно прятаться. Ты уверен, что хочешь знать ответ?_

_Локи глубоко вдохнул, готовясь принять удар, и кивнул._

_– Он утонул. – Ведьма улыбнулась и подалась вперед,  жадно предвкушая реакцию. – В пустыне._

_Текли секунды. Потом прошла целая минута. А потом Локи открыл глаза; он пытался выдохнуть._

_Дыхание больше никогда не давалось ему легко и естественно._

* * *

 

     Тор был самым невыносимым из навязчивых зануд.

     Он не оставлял Локи одного и слонялся поблизости, наблюдая, как младший брат одевается и готовится к суду над йотунами. Утро было в самом разгаре; Один и Фригг наконец ушли. Окно в комнате было закрыто и магически запечатано, и родители оставили Локи в покое, только когда Тор пообещал не покидать брата ни на мгновение.

     Необходимости во всём этом никакой не имелось. Локи был изумительно собран; он поправил воротник, провел руками по доспеху на груди. Волосы и одежда безупречны, спина совершенно прямая, подбородок высоко. Чары он использовал  лишь затем,  чтобы скрыть красные глаза и опухшие веки, но и только. Всё остальное Локи мог и сам. Он поклялся себе, что Один никогда больше не доведет его до такого унижения.

 _–_ Локи, _–_ прошептал Тор.

     Локи сжал зубы, затем быстро подавил даже эту мелкую реакцию.

 _–_ Со мной всё прекрасно, _–_ сказал он в сотый раз. – Тебе нет нужды задерживаться.

 _–_ С тобой всё далеко не прекрасно. Я только наблюдал, и мне не по себе; а я даже не _понимаю_ , что случилось. Почему ты меня отталкиваешь?

 _–_ Потому что к тебе это не имеет никакого отношения.

 _–_ Ты уверен? Ведь я думаю,  что с Йотунхеймом ты меня подловил прошлым вечером. Мне твоя улыбка сказала, ты знал – Мьёлльнир сочтет меня недостойным из-за того, что я говорил. А потом ты сбежал сюда и немедленно весь расклеился. Что я должен думать обо всем этом?

     Локи ненавидел, когда Тор использовал мозги.

 _–_ Ничего. Как я уже сказал, со мной всё прекрасно.

     Локи намеревался уйти, но Тор заступил ему дорогу и схватил за плечи. Локи выбрал точку на стене и стал пристально смотреть на нее.

 _–_ Нет, _–_ сказал Тор и слегка встряхнул его. – Нет, смотри на меня.

     Он положил руку на шею Локи, но брат всё избегал прямого взгляда в глаза, и  Тор перенес ладонь к его щеке. Тепло растопило решимость Локи, и он неохотно взглянул Тору в лицо. В глазах Локи оставалось усталое выражение ужаса.

     Тор изучал его, прежде чем заговорить.

 _–_ Всего две недели назад ты смотрел на меня совсем иначе. Что-то случилось с твоим невинным простодушием. Раньше ты улыбался так легко, а теперь я не знаю, кто причинил тебе боль. Это из-за наших родителей?

     Локи очень сильно старался не задрожать снова.

 _–_ Нет.

_(Они мне не родители.)_

_–_ Думаю, я тебе не верю, – сказал Тор;  глаза у него заблестели от эмоций. – Локи, ты в беде? Тебе нужна помощь?

     Локи смотрел на него, загипнотизированный, как всегда, заклинанием слов Тора, которые пытались сплести заново надежду.

_(Да, да, я в беде, пожалуйста, помоги мне, я всё ещё падаю.)_

– Ты не понимаешь, что я сделал, – прошептал Локи. Он сглотнул, думая, что его, может быть, стошнит. – Тор, я совершал непростительное.

_(Я сам – непростительное.)_

– Ты мой младший брат, –  свирепо сказал Тор и снова встряхнул Локи. – Я тебя знаю. Я знаю, что ты уже дважды предал меня, но я всё равно люблю тебя. Нет такой вещи, о которой бы ты не мог мне рассказать.

     Локи грустно покачал головой.

– Не об этом. Тор, я болтаюсь над пропастью, и когда сорвусь, пути назад не будет. Ты – единственная нить, которая меня держит. Пожалуйста, позволь мне иметь свои тайны. Я не готов.

     Тор сжал челюсти. Он был недоволен ответом, но не стал давить.

– Ты прошлой ночью сказал, что падаешь. Каким-то образом это описание подходит к ощущениям от всего случившегося. Ты ускользаешь в некую черную дыру, и каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь тебя поймать, ты вырываешь свою руку. Почему ты это делаешь?

     Локи закрыл глаза. Он не мог больше смотреть брату в лицо. Теперь, когда часть боли ушла вместе со слезами, он чувствовал только тяжелое, непреодолимое чувство Вины. Как он мог вообще подобным образом выплескивать на брата свой гнев? Как Один в принципе мог считать Локи кем-то, кроме чудовища?

 – Ты не понимаешь, – прошептал он. Веки у него дрожали.

– А ты не веришь, что я останусь на твоей стороне, если ты мне откроешь эту свою тайну.

– Я верю тебе, Тор. Я верю тебе больше, чем кому-либо. Но я не доверяю себе и не могу _позволить,_ чтобы ты от меня зависел.

– Значит, сражение насмерть, – сказал Тор, опуская голову, пока не столкнулся с Локи. - Я буду на твоей стороне, пока это меня не убьет. Я клянусь.

– Нет, Тор. Я клянусь, что ты этого не сделаешь, – когда Локи открыл глаза, его взгляд  был спокоен и решителен. – И я выиграю.

* * *

 

     Локи решительно шагал в сторону подземной тюрьмы, и народ  расступался. Локи больше нравилось думать, что это из-за его неустрашимого взгляда, или, может быть, из-за зловеще высокого шлема. Или, возможно, потому, что в руке Локи держал  Гунгнир со всем его могуществом. Но сразу позади Локи  шел Тор, и больше всего было похоже, что суету и спешку вызывала именно его угрожающая громада. Всё удовольствие отравлено.

– Я хотел бы, чтобы ты ушел, - сказал Локи. – Только я отделался от леди Сиф, как обзавелся новой тенью.

– А я хотел бы, чтобы ты мне рассказал, что ты делаешь, – парировал Тор. – Я пообещал родителям, что не оставлю тебя.

– Я собираюсь навестить одно из царственных чудовищ, которое сегодня  попозже планирую предать смерти. Теперь мне будет позволено остаться наедине с моей жертвой хотя бы ненадолго? Ты можешь подождать у двери.

     Тор пребывал в задумчивости, пока они огибали угол. Потом он сказал, понизив голос:

– Ты знаешь, я всё еще не могу поднять Мьёлльнир. Он так и остался в обеденном зале, спрятан под нашим столом. Возможно, мы оба должны пересмотреть отношение к Йотунхейму.

– Как я люблю, когда ты становишься одновременно самодовольным и лицемерным.

– Отец нас хорошо обучил.

     Локи с улыбкой повернул голову в его сторону:

– Хорошо сыграно, брат.

– Помни о рогах, когда вертишься.

– Поразмысли, не стоит ли тебе держаться на более почтительном расстоянии.

      Они спустились по короткому лестничному пролету в темницы, и Локи целенаправленно прошел мимо камеры Лафея, не удостоив того взглядом.

– Локи? – Тор колебался. Он слегка замедлил шаг, прежде чем снова двинуться вперед и догнать брата. – Что, в Йотунхейме есть еще какой-то царь, о котором я не знаю?

     Локи усмехнулся и продолжал идти вперед.

     Они подошли к камере, находившейся дальше по коридору, и когда Локи заглянул внутрь, улыбка медленно сошла с его лица. Хельблинди Лафейссон, старший сын царя, сидел на полу, скорчившись и обхватив руками колени; он склонил голову, закрыл глаза и медленно дышал. Локи заметил его очевидное страдание и дискомфорт от недельного пребывания в столь тесной камере _–_ и странно, Локи обнаружил, что не испытывает мстительного удовлетворения. Только все больше Вины накапливалось с каждой секундой.

     Впервые сердце Локи  признало, что это его брат.

     Локи перевел взгляд на другую камеру, где находился другой его брат. Бюлейст смотрел с почти звериной злобой. Он был очевидно перепуган, напряжен и готов к нападению, хотя и понимал, что уже проиграл. Но Локи всё же не чувствовал себя победителем.

– Старший сын Лафея, – сказал Тор, кивая в сторону Хельблинди. – Что ты собираешься ему сказать?

     Локи не обратил внимания на вопрос и позвал одного из стражников.

– Подготовьте комнату для допроса – из тех, что побольше. Я буду говорить с пленником наедине.

– Ты помнишь, что я такой же посол, как и ты? – с вызовом спросил Тор.

– А ты помнишь, что я всё ещё твой царь? – парировал  Локи. – А то, что ты вчера говорил о позоре предательства, совершенного этим пленником, когда он ради спасения всей своей страны выступил против отца? Оставайся, Тор. Я думаю, лучше тебе подождать здесь.

* * *

 

– Странно, что ты предлагаешь комфорт тому, кого собираешься казнить,  – сказал Хельблинди.

     Он шагал по комнате для допросов, вытягивая руки и ноги. Громадный йотун двигался медленно и дышал с той же медлительностью, словно при перегреве. Веки почти прикрывали тлеющие красные глаза.

     Локи, сидевший на другом конце длинного стола, одарил Хельблинди сардонической улыбкой:

–  Зачем же ещё нужна семья, в конце концов?

     Хельблинди рассмеялся с некоторым усилием. У него пересохло в горле.

– Я раздумывал, знаешь ли ты. Ты достаточно хорошо владеешь лицом и скрываешь чувства, но глаза говорят правду. Очень похоже на нашу мать.

     Улыбка Локи стала натянутой.

– Мне дали понять, что я – незаконнорожденный.  Сын умершей шлюхи, к тому же не слишком способной, как говорит наш отец. Так мило с его стороны  сообщить мне, что он не получил удовольствия, даже когда зачинал меня.

– Наша мать была царицей, и она мертва, –  ответил Хельблинди. Он странно и пристально смотрел на Локи , словно пытаясь принять решение. – Ты должен кое-что знать о нашем отце. Он лжец, и у него против тебя целая гора злобы. Он навредит тебе снова, если сможет.

     Локи выслушал это сообщение и никак не отреагировал.

– А ты?

– Я мало о тебе знаю, – сказал Хельблинди. – Только то, что ты напал на нашу страну, и, кажется, ненавидишь собственный народ.

– Я тоже мало о тебе знаю. Это инстинктивная ненависть.

\- Нет, это потому, что ты здесь вырос. Ты думаешь, ты лучше нас.

– Асы, может быть, думают так. Но я точно знаю, кто я, и моя ненависть не так избирательна, чтобы исключать меня самого.

     Хельблинди улыбнулся одной стороной рта:

– Почему ты здесь? Ты уже решил меня убить.

 _–_ Разве? – Локи вернул брату такую же кривую улыбку, но добавил в нее загадочности. – Я хочу больше узнать о нашем отце.

– Что именно?

– Был ли он добр к вам? Каким он был, когда вы были детьми? А сейчас?

     Хельблинди поднял обе ладони, и хотя Локи не знал, что этот жест означает у йотунов, ему он напомнил пожимание плечами.

– Он очерствел по многим причинам. Одна из них – утрата ребенка.

– Да, я уверен, что он от этого прямо голову потерял. Или он выбросил еще кого-то из наших братьев и сестер? Их трупики, разбросанные по всей стране, могли бы сотнями валяться в снегу.

– Вот что произошло, по-твоему? Есть много постыдных историй о тебе, брат.

– Ой, расскажи. Я собираю антологию.

– Самое постыдное – то, что ты предал свою страну, будучи еще младенцем.  Отец не _выбросил_ тебя, как ты, похоже, думаешь. Тебя потеряли в пылу битвы, когда война была в самом разгаре. Тебя должны были охранять жрецы, но их убили, и во время отступления несколько дней никто не мог тебя найти. Отец оплакивал тебя, и я думаю, что именно эта потеря привела его  к окончательному поражению. Потом он увидел тебя в руках у асгардского царя, и ты изменил облик. Ты приник к нему и носил обличье наших врагов.

     Локи свел брови на переносице, а после поднял их:

– Похоже, ты хочешь сказать, что он это воспринял не слишком хорошо.

– Ты бросил отца и родную страну еще до того, как научился говорить. На твоем месте я бы не доверял нашему отцу. Он проклял твое имя и с тех пор стал действительно очень суровым.

– Тут… многое надо переварить.

     Хельблинди моргнул:

– Переварить? Что такое ты съел?

– Поговорка. Выражение такое. Оно значит, что я обдумываю  сказанное тобой, как переваривают еду.

– Вслед за поглощением пищи испражняются. Я думаю, брат, выражение не слишком хорошее.

Локи наклонил голову:

\- Верно замечено.

     Хельблинди привалился к стене, то ли не желая садиться, то ли опасаясь, что стул может не выдержать его вес.

– Что тебе рассказали о твоем происхождении?

– Только то, что меня нашли брошенным в храме.

– Это вполне соответствует истине, хотя ты оказался брошенным в результате сражения, а не по небрежности. Я думаю, отец в большей степени, чем остальные, воспринял твое предательство как личную обиду. Ты был очень мал и родился посреди ужаса войны. Когда наша мать погибла в битве, ты изменился. Ты стал неуверенным и цеплялся за других при любой возможности. Ты делал всё, чтобы выжить, и поскольку я сам вырос во время войны, винить тебя за это не могу.

     Локи уставился на него и несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул через нос, прежде чем задать вопрос:

– Ты мне лжешь?

     Хельблинди снова поднял руки.

– Чего ради? Тебе нет дела ни до страны, где ты родился, ни до кровной родни. Ты меня убьешь, что бы я ни сказал.

– Кажется, у тебя сложилось очень устойчивое мнение насчет моих намерений. Странно, раз уж ты сам признал, что едва меня знаешь.

– Ты выживаешь. Если не убьешь меня, ты станешь рисковать своим местом здесь. Царь Асгарда знает о твоем происхождении. Ты посеешь сомнение в его разуме, если примешь нашу сторону.

– Я – царь Асгарда, –  напомнил Локи. – И я  не стремлюсь поступать так, чтобы завоевать одобрение Всеотца. Больше нет. Это невозможное, сводящее с ума занятие.

– Ты несчастлив здесь, брат?

     Локи подумал над вопросом, вспомнил ощущения от пальцев, пробегающих по волосам, шепоты о любви и безопасности.

– Есть мгновения, относительно которых я чувствую, что едва ли заслуживаю их. Та, кого я зову матерью, очень добрая женщина. И у меня есть брат, – он опустил глаза и стал смотреть на стол.

– А тот, кого ты зовешь отцом?

– Давай просто скажем, что слово «одиозный» родилось по его вине.

     Хельблинди склонил голову набок:

– Родилось? Ты делишь с ним ложе?

– Ох, нет. Нет. Я хотел сказать, что в его честь придумано слово.

– Это еще одно неудачное выражение, брат. Ещё хуже первого.

– Опять. Замечу себе.

– И стыдно говорить подобным образом о том, кого называешь отцом, – сказал Хельблинди.

– Еще более стыдно, чем сдать собственного отца врагам? – спросил Локи. – Ты заставил его упасть на пол передо мной.

     В ответе Хельблинди не было ни малейшего сожаления.

– Он первым предал наш народ, когда проигнорировал его страдания. Я действовал честно. Если бы отец вернулся домой, он бы предстал перед судом и расстался с жизнью. Ты сегодня не сделаешь ничего такого, что мы бы не сделали сами.

– Лафей – царь. Кто в Йотунхейме выше него и может вынести подобный приговор?

     Хельблинди покачал головой.

– Я тебя не понимаю. Он больше не царь. Он поклонился тебе, как и мы все.

– Объясни еще раз? Я не понимаю.

– Ты – наш царь, – сказал Хельблинди, словно это была самая очевидная на свете вещь. – Почему, как ты думаешь, я обратился к тебе как к царю Локи, когда на коленях просил милости для нашей страны? Будь иначе, я бы назвал тебя царем Асгарда или просто по имени. По той же причине наш отец не желал становиться перед тобой на колени. Это в любом случае было непростительно. Настоящий царь пожертвовал бы короной ради страны. Проще говоря, я отобрал у него корону и отдал тебе.

– Так. – Локи откинулся на спинку стула, положил обе ноги на стол и скрестил лодыжки. – Да это же просто _изумительно_.

* * *

 

– Дорогу царю! – кричал стражник.

     Была середина дня, и пришло время суда над пленниками. Локи величаво прошествовал в тронный зал, удерживая взгляд на уровне горизонта. Он тщательно избегал смотреть кому-либо в лицо, но всё равно чувствовал толпу.

     Зал был полон до отказа, шум от давки был слышен даже снаружи. Хеймдалль стоял позади, у второго выхода, и бесстрастно наблюдал, положив руки на рукоять меча. Тор занял место рядом с леди Сиф и Тремя Воинами, которые ждали в первых рядах толпы, лицом к Локи. За спиной Локи, в тени, спокойно стояли Один и Фригг.

     Ожидающие граждане немного притихли, когда вошел Локи, но вскоре шум снова поднялся и достиг апогея, когда ввели пленных йотунов. Всего их было пятеро. Впереди стоял Лафей, за ним – его сыновья и еще двое воинов, оставшихся в живых после вторжения. Руки йотунов были закованы в цепи, рты закрыты намордниками. Со всех сторон они были окружены стражей с оружием наизготовку. Рост и размеры великанов встревожили толпу, и в результате она стала настороженной, готовой защищаться.

      Локи задержал пристальный взгляд на Лафее, пока бормотание вокруг нарастало и переходило в крик. Локи улыбнулся. Два короля смотрели друг на друга через весьма бурное игровое поле.

     Крик стал до того громким, что у Локи зазвенело в ушах. Народ Асгарда хотел крови. Асы трепетали в присутствии йотунского царя и его сыновей. Асы упивались пылью и каменной крошкой поврежденных стен дворца вокруг них – потому что _наконец-то_ будет месть. Будет война. Чудовищам придет конец. В сторону пленников выплевывали проклятия, и Локи каждое терпеливо выслушивал, понимая, что оскорбления в равной степени относятся и к нему тоже.

– Убийцы! – раздался крик.

_(Да. Мы убийцы. А ещё кто?)_

     Локи поправлял рукава под раструбами перчаток и тихонько посмеивался, когда толпа выкрикивала ответы на его молчаливый вопрос. Будет весело.

– Лафей из Йотунхейма, – сказал Локи так громко, чтобы все могли услышать. В ответ шум утих. – Ты нарушил наши соглашения. Тебе нечего сказать в свою защиту?

     Народ смеялся, потому что Лафей был в наморднике.

     Локи смеялся со всеми, играя свою роль в спектакле.

– Ты сегодня принужден молчать, потому что судебного следствия не будет. Просто вынесение приговора. Я присутствовал в Йотунхейме, когда мы на вас напали, и в Асгарде, когда вы напали на нас. Мне нет нужды слушать свидетелей; осмелюсь сказать, даже в ином случае мое мнение едва ли могло бы измениться.

     Толпа одобрительно гудела. Глаза сияли яростным одобрением беспощадного, сурового тона, выбранного Локи. В чем-то другом, возможно, Локи не слишком нравился, но непреклонный гнев царя против врага-йотуна – нечто такое, к чему народ Асгарда мог с гордостью присоединиться.

     Лафей презрительно усмехнулся под намордником, словно не ждал ничего лучшего от сына-предателя.

     Локи в ответ любезно улыбнулся. Он подождал, пока толпа успокоится, прежде чем снова заговорить.

– Поскольку я выступаю свидетелем обеих сторон, позвольте мне быть честным и напомнить всем присутствующим, что Асгард тоже нарушил мир, который Йотунхейм столетиями с нами поддерживал. Мы вторглись в их царство с намерением причинить вред, и, должен заметить, преуспели куда больше, чем они здесь.

     Поднялся ропот. Попытка Локи быть честным собравшимся не понравилась, но они чувствовали, что речь не закончена.

– Тем не менее, вы выбрали нападение вместо того, чтобы мирно требовать возмещения убытков – в нашем мирном договоре этот процесс описан очень ясно и подробно, – сказал Локи. – И я могу заметить, что ваше нападение имеет весьма личную окраску: вы напали на дом врагов ночью, когда все спали, без предупреждения и без единой попытки поговорить лицом к лицу и уладить разногласия. Даже мы пытались поговорить с вами, прежде чем напасть на ваше царство. Более того, вы угрожали жизни Всеотца, который обеспечил вам столетия мирной жизни. И, возможно, самое обидное для меня – то, что вы причинили вред _любимейшей_ царице. О, Лафей. Зря ты позволил себя изловить. Ты честно думал, будто я стану сомневаться, прежде чем убить тебя на месте за то, что ты посмел тронуть мою семью?

     Он сурово смотрел на Лафея, пока в толпе поднимался одобрительный шум.

– Да, я знаю точно, какой приговор  избрал бы для тебя, и я говорю тебе: ты бы умер. Однако, это не личное дело. Перед тем, как занять трон Асгарда, я дал клятву. Оставить в стороне мои собственные амбиции и желания. Беречь Девять Миров и хранить мир. В этом зале я не чувствую мира. А вы?

     Локи сделал паузу, чтобы его слова дошли до толпы. Он их всех ненавидел. Сбивать с толку было весело.

– Народ Асгарда забыл свои обеты, данные этому царству, – продолжал Локи. – Варианты этих обетов вплетены в каждое произносимое нами обещание. Я слышал эти слова, когда собравшиеся здесь поклялись в верности мне как царю. Я слышал их в брачных обетах и на похоронах. Мальчиком разучивал их на уроках и выкрикивал во время игр с братом. Эти клятвы для настоящего гражданина Асгарда – всё; но я думаю: сколько асов среди находящихся в этом зале задумывались о том, в чем поклялись? Лафей, воистину, твое счастье, что не Локи Одинссон судит тебя сегодня, ибо тогда твоя голова уже рассталась бы с шеей. Но у меня нет ни имени, ни личности: лишь клятва, принесенная моему народу. Я больше не Локи Одинссон. Я стою перед тобой, как царь Асгарда.

     Молчание.

– А сегодня я узнал от одного из твоих сыновей интереснейшую вещь, – сказал Локи. – С тех пор, как я лишил тебя свободы, а ты  поклонился мне до земли, я стал и царем Йотунхейма тоже.

    Толпа беспокойно зашевелилась. Головы склонялись, шептались. Локи встретился глазами с Тором: брат слушал, приоткрыв рот, и смотрел строго. Локи быстро отвел взгляд, чтобы не утратить сосредоточенность и настрой.

     Сыновья Лафея упали на колени, и, обменявшись взглядами, воины за ними поступили также. Эту демонстрацию Локи и Хельблинди спланировали за закрытыми дверями. Только Лафей остался стоять, и хотя он по-прежнему с ненавистью смотрел на Локи, он не мог не понимать, какое предательство совершается за его спиной.

     Шепот снова превратился в бормотание. Толпа начала понимать, что происходит, и решила, что ей это нравится: асы упивались зрелищем врагов, склоняющихся перед асгардским царем.

– Снимите намордники, – приказал Локи страже. – Только сыновьям. Я хочу послушать, что они скажут. Почему вы на коленях, сыновья Лафея?

– Мы уступаем тебе, как нашему царю, – сказал Хельблинди, как только смог. Это тоже было отрепетировано. 

     Локи перевел взгляд на младшего принца:

– А ты, Бюлейст Лафейссон? Кому ты верен?

      «Самому себе», сказали глаза принца.

– Царю Йотунхейма, – произнес он вслух.

     Локи улыбнулся шире.

– А кто ваш царь?

– Ты, – в унисон ответили оба йотуна.

     Народу в тронном зале _очень_ понравилось унижение рода Лафея: ведь его сыновья уже дважды провозгласили Локи своим царем. Локи устроил из этого представление для толпы, и его благодарили, выражая поддержку и одобрение. Но толпа уже была не столь возбуждена, как ранее. Локи напомнил о клятвах, и это немного успокоило жажду крови.

– А, я думал, что вы так и скажете, – с улыбкой ответил Локи. – Тогда поведайте своему царю, с какой целью вы пришли в Асгард. Я не могу свидетельствовать об этом, поскольку меня среди вас не было.

– Отец приказал нам отправиться сюда, – сказал Хельблинди, – чтобы убить Всеотца и забрать Ларец Вечных Зим. Как ты и говоришь, постыдно, что мы прямо не выступили против вас и не попытались сначала договориться. Мы действовали, повинуясь Лафею, ибо он был нашим царем – но больше он не царь.

– Святая добродетель, неужели ты хочешь сказать, что вы не напали бы на нас подобным образом, если бы не были связаны клятвой и вынуждены подчиняться приказу царя?

– Мы бы вообще не напали, потому что у нас с Асгардом мирный договор, – сказал Хельблинди. – Позволь мне рассказать тебе кое-что о Йотунхейме, царь Локи. У нас есть честь, неистовая преданность и любовь к нашей стране. Мести и крови жаждал мой отец, поскольку он затаил немало горечи против Всеотца. Но те из нас, кто помнит войну, предпочитают мирные времена. Мы последовали за отцом только из верности.

– Если это правда, то почему вы выдали его нам? – спросил Локи.

– Потому что он забыл о своей верности нам, - сказал Хельблинди. – Как ты сказал, у царя нет личных амбиций. Только клятва, принесенная стране. Наши клятвы не так уж отличаются от асгардских, царь Локи. Мой отец забыл про обещание, данное им нашему народу, и не поклонился бы тебе ради спасения собственного царства, так что мы с братом напомнили ему о его долге. Если бы отец вернулся в Йотунхейм, он предстал бы там перед самым строгим судом. Он предатель и заслужил смерть.

     Локи поднял брови, коротко прошелся перед толпой.

– Что ж, это было в самом деле познавательно, особенно то, что ты сказал насчет клятв. В Йотунхейме и Асгарде, похоже, немало общих убеждений. Должен сказать, я шокирован; только подумать, что под усталым управлением недостойного царя столь многие были слепы и не замечали этой истины. В самом деле, очень хорошо, что в Йотунхейме теперь новый правитель. Полагаю, это я, – лицо Локи расплылось в ухмылке, и он позволил себе издать смешок. – Хотя я опасаюсь того, что моя конституция не подходит для управления промерзшей пустошью.

     Граждане Асгарда не смеялись с ним вместе. На их лицах было одно замешательство. Локи это нравилось.

– Вы провозгласили меня царем, – продолжал Локи, – так что я вправе короновать другого. Хельблинди Лафейссон, я многое узнал от тебя сегодня. Позволь взамен поведать тебе об Асгарде, наших клятвах и уважении к договорам, которые мы заключаем. Ты стоишь передо мной на коленях, но теперь я прошу тебя встать, по обычаю твоего народа, и принять то, что принадлежит тебе по праву рождения, – Локи направил Гунгнир на Лафея. – А ты встанешь на колени, иначе у меня возникнет искушение оторвать тебе ноги.

     В конце концов Лафей опустился на колени, хотя для этого трем стражникам пришлось держать острия копий у его горла. Гнев толпы перешел на Лафея и отвлекся от остальных йотунов, чего Локи и добивался. А потом все смотрели, как Локи передает корону Йотунхейма. Он потребовал, чтобы Хельблинди принес те же клятвы,  какие Локи принес Асгарду. Хельблинди не колебался ни в одном ответе.

– Тогда я короную тебя, Хельблинди, царь Йотунхейма, – сказал Локи. – Я не стану тебе кланяться, потому что мы теперь равны. У нас общая цель, мы братья, давшие одни и те же клятвы собственным царствам и остальным мирам.  А теперь, царь Хельблинди… Полагаю,  что я уже упоминал тот особо интересный пассаж из нашего мирного договора, которым мы должны руководствоваться в подобных ситуациях. Похоже, что мы оба должны друг другу возмещение за нападение. Согласен ли ты, или предпочитаешь упразднить этот докучливый мирный договор?

– Мы будем соблюдать мирный договор с твоим царством, – сказал Хельблинди. – Как я уже говорил, у нас есть честь.

     Локи молча считал на пальцах, устраивая для своего народа насмешливое представление.

\- Святая добродетель! Плагаю, что мы нанесли друг другу одинаковое число ударов. Полагаю, это значит, что они сводят на нет друг друга. Что ты на это скажешь?

       В толпе наметилось сердитое движение: там наконец поняли намерение Локи.

– Всё так, как ты говоришь, царь Асгарда, –  Хельблинди говорил спокойно, не обращая внимания на шум.

– Что ж, я полагаю, тогда можно считать дело закрытым, – сказал Локи. – Царь Йотунхейма, ты свободен. Я отпускаю твоего отца и остальных пленников, и передаю их тебе как знак нашей доброй воли и будущего мира, и в залог мира с вашей стороны я прошу тебя покинуть наше царство и впредь отказаться от вторжений на нашу землю. Если за совершенные преступления против собственной страны Лафея постигнет смерть от руки правосудия, так тому и быть. Осмелюсь заметить, что его деяния против Йотунхейма куда серьезнее, чем действия против Асгарда. Я не стану лишать вас справедливости.

– Суд над ним состоится сегодня же, – слова Хельблинди почти затерялись среди нарастающего недовольства толпы.

– Леди Сиф, Хеймдалль – соберите отряд, достаточный для охраны наших йотунхеймских знакомых, чтобы они могли мирно добраться до Биврёста, а потом отправиться на родину, - сказал Локи, повышая голос, чтобы его слова можно было расслышать. – А к остальным гражданам Асгарда у меня есть просьба, – он ударил основанием Гунгнира в пол, чтобы восстановить тишину. – Я прошу вас на мгновение остановиться и подумать о клятвах, которые вы давали нашему царству. Помните о своей чести, ибо кто попытается поднять руку на тех, кому мы дали слово, – тот предатель Асгарда и мира. Мой народ, покажем нашим гостям асгардское чувство чести.

     Абсолютная тишина.

     Локи был почти разочарован. В ожидании первого недовольного крика он так сжал древко Гунгнира, что пальцы сводило. Но ничего не было. Йотунам позволили уйти с миром.

* * *

 

     Всеотец ждал его в коридоре за тронным залом.

     Лицо Одина было бесстрастно, как всегда. Он смотрел на Локи так же, как всего несколько часов назад, когда ребенок Одина плакал у него на коленях.

– Локи, – сказал Один в знак приветствия.

     Локи молча остановился и ждал продолжения, напряженно сжав губы в прямую линию.

– Я сказал, что не стану выносить суждение о твоих царских решениях, и сдержу слово, – продолжил Один. – Но как твой отец, я должен сказать, что очень тобой горжусь.

     Выражение холодного гнева на лице Локи сменилось открытой злобой.

– О, _замолчи_.

     Локи сунул Гунгнир в руки Всеотцу, и, гордо удаляясь,  бросил через плечо:

– Я сделал это не для тебя.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора  
> Спасибо, что прочли! Я люблю вас всех!  
> P.S. Он это сделал для братьев.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора  
> Боже, как вышло, что я уже на 14-й главе? Вот что бывает, когда персонаж ест мозг. Эта глава – поворотный пункт, потому что мы вышли из пространства, соответствующего фильму «Тор». Над переходом пришлось поработать. 
> 
> Для тех, кому интересно, ниже я перечисляю пять стадий переживания горя. Я ссылаюсь на них несколько раз (и, как видите, дала название всей истории в честь одной из них); перечисление может быть полезным, особенно когда Локи выйдет из стадии торгов (в некотором смысле он застрял на первых двух). 
> 
> Отрицание – Гнев – Торги – Депрессия – Принятие

_Голос Тора разносился в пустыне подобно раскатам грома._

_– Хеймдалль, открой мост!_

_Ответа не было, как не было его с самого начала. Тор знал, что в Асгарде что-то не так – с Всеотцом и неизвестно с кем еще. Тор чувствовал, что ему отчаянно необходимо добраться домой, но оказалось, что путь закрыт._

_Джейн ждала возле джипа, обхватив  себя руками в поисках утешения. Она не хотела, чтобы Тор уходил, но забота о нем заставляла ее молчать._

_– Бывало ли раньше, чтобы он так долго не отвечал? – спросила Джейн._

_Тор был слишком взволнован, чтобы ответить. Он задыхался от гнева и горя. Ноги устали до того, что едва не отказывались слушаться. Сердце болело, словно намереваясь погубить его. Он не хотел поверить в то, что, как он думал, мог знать._

_– Тор, – сказала Джейн, – пойдем назад. Вернемся домой вместе. Мы что-нибудь придумаем._

_Слезы ярости текли из глаз Тора. Он взревел:_

_- **Локи** , открой Биврёст! _

_Не был Тор создан для того, чтобы выносить эту печаль._

* * *

 

 _–_ Тебе надо подстричься, _–_ заметила Сиф. – Ты похож на тролля.

     Локи выглянул из-за книги, которую читал, сидя за дальним столом в глубине библиотеки. Сиф стояла там, посреди больших книжных полок, где хранились древние, тайные тексты, и вид у нее был такой, словно ей было неуютно, как никогда. Локи даже не знал наверное, как она ухитрилась его найти.

 _–_ Леди Сиф, _–_ приветствовал ее Локи. – Чему обязан удовольствием?

     Если Сиф и заметила сарказм, то либо предпочла проигнорировать, либо просто стала нечувствительна.

 _–_ Я не видела тебя в обеденном зале.

     Локи ждал, приподняв бровь, чтобы побудить ее перейти к главному. Ему предстояло закончить исследование.

 _–_ И?

 _–_ И где-либо еще, если уж на то пошло, _–_ в ее тоне наконец прозвучало раздражение. – Ты отстранился.

     Локи осторожно отложил книгу в сторону, подальше от листов, на которых он писал свои заметки. Чернила еще не высохли.

 _–_ Знаешь, я еще могу понять, когда члены семьи выказывают заботу обо мне: какой-то смысл в этом есть. Но слышать подобное от тебя просто странно.

 _–_ Ты отстранился, _–_ повторила Сиф.

     Локи в ответ натянуто улыбнулся.

 _–_ Нет, я был занят.

 _–_ Чем?

 _–_ Занимательными вещами.

 _–_ Тор о тебе беспокоится.

 _–_ Тор – дурак.

     Раздражение Сиф вскоре перешло в знакомую враждебность.

 _–_ Тор любит тебя, Локи, и тебе следовало бы подумать о том, чтобы время от времени позволять ему это. Похоже, у тебя та же проблема с кучей народа. Насколько дурно ты обращаешься с другими! Ты набрасываешься со своими колкостями и остротами, и всё ищешь возможность использовать слова только затем, чтобы посрамить и выставить на посмешище. А потом удивляешься, что никто тебя не ищет, когда ты пропадаешь.

     Улыбка Локи оставалась невозмутимой.

 _–_ Тогда почему ты здесь, леди Сиф?

 _–_ Не имею ни малейшего представления.

 _–_ Что ж, _–_ Локи перевел взгляд на дверь, через которую вошла Сиф. – Тогда я желаю тебе хорошего дня.

     Сиф не двинулась с места.

 _–_ В детстве мы были друзьями.

 _–_ Замечу, что ты правильно использовала прошедшее время.

 _–_ _Ты отрезал мне волосы_ , Локи, _–_ огрызнулась Сиф.  –  Злой поступок, тогда он разбил мне сердце. И ты никогда не извинялся за это – по крайней мере, от души – так что не говори, будто у меня нет причин злиться и вести себя недружелюбно с тобой. Но ты остаешься братом Тора и асгардским принцем; а раньше ты был и моим другом тоже. Теперь я не жду от тебя дружбы, но мне хотелось бы знать, что с тобой всё хорошо. Тор _беспокоится о тебе_ , Локи. Не смейся над этим.

     Но Локи было бы трудно выполнить требование Сиф, поскольку вся его природа требовала насмехаться над тревогой Тора: ведь тогда не нужно было бы задумываться об этой тревоге или принимать ее близко к сердцу. 

     Локи откинулся на спинку стула, чувствуя, что ему словно дали пощечину. Слова Сиф добавились к растущей тяжести на сердце.

 _–_ Благодарю тебя за заботу, _–_ сказал он. Локи сумел говорить ровно, без сарказма, но всё еще очень хотел, чтобы Сиф ушла. – Но я надеюсь, что в последние недели мне удалось продемонстрировать, что я способен адекватно о себе позаботиться.

     Сиф покачала головой.

 _–_ Почему ты так настойчиво от всех отгораживаешься?

 _–_ Если бы ты знала, что другие могут пострадать, пытаясь помочь тебе, стала бы ты просить о помощи?

 _–_ Значит, у тебя _действительно_ неприятности.

     Локи швырнул перо на стол, глаза у него вспыхнули яростью.

 _–_ Желаю тебе хорошего дня, леди Сиф, - прошипел он. – Оставь это.

* * *

 

     Локи был еще не был готов сорваться, но чувствовал, что начинает скользить.

     Странно, но это его не встревожило. Он знал, что заслужил.

     Проходили дни и недели, и Локи стал спокойным и отстраненным. В сердце на том месте, где обычно его глодала злость, осталось глубокое, пустое место.  Сколько-то гнева ещё оставалось, конечно, и было похоже, что он никогда не даст ему покоя. Но Один теперь не стоил времени Локи, а равно и Лафей, и все остальные. Йотуны ушли. Брат и мать в безопасности. Локи больше не царь. Вокруг мир.

     Он больше не злился. Просто устал. Так сильно устал.

     И кроме того, конечно же, была Вина.

     Она долго рыскала где-то за его гневом:  великолепное было укрытие. Но столько ярости выгорело за короткое время, что по временам Локи почти впадал в ступор просто от тяжести того, сколько он разрушил за короткое время. По ночам Локи лежал без сна, уставившись в потолок, а приливная волна пролитой им крови подступала и угрожала его утопить.

     Но он еще не был готов впасть в уныние или всё бросить на произвол судьбы. Прежде чем придет время расплачиваться за грехи, Локи еще предстояло немного поторговаться. Этого  требовала Вина и долг перед Тором.

     Между известным Локи будущим и прошлым, в котором он теперь жил, стояли два главных игрока: Танос и Малекит. Конечно, он мог их обоих оставить в покое, но они существуют и рано или поздно доберутся до Тора. Локи теперь получил возможность планировать заранее, хотя это было рискованно, поскольку он не мог ничего узнать. Если бы он прямо пришел к Всеотцу и рассказал в подробностях о планах врагов, без удивленно поднятых бровей дело бы не обошлось.  Удивленных гримас  Локи и так хватало.

     Граждане Асгарда странно обращались с ним теперь. Они вели себя не особенно дружелюбно, но склоняли головы в знак уважения к своему принцу, когда тот проходил мимо. Он их пристыдил. И, что еще хуже, пристыдил в присутствии врага. Но даже они не могли отрицать правды его слов о чести и честности, и вот они просто следили за Локи день ото дня, и удивлялись, как вышло, что так долго вовсе его не замечали. Теперь в Асгарде знали, кто он; и хотя асы, похоже, никогда не смогли бы полюбить Локи, они научились уважать спокойную мощь его разума. Некоторые даже шептались, что из Локи получился бы лучший царь, чем из Тора – по крайней мере, в трудные времена.

     Локи ничего об этом не знал. Ему не было дела, поскольку свою жизнь он уже отдал. Всё это не для него. И вот он сидел в тихих углах, в библиотеке или в садах царицы, и взвешивал возможности.

     Сначала должен появиться Танос, победить которого Локи не под силу. Локи уже испытал огонь и мучения по вине Безумного Титана, когда упал в Бездну, и недостаточно сошел с ума, чтобы пытаться в открытую противостоять ему. Но Танос хочет получить Тессеракт, а Тессеракт в Мидгарде; и Танос пошлет за ним читаури, будет Локи его союзником или нет.  И здесь Локи мог кое-что предпринять. Ради Тора. Как ради воздаяния, так и для того, чтобы обезопасить Тора от неизвестных переменных до тех пор, пока прошлое и будущее не встретятся.

     Затем, имеется Малекит, который хочет получить Эфир. А Локи по чистой случайности знает, где Эфир хранится.

     Детская игра.

* * *

 

 _–_ Принц Локи, _–_ приветствовал его Хеймдалль.

     Локи ступил на край Обсерватории; он не был уверен в том, что чувствует из-за того, что к нему больше не обращаются как к царю. Прошли недели с тех пор, как он передал Гунгнир Одину, но, лишившись копья, Локи чувствовал себя излишне открытым. Уязвимым. Отныне и до самого конца Локи предстояло довольствоваться собственным умом.

 _–_ Ты когда-нибудь пытался заглянуть в Бездну? – спросил Локи.

     Ответ Хеймдалля прозвучал, как обычно, бесстрастно:

 _–_ Если я обращаю взор в Бездну, то чувствую себя слепым, и тревожна эта слепота . Я не смотрю, да и нечего там видеть.

 _–_ Я бы хотел, чтобы ты попытался. Когда я был царем, на мою долю выпало достаточно снов. Полагаю, это сказался пророческий дар Всеотца, но возможно, что и нет. Мой разум тоже в тревоге.

    Каждое слово – ложь. Локи сжал зубы и ждал, что Хеймдалль укажет на обман. Хотя Хеймдалль достаточно хорошо послужил Локи, когда тот царствовал, Локи знал: Страж всё еще ему не доверяет. Теперь, когда Хеймдалль узнал, что Локи умеет сам скрываться от его взгляда и прятать других, восстановить доверие едва ли было возможно.

 _–_ Что ты видел? – поведение Хеймдалля невозможно было прочесть.

 _–_ Я пока не уверен. Там тьма. Я не знаю, как еще описать. В Бездне не должно быть ничего. А там не Ничто.

 _–_ Я не стану скрывать твою просьбу от царя, _–_ сказал Хеймдалль. – И не перестану смотреть за тем, что наблюдаю сейчас.

     Локи заломил бровь:

 _–_ Я и не просил тебя.

 _–_ Хорошо, мой принц. Я сделаю, как ты просишь.

* * *

 

     Локи посеял семена беспокойства в разуме Хеймдалля, заронил мысль о том, что ждет беды. Теперь он должен был играть роль встревоженного принца, поглощенного поисками ответов. Поэтому Локи скрывался в библиотеке и разбирал древние тексты Иггдрасиля, истории о прошедших войнах и особенно _–_ о том, как был утерян один особенно ценный самоцвет из сокровищницы Одина. Камень Бесконечности. Тессеракт.

     Локи удостоверился, что у него достаточно книг и изысканий по другим предметам, так что его последние находки не покажутся слишком удобными. Однако его выводы всё еще были испещрены белыми пятнами. Слишком много оставалось случайного;  Локи мог сказать только, что у него есть предчувствие. Если его цель - продолжать исследования и найти достаточно, чтобы побудить к действиям других, то придется и самому переместиться поближе к месту событий.

* * *

 

 _–_ Всеотец, - сказал Локи. Он неуверенно задержался на пороге личной царской библиотеки, глядя скорее за плечо Одина, чем на него самого. Локи Одина ненавидел и не думал прощать. Но сейчас Локи была нужна его помощь.

 _–_ Сын, _–_ сказал Один. Он не смотрел на Локи, заканчивая писать в своей тетради. Один подул на чернила, чтобы они высохли, прежде чем закрыть тетрадь. – Что ты хочешь мне показать?

     Локи сильнее сжал пальцы на блокноте с результатами исследований.

     Один усмехнулся в своей уничтожающей манере.

 _–_ Ты честно думаешь, будто я не знаю, чем ты занимался? О том, что ты часами сидел в библиотеке и давал задания Стражу? Подойди. Сядь. Покажи, что нашел.

* * *

 

     Локи выложил всё. Страницы заметок, карты, графики были разложены на письменном столе перед Всеотцом. Когда Один наконец стал рассматривать их, Локи внимательно следил за ним; одолженное сердце громко билось.

 _–_ Не уверен, что я следую твоей логике, _–_ сказал Один долгое время спустя. – Но я понимаю, что вызвало твой интерес. Я и сам видел Тень.

     Локи сопротивлялся желанию закашляться.

 _–_ О?

 _–_ Гунгнир показывает мне многое.

     Гунгнир даже не прошептал Локи «здравствуй», а уж тем более не показывал ему никаких теней в Бездне.

 _–_ О да, _–_ солгал Локи. – В самом деле, Гунгнир немало может поведать.

     Один смотрел с загадочной улыбкой, которая могла означать что угодно – и Локи отвел взгляд, потому что на самом деле ему не хватало смелости догадываться. Тишина в комнате стала неуютной.

 _–_ Как я понимаю, ты все еще зол на меня, _–_ сказал Один, откладывая страницу с заметками.

 _–_ Собственно, уже нет. Я перехожу к тому состоянию безразличия, которого ты опасался.

 _–_ Возможно, ты думаешь, что так будешь чувствовать себя лучше. Но мы никогда не будем безразличны друг другу, мой сын.

     Локи проигнорировал это утверждение из принципа.

 _–_ Я бы хотел отправиться в Мидгард.

 _–_ Да, я думал, что ты можешь этого захотеть.

     Плечи Локи напряглись, но он ждал и никак не реагировал.

 _–_ Конечно, чтобы познакомиться со смертной Тора, _–_ сказал Один; его слова были преисполнены презрения. – Он только о ней и говорит.

 _–_ Она астрофизик, _–_ заметил Локи. – Как и Эрик Селвиг, Тор знаком с ним тоже.

 _–_ И что угодно магу от двух ученых?

      Локи набрал воздуха, стараясь успокоиться. Всеотец слишком умен, чтобы Локи мог позволить себе где-либо ошибиться.

 _–_ Сейчас это только теория.

 _–_ Я не собираюсь над тобой смеяться, Локи. Расскажи мне.

 _–_ Я думаю, что Тессеракт в Мидгарде.

     Глаз Одина снова обратился к исследовательским записям.

 _–_ Продолжай.

 _–_ Тор упоминал, что он установил контакт с разведывательной организацией ЩИТ, пока находился в изгнании в Мидгарде. Ближе к концу его пребывания там эта организация забрала Эрика Селвига, чтобы тот помог исследовать неизвестное приспособление. Тор не слишком мне помог, когда я его расспрашивал насчет этого, но сказал, что Селвиг говорил с Джейн Фостер о каком-то инопланетном источнике энергии. Полагаю, не только я подозреваю, что это может быть Камень Бесконечности. Тень движется.

     Один откинулся на спинку кресла, задумчиво постукивая кончиками пальцев друг о друга.

 _–_ Хеймдалль говорил мне о том, что видел в Бездне.

      Локи почувствовал короткий укол предательства от того, что Хеймдалль еще не рассказал ничего ему, но быстро овладел собой.

 _–_ Что же он видел?

 _–_ Как ты и сказал, тень движется. Но я удивляюсь: что заставляет тебя думать, будто она движется в сторону Мидгарда? Между ними целая вселенная.

 _–_ Смог ли Хеймдалль установить, где находится тень?

 _–_ Смог, хотя я все еще не понимаю, отчего ты к ней всё время возвращаешься, если это всего лишь тень.

 _–_  Как я уже сказал, это только теория. Тень – неизвестная переменная, и если в Мидгарде находится сокровище, рано или поздно оно станет целью.

 _–_ Что ты собираешься делать?

     Локи пожал плечами, стараясь сделать вид, будто никакого сложившегося плана у него нет.

 _–_ Тессеракт принадлежит Асгарду.

     Один улыбнулся, словно почувствовал за этой фразой нечто большее.

 _–_ Но?

 _–_ Если угроза нападения существует, люди могут использовать камень, чтобы защитить себя от тех, кто попытается его выкрасть.

 _–_ Ты всегда мог бы просто забрать Тессеракт, если он в самом деле там, и принести его сюда для безопасности. Как ты и сказал, он принадлежит Асгарду.

 _–_ Верно. Однако пока мы не знаем, что скрывается в тени, я чувствую себя не настолько опрометчивым. Или не настолько щедрым.

     Один понимающе рассмеялся.

 _–_  Понимаю. Ты предпочитаешь, чтобы риску нападения подвергался Мидгард, а не Асгард. Вместо нас они примут удар возможного врага.

 _–_  Я бы мог помочь им, чем сумею.

 _–_ И потому ты ищешь помощи ученых в своей миссии по защите Мидгарда, похоже, с использованием Тессеракта для этой цели. Я должен сказать, Локи, довольно любопытную _теорию_ ты создал.

     Локи смотрел на него, очень стараясь не выглядеть пораженным дальновидностью Всеотца.

 _–_  Знаешь, ты иногда внушаешь ужас.

     Один сверкнул единственным глазом:

 _–_  Мальчик мой, думаю, сейчас ты сделал самое умное высказывание, какое мне приходилось от тебя слышать.  

     Они смотрели друг на друга через стол Одина, тот самый, на котором была резная шахматная доска, сейчас скрытая под страницами исследовательских записей Локи.

 _–_  Локи, - сказал наконец Один. – Как вышло, что я дал тебе упасть?

     Локи собрал свои заметки, поднялся и ушел, не дожидаясь разрешения.

* * *

 

      Немного позже Локи распахнул дверь в покои Тора. Он тяжело вздохнул и оперся о дверной косяк, чувствуя себя так, словно в умозрительной схватке ему только что надрали задницу. Локи не был уверен, кто вышел победителем.

     Тор сидел у очага и полировал Мьелльнир. Интересно, что он смог поднять его вскоре после речи Локи о клятвах чести, обращенной к жителям Асгарда. Тор моргнул, глядя на брата; а потом улыбнулся.

 _–_ Приветствую тебя, странник. Забыл постучаться, верно?

 _–_ Что скажешь насчет приключения? – спросил Локи.

     Тор поставил оружие на пол, у ног.

 _–_  Если это хоть как-то связано с библиотекой, боюсь, что странствовать тебе придется в одиночестве.

 _–_  Я, собственно, думал насчет Мидгарда. Не хотел бы ты навестить свою Джейн?

     Вида чистой радости на лице брата оказалось достаточно, чтобы заставить Локи улыбнуться. Впервые за недели он испытал хотя бы искорку счастья, хотя Вина вскоре напомнила: он вовсе не достоин чувствовать что-то подобное.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора  
> Знаете, когда я начинала эту историю, едва не написала роман о Локи и Сиф, но потом предпочла оставить их в отношениях брата и сестры. Теперь немного сожалею о своем решении. Хейтеры Сиф, волноваться вам не о чем. Пейринга не будет.   
> Надеюсь, что вам понравилось. Продолжение следует!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора  
> Насчет сделки Локи с ведьмой мне задали кое-какие вопросы, и ответы на некоторые из них уже были в предыдущих главах. Просто на случай, если вы их пропустили (поскольку есть у меня склонность запрятывать вещи), вот резюме того, что мы знаем сейчас. Кстати, всё происходит по-настоящему. Я не собираюсь в конце писать что-то вроде «всё это был сон», обещаю.  
> Что вы уже знаете из предыдущих глав: Локи заключил сделку с ведьмой, чтобы отправиться в прошлое и спасти брату жизнь. Локи должен сам что-то изменить, и да, он может всё испортить и окончательно потерять всё. Ведьма утверждала, что Локи не знает, о чем он на самом деле просит. Локи подразумевал, что ведьма на самом деле не просто колдунья, а нечто гораздо худшее. Цена, которую запросила ведьма – будущее Локи, и расплата состоялась до того, как Локи был отправлен в прошлое. Ведьма вырезала ему сердце. (Нет, правда. Во второй главе. По этой причине Локи вел себя до чертиков странно, кода оказался в Обсерватории). Итак, Локи думает, что умрет, когда время достигнет момента заключения сделки. Локи заявил Одину, что тот в итоге поймет; то есть Локи ожидал, что Один в конце концов поймет: прошлое изменилось, и догадается о существовании двух потоков времени. Я также подразумеваю, что Локи, вселившись в свое тело в прошлом, уничтожил или убил свою личность из прошлого: потому он и не мог спать в своей старой комнате (да, вдохновение почерпнуто из Journey into Mystery). Постарайтесь не паниковать. Я убила тело будущего Локи и душу Локи из прошлого для того, чтобы остался только один Локи.  
> О чем я вам не рассказывала: почему ведьма отправила Локи так далеко назад во времени, когда он просил только предотвратить смерть Тора? Почему ведьма сочла Локи ужасно забавным? Что случится, когда один временной поток догонит другой? О последнем я кое-что скажу в этой главе. Есть ли для Локи какая-нибудь надежда? Ну, вы же мне верите, так?  
> Для еще большей ясности: сцена в начале 14 главы (когда Тор взывает к Локи и просит открыть Биврёст) происходит в старом «будущем», до того, как Локи отправился назад, после событий фильма «Тор2: Темный мир» (после того, как Локи занял трон Асгарда в обличье Одина). Об этом моменте упоминала Джейн в первой главе, когда сказала Локи, что Тор догадался о том, что Локи жив, и разыскивал его.

_– Ты не боишься создать парадокс? – спросил Локи. – Что будет, когда время догонит само себя?_

_Ведьма поправила нож, который лежал на столе между ними, чтобы избежать всякого недопонимания._

_– Вот причина, по которой я беру плату вперед. Я делала это раньше. Можно сказать, это мое ремесло._

_– Почему для меня это слабое утешение?_

_–  Конечно, потому, что ты умен, - сказала она со смехом. – Хотя, возможно, не слишком хорошо себя понимаешь. Отвечая на твой вопрос: ты покупаешь новое прошлое. Старое прошлое никогда не вернется, но я не сотру его бесследно. Люди станут помнить и то, и другое. Они обретут знание, когда два потока времени сольются. Те, с кем ты не встречался, даже не заметят разницы. Ну, может быть, возникнет легкая заминка. Тебе ведь приходилось переживать дежа вю, правда? У меня нынче много клиентов._

_Локи был относительно уверен, что никто и никогда не вызывал у него такой тревоги,  как ведьма, а это кое-что да значило. Он постарался не выдать беспокойство лицом, когда заговорил:_

_– Это значит, Тор будет помнить, что он умер._

_– Да, так и будет._

_– И о том, как он умер, –  добавил Локи. От этой мысли ему стало нехорошо. Он хотел бы избавить брата от воспоминаний об утоплении._

_Глаза ведьмы поблескивали при свете свечи._

_–  Иначе я не согласна. Видишь ли, важно извлекать из прошлого уроки. Просто уничтожить одно и создать другое – слишком, слишком легко, а я люблю хорошие шутки._

_–  Я и сам их раньше любил. Хотя теперь… – Локи со вздохом умолк. – Полагаю, за исключением Тора, для остальных слияние двух потоков времени пройдет гладко. Я хочу изменить всего одно событие, так что лишь Тор и те, кто знает о его смерти, почувствуют что-то._

_Ведьма постукивала пальцами по столу рядом с ножом, улыбка ее не дрогнула:_

_– О, не знаю, мелкий царевич. Ты, похоже, из тех, кто любит пускать волны по воде._

* * *

 

     Локи быстро пришел к заключению, что никакого восторга по отношению к пустыне не испытывает. По сути, она, возможно, была еще хуже снега.

      С того самого момента, когда они приземлились в Мидгарде и печать Биврёста оплавила песок и камни под ногами, Локи чувствовал себя так, словно тяжело заболел. Он наклонился вперед, уперся дрожащими руками в бедра и попытался сосредоточиться на механике дыхания. Он не мог избавиться от ощущения, будто легкие медленно заполняются водой, и все же, казалось, дыхание срывалось слишком быстро. Перед глазами появились черные точки, и чистая тревога взяла верх.

     Пустыня, где Локи узнал от Джейн о смерти Тора.

     Пустыня, где Тор умер.

     Прийти сюда было безумием. К Хель Мидгард. Пусть Танос их всех захватит.

     Зазвенел смех Тора, разрывая хватку панической атаки. Тор был в прекрасном расположении духа, и даже вид младшего брата, готового упасть в обморок, не мог испортить ему настроение.

– Ты же не серьезно болен, так ведь? – смеялся Тор. – Ты столетиями путешествовал с помощью Биврёста. Успокойся.

     Когда к Локи вернулась способность дышать, вдыхать и выдыхать через примерно равные интервалы, он с отвращением оглядел окрестности. Был поздний час, солнце только село, и бесконечное небо расстилалось над ними  мазками яростно-желтых, зловещих багровых и синих тонов. Глазам Локи предстала неровная почва и полумертвая растительность, боровшаяся за выживание среди камней.  Место было красиво особенной, западающей в душу красотой, но Локи отказывался это признавать. Он не простил пустыне того, что она означала.

– Здесь воняет коровами, – высказался Локи.

– Ну, тогда ты должен отлично вписаться, – сказал Тор и хлопнул брата по спине. – Давай, покажи местным свой шлем, о могущественный принц.

     Локи застонал от удара. Из-за панической атаки он утратил гордость вместе с дыханием.

– Тебе исключительно повезло, что я слишком нездоров, чтобы тебя придушить.

     Локи после этого умолк и только пытался сглотнуть. Он не должен был шутить насчет причинения вреда брату здесь, в этом месте. Даже для бога Лжи и Хаоса есть границы.

– Во имя Норн, Локи, что, всё так плохо? – Тор всё еще усмехался, когда сжал руку на плече младшего брата, поддерживая его. – Постарайся дышать. Пройдет.

     Локи пошатнулся, закрыл глаза, позволив себе редкий момент расслабления рядом с теплом Тора. Самое дорогое и самое жестокое мгновение. Безумие Локи утихло в последние недели, голоса в голове подолгу молчали, но их место быстро занимала Вина. Она рассказывала, насколько он не заслуживает мгновений покоя. Особенно рядом с братом, которого Локи предавал много, много раз.

     Локи выпрямился и с внезапным нетерпением оттолкнул руку Тора.

– Со мной всё прекрасно, – бросил он. В последнее время слишком часто приходилось повторять эти слова.

     На мгновение их глаза встретились. Взгляд Тора был полон заботы и растерянности. Локи быстро опустил глаза.

– Почему ты просто не расскажешь мне, что не так? – спросил Тор. – Тебе правда так тяжело мне довериться? Мы больше не в Асгарде. Здесь ты можешь говорить со мной свободно.

     Дыхание Локи стало ровнее и спокойнее – но только потому, что поднимающийся гнев помог сосредоточиться и умерить тревогу.

– Хватит, Тор.

– Нет. Я твой брат, и я не единственный, кто собирается…

     Раздражение Локи раньше только тлело, но теперь полыхнуло адским пламенем, и он выпалил Тору прямо в лицо:

_– Я сказал, хватит!_

     Обескураженный Тор  отшатнулся и сильно толкнул Локи назад. Локи споткнулся и упал на землю, подняв облако пыли.

– Да что с тобой? – потребовал ответа Тор. – Я не враг тебе, Локи. Я пытаюсь помочь!

     Локи был так же потрясен и испуган, как и Тор. Когда он встал, у него дрожали руки и ноги.

– Я сожалею, – сказал он, все еще не в силах посмотреть на брата. – Я не знаю, почему так сделал.

_(Не знаешь?)_

     Локи содрогнулся. Этот голос на какое-то время умолк. Возможно, Один был прав. Безумие Локи коренилось в гневе и печали.

– Я выясню, Локи, – сказал Тор, поднимая молот и указывая им в сторону Локи, как предупреждение. – Если ты мне не скажешь, я сам выясню. Я устал от этих игр.

– Удачи, – произнес Локи. Он посмотрел на оружие Тора и предпочел не показывать никакой видимой реакции, хотя внутри боролся с очередным приступом паники. – Давай просто выберемся отсюда. В какой стороне цивилизация? Если, конечно, она есть в этой пустыне.

* * *

 

     Прошагав около полумили, они вошли в город сразу после того, как стемнело. По предложению Тора оба они носили мидгардскую одежду. Тор выбрал простые джинсы и рубашку с длинным рукавом, но Локи такой обыденный наряд не понравился, особенно для деловой поездки. Вместо этого он предпочел черный, хорошо сшитый костюм с крахмальной белой рубашкой и черным галстуком. Для пальто и шарфа, которые он любил надевать сверху, было слишком тепло, так что Локи с сожалением отказался от них.

– Ты выглядишь нелепо, – сказал Тор. – Никто в этом городе так строго не одевается.

– Я выгляжу достойно, – поправил  Локи. –  Как и подобает принцу. Тебе тоже стоит однажды попробовать.  

     Тор вскоре нашел то, что он называл «таксофоном», и вознамерился использовать это устройство для связи с Джейн Фостер. Локи ждал рядом и поднимал очи к звездам, когда его брат своими громадными пальцами пытался нажимать крохотные кнопочки. Локи, по-видимому, должен был помочь выполнить некое действие, которое Тор именовал «вызов за счет абонента», и они оба пытались разгадать автоматическое сообщение, пока, наконец, не добились успеха.

– И что эта проклятая штука должна вызывать? – пробормотал Локи. – Потерю терпения из-за потери времени?

– Джейн! – закричал Тор в телефонную трубку, когда, наконец, услышал ее голос. Тор так орал, словно иначе она бы не расслышала на расстоянии. – Я вернулся! Скорее, давай встретимся в городе, пока эта машина не помешала нашему разговору!

     Какой-то прохожий принялся нагло таращиться на них, особенно на молот Тора. Локи скрестил руки на груди и вызывающе уставился на прохожего.

     Жаль, что он не мог еще раз наслать Разрушителя на этот городишко. Может быть, позже.

* * *

 

     Джейн находилась на некотором расстоянии от города - в пустыне, где она проводила свои исследования; поэтому Тор привел Локи в некое заведение, предназначенное для употребления пищи. Тор объяснил, что оно называется «обжорка».

     Локи  воспринял эту информацию с нарастающим раздражением.

– Это бессмыслица. Обжорой может быть тот, кто ест. Заведение не должно так называться – разве что оно само намеревается поучаствовать в процессе поедания пищи, а это, как я полагаю, могло бы скорее отпугнуть, нежели привлечь возможных посетителей.

– И правда, я и сам был озадачен, – сказал Тор. – Я не слишком хорошо понимаю мидгардскую речь, брат. Мы вместе должны потрудиться над ее расшифровкой.

     Оказавшись внутри, они сели у окна, чтобы заметить Джейн, когда она подойдет. Мнение Локи  относительно места, где они находились, не улучшилось.

– Почему всё липкое? – пожаловался он. – И, во имя Одина, что такое «милкшейк»? Это просто вульгарно.

     Локи сделал движение рукой и согнал со стола жирную пленку.  Подняв глаза, Локи встретился взглядом с маленькой девочкой: она сидела поблизости и смотрела на него огромными карими глазами. Локи поднес палец к губам, сказал «Тшшш!» и подмигнул. Потрясенное выражение на лице ребенка сменилось осторожной улыбкой.

– Ты намерен пребывать в таком настроении весь день? – спросил Тор. – Мы прибыли в Мидгард по твоему предложению, знаешь ли.

– Я это сознаю, Тор. Я просто был не вполне готов к _липкости_.

– Это не объясняет твоего странного поведения в момент прибытия – или, если уж на то пошло, того, как ты себя вел в последние месяцы. Я больше не притворяюсь, будто хоть немного понимаю тебя.  Но это скоро изменится. – Тор натянуто улыбнулся брату, затем повернулся и позвал:

– Женщина! Принеси нам кофе, да еще твоих круглых пирогов с дырками.

     Локи чувствовал, как холодок предчувствия ползет вверх по спине.

– С дырками? – спросил он, пытаясь сменить тему.

– И не спрашивай, – ответил Тор. – Даже сами жители Мидгарда не могут объяснить, зачем нужны дырки. Это загадка. Как и всё остальное за этим столом.

* * *

 

     Прошел час, и мнение Локи о Мидгарде немного изменилось к лучшему просто из-за качества кофе и язвительного остроумия женщины, заново наполнившей чашку, когда Локи едва успел выпить половину. Он подумал, что, возможно, поторопился с планом наслать на городок Разрушителя. По крайней мере, женщину он решил пощадить, даже если передумает.

– Вот, – Тор указал в окно.  Локи повернулся и увидел Джейн Фостер; она шагала в сторону заведения в сопровождении молодой женщины с длинными темными волосами.

– Джейн – та, у которой черты лица тоньше, – объяснил Тор. – Она красивая, верно?

      Тор был так счастлив, что, казалось, от улыбки его лицо вот-вот треснет. Настроение его полностью изменилось за мгновение.

      Локи внезапно захотел уйти куда-нибудь, чтобы остаться в одиночестве, но всё равно улыбнулся.

– Да, Тор. И правда, очень хорошенькая. Я действительно впечатлен.

– Другая женщина – Дарси Льюис, и я должен предупредить тебя, брат. У нее есть приспособление, которое называется «сотовый телефон», а внутри него спрятана камера. Она будет пытаться застать тебя врасплох.

     Закончив это мрачное предупреждение, Тор немедленно встал со своего места.

     Воссоединение Тора и Джейн произошло на тротуаре снаружи, и Локи в некотором замешательстве поднялся на ноги, наблюдая, как они обнимаются и целуют друг друга. Локи почувствовал неожиданный укол ревности, которая, как он думал, осталась в прошлом; но Локи полагал, что всегда будет чувствовать обиду на тех,  кто отбирает у него брата – даже на смерть. Дурацкая реакция. С тех пор, как Локи отправился в прошлое, едва не все, что он делал – волновался о будущем брата. Локи должен бы радоваться, видя Тора таким счастливым и беззаботным, зная, что рядом с Тором останется кто-то разумный, кто о нем позаботится, когда самого Локи не будет. Но Локи чувствовал только то, что его бросили.

     Достаточно скоро Тор возвестил о прибытии Джейн и Дарси.

– Джейн, это мой брат. Локи из Асгарда.

– Джейн Фостер, – Локи вежливо наклонил голову. – Наконец-то мы встретились.

     Ясноглазая Джейн смотрела на него с открытой, заразительной улыбкой.

– О, ты высокий. То есть, я могла бы догадаться, но Тор столько говорил о младшем братишке. Я думала, ты подросток или вроде того.

– Увы, я чуть старше, – Локи посмотрел на Тора с налетом упрека. – И, должен добавить, всего лишь на дюйм ниже ростом.

– Это очень важный дюйм! – рассмеялся Тор.

     Заговорила девушка с темными волосами:

– А я – Дарси,  –  понимая, что никто не обращает внимания, она неуклюже помахала рукой. – Привет!

– Помощница Джейн, – сообщил Тор брату, восполняя недостаток информации. – Как вы поживаете, леди Дарси?

–  Превосходно, – сказала она, безуспешно пытаясь подражать акценту Тора. – Могу я заказать чизбургер? Я умираю от голода.

* * *

 

     Локи с выражением ужаса наблюдал за тем, как Дарси поглощает чизбургер с авокадо и беконом. Локи изо всех сил старался не дышать, но более всего хотел разбить в этой «обжорке» все окна единственно для того, чтобы добыть немного свежего воздуха.

– Хочешь? – спросила Дарси, помахав чизбургером у него перед лицом.

– Тор, – сказал Локи. – Ты очень сильно расстроишься, если я ее убью?

– Джейн, мой брат хочет встретиться с Эриком Селвигом, – говорил Тор. – Присоединится ли он к нам позже?

     Дарси  шумно втянула газировку через соломинку.

– Эмм, привет! Ты же не ответил на вопрос брата. Грубиян.

– Эрика всё еще нет в городе, – сказала Джейн. – Он работает над особым проектом с тех пор, как его увезли, ты тогда еще был здесь.

– Когда ты ожидаешь его возвращения? – спросил Локи, подаваясь вперед.

     Джейн пожала плечами.

– Такие проекты могут занимать годы, но мы можем ему позвонить. О чем ты хочешь поговорить с ним?

– У меня есть информация, которая может помочь доктору Селвигу в его исследовании Тессеракта, – сказал Локи.

     Джейн широко открыла глаза.

– Что за Тессеракт? – спросила Дарси.

– Тшшшш, – прошипела Джейн. – Говори тихо. Предполагается, что я не знаю, над чем работает Эрик. Как ты узнал?

– Не надо паниковать, – сказал Локи. – Я думаю, Тор тебе рассказывал о Хеймдалле, нашем Страже? Когда я начал подозревать, что Тессеракт может быть на Земле, Всеотец поручил Стражу найти подтверждение. Мы здесь только затем, чтобы помочь Эрику Селвигу научиться стабилизировать и контролировать Тессеракт.

    Тор смотрел на Локи, потому что знал: это не вся правда; но, к счастью, у него хватило ума держать рот на замке. Но всё же Локи догадывался, что недомолвки Тору не по душе.

     Джейн выдохнула и сдула прядь волос с лица.

– Я честно ничего об этом не знаю. Только то, что куб – источник энергии.

– Это действительно так, – сказал Локи. – Но он еще и оружие, которое в неумелых руках может причинить вред самому владельцу. Я хочу лишь поделиться с доктором Селвигом информацией о том, как предотвратить возможный ущерб для других. Позволите?

      Локи протянул руку, и по его воле на ладони материализовались исследовательские записи. Ошеломленная и очарованная фокусом Джейн ойкнула и с улыбкой взяла бумаги. Локи внимательно следил за ее лицом, когда она разложила перед собой страницы и углубилась в их изучение.

– Джейн, как ты думаешь, когда мы можем позвонить доктору Селвигу? – спросил Тор.

     Ответа не последовало. Глаза Джейн двигались, губы шевелились, но и только.

– Джейн?

– Ох, да ты же только что дал ей материал для чтения,  – указала Дарси. – Теперь нас за столом трое, а не четверо. Она не в счет. – Дарси улыбнулась Локи. – Но, знаешь, если ты захочешь поболтать немного со мной, я нисколько не буду против.

– Прошу прощения? – несколько неохотно спросил Локи.

– Я должна вот что тебе сказать: каждое твое слово – это как будто лизание в правильном месте.

     Локи уставился на нее. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем он смог сформулировать ответ.

– Знаешь, возможно, впервые в жизни кому-то удалось заставить меня замолчать.

     Дарси оперлась подбородком о кулак и подвигала бровями:

– Но лизание всё-таки продолжается.

– Поразительно, – сказала Джейн, не поднимая глаз от заметок Локи. – Это и правда то, над чем работает Эрик?

     Локи с облегчением вновь переключил внимание на Джейн:

– Малая часть. Тессеракт действительно наделен очень большим могуществом. Как я уже говорил, буду очень рад встретиться с доктором Селвигом лично.

– Я позвоню ему сегодня вечером, – сказала Джейн, практически лучившаяся волнением. – Нельзя, чтобы он это пропустил. Его положение засекречено, но я готова спорить, что он согласится где-нибудь с нами встретиться.

– О, путешествие, – сказала Дарси. – А мне можно поехать?

\- Нет, - в унисон ответили Тор и Локи.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика  
> "Обжорка" - не слишком точный перевод, но я не знаю, как иначе передать игру слов. На самом деле речь идет о diner - это слово можно перевести как "семейный ресторанчик" или "тот, кто обедает".
> 
> Присоединяюсь к словам автора после этой главы: спасибо всем читателям!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора  
> Эмм, народ… Часть главы получилась болезненной. Просто не уходите и верьте мне, ладно? Обещаю, что будет лучше.

_Даже в  высочайших пределах  асгардского дворца Локи слышал, как Тор в Мидгарде взывает к нему. Гунгнир доставлял сообщение царю, хотя и неохотно, словно чувствовал, что трон достался Локи неподобающим образом._

_Тор как-то смог выяснить, что Локи не умер (хотя Локи и не знал наверное, как его брат осуществил столь поразительный умственный подвиг). Еще больше тревожило другое: Тор   выяснил, что Хеймдалль больше не охраняет Биврёст. Тор прямо обращался к Локи. Пройдет немного времени, и он поймет,  что Локи занял место Всеотца на троне, пока Один чахнет в своем Сне. То есть, конечно, если уже сейчас не подозревает.._

_Ну почему его брат не мог просто уйти?_

_Бессознательно рука Локи двинулась к шее, и он представил, как пальцы в ярости сокрушают его жизнь. Тор поклялся убить Локи, если тот предаст его еще раз, и Локи иногда думал: возможно, он хотел бы, чтобы Тор так и поступил. Может быть, тогда получилось бы наконец._

_На третий день выслушивания все более бескомпромиссных требований Тора Локи спустился в Мидгард, чтобы встретиться с братом лицом к лицу. Было раннее утро в пустыне. Тор стоял в одиночестве, спиной к Локи, и наблюдал за восходом солнца.._

– _Брат,_ – _сказал Локи в знак приветствия и сильнее сжал пальцы на древке Гунгнира. Он высоко держал подбородок и сложил губы в улыбку. Для Локи было важно выглядеть ни капли не испуганным._

_Когда Тор повернулся к нему лицом, быстро стало очевидно, насколько сильно Локи вывел его из себя на этот раз. Тор был до того зол, что, казалось, сверкал от гнева. Его глаза сияли безжалостной синевой, заострившей опасения Локи._

_Тор сжал дрожащие губы; он не пытался скрыть слезы, текущие по щекам._

– _Ты не мой брат,_ – _сказал он, и его голос прозвучал выше обычного из-за эмоций._ – _Он погиб благородной смертью, защищая свою семью и верша месть. Я не знаю, кто ты._

_Слова скользили меж ребер Локи, точно лезвия, хотя он напрашивался на каждое из них. Но даже это не заставило его улыбку дрогнуть:  он нуждался в ней, чтобы скрыть уязвимость._

_Смешок Локи пусто прозвучал в утреннем холоде, словно  из него вытекла жизнь._

– _Вижу, ты больше не пытаешься цепляться за того дурачка. Ты прав в своих предположениях, Тор. Твой брат давно погиб, затерялся в Бездне._

– _Я каждый день скорблю о нем,_ – _сказал Тор. Его лоб посередине пересекала складка, щеки покраснели и напряглись: он пытался совладать с горем. – А ты?_

_Усмешка Локи переросла в открытый смех._

– _Ну, теперь ты попросту скучен._

_Тор спросил сквозь сжатые зубы:_

– _Так что же сейчас происходит?_

– _То же, что и всегда._ – _Локи улыбался, а в его бегающих глазах безумие смешивалось с тонкими ростками абсолютного страха. – Мы сражаемся._

* * *

 

     Без ведома Джейн ее звонок Эрику Селвигу прослушивался. И вот, вместо личной беседы с Эриком и обсуждения информации о Тессеракте, предоставленной Локи, получилось предупреждение Щ.И.Т.  о присутствии на планете двоих асгардских принцев.

     Не прошло и часа, как город  заполонила колонна машин без номеров, и люди в костюмах, не давая объяснений, выпроводили из ресторанчика Тора, Локи, Джейн и Дарси.

     Локи поначалу встревожился, но потом позволил событиям идти своим чередом и особенно не сопротивлялся. Локи знал, что если он действительно собирается найти Тессеракт, то контакт со Щ.И.Т.  однажды придется установить,  – но не предполагал, что окажется в плену. Последнее обстоятельство вызывало беспокойство. Локи не нравилось чувствовать себя пойманным, но он достаточно хорошо научился скрывать это.

     Через несколько часов они обнаружили, что находятся на временной базе, расположенной еще дальше в пустыне. Локи и Тора поместили в одну маленькую комнату с ярким освещением, как в операционной. На стене имелось зеркало; Локи понял, что это окно, предназначенное для наблюдения за ними. Стены и пол были белого цвета, без единой линии, без намека на текстуру, которая могла бы смягчить впечатление. Четырехугольный стол стоял посреди комнаты; по разные стороны от него, друг напротив друга – по два кресла.

     Джейн и Дарси отделили и поместили куда-то еще. Тор тревожился и шагал по комнате, но всё же сказал:

– Я раньше имел дело с этими людьми. Они скрытны, навязчиво вмешиваются, однако не проявляют враждебности без причины. Ну, кроме того случая, когда я пытался пробить их защиту и забрать Мьёлльнир, но даже и тогда они меня отпустили.

     Тора вынудили оставить Мьёлльнир в другом помещении, поскольку никто из агентов не мог отобрать молот.

– Не волнуйся, – сказал Тор брату. – В случае необходимости я могу призвать свой молот через стены. Им стоило бы понимать, с кем они тут шутки шутят.

     Локи чувствовал себя запертым (он ненавидел это ощущение почти так же, как боялся знакомой волны гнева Тора), но Локи заставил себя выбросить из головы опасения. Он стоял точно в центре комнаты, сцепив руки за спиной, отказываясь прислоняться к стене или сесть на стул.

\- Действительно, – сказал Локи. – Тем не менее, я, наверное, не стал бы говорить об этом вслух, поскольку относительно убежден, что они нас слышат.

– Хорошо, – пробормотал Тор, продолжая вышагивать по комнате и не отводя пристального взгляда от зеркала. – Пусть это послужит предупреждением. Они пожалеют, если причинят вред Джейн.

     Открылась дверь, лишенная окон, и в комнату вошел агент Фил Коулсон с безукоризненной прической, в безукоризненном костюме и с электронным планшетом в руке. Прямо за ним появился Клинт Бартон, вооруженный луком; он просто держал оружие в руке, и его холодный взгляд ничего не выражал.

     Локи отвернулся; его губы скривились в усмешке.

     Однако, когда никто не мог видеть выражение его лица, злорадное веселье Локи сменилось чем-то другим. Он почувствовал дурноту. В комнате не было ни единого человека, по отношению к которому Локи бы не совершил нечто непростительное.

– Джейн Фостер наслаждается чашечкой кофе вместе со своей прелестной ассистенткой Дарси, –сказал Коулсон, отвечая на последнее высказывание Тора. Подтвердилось подозрение Локи насчет того, что их с братом разговор не был приватным. – Причинение вреда невинным людям к нашей работе  не относится. Остается только понять, можно ли вас двоих отнести к невинным.

– В чем ты нас обвиняешь? – спросил Тор. – Это мирный визит. Мы не сделали ничего, чтобы вызвать подобный ответ.

     Локи смотрел на осанку брата с возрастающей опаской. Тор выдвинул плечи вперед, сжал кулаки.   Словно они вернулись в Йотунхейм до изгнания Тора, когда Тор встретил Лафея и едва не начал войну.

     Коулсон пристально глядел в ответ.

– Вы вторглись на нашу территорию.

–  Как это? – спросил Тор. – Вы сами нас сюда привезли.

–  Я имел в виду, что вы вторглись на нашу планету, – ответил Коулсон. – Не на военную базу. Сядьте. – Он сделал жест в сторону стола.

     Тор остался стоять, сжимая пальцы, словно лишь секунды отделяли его от того, чтобы призвать Мьёлльнир. Локи встал позади брата и осторожно тронул его за плечо, побуждая остановиться.

– Вы должны простить пылкость моего брата, – любезно заметил Локи. – Он всего лишь беспокоится о безопасности женщины.

–  Только одной женщины? – приподнял брови Коулсон.

     Локи натянуто улыбался и ждал, пока его брат что-нибудь добавит.

– Леди Дарси тоже под нашей защитой, –  сказал Тор.

– Смотрите, для меня всё выглядит иначе, – произнес Коулсон. – Доктор Фостер и мисс Льюис – наши граждане, поэтому они находятся под нашей защитой. Они с Земли. Вы двое, однако, из какого-то другого места. Я хочу знать, как вы сюда попали, как узнали о Тессеракте, и как ты смог вытащить тот молот из цельной скалы, когда никто другой не мог сдвинуть его с места.

     Коулсон смотрел только на Тора, пока говорил, почти полностью выпустив из круга внимания Локи.

     «Глупо», подумал Локи. Он почти усмехнулся снова, но тут заметил, что на него нацелено внимание агента Бартона. Бартон упорно смотрел на Локи, расслабленно держа руки в перчатках вдоль тела. Совершенный солдат. Спокойный, неэмоциональный и настороженный.

     Коулсон расстегнул пиджак и прошел к столу. Он положил свой планшет и сел. Бартон оставался у дверей и молча наблюдал.

– Ты исчез с наших радаров спустя некоторое время после того, как молот исчез, – сказал Коулсон. – Пожалуйста, садитесь.

     Локи подтолкнул Тора вперед, и, удивительное дело, здоровенный тупица раз в жизни решил  послушаться. Братья сели: Тор – откинувшись назад, скрестив руки на груди; Локи – с идеальной осанкой, сцепив руки и положив их на стол перед собой.

–  Я вернулся домой, – ответил Тор Коулсону. – Молот принадлежит мне. Я не украл его, если ты это хочешь сказать.

– Кое-какой урок насчет Земли, –  сказал Коулсон. – Мы склонны считать нашим всё, что приземляется на нашей планете. Намерены ли вы сбросить на нас что-нибудь еще в ближайшем будущем?     

         Когда Тор открыл рот, чтобы ответить, Локи мог сказать, что ответ будет не самым дипломатичным. Локи поднял руку и сказал:

–  Тор, могу я вмешаться? Агент Коулсон, мы…

     Коулсон перевел взгляд на Локи.

– Как ты узнал мое имя? Не припомню, чтобы я представлялся.

     Локи открыл и затем снова закрыл рот. Как неуклюже, не похоже на него. Разум его и нервы, по-видимому, были напряжены сильнее, чем сам Локи осознавал.

– Мой брат рассказывал мне, что встречал вас во время своего первого визита в вашу страну.

     Ложь вышла гладкой, и Локи произнес ее, не моргнув глазом. Но Локи теперь чувствовал, как Тор за ним наблюдает.

–  Агент Коулсон, пожалуйста, поймите, что если бы мы хотели сбежать или причинить вред, мы могли бы это сделать со смехотворной легкостью, – объяснил Локи. – Мы здесь по доброй воле.

– Хотя вы быстро истощаете ее запасы, –  добавил Тор.

     Коулсон улыбнулся и по очереди посмотрел на обоих братьев.

–  Ребятки, ваша игра в хорошего и плохого полицейского – просто прелесть что такое. Простите мою тревогу, но мы серьезно относимся к неизвестным подозрительным лицам, особенно когда они начинают расспрашивать о чем-то сверхсекретном. Я хочу знать, зачем вы здесь. Во время телефонного разговора с доктором Селвигом доктор Фостер говорила о твоем исследовании Тессеракта. Мы не могли получить данные от нее. О каком исследовании она говорила?

     Локи улыбнулся одной стороной рта.

– Вот незадача, не помню, куда положил.

–  Если вы хотите моего доверия и сотрудничества, вам самим стоило бы начать сотрудничать,  сказал Коулсон.

–  Тогда –  в знак подтверждения наших благих намерений, –  Локи протянул руку, и на его ладони из ничего появился блокнот с записями.

     Коулсон не сразу принял его. В отличие от Джейн, он выглядел скорее настороженным, чем пораженным.

–  Удобно, –  прокомментировал он.

–  Не представляете, насколько, –  ответил Локи с уверенной улыбкой.

     Локи бросил взгляд вправо, когда заметил, что агент Бартон ступил ближе. Он встал за спиной Коулсона, чтобы следить за Тором и Локи, пока внимание Коулсона было занято записями Локи.

–  Откуда мне знать,  что эта информация не окажется вредной? – спросил Коулсон.

     Локи пожал плечами.

–  Это всего лишь бумага и чернила.

–  Забавно, –  сказал Коулсон. – То же можно сказать о большинстве религиозных текстов, и всё же из-за них погибло много людей. Этим вы планировали поделиться с доктором Селвигом?

–  Среди прочего, –  ответил Локи. – Но, увы, остальное существует только у меня в голове.

      Коулсон кивнул и закрыл блокнот.

– Теперь понимаю. Это наживка, а ты – крючок. Спасибо, господа. Это было весьма информативно.   

     Тор сел на стуле прямо, когда Коулсон поднялся и застегнул пуговицу на пиджаке.

–  Что теперь? – спросил Тор.

–  Агент Бартон проводит вас и обеих женщин за пределы базы, –  ответил Коулсон. – Я займусь этим исследованием. У меня есть команда, которая может проанализировать его на предмет наличия потенциально опасного содержания.

–  Эти записи принадлежат моему брату, –  горячился Тор.

–  Всё в порядке, Тор, –  сказал Локи. – Возможно, агент Коулсон увидит в наших намерениях нечто хорошее. И, как он столь красноречиво заметил, им известно, где найти больше информации, если эта окажется полезной.

– Нам и вправду известно, –  сказал Коулсон. – Будьте уверены, мы будем следить за вами до конца вашего пребывания; последнее вы вольны прервать в любое время. Пока вы здесь, постарайтесь не давать мне повода сбросить ракету вам на головы, хорошо? Приятного вечера.

* * *

 

     Агент Бартон доставил всех четверых к мотелю, расположенному примерно в часе езды от базы. Перед уходом Бартон напомнил Тору и Локи, что Щ.И.Т. будет держаться поблизости. Глядя вслед машине без номеров, удаляющейся по пыльной дороге, Локи почувствовал укол любопытства, смешанного с сожалением. Если бы он сумел собрать армию клонов Бартона, вполне возможно, Локи прекрасно удалось бы занять трон Мидгарда.

     Им выделили пару комнат на ночь, но Локи предпочел остаться снаружи. Он отошел  на добрую сотню ярдов от мотеля, остановился и вглядывался в горизонт до тех пор, пока небо не начало светлеть, обещая наступление утра. Одолженное сердце болело, когда Локи вспоминал, как в последний раз видел восход солнца в Мидгарде. Он не шевелился, даже когда ноги и ступни начали дрожать. Его глаза стали сухими от напряженного всматривания. К ресницам прилипал песок и соль. Волосы развевались на ветру – их длины хватало, чтобы по временам закрывать поле зрения.

     Локи снова размышлял над тем, что делает. Он уже столкнулся с такой подозрительностью и сопротивлением своей миссии и здесь, и дома, в Асгарде – особенно со стороны Всеотца.

     Что-то здесь ощущалось иначе. Когда Локи был царем Асгарда, он не жаждал изменить что-либо, только хотел предотвратить собственное падение в Бездну. Он скорее реагировал на события и изменения вокруг, чем нарочно выискивал способы направить их к своей выгоде. И в Мидгарде он тоже не надеялся выиграть что-либо – это был дар Тору, возмещение всего того вреда, который Локи ему причинил. Он начал переосмысливать свой подход к жителям Мидгарда. Более пассивное поведение, кажется, работало  наилучшим образом. Локи следовало позволить другим прийти к его выводам с их собственной скоростью – или не прийти к ним вовсе. Если так получится, он должен суметь отказаться. Локи начал жалеть о том, что вообще пришел сюда, но уйти означало только вызвать еще больше толков о том, что у него на уме.

     В любом случае, Тор едва ли его простит, когда вспомнит правду. Всякую надежду на это Локи давно уничтожил.

     Локи настороженно смотрел на пустыню, не доверяя ей – не доверяя самому себе – снова думая, что вернуться сюда было, действительно, по-настоящему глупо.

     Под ногами Тора заскрипел песок на скале за спиной, Локи моргнул и потер глаза, осознав, сколько в них песка и до чего они сухие.

–  Не находишь себе покоя? – спросил Тор, подходя и останавливаясь рядом с братом.

     Локи проигнорировал вопрос. Он устал беседовать о своем здоровье и благополучии.

– Я хотел посмотреть на восход солнца, – ответил он.

      Тор подавил зевок, прикрыв рот кулаком.

– Странно, что такое мертвое и безжизненное место таит в себе столько красоты.

– Раз ты так говоришь, – пробормотал Локи.

     Небо продолжало светлеть, и они стояли рядом в дружелюбном молчании. Великолепие цветовых оттенков поражало. Тор снова заговорил, лишь когда колеблющийся жар солнца пронзил горизонт.

– Локи, как ты узнал имя агента Коулсона?

     Еще до того, как вопрос был задан, плечи Локи напряглись.

– Как я уже объяснил, ты упоминал его, когда рассказывал мне о путешествии в Мидгард.

– Я совсем не помню такого.

– Да, ну что ж, годы берут свое.

     Тор вздохнул и пнул камень.

– В последнее время ты только и делаешь, что врешь мне.

– Не драматизируй. Я всю нашу жизнь только этим и занимался.

– Какая ирония: _ты_ говоришь, что _я_ драматизирую.  

     Локи мрачно посмотрел на брата, молчаливо требуя прекратить разговор.

     Тор подчинился, по крайней мере на несколько мгновений. Его рука легла сзади на шею Локи. Жест, когда-то в юности обычный между ними – так Тор показывал, что младший брат под его защитой, особенно когда что-то или кто-то угрожал причинить Локи вред.

     Локи едва мог дышать под тяжестью ладони.

– Сиф уже получила от тебя подтверждение – ты в беде, – сказал Тор. – Это связано с Тессерактом или Щ.И.Т.?

– Да, – солгал Локи, просто чтобы отделаться.

–  Лжец.

     Локи поднял руку к лицу.

– Брат, я действительно мог бы тебя убить.

     Тор усмехнулся на это – но внутри Локи испытал потрясение. Он не мог поверить, что  произнес такое. Он сбросил руку Тора со своей шеи и отошел на несколько шагов, чтобы между ними появилось расстояние. Локи закрыл глаза и постарался сосредоточиться на работе легких. Казалось, пустыня его душит.

– Дай мне подумать, как еще ты мог оказаться в беде, – сказал Тор легко, словно всё это была игра. – Особенности твоего характера предоставляют богатый выбор возможностей. Не иначе как ты наговорил гадостей кому-то важному. Может быть, на тебя наложили проклятие?

     Локи фыркнул, сморгнул слезы, старательно держась спиной к Тору.

– В виде старшего брата, не знающего, когда оставить меня в покое? Без сомнения.

– Я серьезно, Локи.

– Я тоже. Мы закончили этот разговор.

– Я даже близко не закончил, – в словах Тора теперь не было ни следа веселья. – Расскажи мне, брат, и не лги мне. Хотя бы в этот раз.

     Локи смотрел на солнце, отчаянно желая каким-то образом сбежать туда.

– Тор, зачем ты это делаешь? Когда ты наконец научишься не давить?

– Никогда, потому что я люблю тебя, - сказал Тор. – Локи, скажи мне правду. Тебя усыновили?

     Локи застыл;  потом медленно обернулся, понимая, что вот и настало время его падения. Его поза сама по себе изменилась, стала более настороженной и обреченной.

– В этом дело, верно? – сказал Тор. – По крайней мере, частично. Я подозревал с тех пор, как увидел твою ссору с родителями несколько недель назад. Мать  вроде говорила о том, что она знала – ты ее сын, с тех пор, как тебя увидела. И потом, есть вещи, которые я помню с детства.

     Плечи Локи вздымались с каждым вздохом.

– О чем ты говоришь? – спросил он сквозь зубы.

     Тор, казалось, хотел подойти поближе, но поступил разумно и не стал.

– Я помню, когда отец принес тебя домой, – сказал он. – Ты был такой маленький, но не новорожденный. Отец сказал, что ты мой брат, и я был слишком мал, чтобы сомневаться. Но теперь, оглядываясь назад, я вижу, что ты появился внезапно. Он привез тебя, когда вернулся с войны с Йотунхеймом.  Локи, откуда он тебя забрал? Ты… ты из Асгарда?

     Локи не моргал с тех пор, как Тор начал говорить, но злые слезы все равно катились по его щекам.

– Ты просто не мог так это оставить, да? Проклятье, Тор!

– Как я мог, когда видел, какую боль это тебе причиняет? – закричал Тор в ответ. – Ты изменился у меня на глазах. Иногда я едва тебя узнаю. Локи, ты в моем присутствии пытался покончить с собой.

– Случись мне преуспеть, тебе первому это пошло бы на пользу. Уж поверь мне, – бросил Локи.

     Тор поднял руку и предупреждающе ткнул пальцем в сторону Локи:

– Если я еще хоть раз такое от тебя услышу, сам из тебя всю душу вытрясу. Ты – моя семья, и за это я буду стоять во всяком случае. Откуда ты пришел, кто были твои настоящие родители – это ничего между нами не меняет.

– Это меняет всё, – Локи почти кричал. – Наконец перед героем показалось чудовище. Давай, вытряси из меня душу! Бей монстра, как всегда намеревался. Сделай одолжение нам обоим, могучий принц.

     Хотя слова Локи, очевидно, разозлили Тора, казалось, что он утратил желание ссориться. Выражение лица у него было печальное, почти измученное.

– Никакое ты не чудовище, Локи, хотя я вижу, что ты пытаешься сейчас играть его роль. Эта маска не подходит тебе, брат.

     Локи хотел собрать весь гнев, всю ненависть внутри, и ударить без пощады – но столько гнева уже выгорело в его сердце. Он был обессилен, и ярости хватало только на то, чтобы стоять на месте с горящими ненавистью глазами. От Тора зависело, начнется ли сражение; и Локи решил подтолкнуть его сильнее.

     На мгновение он замер, сосредоточился, а затем его кожа изменилась. Воздух пустыни внезапно стал удушающе горячим, песок царапал кожу, точно осколки стекла. Глаза, незнакомые ему самому, открылись; они странно пропускали солнечный свет – всё имело красноватый оттенок. Пересохшее горло болело и жаждало льда.

     Тор наблюдал, и его напряженные плечи поникли.

– Ты прав, – сказал Локи, стараясь улыбаться. Он был вполне уверен, что в его нынешнем облике это зрелище ужасающее. – Я носил маску. Теперь ты видишь меня, брат. Теперь не стесняйся с оскорблениями.

     Тор сжал губы, его взгляд был темен от печали. Он выглядел точно также, как в другом времени, когда Локи впервые вызвал его на бой в Обсерватории Бивреста, пока Йотунхейм разрывало на части.

– Брат, пожалуйста, прекрати, – сказал Тор; его глаза наполнились слезами. – Я тебя прошу.

– Кого ты сейчас пытаешься обмануть, как ты думаешь? – Локи шагнул к Тору. – Призови свое оружие, герой. Убей зверя.

     Тор медленно покачал головой, по его щеке покатилась слеза.

     Локи отчаянно жаждал реакции; он заорал Тору прямо в лицо:

– УБЕЙ МЕНЯ!

     Прежде, чем Локи смог закончить фразу, Тор уже его обнял.

– Никогда, – произнес Тор, прижавшись губами к волосам брата. Он слегка встряхнул Локи, пытаясь придать слову больше веса. – _Никогда_ , Локи.

     Локи поначалу сопротивлялся объятию, напрягся, когда руки брата обхватили его – но от слов Тора в сердце Локи что-то попросту разбилось. Ничего хуже Тор не мог ему сказать. Локи не способен был вынести ещё один упрек.

     От тепла Тора он снова приобрел облик аса. Локи уткнулся лбом в плечо Тора, дыхание тяжело давалось ему, слезы текли по лицу.

– Ты должен это сделать. Ты не понимаешь, что я сделал, что я такое внутри.

– Я понимаю лучше тебя, – сказал Тор, и его ладонь легла на затылок Локи. – Ты правда думаешь, будто мне есть дело до того, откуда ты или как ты выглядишь? Локи, ты дурак. И я тоже дурак. Я теперь понимаю, почему ты на меня зол. Прости меня, брат. Я сознаю, каким был слепым и жестоким. Если ты и в самом деле йотун, тогда я прискорбно ошибался насчет их достоинств.

– Иди в Хель, – выругался Локи в плечо Тора. – Я причиню тебе боль, Тор. Или еще хуже. Во мне нет ничего хорошего.

– Ложь. Боги, меня наизнанку выворачивает. Поверить не могу, что я тебе наговорил. – Тор отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на брата, схватив того за плечи, чтобы Локи не мог никуда деться. – Локи, мне так жаль. Я не могу представить, каково было всё это слушать. Ты – моя семья. Мой незаменимый младший брат. Когда я смотрю на тебя, я ничего другого не вижу, и я прошу тебя, перестань пытаться сделать из себя какое-то чудовище. Ничто не может быть дальше от правды.

     Локи зажмурился, потому что хотел, чтобы всё вокруг тоже погрузилось в черноту. Он бы зажал уши ладонями, если бы мог.

– Ты не понимаешь, что я сделал, Тор. Я тебя предал. Когда ты осознаешь, ничего из этого не скажешь.

– Как ты меня предал? – Тор говорил осторожно, но всё еще далеко не гневно. – Локи, скажи мне, что так тебя мучает.

     Локи покачал головой, с его подбородка срывались слезы.

– Я не могу сказать.     

     Ладонь Тора коснулась щеки Локи, большой палец стирал слезы.

– Нет, можешь. Позволь мне доказать, что твои страхи ложны. Только так это всё прекратится.

      Локи слышал, как в ушах грохочет одолженное сердце. Он хотел, чтобы оно уже сдалось. Может быть, Тор наконец  выполнит его желание, если Локи просто произнесет это вслух.

     Локи медленно открыл глаза и посмотрел на брата. Тор заслуживал хотя бы такой малости.

– Я пытался убить тебя, Тор, – прошептал он. – Так много раз…

   _(Однажды я даже преуспел.)_

     Он сжал зубы, когда на него обрушилась волна боли.

* * *

 

     Он так долго отрицал правду. Он проводил недели, кусая ногти и заставляя разум раскалываться всё глубже, потому что не мог примириться с ужасающей правдой.

      Локи никогда не думал, что сумеет повредить брату. Когда он пришел на встречу с Тором в Мидгарде, они сражались не так, как раньше. Тор не просил его вернуться домой. Словно бы он полностью отказался от мысли, что в Локи могло остаться что-то от его младшего брата. И Локи просто бросился с Гунгниром в атаку – ударил заклинанием, которое должно было разъярить его брата, чтобы тот, наконец, нанес роковой удар, о котором Локи просил годами. Он использовал Гунгнир, чтобы наполнить легкие Тора водой, и смеялся, когда Тор тяжело упал на четвереньки, кашляя и отплевываясь; капли воды и слюны впитывались в песок. «Жалкое зрелище», – сказал Локи.

     Он оставил там Тора, который ловил ртом воздух, но, кажется, восстанавливался. Локи был удовлетворен тем, как запросто сумел доказать: наплевать ему на то, что Тор от него отказался. Хотя, по правде говоря, прежде всего это знание и сломило Локи.

     Лишь возвратившись в Асгард и ощутив внезапную тишину в Мидгарде, Локи начал волноваться. Он ждал неделями и игнорировал поднимающуюся в сердце панику, пока его не вызвала Джейн. Но только тогда уже поздно было отступать от отрицания. Оно его поглотило.

* * *

 

     Тор всё еще обнимал Локи, но умолк, оглушенный его признанием; выражение лица Тора было отмечено замешательством.

– Ты… что? – наконец спросил Тор. – Локи, о чем ты говоришь? Ты никогда не пытался меня убить. – Он моргнул несколько раз и пристальнее взглянул на брата. – Или пытался?

     Локи смотрел на него и чувствовал абсолютное онемение и пустоту внутри.

– Я годами испытывал такую злость, Тор. Ты не можешь вообразить гнев и предательство, которые я чувствовал; впрочем, думаю, что однажды, и довольно скоро, ты сможешь. Из-за этого мой разум оказался разбит на части, и та часть меня, в которой заключался твой брат, умирала и оказалась поглощенной, так что от него совсем ничего не осталось. Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты оказался в ловушке из-за моего безумия, Тор. Не таким образом. Прости меня.

– Из того, что ты говоришь, я с трудом могу понять хоть слово, – ответил Тор. – Что я сделал, чтобы так тебя разгневать и предать? Это из-за моих слов и деяний против Йотунхейма?

     Локи горько рассмеялся.

– Нет. Нет, именно с этим я согласен от всей души. Я не сержусь на тебя, Тор. Я просто ненавижу всё – и себя больше всего. Я посреди саморазрушения, если ты еще заметил.

– Ты взывал о помощи, признаешь ты это или нет, – поправил Тор. – И я не думаю, что ты ненавидишь меня, Локи. Иначе ты не выглядел бы до такой степени огорченным этим признанием.

     В основании позвоночника Локи пробежал холодок. Иногда его поражало, насколько Тор походил на Одина. Возможно, Локи годами заблуждался, когда недооценивал ум своего брата.    

     Тор сжал плечи Локи.

– Ты, должно быть, не слишком старался причинить мне вред, раз я даже не заметил твоего покушения. Хочешь ли ты убить меня сейчас, брат?

     У Локи перед глазами всё поплыло, когда он осознал вопрос. В его уме почти не было сомнений насчет того, что, если бы его гнев не выгорел, Локи вполне мог бы попытаться убить Тора снова. Раньше или позже, но это бы случилось. Теперь он начал понимать, почему ведьма отправила его так далеко назад во времени, чтобы он мог проработать свои многочисленные проблемы с самого начала. Она, должно быть, знала, что он уже не мог остановиться сам. Она дала ему ровно то, чего он хотел, вместо того, что, как он думал, он хотел.

     Локи печально покачал головой.

– Нет, Тор, – прошептал он. – Я не хочу причинять тебе вред. От меня, в любом случае, ничего не осталось. Внутри меня ничего не осталось. Я опустошен.

     На губах Тора мелькнул крошечный призрак улыбки, хотя его глаза всё еще были полны тревоги и горя. Он выглядел старше, морщинки пересекали кожу вокруг глаз.

–  Опустошен, потому что лишился чего-то, но не всего. Я сказал, что ты можешь рассказать мне о чем угодно, Локи, и я именно это подразумевал. Ты прощен. У нас есть выбор. Мы можем позволить этому развести нас, или мы можем держаться друг за друга что есть силы. Я знаю, каково мое решение. А твое?

     Локи попытался улыбнуться, но напрасно потратил силы.

– Не мог бы ты просто нанести мне смертельный удар, чтобы покончить со всем этим? Я думаю, так было бы проще всего.

– Я не собираюсь потворствовать твоему саморазрушению, но я помогу тебе исцелиться, если ты позволишь мне снова быть твоим братом. Вместе мы что-нибудь придумаем.

     Улыбка Локи стала чуть более искренней. Какая удача, что Тор думает, будто нашел единственный источник неприятностей Локи. Под этим прикрытием Локи сможет продержаться и в конце концов сможет отправиться на смерть мирно, без того, чтобы за ним день и ночь следили.

– Я буду держаться до конца, – поклялся Локи (и конец наступит очень скоро).

     В ответ Тор улыбнулся с надеждой:

– Как и я, брат.

     Мысль была прелестная, но всё это уже не имело значения. Локи знал: в конце концов Тор отступится первым, и как бы Локи ни старался, винить Тора не мог. Он был удивлен тем, что Тор всё ещё продолжал цепляться за монстра, который убил его брата.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора  
> Ну вот. *готовится убегать* Давно, еще во 2 главе, я выставила предупреждение насчет того, что Локи – рассказчик, не заслуживающий доверия (inreliable narrator): ну что ж, я как бы не шутила. Когда я решила, что в этой истории Тор умрет, то потратила примерно десять секунд, раздумывая, кто убийца. А потом так сразу: «О, Локи убил. Конечно, его убил Локи».  
> Мне правда интересно, получилось ли кого-нибудь удивить. Мне кажется, что подсказки были слишком очевидны, но я всячески старалась их закопать. А Локи в начале истории был в очень, очень серьезном отрицании, настолько, что заметно сошел с ума – так что мне удавалось отвести от него подозрения (раз уж он блуждал в тумане, пытаясь понять, как умер Тор, разумеется, Локи не мог быть виноватым). Когда Локи впервые увидел Тора в прошлом, истина постепенно начала просачиваться наружу. После того, как Локи накричал на Одина и его злость выгорела, по Локи с силой ударила Вина. Сцена после этого, когда Тор спрашивал Локи, не попал ли тот в беду, - момент, когда Локи начинает осознавать, что сделал, и совершенно затоплен этим осознанием. Теперь вы знаете, почему в этой истории Локи заметно более сумасшедший, чем в фильмах, почему он чувствует себя так ужасно виноватым, и почему ведьма находила таким забавным, что Локи продолжает задавать ей вопросы насчет смерти Тора. Вероятно, она всё это время думала: «парень, да у тебя серьезно крыша поехала».  
> Дорогие читатели, дальше будет лучше! Я обещаю.  
> (И всё же, серьезно: я вас удивила? В какой момент вы догадались?)
> 
> Примечание переводчика  
> Лично я не догадалась. :)


	17. Chapter 17

     _Золотые нити Сна Одина плели свое волшебство вокруг неподвижной фигуры Всеотца. Он спал и ничего не слышал. Ничего не знал. Не тревожился из-за случившегося._

_Часто говорили, будто Один, пребывая во Сне, всё же узнавал о происходящем вокруг, но Локи думал, что это ложь. Не спал бы он, если бы знал._

_У Локи так тряслись руки, что он едва смог сжать в пальцах меховые одеяла и отбросить их. Локи стукнулся коленями о ложе и продвинулся вперед по постели, чтобы встряхнуть Всеотца; сначала Локи схватил его за плечи, потом, не добившись ответа, вцепился в одежду._

_– Проснись, – говорил Локи; его слова перемежались поверхностным беспокойным дыханием.  – Просыпайся, глупец. Это…_

_У Локи внутри поднималось рыдание – всего лишь болезненное сжимающее ощущение в животе, которое никак не проявлялось внешне. Рядом на ложе тихо гудел от энергии Гунгнир. Хугин и Мунин наблюдали со своего насеста возле окна._

_Когда неосознанные рыдания наконец отступили, пальцы Локи вновь сжали рубашку Одина._

_– Он мертв, – сказал Локи. – Отец, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, проснись. Ты мне нужен. Тор… Я не могу дышать. Думаю, я мог… О боги, я не могу дышать, – он склонился, чтобы спрятать лицо и найти утешение на твердом плече отца. – Папа, я не знаю, что делать. Пожалуйста, я один, и я не знаю, что делать._

* * *

 

    Локи не думал, что возможно ненавидеть пустыню сильнее, чем он уже ее ненавидел.                 

    Выжечь бы ее с лица Мидгарда, _–_ ничто не доставило бы ему большего удовольствия. Мало того, что пустыня отобрала жизнь Тора и последние остатки души Локи: теперь она хранила  еще и свидетельство критической ошибки в суждениях Локи. Не в первый раз его желание умереть от руки Тора приводило к некоему совершенно неожиданному результату.

     Он не мог понять, почему Тор отказывается его убить. Локи наконец открыл свое истинное лицо. Собственно говоря, оба истинных лица: показал и внешнее, и внутреннее чудовище. И всё же брат не ударил его. Терпение и милосердие Тора приводили только к тому, что вина Локи становилась глубже, пока его мозг просто не отключился ради самозащиты. Он не мог выдержать больше, и потому оставалось только прекратить думать и переставлять ноги, одну за другой.

     Холодно и пусто было сердце Локи, когда он шагал назад к мотелю. Лицо Локи  ничего не выражало, и он не замечал, продолжает Тор держаться рядом с ним, или нет.

_–_ Я не закончил говорить с тобой, Локи, _–_ обратился к нему Тор, который шел позади. Он шагал медленнее, поскольку не был еще готов оставить  разговор. Локи более целенаправленно сфокусировался на месте назначения и ничего не ответил. – Ты снова затыкаешь мне рот.

     Локи остановился и обернулся; на его лице всё еще не было ни единого проблеска чувства, когда он показал на парковочную площадку возле мотеля.

_–_ Там, под окнами комнаты твоей любимой,  стоят две незнакомых машины. Ты хочешь выяснить, что это, или нет?

     Тор подошел и встал рядом с Локи, сжал губы в суровую линию, разглядывая то, на что указал Локи.

_–_ Будь на страже, _–_ сказал Тор.

     Агент Бартон сидел за рулем одной из машин, но не сделал движения, чтобы выйти наружу, пока наблюдал, как Тор и Локи направляются к комнатам мотеля. Бартон сильнее сжал пальцы на руле, но на его лице отражалась только сосредоточенность. Вторая машина была той же марки, но место водителя занимал какой-то незнакомый агент.

     Дверь в комнату Джейн и Дарси была открыта; увидев это, Тор протолкнулся вперед Локи.

_–_ Джейн? – позвал Тор. Он так быстро устремился внутрь, что дверь ударилась о стену и оставила  вмятину.

     Когда Локи вошел в комнату и подвинулся, чтобы заглянуть за монументальную фигуру брата, то заметил Джейн: она стояла, сложив руки на груди, и с некоторой неловкостью беседовала с агентом Наташей Романовой.

     Плечи Локи напряглись до того, как он вспомнил о необходимости держать свои реакции под контролем.

     Вместо униформы Щ.И.Т. агент Романова была одета в бежевую юбку-карандаш и тщательно отглаженную блузку с оборками спереди, смягчавшими ее внешность. Макияж и прическа тоже  подобраны мягкие – никаких резких линий и цветов, – а улыбка приятная и не вызывающая подозрений. В ее поведении не было заметно ни следа той почти скучающей уверенности, которой Локи раньше был свидетелем.   

      Локи расслабил мускулы лица и тела, так что они не выдавали ничего: ни печали, ни тревоги, ни недоверия, ни вины, ни влечения. Ничего.

– Я – Натали Рашмэн, – маленькая паучиха назвала имя, ей отнюдь не принадлежавшее. – Мои услуги потребовались для того, чтобы оказать вам помощь на время вашего пребывания.

– Она прибыла примерно пять минут назад, – сказала Джейн Тору. – Я думала, это Дарси постучалась. Она вышла раздобыть нам завтрак.

     Тор подвинулся, чтобы встать рядом с Джейн, но Локи хорошо знал своего брата и понимал: Тор встревожен далеко не так сильно, как следовало бы. Костюм прелестного паучка сослужил свою службу.

–  Вас прислал Щ.И.Т., – сказал Тор.

     У агента Романовой с собой имелся блокнот в кожаном переплете; она открыла его и перенесла вес тела на левую ногу. Движение подчеркнуло соблазнительный изгиб бедра.

– Моя работа частично состоит в том, чтобы не задавать вопросов, – ответила она. – Я просто должна помогать вам в случае надобности. Можете считать меня личным ассистентом.

      Джейн напряглась, и Тор положил руку ей на талию.

– Очень любезно с вашей стороны, но в этом нет нужды, – сказал он. – У нас есть всё необходимое.

     Агент Романова обратила внимание на Локи и слегка наклонила голову, чтобы лучше его видеть: разумеется, это была попытка примирить Тора и Джейн с ее намерениями. Локи тщательно рассчитал свою реакцию и позволил себе оценивающе посмотреть на нее, а потом с целенаправленной медлительностью скользнул взглядом по изгибам фигуры.

     В эту игру можно играть вдвоем.

– Этот вопрос вам следует обсуждать с моими нанимателями, – хотя ответ агента Романовой предназначался Тору, ее внимание задержалось на Локи. – Я здесь лишь для того, чтобы сделать ваше пребывание чуть более комфортным.

– Как предусмотрительно, – Локи почти промурлыкал в ответ. Он отчаянно хотел ее переиграть, даже руки чесались. – Я уже начинал думать, что в этом мире учтивость не много значит, и мне приятно узнать обратное.

– Вам также приятно будет узнать, что ваша встреча с доктором Селвигом одобрена, – сказала агент Романова. – Хотя соглашением предусмотрены некоторые меры предосторожности. О них вам сообщат перед встречей. Я устроила ваш с братом переезд в Нью-Йорк, он состоится сегодня, немного позже.

     Локи чуть поднял подбородок. Тессеракт находился в другом городе. Щ.И.Т., очевидно, всё ещё им не доверял.

– Мы ждали этого известия, – сказал Тор. – Но что насчет Джейн и Дарси?

– Мои наниматели просили, чтобы они остались, – ответила агент Романова. – Боюсь, это одна из мер предосторожности. Мы отправили еще одну машину, чтобы доставить их туда, куда они пожелают.

     Тор выглядел недовольным новостью, но Джейн прильнула ближе к нему и сказала:

– Всё в порядке. С нами всё будет хорошо. По крайней мере, вы сможете увидеть Эрика и показать ему исследование твоего брата. Тор, ты не представляешь, насколько для него это будет важно.

     Агент Романова просмотрела блокнот, прежде чем закрыть его и улыбнуться.

– Что ж, мы отправимся, когда вы будете готовы. Не спешите.

* * *

     Стоя в ожидании на краю парковки, Локи тщательно прижимал галстук, приглаживал в правильном положении, тогда как ветер пытался его сбить. Локи притворялся, будто не смотрит, как Тор и Джейн прощаются, но, конечно же, его разум заполнял лакуны. Локи сильно хотел испытывать возмущение и обиду по отношению к возлюбленной брата, но не мог. Его одолженное сердце уже захлебывалось и умирало от бесполезных эмоций. Он не падет жертвой еще одного чувства. Кроме того, Тор будет нуждаться в ней, когда Локи не станет.

     Дарси вышла из комнаты в мотеле и подняла руку ко лбу, заслоняя глаза от сияния восходящего солнца. Заметив Локи, она улыбнулась и упругой походкой поспешила к нему.

– Норны, помогите, – пробормотал Локи. Он повернулся лицом к пустыне, надеясь обескуражить Дарси. Ветер снова поймал его галстук и перекинул через левое плечо; галстук отчаянно бился на ветру и предательски махал в сторону Дарси.

     Дарси встала прямо перед Локи, закрывая ему вид.

– Джейн сказала, что вы, ребята, отправляетесь в Нью-Йорк, – сказала она ему. – Неподалеку от Бруклинского моста есть отличная пиццерия, называется «У Гримальди». Вам стоит туда зайти, когда окажетесь в городе.

     Локи не понизил уровень подбородка, когда одарил ее натянутой улыбкой.

– В чем именно ты помогаешь доктору Фостер?

     Волосы Дарси хлестнули ее по лицу, и она попыталась рукой собрать их в хвост. 

– О,  знаешь, – она пожала плечами. – Комментарии в социальных сетях. Фейсбук. И я сообщаю ей, когда ее инструменты начинают пищать.

– А-а, – Локи подцепил прядь ее волос, зацепившихся за его рукав, и отправил летать по ветру.

– Ладно, я думаю, нам пора ехать, – сказала она. – Ты бы приехал навестить нас еще раз. Ну, знаешь, до того, как ты улетишь обратно в космос и всё такое.

    Дарси отпустила свои волосы и двинулась вперед. Прежде, чем Локи успел остановить Дарси, ее руки обвились вокруг его туловища  – Локи полагал, что это должно было быть объятие, но не мог догадаться, что на нее нашло и почему она так поступила. Локи замер, посмотрел вниз, на темноволосую голову, прижавшуюся к его плечу, и моргнул,  не решив окончательно, какому чувству поддаться – смущению, отвращению или чему-то ещё, о чем он не хотел особенно задумываться. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз незнакомец реагировал на него не страхом или, по крайней мере, настороженностью, а как-то иначе.

     Она отстранилась и подтолкнула очки на носу повыше; ее ничто не задевало.

– Пока.

     Локи только голову повернул ей вслед.

– До свидания, – неуверенно произнес он.

     Потом Локи сосредоточился на Джейн Фостер: она шла к нему, по-прежнему держа руки сложенными на груди. Она улыбнулась Дарси, проходя мимо, но когда внимание Джейн оказалось обращено на Локи, лицо ее стало мягче, но и осторожности на нем стало больше.

     Он сжал зубы, размышляя, что еще ему теперь уготовано.

– Доктор Фостер, – сказал он в знак приветствия.

– Зови меня Джейн, – сказала она. – Я просто хотела с тобой попрощаться. Я так рада, что Тор привел тебя в гости.

     Локи чуть согнул спину:

– Это в самом деле удовольствие.

– Хорошо, я солгала, – сказала она со смехом. – Я совсем не то хотела сказать. Я, эм, – она пнула камень. – Я видела, как вы с Тором разговаривали сегодня утром.

     Локи в последнюю очередь ожидал, что она это скажет, особенно ему в лицо. Если что, она бы заговорила об этом с Тором, не с Локи. Он гадал, как много она видела.

     Когда Локи не ответил, Джейн быстро добавила:

– Не волнуйся. Я только заметила вас двоих в окно, а потом задернула занавески, чтобы ваш разговор остался приватным. Я ничего не слышала, но было достаточно очевидно, что происходит нечто важное. Тор сказал, что тебе трудно говорить с ним, и я знаю – он о тебе беспокоится. Иногда проще говорить с тем, кого толком не знаешь, и вот я просто хотела тебе сказать: ты можешь ко мне прийти, если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится тот, кто может выслушать. Я обещаю, что ничего не скажу Тору.

     Локи не знал, что делать с этим предложением. С Джейн Фостер у него не было никаких размолвок, за исключением докучливого чувства ревности, – но ее утверждение заставило его обороняться, словно та его часть, которую он считал недоступной, оказалась выставленной на обозрение. Так редко окружающие пытались обратиться к нему, если это не касалось их отношения к Тору.

     Он приоткрыл рот, чтобы ответить, но не сказал ни слова.

– Ты меня едва знаешь, – сказала Джейн с нервным смешком, – я понимаю. Но думаю, что у нас много общего. Нам обоим есть дело до того, кого весьма трудно удержать. Мое предложение остается в силе, если оно тебе понадобится. И, если так легче, – я могу нуждаться в том же самом. Передай от меня привет Эрику, хорошо? – Джейн подалась вверх, чтобы поцеловать Локи в щеку, – ту же, по которой она в другом времени его ударила. – И позаботься о Торе.

     Локи чувствовал, что его кожа одновременно нагрелась и похолодела в том месте, где прикоснулись ее губы.

– Прощай, Джейн, – сказал он, наконец обретая голос. – Благодарю за твое предложение. Не беспокойся о Торе. Забота о нем – именно то, ради чего я здесь.

* * *

 

     В аэропорту их ждал частный самолет – белый, гладкий и блестящий, но покрытый тонким налетом пустынного песка. Агент Романова стояла у короткого трапа, который подкатил один из членов экипажа, чтобы пассажиры могли подняться на борт. Она сдержанно улыбалась и держала в руках блокнот. Агент Бартон стоял в стороне, не привлекая к себе внимания.

     Полчаса спустя они были в воздухе и на пути в Нью-Йорк. Под ними лениво проплывал пейзаж; растрескавшаяся и лишенная влаги земля пустыни казалась бесконечной. Локи отвернулся от маленького овального окна, закрыл шторку. Он вздохнул и посмотрел на брата.

     Они сидели друг напротив друга, между ними располагался стеклянный столик, справа – ряд окон. Агент Романова сидела впереди и листала журнал; больше никого в салоне не было. Она сидела слишком далеко, чтобы расслышать их разговор, особенно из-за шума двигателей, но Локи всё равно беспокоился. Агента Бартона нигде не было видно, и от этого Локи беспокоился ещё больше.

     Тор наморщил лоб, разглядывая буклет по технике безопасности во время полета.

– Брат, эта книжка с картинками вызывает тревогу, – сказал он. – Здесь описания смертей и разрушений, которые возникнут, если аппарат упадет с неба, но при этом лица жертв спокойны и улыбаются.

     Локи взял у брата брошюру и вскоре усмехался картинкам.

– А я-то думал, будто у мидгардцев нет чувства юмора. Хочу оставить это себе.

– У них устаревшие технологии, – сказал Тор. В компактном кресле он выглядел огромным, и казалось, что ему неудобно. Он был вынужден держать руки близко к телу. – И всё крошечное. Я чувствую, что мы еле движемся. Как они вообще умудряются куда-то попадать на таких скоростях?

     Локи наморщил нос от слабого запаха выхлопных газов, который просачивался через вентиляцию.

– В их представлении топливо – останки их вымерших великанов. Чего ты ожидал?

– Надо было, чтобы Хеймдалль отправил нас прямо к Эрику Селвигу.

– Это только встревожило бы Щ.И.Т.  Лучше добраться к нему с помощью твоей Джейн. Так медленнее, зато у них есть время понять, что мы не собираемся причинять вред.

     Тор подался вперед, чтобы прошептать через стол:

– Ты так  говоришь, потому что думаешь, что они подслушивают нашу беседу, или потому, что искренне так думаешь?

     Уронив буклет на стол, Локи поднял руку и ущипнул себя за спинку носа. Случалось, Тор действовал просто блестяще – но случалось и иначе. После быстрого жеста и нескольких произнесенных шепотом слов утомительный рев двигателей внезапно стих.

– Что ты только что сделал? – спросил Тор.

– Обеспечил нам немного приватности, – ответил Локи. – Теперь никто не сможет услышать наш разговор. Даже мидгардские приспособления, которые они так любят везде прятать. Они даже не увидят, что мы разговариваем. – Он устроился поудобнее в кресле, расслабляясь в первый раз за всё время после прибытия в этот жалкий мир.

– Я не знал, что ты так много знаешь о Мидгарде, – заметил Тор.

– Я читал.

     Тор издал горлом звук, говоривший о его относительной уверенности в том, что его брат сказал не всю правду. Тор смотрел на Локи со сдержанной печалью.

– Я продолжаю думать о том, про что мы говорили.

     Хотя отсутствие в речи Тора описательных существительных обыкновенно раздражало Локи, Тору не надо было уточнять, какой разговор он подразумевает. Среди недавних разговоров был важен Единственный.

– Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты этого не делал, – сказал Локи.

– У меня в голове не укладывается. Я знаю, что наши родители тебя любят, но они лгали столетиями. Почему они просто нам не рассказали?

     Локи насмешливо проговорил:

– Ну, я думаю, посмотреть со стороны было забавно. Маленький йотунский карлик, думающий, что он бог. Вот умора, должно быть. Я уверен, что чем дальше, тем смешнее становилось.

     Тор прищурился, словно всё ещё не понимая истоки ненависти Локи к самому себе.

– Не говори так о себе, брат.

– Хорошо. Я больше ничего не скажу.

– Нет. – Тор со вздохом повесил голову. – Прости. Я говорил, ты мне что угодно можешь рассказать. Это не значит, что я соглашаюсь со всем сказанным, но, по крайней мере, если ты произносишь вслух всё это, у меня есть возможность тебя поправить.

– Святая добродетель, звучит как приятный способ провести остаток дней, жалея себя. До чего мне приятно чувствовать себя жалким и нуждающимся в помощи.

– Или ты просто мог бы однажды прислушаться и осознать, что я говорю только то, что думаю. Я знаю, тебе лгали те люди, которым, как ты думал, ты мог доверять, – но не я. Я никогда такого с тобой не сделаю.

     Локи пристально смотрел на Тора и хотел отвести взгляд. Он верил тому, что говорил Тор. Его брат – не такой лжец, как он сам. Но, конечно, это означало, что Тор из будущего не солгал, говоря, что Локи ему больше не брат. Он подразумевал каждое слово.

– Не думаю, что когда-нибудь прощу Всеотца, – приглушенно сказал Локи. – Я его ненавижу, Тор.

     Тор трижды моргнул, прежде чем ответить.

– А мать?

     Локи наконец смог отвести взгляд от глаз Тора. Вместо этого он изучал кисть своей руки.

– Не знаю. Пожалуйста, не могли бы мы сменить тему?

– Я тоже зол на них, Локи. Они неправильно поступили с тобой, но мы всё ещё семья. Со временем ты сможешь их простить.

     Локи покачал головой.

– Нет, Тор. Со мной всё ясно. Я остаюсь только ради тебя, хотя для тебя было бы лучше, если бы я ушел, так или иначе. Полагаю, очень эгоистично с моей стороны медлить возле тебя. Возможно, я остаюсь только ради себя.

     Между ними надолго воцарилась тишина, настолько глубокая, что Локи обнаружил, что вздрагивает под пристальным наблюдением брата.

– Как ты пытался убить меня, Локи? – спросил Тор.

     Потребовалось несколько попыток, чтобы выговорить:

– Гунгниром.

     Тор медленно дышал, раздумывая над ответом.

– Ты поэтому хотел отдать мне Гунгнир, когда я вернулся в Асгард из изгнания?

– Да.

– А потом, когда я отказался забрать его у тебя?

     Локи сжал губы в ровную линию.

_(Этого ты хочешь, брат? Снова увидеть мое истинное лицо?)_

– Я боялся, что могу еще раз использовать его, чтобы убить тебя, – ответил Локи. Он очень хотел, чтобы за это признание брат выбросил его из летательного аппарата. – И сейчас еще боюсь.

     Тор вздрогнул, но в остальном остался неподвижным.

– Ты говоришь так, словно покушение удалось.

     Локи поднял глаза и загнанно посмотрел на брата.

– Как долго ты боролся с гневом, Локи?

      Локи устало пожал плечами.

– Вечность.

– Даже до того, как ты узнал правду о своем происхождении? Когда ты узнал? Это не могло случиться давно.

– Я всегда знал, что со мной что-то неправильно. Это внутреннее свойство.

      Тор подался вперед в кресле, положил руки на стол.

– Это неправда. В тебе ничего нет неправильного, за исключением гнева, гложущего тебя изнутри.

     Локи сам удивился, до чего громко прозвучал его смех.

– Возможно, самое впечатляющее чрезмерное упрощение, какое мне доводилось слышать. Возможно, это с тобой что-то не так. – Локи тяжело опустил кулак на стол. – _Я пытался убить тебя, Тор._

     Тишина тяжело упала между ними. Локи задыхался под напором внезапного потока эмоций, но Тор выглядел всего лишь несчастным.

     Много времени спустя он сказал:

– Не буду отрицать, эта мысль причиняет мне боль, Локи. Я едва могу осознать ее, и чем больше  думаю, тем в большем смятении оказываюсь. Я не притворяюсь, будто понимаю, что происходит у тебя в голове или в сердце. Всегда казалось, что ты на два шага меня опережаешь,  –  но в чем-то другом на два шага отстаешь. Ты чувствуешь сильнее, чем я, и иногда мне требуется время, чтобы понять, когда ты застреваешь в прошедшем моменте. Это не значит, что ты ошибаешься, задерживаясь в прошлом, но тебе также следует понимать, когда нужно оставить прошлое и двигаться дальше. Я знаю одно: мы придумаем что-нибудь, брат. Просто продолжай говорить со мной, и вместе мы найдем способ выбраться.

     На лице Локи вновь появилось холодное выражение, поскольку его одолженное сердце слишком далеко зашло, чтобы вмещать такую вещь, как надежда. В ответ Локи отвернулся.

     Под брюхом самолета раздался тихий рокот грома. Рождалась гроза.

* * *

 

– Любите читать? – спросила агент Романова. Она держала небольшую стопку книг, числом с полдюжины. – Внизу есть библиотека для постояльцев гостиницы.

     Локи повернулся к ней, держа руки сцепленными за спиной. Он улыбнулся, стараясь продемонстрировать, как он доволен своим номером (и в самом деле просторным). В отличие от скромного мотеля, где Локи находился накануне вечером, теперь он обнаружил себя в покоях, достойных короля, с плюшевыми коврами, высокими потолками и завораживающе прекрасным видом на город. Солнце скрылось из глаз и зашло где-то за домами. Комнаты Тора располагались в другом месте, дальше в глубине холла. Если бы только паучиха тоже оставила его в покое.

     Агент Романова придвинулась ближе – манипулятивное движение, – и положила книги на стол, где их было легко достать. Локи не посмотрел на книги, его внимание было по-прежнему сосредоточено на ней. Похоже, книги, которые она для него подобрала, предназначались для своего рода личностного теста: посмотреть, что Локи из себя представляет. Без сомнения, она тщательно проанализирует, какую книгу он возьмет первой – или, что более важно,  каких станет упорно избегать.

     Не принять подарок вовсе означало дать агенту Романовой указание на настороженное отношение Локи к ней, и потому он сделал единственное, что могло ему помочь не оказаться жертвой ее маленькой игры. Продолжая смотреть ей в глаза, Локи взял верхнюю книгу, не видя ее названия.

– Благодарю вас, – сказал он. – Чтение доставляет мне удовольствие.        

       Её полные губы изогнулись в улыбке.

– Я думала, что вам могло понравиться.

     Локи отвел взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на книгу у себя в руке. Он был удивлен тем, что, судя по виду, это была детская книжка, но постарался не реагировать. «Le Petit Prince», прочел он на обложке.

– Вы говорите по-французски? – спросила агент Романова.

     Локи не был уверен, что хочет объяснять ей тонкости Всеобщего языка.

– Ваши языки, основанные на латыни, достаточно легко разбирать, если овладеть одним из них.

     Она подняла брови.

– Знаете, я уже работала с разными клиентами, но вас, похоже, не могу понять. То и дело вы и ваш брат говорите нечто такое, что заставляет думать, будто вы не отсюда.

     Она честно ожидала - он поверит, будто она не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, что они не из Мидгарда?

– Должно быть, вы важные персоны, – заметила она.

– А почему вы это говорите? Вы – одна из немногих людей, которых я встретил здесь.

– Скажем просто, что ваше присутствие привлекло значительное внимание, – агент Романова коснулась пальцем уха, а потом показала на потолок.

     Конечно, она пыталась заставить его расслабиться, давая понять, что если Щ.И.Т. ему и не доверяет, то Локи может довериться ей. Прежде, чем ответить, он слегка подался вперед. Ее духи щекотали нервы, и флирт давался ему более естественно.

– Мы с братом ничего не скрываем, – сказал Локи. – Мидгард далеко отстает от других миров в том, что касается технологий и знаний, но у него есть потенциал. Мы здесь лишь за тем, чтобы помочь вам нагнать отставание.

– Мидгард? – спросила она.

– Вы называете его Землей, – пояснил он.

     Ее губы раздвинулись в недоверчивой усмешке.

– Кто вы, пришелец или кто-то в этом роде?

– Кто-то в этом роде, – согласился Локи.

     Она моргнула и рассмеялась, хорошо притворяясь удивленной. Паучок даже сумел покраснеть. Заправляя за ухо прядь волос, она сказала:

– Прошу прощения. Мне не следовало любопытствовать.

– Нет нужды в извинениях, – произнес Локи самым учтивым тоном. – Мне нечего скрывать.

– Вы продолжаете так говорить.

– Как вы столь любезно указали, мы здесь привлекли к себе много внимания. Боюсь, что мы произвели неверное впечатление на ваших нанимателей. Я лишь пытаюсь успокоить их умы.

     Уголок ее рта дернулся вверх. В ее зеленых глазах промелькнул лукавый огонек.

– Вы не выглядите испуганным, – заметила она.

     У Локи участился пульс, но он улыбнулся.

– Я могу понять чувство уязвимости перед неизвестным, леди Рашмэн. Соблазнительно броситься себя защищать. Я просто стою с поднятыми руками, пока мои намерения не сочтут невинными. Доверие требует времени, и я хочу подождать. 

– Леди Рашмэн, – усмехнулась она. – Мне нравится, как это звучит. – Она снова усмехнулась и рассмеялась, и абсолютно ничто из этого не было искренним. – Становится поздно, и я не даю вам почитать книгу. – Ее пальцы оплели его предплечье, и она взглянула на него сквозь сеть ресниц.

– Если вам что-то понадобится ночью, я в соседней комнате.

     Она ушла, но и потом в комнате держалось ядовитое облако ее духов. Локи упал в кожаное кресло и потянул галстук, ослабляя его. С легким смешком Локи запрокинул голову и уставился в потолок, не зная в точности, напуган он или влюблен.

* * *

 

     Прежде чем лечь спать, он читал детскую книжку.

     Это была странная история, со слоями значений, похоже, вовсе не предназначенными для детей. Некоторые фразы вызвали у него недовольство, и потом он лежал без сна, с книгой на груди, и слушал, как дождь стучит в окно. Там были символы – змея в пустыне и поиски воды – над которыми Локи раздумывал с болезненным чувством внутри.

     Почему агент Романова дала ему эту книгу?

     Тихий рокот грома отдавался в комнате. Локи смотрел, как отблески молний расцвечивают стены и потолок. Это была слабая Гроза. Почти унылая, полная скорби. Признание Локи больше задело Тора, чем тот показывал. Его горе из-за предательства падало с небес, точно слезы.

– О, просто подожди, брат мой, – пробормотал Локи, обнимая книгу. – Настоящая буря впереди.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора. Просто небольшое предупреждение, чтобы никто не разочаровался; я хотела, чтобы вы знали: не все Мстители появятся в этой истории. В фильме они собрались из-за чрезвычайной ситуации, но в этот раз у Локи иные намерения насчет Мидгарда. Я упоминаю нескольких персонажей, которые естественно работают внутри сценария; надеюсь, что их появление вас порадует, и вы не будете особенно разочарованы отсутствием остальных. Если бы мне пришлось включить сюда всех, думаю, вышло бы несколько надуманно. Обещаю, что однажды напишу про всех.  
> Фик по-прежнему дженовый, но в этой главе слышен шепот блэкфроста (пейринг Локи/Черная Вдова). Я человеческое существо, ОК? А они более чем обаятельны и привлекательны.

 

_Локи думал, будто знает, что такое отчаиваться. Он думал, что хотел этого, но, очевидно, даже его стремления  лгали._

_Грудь Одина вздымалась и опадала через те же ровные промежутки времени; мольба сына  о пробуждении не тронула его. Возможно, потому, что Локи больше не был его сыном. Почему  бы Один проснулся, когда они отреклись друг от друга всеми возможными способами? С каждым вздохом Всеотца чувство безнадежности Локи становилось глубже, и в то же время Локи цеплялся за Одина. Один – всё, что  у него осталось._

_– Мне жаль, – говорил Локи. – Я стану поступать лучше. Я вернусь в камеру и приму наказание. Клянусь, я сделаю всё, что ты пожелаешь. Отец, пожалуйста, проснись и скажи мне, что делать._

_Рука Одина отыскала предплечье Локи; хватка старых иссохших пальцев оказалась на удивление крепкой. Локи резко вдохнул, поднял голову с плеча Всеотца и посмотрел вверх. Глаза его были широко раскрыты, голодны. Взгляд отчаянный и полный страха. Ведь начать хотя бы с того, что это Локи довел Всеотца до Сна Одина._

_Один моргнул, глядя на него со спокойным, но мрачным выражением лица, и Локи тут же понял: Всеотец слышал всё. Он знал, что один его сын мертв, а второй снова предал. И всё же Один так же крепко держал Локи за руку, как сам Локи сжимал ткань отцовской рубашки._

_–  Локи, – сказал Один. – Мой сын. Что ты хочешь сделать?_

* * *

 

     Когда агент Романова зашла за Локи на следующее утро, она обнаружила его стоящим перед открытой дверью в маленькое патио. Апартаменты Локи в гостинице располагались высоко над улицами. Снаружи было плоское серое небо и густой от сырости воздух. Даже звуки уличного движения, доносившиеся снизу, не перекрывали тихий рокот грозы. Локи смотрел вниз; он наблюдал за тем, как падают капли дождя, и брызги разбиваются о его ботинки. Позади, на кожаном кресле, лежала открытая книга - «Le Petit Prince».

 _–_  В прогнозе погоды не было дождя, _–_  сказала агент Романова. – Возможно, на вашу встречу нам придется отправиться вплавь. – Вместо того, чтобы подойти к Локи, она задержалась в дверях и взяла гораздо более профессиональный тон, чем тот, что использовала накануне вечером. У нее был талант к обману: она как будто и в самом деле чувствовала, что перешла границу в общении с клиентом, и пыталась восстановить подобающую дистанцию.

     Локи размышлял, представляет ли она влияние Тора на погоду. Локи думал, что она вполне способна по крайней мере догадаться, если он не будет осторожен в высказываниях, и потому чувствовал, что лучше вообще избегать этой темы.

– Встретимся ли мы с доктором Селвигом сегодня? – говоря, он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на нее.

     Этим утром она была одета в строгий черный пиджак и юбку, и губы у нее были накрашены темно-красной помадой. Показалась  острая грань ее характера, но агент Романова отыгрывала это как профессионализм. Она пристально, не мигая, смотрела на Локи, с легчайшим отблеском улыбки. Выглядело прелестно, но вызывало беспокойство.

– Отправимся, как только вы будете готовы, – ответила она. – Мне сходить за вашим братом? Честно говоря, я думала, что он будет здесь, с вами. Или, наоборот, вы с ним.

     Локи снова не клюнул на приманку. Он не хотел говорить о Торе, с ней – в особенности.

– Я вполне готов. Пойдем?

     Когда она отступила в сторону, чтобы дать ему пройти к двери, ее взгляд упал на книгу, лежавшую на кресле.

– Вам понравилось? – спросила она. – Я имею в виду книгу.

      Он задержался рядом с ней, и медленно вдохнул, чуть приоткрыв рот.

– Я еще не решил.

     Она дернула бровью.

– Подобные книги обычно становятся моими любимыми. Те, что не заставляют думать, вовсе не интересны. К чему их вообще читать?

     Надевая пальто, Локи смерил ее взглядом.

– Действительно.

* * *

 

     К удивлению Локи, встреча была назначена в людном месте – в небольшом пабе на расстоянии нескольких кварталов от гостиницы. Агент Романова вошла первой, за ней следовали Тор, Локи, а позади – молчаливый, как всегда, агент Бартон. Директор Ник Фьюри стоял возле бара, лицом к проходу, Эрик Селвиг сидел на стуле рядом с ним. Когда Фьюри заметил их приближение, он отправился прямо к ним.

     Освещение в пабе было приглушенное, воздух влажен, но свеж после дождя. Немногочисленные клиенты рассредоточились по помещению, что казалось странным в это время дня. Стряхивая капли дождя со своего пальто, Локи осмотрелся повнимательнее и быстро понял, что все присутствующие, за исключением Эрика Селвига, – замаскированные агенты Щ.И.Т. Молодые, в хорошей форме, и наблюдающие за ним вполглаза.

     Локи не слишком сильно огорчился. Он старался не показывать свои возможности – даже для того, чтобы защититься от дождя, – и, хотя Тора заставили оставить оружие в гостинице, ему не составило бы труда призвать Мьелльнир на таком расстоянии. Бартон и паучок были довольно одаренными бойцами, но всё же им не тягаться с объединенной мощью братьев.

– Это Эрик Селвиг, – сказал Тор Локи, кивая в сторону немолодого и неаккуратно одетого мужчины возле бара. Эрик не смотрел в их сторону, сосредоточившись на своей пинте пива и на настенном телеэкране, где шел футбольный матч.

     Прежде чем Локи и Тор могли пройти дальше, перед ними нарисовался директор Фьюри.

– Сначала вы будете иметь дело со мной, – сказал он. – Вы знаете, кто я?

     Тор мрачно усмехнулся.

– Как раз собирался у вас спросить.

– Джентльмены, позвольте мне объяснить, – сказал Фьюри. – Я – тот человек, с которым вы не хотите шутить. Я хочу вам верить, и поэтому сегодня вы здесь. В Нью-Мексико мы получили от вас данные прорывного исследования. Если вы правда находитесь здесь, чтобы помочь, превосходно. Мы будем рады с вами работать. Но поймите: мы не знаем, кто вы, черт возьми, такие, и как вы узнали то, чего не знает никто. Это заставляет нас  немного нервничать. Приношу извинения, если это заставляет нервничать и вас тоже, но мы не можем себе позволить рассчитывать на удачу. Я думаю, обмен может пройти мирно, если мы все настроимся соответствующим образом.

     Тор поднял подбородок, раздумывая над словами Фьюри, и спустя мгновение кивнул. Тор ценил прямую честность Фьюри, хотя и был недоволен недоверием, которое выказывал Щ.И.Т. Теперь, когда Тор сознавал свое положение, его поза стала более расслабленной.

– Ваша настороженность оправданна, – сказал Локи. – Полагаю, своим поведением до сегодняшнего дня мы продемонстрировали нашу добрую волю?

– Полагаю, что так, – заметил Фьюри. Он произнес эти слова, точно вздохнул.

– Обладаете ли вы именем? – спросил Локи с победной улыбкой. – Или нам следует обращаться к вам просто «Тот-С-Кем-Не-Следует-Шутить»?

     Со стороны Локи это был рискованный ход, направленный на то, чтобы сделать разговор посвободнее, и риск окупился. Возле бара Эрик Селвиг повернулся на стуле, чтобы посмеяться над смелостью Локи. Тор поднял руку в приветственном жесте.

     Напряженные плечи Фьюри слегка расслабились.

– Как бы хорошо это ни звучало, вы можете звать меня директор Фьюри. А теперь насчет правил. Вы не трогаете установку. Вы консультируете только доктора Селвига. Мисс Рашмэн будет  вашим ассистентом и станет записывать ваши разговоры, а агент Бартон продолжит работать ее телохранителем. Вы будете встречаться с доктором Селвигом только в их присутствии. Эти условия приемлемы?

     Локи почувствовал легкий укол разочарования, за которым быстро последовало облегчение. Часть его всё ещё стремилась к Тессеракту и надеялась хотя бы увидеть его, но у Локи была другая цель. Собственно, это стремление могло всё разрушить – лучше держаться подальше.

– Да, – сказал Локи.

– Рад слышать, – ответил Фьюри. – Теперь о том, что до сих пор остается для меня загадкой. Что именно вы хотите в обмен на вашу помощь?

     К этому вопросу Локи был готов. Умение обманывать пока не приносило плодов в Мидгарде. Как и многие хрупкие создания, мидгардцы, казалось, ценили прямоту, позволяющую до конца понять, с чем они имеют дело.

– Тессеракт, если с ним правильно обращаться, обладает способностью открывать портал, – сказал Локи. – Проход, если угодно.

– Это мы уже выяснили, – заметил Фюьри.

     Локи сдерживался, прежде чем открыть остальное. Он вел азартную игру, но надеялся, что поступает правильно.

– Мы желаем заглянуть в этот проход. За пределами нашей досягаемости держится тень, и она тревожит сердце нашего царя. Мы предполагаем, что в ней, возможно, кроется угроза, и хотим узнать больше. Достаточно одного короткого взгляда. Затем портал можно закрыть.

     Фьюри воспринял информацию, но никак не отреагировал на неё.

– Доктору Селвигу еще предстоит научиться обращаться с установкой без, скажем так, неприятных побочных эффектов. Вы могли бы помочь ему?

– Да, мог бы.

– Не прикасаясь к установке?

– Полный контроль останется за вами, директор Фьюри, – сказал Локи. – Принимая во внимание знания, которыми я должен поделиться, осмелюсь заметить, что вы в нашей сделке оказываетесь в выигрыше. Какая бы тень ни угрожала Асгарду, вам она угрожает тоже. Я нахожу, что лучший выход – пролить свет  на подобные вещи, чтобы лучше понимать, как следует на них реагировать. Судя по тому, как вы отреагировали на нас, я чувствую, что вы разделяете ту же философию.

– Тогда давайте посмотрим, что вы можете предложить, – сказал Фьюри. – Хотя я оставляю за собой право позже передумать.

     В глазах Локи промелькнула улыбка: он понял, что наконец выиграл.

– Понятно.

     Фьюри встал в стороне, чтобы дать Тору и Локи подойти к Эрику Селвигу. Тор пошел вперед –  поприветствовать друга, а Локи держался чуть позади, настороженный присутствием агента Романовой: та оставалась рядом, молчала, но наблюдала внимательно. У нее в руке было записывающее устройство.

– Славно видеть тебя снова, друг, –  Тор просиял и хлопнул Эрика по плечу. – Джейн и Дарси шлют тебе добрые пожелания.

     Хотя Тор использовал лишь малую часть своей мощи, Эрик вздрогнул от удара, но быстро скрыл это и усмехнулся.

– Ты всё такой же здоровенный увалень, как я погляжу. А это тот, о ком я подумал? Твой брат Локи?

– Доктор Селвиг, – любезно наклонил голову Локи. – Мой брат высоко отзывался о вас.

     Эрик не ответил сначала, только моргнул несколько раз, глядя на Локи. Потом он весело рассмеялся, словно увидел ожившую картинку из книги.

– А я о тебе много читал. Не думай, будто я не знаю, что ты за птица, брат Тора.

– Я не стал бы верить всему, что вы прочли, – ответил Локи, хорошо понимая, что Эрик знает скандинавскую мифологию. – Хотя, должен заметить, у ваших предков было неплохое чувство юмора. Возможно, я частично вдохновил их, а может, и нет… Полагаю, вы знаете, почему мы здесь? Я думал, что мы можем обсудить вашу недавнюю работу с Тессерактом.

– А как вы вообще что-то узнали об этом? – сказал Эрик. Его глаза были слегка расфокусированы, а дыхание пахло алкоголем.

     Локи предложил ответ, который лучше всего подходил для замутненного ума.

– Благодаря тому, что я – Локи, разумеется!

     Эрик довольно захихикал.

–  Как насчет этого, а? Я не доверяю тебе даже на том расстоянии, на которое могу помочиться, ехидный ты засранец. Ладно, давай выпьем.

* * *

 

     Следующая неделя оказалась испытанием терпения и нервов Локи, а также его любви к брату. В конечном счете, если бы не Тор, он бы даже беспокоиться не стал.

     Локи регулярно встречался с Эриком Селвигом в разных местах – обычно в баре, если Эрику удавалось настоять на своем, хотя Локи предпочитал более спокойную и чистую рабочую среду –такую, как, например, приятное помещение в его гостиничном номере, где стояли кожаные диваны и куда не доносился городской шум. Агент Романова и Бартон на этих встречах обосновались прочно, больше как молчаливые наблюдатели; но Локи вполне отчетливо чувствовал их присутствие. За ним постоянно следили, и потому Локи радовался, что предпочел быть честным с Фьюри насчет своих целей. Иначе Локи бы никогда не сумел обманом подвести Эрика Селвига к тому, чтобы тот открыл портал в определенное место. Странно, что Локи никогда не думал использовать подобную тактику раньше; поступать нечестно всегда казалось проще.

     Они обсуждали систему управления и контроля, которую Эрик описал лишь вкратце и был удивлен, когда Локи заполнил несколько значительных белых пятен. Вскоре Эрик практически фонтанировал рассказами о своем недовольстве. Учить его было нетрудно. Многое из того, что Локи знал о Тессеракте, исходило от самого Эрика, но Локи мог сказать, что теперь Эрик не был сосредоточен, цеплялся в своем исследовании за мелкие несоответствия, незначительные в общей схеме. Этот человек без усилий демонстрировал свой гений, когда его ум был сфокусирован с помощью скипетра Локи.

     Как сильно Локи не хватало этого скипетра. Жизнь была куда проще, когда можно было направлять и подчинять умы окружающих своей воле.

     Локи тратил часы, осторожно уводя Эрика прочь от недовольства числами и рисунками, и стараясь направить его в сторону нужного решения. Это была деликатная, манипулятивная работа, но на пятый день Эрик посмотрел на него и сказал:

– Знаешь, иридий сработает. Он образует антипротоны.

     Локи очень сильно хотел схватить его за волосы и завопить: «Наконец-то!», но уже было вполне доказано – более продуктивно дать Эрику самому прийти к нужному решению. В том, что касалось исследований, Щ.И.Т. гораздо больше доверял влиянию Эрика, нежели Локи.

– Какая интересная идея, – сказал Локи. – Думаю, возможно, ты кое-что нашел.

– Можем ли мы его раздобыть? – спросил Эрик у агента Романовой. – Он редкий, найден в метеоритах, но для исследований это важно.

– Конечно, я могу сделать запрос своим работодателям, – ответила агент Романова. Делая заметку на память, она мельком взглянула на Локи. Взгляд ее был смел, но лишен выражения. С каждым проходящим днем она ускользала чуть дальше от Натали Рашмэн и становилась ближе к Наташе Романовой. Локи думал, что она, должно быть, поступала так намеренно, хотя и не мог угадать причину. Может быть, просто для того, чтобы он понервничал.

     В итоге, после недели обсуждений, последняя проблема возникла точно там, где Локи ожидал.

– Энергия, – сказал Эрик. – Чтобы сделать так, как ты предлагаешь, нам потребуется неограниченный источник энергии. У нас такого просто нет.

– Кто-нибудь из вас двоих смотрел недавние новости? – спросила агент Романова.

     Эрик моргнул и поглядел на нее, словно озадаченный предположением.

– Э-э, нет? А я должен был? Мне никто не говорил.

– Башня Старка, – объяснила она. – Питание осуществляется от одного из реакторов Тони Старка, и это прямо здесь, в городе. Вам подойдет  самообновляемый источник энергии?

     Эрик умолк, взгляд стал рассеянным – он раздумывал над вопросом. Казалось, что перед его глазами танцуют и кружатся уравнения, и Локи опустился в кресло, чтобы понаблюдать. Локи улыбался. Теперь оставалось недолго.

* * *

 

     Скоординировать завершение обновлений  системы управления и включение в проект Тони Старка – нелегкая задача. К счастью, Локи этим не занимался. Щ.И.Т. в прошлом вел дела с Тони Старком, и после череды встреч, на которых, по благословению судьбы, Локи присуствовать не требовалось, были наконец достигнуты договоренности и подписаны бумаги.

     Прошло больше трех недель после прибытия в Мидгард. Тор и Локи наконец стояли на вершине башни Старка. Установка была собрана. В центре прибора излучал синее сияние Тессеракт. Куб находился совсем близко, всего в тридцати шагах, и братьев тщательно охраняли, однако отношение к ним со стороны Щ.И.Т. не слишком изменилось. Братьев теперь считали невраждебными союзниками, но Фьюри все еще держал свое обещание и не позволял Локи притрагиваться к установке.

     Небо над ними закрывали густые облака, хотя дождь наконец прекратился. Когда после нескольких дней упорного ливня на улицах начался потоп, Локи поговорил с Тором насчет его настроения и с горячностью приказал наконец справиться и оставить прошлое. Отношения между ними оставались натянутыми, но не более, чем обычно. Локи стремился вести с братом вежливые и гладкие разговоры, но преуспевал единственно по той причине, что они редко оказывались наедине. Приходилось держаться вместе, но как только они окажутся дома, в Асгарде, можно не сомневаться – Тор не пожелает молчать о некоторых вещах.

     Тони Старк прибыл, когда прошло больше часа после назначенного времени, но сразу ворвался на площадку, готовый приступить к работе. Кругом были агенты Щ.И.Т. в костюмах, однако Тони предпочел надеть джинсы и черную футболку точно по размеру, которая натягивалась над сияющим дуговым реактором в груди. Несмотря на повседневную одежду, Тони был безупречно собран, ботинки вычищены, бородка тщательно ухожена.  Даже в поздний час на нем были солнцезащитные очки, и мгновение спустя Локи понял, почему.   

     По всей крыше зажглись прожекторы, их лучи устремились в небо. Тут же из громкоговорителей раздалась оглушительная музыка – беспорядочная смесь грубых звуков, которые Локи мог бы описать лишь как само безумие, наложенное на громоподобный ритм боевых барабанов. Раньше ему приходилось слышать, что это называется рок-музыка, - подходящее название, ибо Локи очень бы хотел пристукнуть ее каким-нибудь булыжником*. 

–  Это правда необходимо, Старк? – спросил Фьюри; чтобы быть услышанным, ему пришлось повысить голос.

–  Я подумал, что нашей маленькой демонстрации потребуется кое-какое прикрытие, –  прокричал Тони в ответ. – После моей последней вечеринки народ ничего не заподозрит.

     Сопротивляясь желанию закатить глаза, Локи заметил, что агент Романова не стала прикладывать подобных усилий. Тем не менее, план имел основания, хотя ему и недоставало тонкости, какую мог бы придать Локи, так что он предпочел не высказывать  свои соображения.

     Взгляд Тони на мгновение скользнул по Тору и Локи, и тут же Тони отвернулся, чтобы продемонстрировать равнодушие к их присутствию. Но через четыре секунды Тони обернулся. Губы Локи изогнулись в улыбке, тогда как Тор скрестил руки на груди. Все трое смерили друг друга взглядами.

     Переключая внимание на другой предмет, Тони хлопнул в ладоши и развернулся на месте.

–  Ладно, давайте начнем. У кого кнопка? Скажите мне, что тут есть кнопка. Можно мне нажать на кнопку? – он указал на установку и направился к ней. – Джарвис, ты к этой штуке присоединился?

– Формирование связи с установкой было закончено девяносто три минуты назад, сэр, – ответил Джарвис. Казалось, компьютерный голос раздается из ниоткуда.

     Тем временем Тони подобрался к Эрику Селвигу, - тот стоял рядом с установкой и заканчивал последние проверки.

– Нет, ну серьезно, – сказал ему Тони. – Я хочу нажать на кнопку.

– Всё равно что смотреть на ребенка, выпившего слишком много меда, – Тор говорил мрачно и неодобрительно. – Как такой человек построил башню до звезд?

– Ты бы попробовал дать ему в руки что-нибудь, – ответила агент Романова. – Это забавно.

– Можно начинать хоть сейчас, Старк, – крикнул Фьюри.

     Тони поглядел на них сверху вниз и воспользовался моментом, чтобы подойти поближе.

– Я не слышу, – сказал он, указывая на свое ухо. – Музыка и всё такое.

– Директор Фьюри выразил желание, чтобы ты прекратил впустую тратить наше время, – сказал Тор. Его голос легко перекрывал шум. – И я с ним согласен.

– А ты кто? – спросил Тони.

     Локи не мог сдержать улыбку, чувствуя, как поднимается гнев брата. Локи надеялся, что он проявится в полной мере. Это всегда хорошее представление, по крайней мере, когда буря направлена не на Локи.

   Тор произнес сквозь сжатые зубы:

– Я – наследный пр…

– О, я просто пошутил, – перебил его Тони. – Я знаю, то ты, и должен сказать, что вы двое, асгардские принцы, просто прелестны. Уэйн и Гарт. Лаверна и Ширли. Дерек и Хэнсел.  – Тони посмотрел на директора Фьюри. – А вы тогда Мугату***? Не отвечайте. Это было бы нелепо. Очевидно, что в этом сценарии Мугату – я. Джарвис, ты уже готов?

– Формирование связи с установкой было закончено девяносто четыре минуты назад, сэр, –ответил Джарвис. – И отсчет продолжается.

– Вот намек, – сказал Тони, обращая внимание на Локи. – Никогда не программируй своего дворецкого так, чтобы он тебе возражал. Ладно, Джарвис. Зажигай.

     Несмотря на страстное желание этого человека нажать на кнопку, похоже, нужды в ней не было. Джарвис активировал установку по команде хозяина. По всему механизму прошла дрожь, и поток синего света выстрелил из него вверх. У Локи пресеклось дыхание.

     Мощь Тессеракта рекой текла в небо. Она проникала сквозь облака, разгоняя их в стороны по мере того, как открывался портал, и за ним показывался глубокий космос на расстоянии многих световых лет. Среди наблюдателей возник момент замешательства, пока они пытались понять, на что смотрят. Для них всё выглядело так, словно облака просто разошлись, и за ними показались звезды.

– Это не наши созвездия, – сказала агент Романова.

– Вот черт, – пробормотал на выдохе Фьюри. – Эта проклятая штука работает.

     Бартон сменил позицию, чтобы разглядеть получше.

– Там что-то движется. Отсюда трудно разглядеть, особенно из-за яркости прожекторов. Как долго мы будем поддерживать эту штуку открытой?

– Недолго, –ответил Фьюри. – Мы согласились только на один взгляд.

     Тони Старк не слишком искусно скрывал свое удивление. Он сдвинул солнцезащитные очки,  и было видно, как он сглатывает, пытаясь осознать увиденное.

– Джарвис, тебе хорошо видно?

– Да, сэр, – ответил Джарвис. – Я записал почти двадцать тысяч девятьсот фотографий и продолжаю их делать.

– Закройте, – приказал Фьюри.

– Ты его слышал, – сказал Тони. – Но только на этот раз. Выключай.

     Установка вздрогнула и остановилась, прекращая поток энергии к порталу. Локи на мгновение почувствовал укол в сердце, чувствуя, как энергия Тессеракта пульсирует и взывает к нему, прежде чем умолкнуть. Как жаль обуздывать нечто столь красивое.

     Почти сразу же облака начали смыкаться сами по себе. Даже после того, как портал закрылся, все продолжали смотреть. После долгого мгновения потрясенной тишины раздался первый радостный крик, и вскоре напряжение ушло. Люди двигались, взахлеб рассказывали друг другу о том, что видели. Эрик обернулся к Локи и показал ему кулак с отставленным вверх большим пальцем. Локи оставалось гадать, что означает жест, но судя по тому, как Эрик радовался, значил он что-то хорошее.

    Тор притворно улыбнулся и хлопнул Локи по плечу. Опустив голову, он прошептал младшему брату: «Не знаю, из-за чего все так волнуются. Это был всего лишь портал, но давай подыграем».

– Ты видел то, что двигалось по ту сторону? – тихо спросил Локи. Он заговорил впервые с тех пор, как прибыл в Башню Старка. Как забавно сидеть в сторонке и позволять другим действовать в результате его манипуляций.

– Трудно было разглядеть, – ответил Тор. – Но я бы поспорил, что видел корабли. Легионы кораблей.

     Ладонь Тора сильнее сжалась на плече Локи, и братья обменялись тревожными взглядами.

* * *

 

     Все столпились в жилой зоне пентхауса Старка, пока Джарвис собирал изображения портала для анализа.

– Вытирайте ноги и держитесь подальше от моего бара, – приказал Тони группе. – И ты, Муфаса***. – Он обвиняющее ткнул пальцем в сторону Тора. – Никаких пятен на диване. Джарвис, что у тебя есть для меня?

– Боюсь, трехмерное представление не готово, – объяснил Джарвис. – Мешал угол расположения башни относительно портала, но я смог уловить достаточно деталей объекта, движущегося на фоне звезд.

– Что это за объект? – спросил Фьюри. Он посмотрел на Тора и Локи. – Это та тень, которую вы искали?

     Джарвис спроецировал видеофрагмент в центр комнаты. Хотя была заметна попытка придать изображению трехмерность, оно было и в самом деле неполное. Лучшее, что смог сделать Джарвис – усилить некоторые детали изображения, чтобы они выглядели ближе остальных. Хотя Локи немедленно стало ясно, на что он смотрит, остальные еще не поняли. Локи тихо ждал и позволял им самостоятельно делать выводы.

     Тони ходил вокруг спроецированного изображения и оставался недоволен, с какого бы угла ни рассматривал.

– Увеличь, подними контраст, сбалансируй цвета. Я себя чувствую так, словно смотрю запись эротики с Пэрис Хилтон. – Видео стало четче, и Джарвис смог выявить очертания военных кораблей, парящих в темных просторах космоса. – М-м. – Тони резко остановился и вгляделся пристальнее. – Да, здесь кое-то ужасающее.

– Что я вижу? – спросил Фьюри.

– Военные корабли читаури, – ответил Тор. – Их десятки. Это порождения безумной войны и разрушения. – Он с беспокойством посмотрел на Локи. – Какое намерение стоит за этой силой? Я никогда не видел равной ей.

– Ясно, что ничего хорошего, – сказал Локи, тщательно поддерживая угрюмое выражение лица. – Нам следует немедленно доложить о наших находках Всеотцу.

– Эй, эй, эй, – сказал Тони. – Вы двое бросили эту бомбу, а теперь собираетесь попросту смыться?

– Цель нашего пребывания здесь достигнута, – ответил Тор. – Наш дом – Асгард. Я бы советовал вам не открывать портал больше, потому что вы плохо вооружены для того, чтобы иметь дело с подобным врагом. Будет не мудро затевать с ним войну.

– Так что, ты ждешь, что мы просто оставим их болтаться там? – спросил Фьюри. – Что, если они найдут дорогу сюда через похожий портал? По крайней мере, зная, что там, мы должны подготовиться к возможному нападению.

– Тони Старк, – сказал Локи. – Я так понял, что ты изобретаешь оружие.

– На самом деле я в отставке, – сказал Тони. Его внимание было приковано к изображениям кораблей. Джарвис уже начал представлять данные измерений и калибровки, и Тони пил их, как воду. – Но не волнуйся, у меня в голове уже складывается план.

– К утру он должен быть у меня на столе, – сказал Фьюри. – А теперь –  что у тебя тут есть из выпивки?

* * *

 

     Прошло много времени, и наконец для Тора и Локи настал час отъезда. Прежде чем оставить Землю, они вернулись в гостиницу, чтобы забрать немногочисленные вещи, собравшиеся за прошлые несколько недель. Большая часть сокровищ Тора состояла из еды и бесполезных безделушек, тогда как Локи приобрел множество книг. В итоге, правда, он решил взять с собой только одну из них – первую, встреченную здесь, – потому что она, одна из немногих, до сих пор задержалась у него в мыслях.

– Она принадлежит библиотеке отеля, – сказала агент Романова. Когда Локи поднял глаза, то увидел, что она стоит у открытой двери, одетая в полную униформу Щ.И.Т., со сложенными на  груди руками. – Хотя, думаю, я не скажу, что вы ее украли.

– Вот это да, – сказал Локи, разглядывая ее изменившуюся внешность. – Что же, я, конечно, не ожидал ничего подобного.

     Она улыбнулась одними губами.

– Конечно, вы ожидали.

– Я, возможно, подозревал, что вы не та, кем выглядите, – заметил Локи. – Щ.И.Т. никогда не стыдился выказывать недоверие.

     Агент Романова дернула плечом.

– Не принимайте на свой счет. Я не прекратила следить за вами.

– И что вы успели заметить?

     Она пристально смотрела на него, словно решая, хочется ли ей продолжать игру.

– Вас что-то гнетет, – наконец сказала она. – Я думаю, вина. И вы сильнее всего испытываете ее, когда смотрите на брата, хотя я не вполне уверена в том, что он в самом деле ваш брат. Одного из вас усыновили, возможно? Вы более вероятный кандидат – меньше уверены в себе. Подозреваю, что вы происходите из слоя с более низким социальным статусом, и ненависть к нему укоренилась в вас. Ваше эго – сверхкомпенсация ненависти к себе. Помимо вины, вам не хватает эмпатии по отношению практически ко всем, за исключением вашего брата, но это вы очень хорошо умеете скрывать. В итоге я прихожу к выводу, что вы здесь каким-то образом ради Тора, а не ради кого-то ещё. Со мной вы ведете себя особенно осторожно.

     Локи поднял бровь:

– Не представляю, почему.

     Она оттолкнулась от дверного косяка и сделала несколько шагов  в его сторону.

– Просто выполняю свою работу.

– А зачем выкладывать все карты на стол? – спросил Локи, используя мидгардскую фразу.

– Как я уже сказала, я не прекратила наблюдать за вами.

– Как и я – за вами, – сказал он, позволив себе опустить взгляд на изгибы ее тела.

     Она прищурилась и понимающе усмехнулась:

– Ваше очарование на мне не сработает.

– Аналогично, – ответил он с самой колючей улыбкой. – Я так рад, что мы друг друга понимаем.

     Несмотря на прямоту разговора, был момент, когда Локи почувствовал, что может поцеловать ее, и она ответит. Но он был не настолько глуп. Это последняя ловушка для него, чтобы понять, каков он, и сможет ли она стать его слабостью. Но это была не единственная причина, по которой Локи колебался: ведь она не знала, кто он такой. Правда, она подозревала, что чего-то недостает, но не видела чудовища своими глазами, а если бы видела – не согласилась бы.

     Локи много кем случалось быть, по большей части он был действительно ужасен, но кое кем он не был.

– Я полагаю, это прощание, – сказал Локи, и его слова разбили очарование момента. – Я подумал, не согласитесь ли вы в качестве прощального подарка назвать мне свое настоящее имя?

     Она подняла бровь:

– Вы уверены, что еще не знаете его?

     Локи вздрогнул. Он ни разу не оговорился в ее присутствии, всегда контролировал каждое слово.

– Почему вы могли так подумать?

 –  Я не думала, – всё еще лицом к нему, она шагнула назад, к двери. – Но теперь знаю. Спасибо за сотрудничество.

* * *

 

     Когда они приземлились в Обсерватории Биврёста, Локи немедленно наполнил легкие холодным, свежим воздухом. Он никогда не думал, что будет счастлив снова увидеть это место, но, как ни ненавистно было признавать,  Асгард всегда представлялся домом. Локи испытывал к Асгарду любовь и неприязнь одинаковой силы.

     После короткого обмена приветствиями с Хеймдаллем Тор и Локи поспешили во дворец. Они хотели сразу же встретиться с Всеотцом и нашли его в личной библиотеке, где тот записывал свои мысли в одну из многочисленных тетрадей.

– Что ж, – сказал Один, ставя последний росчерк внизу страницы. – Послушаем ваше донесение. Хеймдалль видел многое во время вашего путешествия, хотя частично оно оставалось скрытым от глаз Стража. – Один поднял глаза и тут же взглядом нашел Локи. – Как я понимаю, вы успешно открыли портал?

– Да, – ответил Локи.

– И что вы видели?

     Локи сделал паузу и предоставил говорить брату.

– Военные корабли читаури, – сказал Тор. – Отец, это была громадная армия. Что-то движется в Бездне. Мы правильно сделали, что отправились в Мидгард и узнали.

     Один всё еще смотрел прямо на Локи.

– И что ты предлагаешь делать дальше, сын?

     Тишина.

     Спустя мгновение Локи оглянулся, а затем приложил руку к груди.

– О, прошу прощения. Ты обращался ко мне?

– Прошу прощения, предполагается, что это шутка? – спросил Один, бросая Локи назад его же слова. – Если так, я не вижу здесь ничего смешного. Отвечай на вопрос, Локи. Какой мудростью ты можешь облагодетельствовать нас в этой ситуации?

     Локи не понравилось, как Один произнес слово _«мудрость»._ Только он почувствовал радость от того, что слежка агента Романовой осталась позади, как стал предметом наблюдения Одина.

– Народ Мидгарда горд, – сказал Локи. – Им нравится разбираться самостоятельно. Я советую предоставить их самим себе. Теперь у них есть знания и инструменты, и в случае нужды они могут ими воспользоваться по своему усмотрению.

– А читаури? – спросил Один.

     Локи пожал плечами.

– На твое решение. Хеймдалль знает о тени вокруг них. По меньшей мере, он может продолжать наблюдение за ними.

– Очень хорошо, – сказал Один. – Мы сделаем так, как ты предлагаешь. – Тор и Локи обменялись взглядами: поведение отца застало врасплох обоих. – Вы свободны. Мать захочет повидаться с вами, прежде чем вы удалитесь отдыхать.

– Отец, я бы хотел сначала поговорить с тобой, – сказал Тор. – Когда мы были в Мидгарде, Локи поведал мне тайну своего происхождения. Для меня большим разочарованием было узнать о твоем обмане.

     Локи выпучил глаза. Никогда в жизни он не слышал, чтобы по отношению к Одину кто-то употребил слово _«разочарование»_.

     Один открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но, кажется, передумал. Он вздохнул и покачал головой.

– Тебе не следовало лгать ему, – продолжал Тор, – а также и мне, и всем остальным. Сам факт, что ты посчитал, будто правду необходимо скрыть – как будто она каким-то образом была постыдной для тебя.

– Вот это просто неправда, – вставил Один.

– Полагаю, что так, – сказал Тор. – Я знаю, ты его любишь, и поэтому поверю тебе; но я  все равно думаю – ты не понимаешь, что с ним сделал. Отец, мы выросли, разыгрывая битвы той войны. С юности мы знали, что Йотунхейм – страна чудовищ. Если ты правда хотел, чтобы я был братом Локи, тебе не следовало позволять мне заходить так далеко в безосновательной враждебности к другому царству.

– Народ должен самостоятельно приходить к пониманию подобных вещей, – сказал Один. – Хотя, как твой отец, я пытался сдержать твои предубеждения. У меня была очень веская причина изгнать тебя после твоего поведения в Йотунхейме. Сыновья мои, вот как я реагирую на те вещи, которые вызывают у меня стыд: скорым судом. Я не избегаю их и не прячу, как, похоже, ты думаешь насчет правды о происхождении Локи.

     У Локи сжались челюсти, когда он подумал о скором отцовском суде в другом времени. Он был хорошо знаком со стыдом своего отца.   

     Тор покачал головой.

– Своей речью о чести и честности Локи сделал больше для того, чтобы восприятие Йотунхейма в нашем царстве улучшилось, чем ты за тысячелетия. И он ненавидит себя, отец – так сильно, что пытался себя уничтожить. Пытался заставить меня его уничтожить. И он думал, что сумеет внушить мне намерение его ударить, просто показав свое настоящее лицо. Одного этого знания довольно, чтобы мне самому начать себя ненавидеть.

     Локи остро взглянул на него:

– Не будь дураком, Тор.

– Только ты станешь обзываться, когда я пытаюсь тебя защитить, – огрызнулся Тор.

– Хорошо, тогда перестань быть дураком.

     Один коротко приложил ладонь ко лбу, точно у него разболелась голова.

– Успокойтесь оба. Как ни трудно это выслушивать, мне приятно, что вы держитесь вместе. Этого я всегда и хотел – чтобы вы поддерживали друг друга в трудную минуту, – его взгляд метнулся в сторону Локи. – Пусть и каждый по-своему. Я горжусь тобой, Тор, верностью, которую ты выказал по отношению к брату; и я точно также горжусь тобой, Локи – тем, что ты доверил брату правду. Вы оба повзрослели за последние месяцы.     

     Локи закатил глаза и посмотрел на дверь.

– Я пойду, можно? Я вдруг почувствовал, что болен.

– Я останусь, – сказал Тор. – Я еще много хочу сказать по этому поводу.

     Локи в приступе дурного настроения устремился прочь, не позаботившись, чтобы дождаться разрешения Всеотца. Он ни секунды больше не мог выносить лицемерие Одина и не понимал, почему Тор испытывает необходимость говорить подобные вещи. Но по мере того, как Локи шел по коридорам и мрачно взирал на встречных стражников, тяжесть только что увиденного начинала давить на его одолженное сердце.

     Тор верил в то, что Локи пытался его убить, и все-таки не произнес обвинения перед Всеотцом. Вместо этого он защищал младшего брата и признавал многие годы причиненного вреда. Более того, Тор высказал заметное оскорбление правлению Одина и подразумевал, что сам Локи (ради всего святого, _ледяной великан_ ) – лучше понимает честь и честность, чем Всеотец.

     Локи не знал, что делать с этой информацией, но ему точно не нравилось то, как она заставляла эмоции подступать к горлу. Когда Тор наконец проснется и поймет, что защищает чудовище?

* * *

 

     Лишь через несколько недель их визит в Мидгард начал приносить плоды. Однажды вечером Тор ворвался в обеденный зал, задыхаясь, сорвал с себя плащ и положил ладонь на спинку кресла Локи.

– Есть вести от Хеймдалля, – хотя Тор говорил достаточно громко, чтобы слышал весь стол, он сначала посмотрел на Одина и потом на Локи. – Была сделана попытка украсть Тессеракт из лабораторий в Башне Старка.

     Те, кто находился на расстоянии слышимости, умолкли, чтобы узнать остальное. Они обратились к Тору, полные внимания – все, кроме Одина, который вместо этого наблюдал за Локи.

– И? – поторопил Вольштагг. – Не держи нас в напряжении.

– Похоже, ты хочешь сказать, что попытка провалилась, – добавил Фандрал.

– Так и было, – с улыбкой подтвердил Тор. – Читаури проникли внутрь и попытались активировать портал, но оказались недостаточно хитры, чтобы обойти защиту, устанавливать которую Эрику Селвигу помог Локи. У Щ.И.Т. было достаточно времени, чтобы перестроиться и подготовиться к нападению, и они сами открыли портал. Орда воинов читаури готовилась ворваться сквозь него и помочь в краже Тессеракта.

     У Локи дернулся уголок рта, –  он боролся с непроизвольной улыбкой:

– И?

– У Старка было наготове оружие, созданное специально для этой цели, – сказал Тор. – Он выстрелил прямо в портал. Падавшие обломки повредили Башню Старка и окружающие здания до того, как портал закрылся снова, но ни один мидгардец не погиб. Старк сильно ударил по ним, Локи. Хеймдалль подтвердил, что тень рассеялась.

     Одобрительный шепот послышался от тех, кто прислушивался к разговору, – но только Локи открыто рассмеялся. Короткая вспышка веселья, и он вновь обрел контроль над собой, –  но те, кто заметил, все еще смотрели в его сторону.

– Простите, – сказал Локи, поднимаясь с кресла. Он пытался сказать больше, но вместо этого был вынужден поднести тыльную сторону ладони к губам, чтобы сдержать смех. Когда он успокоился немного, то добавил:

– Благодарю тебя за новость, брат. Очень занимательно.

     Вскоре он откланялся и покинул обеденный зал; Локи знал, что Один за ним наблюдает – но  это было попросту слишком хорошо, чтобы не наслаждаться. Шагая к своим покоям, Локи чувствовал, как сокращаются мышцы лица; сдержать усмешку было почти невозможно. Он спас Мидгард, и те самые люди, что глубоко его унизили, теперь, возможно, почитают его как героя. Сама мысль заставила Локи опереться ладонью о стену и закусить костяшку пальца, чтобы подавить еще один приступ хохота.

     В один прекрасный день каждый человек в Мидгарде будет помнить, что Локи едва не поставил их на колени. Теперь они также будут знать, что он из прихоти отменил прежние деяния. Он, может быть, ничего не делал для себя, но это точно превращалось в самую уморительную прощальную записку самоубийцы.

     Он позволял себе так мало мгновений беспечного удовольствия с тех пор, как провалился в Бездну, и поэтому позже, один в своей комнате, прошептал заклинание тишины, чтобы позволить себе немного побыть одному. Потом он прислонился спиной к двери и начал сползать вниз, пока тяжело не сел на пол самым неизящным образом. Один в темноте, он откинул назад голову и смеялся, пока не заболел живот.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора. О, Локи...
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> * rock в одном из значений – булыжник.  
> **Уэйн и Гарт – персонажи телешоу, брюнет и блондин; Лаверна и Ширли – персонажи телесериала; Дерек и Хэнсел – персонажи фильма Zoolander, русское название – «Образцовый самец». Джакобим Мугату – злодей из того же фильма.  
> ***Муфаса – персонаж мультфильма «Король Лев»


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: эта глава частично основана на замечательной серии рисунков автора megatruh: proantagonist точка tumblr точка com/post/76345650983/

 

_Локи всматривался в древний текст, лежавший на письменном столе Всеотца, и удивлялся, как такое вообще могло существовать в Асгарде без его ведома._

– _То, что ты предлагаешь, достанется недешево,_ – _сказал Локи, несколько ошеломленный происходящим. – Самая черная магия; ты же и запретил ее законом. Здесь всегда замешано жертвоприношение._

_– Действительно, – ответил Один, не меняя интонации. – Обмен должен быть равноценным. Чтобы спасти жизнь, ты, вероятно, должен будешь пожертвовать собственной. Но я припоминаю, как ты говорил мне, будто сделаешь что угодно. Это была ложь?_

_Высказывание Одина своей холодностью поразило Локи, точно физический удар. Он поднял подбородок, изо всех сил стараясь восстановить оборонительные стены вокруг своего сердца. Локи ненавидел Одина. Ему не следовало волноваться из-за того, что подумает Один. И всё же это был единственный отец, которого Локи когда-либо знал, а отец должен без сомнений любить и защищать ребенка. Но с Одином сомнения были всегда._

_– Что она такое? – спросил Локи. – Даже тебе не под силу совершить подобное._

_– Демон, – сказал Один. – Древний Демон. Я бы не пытался узнать ее Имя. Даже просто Услышав его, можно сойти с ума._

_И тем не менее, Один охотно позволил бы Локи отправиться к этой ведьме-демону. Один, по существу, вручил Локи карту дороги, ведущей к смерти. Когда Локи просил Одина о помощи, он представлял себе нечто иное, хотя удивляться ему не стоило. Не впервые Один цеплялся за одного сына и наблюдал, как другой (менее угодный) падает навстречу смерти._

_– Для этого немного поздновато, – сказал Локи. – Я пойду. Думай обо мне что хочешь, но я не трус. Я давно смирился со смертью. Ты должен бы помнить, если учесть, что ты вдохновил мое падение._

_Локи повернулся, чтобы уйти, но оставался настороже; он прислушивался, ждал ответа Всеотца. Ответ не нашел Локи, когда тот выскользнул за дверь царской библиотеки, и не догнал, когда Локи добрался до середины коридора. Локи пошел медленнее. Он говорил правду, когда сказал, что смирился со смертью, – но это? Молчание Всеотца было само опустошение._

_Когда Локи провалился в Бездну, это случилось внезапно: кончилось за секунды, и не было времени сожалеть или хоть как-то по-настоящему протестовать. Один позволял Локи упасть еще раз, но теперь куда медленнее. Локи предавали чувства; он еще больше замедлил шаг, всей душой желая, чтобы Один беспокоился о нем настолько, чтобы попросить остановиться. Хотя бы прощание, хоть что-то._

_Когда Локи дошел до конца зала, ноги отказались нести его дальше. Ему еще многое предстояло сделать: он был обязан нанести Джейн последний визит, дать ей знать, что всё исправит, – но тяжесть горя придавливала к земле, он едва мог дышать. Глаза наполнились слезами, но Локи был слишком оглушен, чтобы дать им пролиться. Он оставался на месте, ждал, умолял тишину подать знак, что он ошибся, неправильно понял._

_Но тишина вежливо сообщала, что Локи вовсе не ошибся. Он совершенно ясно понял безразличие Всеотца. И поэтому Локи оставил надежду и позволил себе упасть снова._

* * *

 

     По мере того, как время шло вперед, Локи начинал ощущать медленное движение вниз, к неизбежному.

     Ему уже было дано больше дней, месяцев и лет, чем он когда-либо рассчитывал увидеть. Но вместо благодарности за каждый вздох дополнительное время лишь оставляло его с чувством противоречия. Когда Локи променял ведьме свою жизнь, он действительно не придавал этому большого значения. Но положение вещей менялось. Медленно, болезненно, но определенно менялось.

     Злость уменьшилась до управляемого уровня, и Локи больше не ощущал того безумного гнева, который некогда заставлял бить без пощады всякий раз при столкновении с чем-то болезненным. Боль оставалась, она никогда полностью не пройдет, но теперь это была тихая печаль. По правде говоря, Локи не знал точно, что чувствует по поводу своего нынешнего положения, и потому пытался не думать о нем вовсе. В любом случае, ничто не имеет значения. Он ходячий мертвец.

     Но до конца еще оставалось сделать одно важное дело, ибо Локи поклялся, что царица Асгарда переживет его.

     Спасти жизнь Фригг будет нетрудно. Эфир просто не должен попасть в Асгард; тогда у Малекита и Алгрима, который станет одним из Проклятых, не будет причины следовать сюда за Эфиром. Тем не менее, еще оставалась проблема Джейн Фостер: возможно, она снова найдет Эфир, как уже случилось раньше. В другом времени существовали другие переменные, но Локи не нравилась неопределенность. Он должен был активно действовать на опережение, чтобы Эфир не попал в Асгард, и не доверять возможности самостоятельного разрешения проблемы просто из-за мелких различий в деталях.

     Эфир надо или уничтожить, или поместить куда-то в другое место. Поскольку оружие Тора на вершине могущества не смогло разрушить Эфир в Свартальвхейме, Локи предпочитал другое возможное решение; но сдержать такую вещь, как Эфир – непростое предприятие. По мере того, как приближалось Схождение,  Локи проводил много часов за изучением проблемы, и вскоре у него в голове стал складываться цельный план.

     Для пущей надежности Локи также решил подтолкнуть Тора к Джейн, надеясь, что тот, для начала, сможет предотвратить событие, из-за которого она оказалась рядом с Эфиром. Локи ничего не знал о том, как Джейн обнаружила Эфир; он знал лишь то, что она как-то нашла дорогу в Мидгарде. В этом потоке времени у Локи имелось преимущество: Биврёст не был разрушен. Если Тор был волен путешествовать в Мидгард, чтобы отвлекать и защищать Джейн, то Локи получал очень хороший шанс обогнать ее в погоне за Эфиром.

* * *

 

      Однажды ранним вечером, когда в небе только разгорался закат, Локи отыскал своего брата: тот бродил вдоль заросшего травой берега, далеко от дворца. Знакомое место, полное ностальгии, ибо детьми они часто приходили сюда и играли среди тростника. Немало эпических битв  между героями и чудовищами разыгрывалось здесь; но потом, став старше, они забросили это место, особенно когда Тор нашел собственную компанию друзей.

     Судя по виду, Тор глубоко задумался. У него в руке была горсть камней, и он швырял их в воду по одному. Камешки несколько раз подпрыгивали, прежде чем утонуть.

 _–_ Я искал тебя раньше, _–_ сказал Тор, когда Локи подошел и встал рядом. – Если ты помнишь, мы сегодня должны были отправиться в Йотунхейм. Вместо тебя я взял с собой Сиф и Хогуна.

     Локи сцепил руки за спиной; он смотрел, как очередной камень отскакивает от поверхности воды, оставляя за собой кольца, которые распространялись, точно взрывные волны. Йотунхейм меньше всего волновал Локи. У него не было ни времени, ни сил на то, чтобы слишком долго думать о нем. Даже если Локи и хотел, едва лишь его мысли обращались к Йотунхейму, как разум тут же отвергал саму идею. Он никогда не примирится с местом своего рождения; Локи не хотел даже пытаться.

 _–_ Должно быть, вылетело из головы, _–_ сказал Локи.

 _–_ Я уже четыре раза туда ездил, а ты – только один, _–_ сказал Тор. – Ты показываешь себя как ненадежный посланник. Царь Хельблинди шлет тебе привет. Восстановление страны идет успешно. Тебе стоило бы взглянуть, брат. Страна ощущается иначе теперь, когда правление Лафея закончилось.

     Локи втянул щеки, подвигал нижней челюстью. От самого по себе Йотунхейма было достаточно легко отделаться, тогда как от памяти о странном брате – нет. Во время визита в Йотунхейм Хельблинди вел себя сдержанно, но к Локи был добр, и даже распространил ту же любезность на Тора; Хельблинди зашел так далеко, что даже поблагодарил Тора за заботу о младшем брате на протяжении многих лет. Нелепые дурни, толпы нелепых дурней. Локи не желал больше встречаться с Хельблинди. Слишком трудно было смотреть ему в глаза, и Локи чувствовал, что не готов со всем этим разбираться.

– А как твоя Джейн? – спросил Локи, желая придать беседе более желательное направление. – Мы не говорили с тех пор, как ты в последний раз посещал Мидгард.

     Тор улыбнулся, глядя на последний оставшийся в руке камешек.

– С ней всё хорошо.

– Ради всего святого, да ты, должно быть, влюбился, – сказал Локи со смехом. – Никогда я не слышал столь изящно украшенных поэтических строк. Это, кстати, шутка. Пожалуйста, никогда не пытайся рифмовать слова.

     Тор пустил по воде последний камень, и тот пролетел дальше остальных, прежде чем навсегда исчезнуть. Стряхивая с ладоней грязь, Тор сказал:

– Она делает меня счастливым, Локи. Я хочу привести ее сюда.

     Этого-то Локи и добивался.

– Так почему же не приведешь?

     Тор опустил голову, и его улыбка исчезла, сменилась выражением задумчивой печали, которое Локи впервые заметил, когда приближался к брату.

– Я не знаю, что из этого выйдет, – сказал Тор. – Ты бы слышал, как наш отец говорит о ней: так, словно она ничто. Он читал нам нотации о защите других царств, и все же смотрит сверху вниз на их обитателей и считает их низшими. И потом он удивляется, почему ты не можешь смириться с правдой о своем рождении.

     Локи в молчании думал о том, что сказал Тор. Как бы сильно он ни хотел, чтобы Джейн прибыла в Асгард, теперь он снова задумался. Раньше он не принимал во внимание, как на нее станут смотреть здесь.

– Всеотец – не кто иной, как лицемер, – ответил Локи. – Он говорит лишь то, что позволяет ему добиться сиюминутной цели.

– Я глуп, потому что желаю этого? – спросил Тор.

– Да.

     Тор пнул упавшую ветку и спихнул ее в воду.

– Пожалуйста, не смягчай удар. Я могу подумать, будто тебе не все равно.  

     Набирая в грудь воздух для ответа, Локи уже знал, что потом пожалеет о своих словах. Они не служили его цели убрать Джейн подальше от Эфира, и всё же Локи не мог удержаться и промолчать.

– Всеотец предназначал мне стать твоим советником; так вот, я советую тебе подумать о том, что будет с Джейн, если ты приведешь ее сюда. На нее постоянно будут смотреть сверху вниз, и станут обращаться с ней как с низшим существом из-за того, кто она. И не только лишь Всеотец, Тор. Ты сам разделял те же предрассудки относительно Мидгарда, и я тоже; и ты не можешь привести Джейн сюда, не объяснив ей этого и не подготовив ее. Ты не понимаешь, что значит чувствовать себя иным в мире властного совершенства. Джейн было бы лучше, если бы ты отправился к ней в Мидгард и остался там, но ведь Всеотец не позволит. Я думаю, что лучше предоставить ей решать, зная всё об условиях и предрассудках, с которыми она здесь встретится. Позволь ей принять собственное решение. Говоря по правде, Тор, здесь только ей выбирать. Если ты попытаешься скрыть от нее правду, потом она будет возмущена и станет сердиться на тебя.

– В этом есть большой смысл, – сказал Тор. – Только я не хочу говорить ей о том, что причинит ей боль. Я не хочу, чтобы она чувствовала себя иной или низшей. Она ни то, ни другое. Я вовсе не считаю ее таковой, и хочу защитить ее от тех, кто так думает.

     Локи закусил изнутри щеку, чтобы сохранить самообладание.

– Разве ты не видишь, что твои родители в точности так поступили со мной? Это жестоко, Тор.

     Тор встретил взгляд брата, и Локи узнал битву, в которую они с братом вступали.

– Они _наши_ родители, Локи, – сказал Тор. – И пойми правильно, поскольку я все еще на твоей стороне…

     Локи фыркнул и посмотрел в сторону.

– Звучит как многообещающее начало.

– Я только стремлюсь быть честным и понять обе стороны, – сказал Тор. – Если ты не попытаешься посмотреть с другой точки зрения, то никогда не сможешь их простить. _Наши_ родители любят тебя, Локи, и я не думаю, что они намеревались быть жестокими по отношению к тебе. Оказавшись в этой ситуации с Джейн, я могу лучше понять, отчего они приняли те решения, которые приняли. Причина в любви и желании защитить. Я не хочу бросать даже тень сомнения на Джейн из-за понимания того, как другие могут смотреть на ее, даже если мои чувства к ней совсем иные; но ты прав. На долгом пути честность лучше всего. Джейн будет знать о своем положении с самого начала и сможет думать о нем как о трудной задаче, которую нужно решить. Втянуть Джейн в это без ее ведома было бы недобрым поступком, даже с добрыми намерениями. – Ладонь Тора легла на шею Локи сзади. – Благодарю тебя за совет, брат. Однажды, я думаю, из нас получится хорошая команда.

     Локи с трудом сглотнул. Как бы он ни ценил признание его заслуг братом, Локи все еще толком не знал, что с ним делать, особенно когда Тор говорил, что в будущем они станут командой.

– Если я хоть что-то узнал в свою краткую бытность владельцем Гунгнира, так это то, что царь стоит  в одиночестве, – сказал Локи. – Тебе не нужно искать у меня ответы. Ты всегда находишь решения самостоятельно, когда останавливаешься и думаешь над тем, что уже знаешь. Очень трудно лишь побудить тебя перейти к процессу мышления.

     Тор с чувством сжал пальцы на шее Локи.

– Ты находишь все более и более приятные способы обзывать меня идиотом. Я не хочу стоять  в одиночестве, Локи. Со мной рядом будет мой брат.

     Локи желал отбросить прочь толстое одеяло чувств Тора, но вместо этого стоял под их тяжестью.

– Тор, что между нами изменилось? Я не понимаю.

– О чем ты говоришь?

– Ты никогда не особенно не считался со мной или с моим мнением, – сказал Локи, – с моими способностями… да с чем угодно.

– Правда, я не слишком большое почтение испытываю к твоим обманам, или к тому, как ты умеешь обернуть ситуацию к своей выгоде, – сказал Тор. – Ты мало чем еще занимался на протяжении долгих лет, Локи, и теперь я вижу, сколь многие из твоих поступков обусловлены разочарованием. Но пусть мне не всегда нравится то, что ты говоришь или делаешь, ты всё равно мой младший брат, и к _тебе_ я всегда относился с большим уважением. Я замечу, что мы отдалились друг от друга, слишком много лет провели врозь, и виноваты в этом мы оба. Я стал иначе к тебе относиться, когда перестал защищаться от тебя. Я увидел, что ты не столько действуешь в собственных интересах, сколько  думаешь о других.  Сиф рассказала мне, как ты изменился, и Трое Воинов тоже. Они все еще ничего не знают о твоих тайнах, и я хочу, чтобы ты позволил мне им рассказать. Мне ненавистна  эта продолжающаяся ложь.

–  Нет, –  сказал Локи. – Не говори им. Это закончится жалостью или оскорблением, ничего хорошего не выйдет.

–  Невелика же твоя вера в друзей, Локи. Несмотря на их мнения относительно Йотунхейма, они тебя знают. Как ты думаешь, почему так быстро я изменил мнение на противоположное? Все, что мне нужно было сделать – связать представление о йотуне с моим братом, и всё тут же встало на свои места.

     Локи пожал плечами.

– Они не друзья мне.

– Знаешь, ты иногда и в самом деле дурак, –  сказал Тор. – Ты рассматриваешь недовольство твоим поведением как недовольство тобой, но это разные вещи. В последнее время ты не проказничаешь и вообще стал затворником, и, осмелюсь сказать, в компании по тебе изрядно соскучились.

– Тебе не разрешается обзывать меня дураком, – сказал Локи. – Это я так тебя зову. Я также оставляю за собой исключительные права на «болвана», «идиота» и «деревенщину».

     Тор усмехнулся и толкнул брата на шаг вперед, убирая руку с шеи Локи.

– И как я должен тебя тогда называть? «Обманщик» и «ловкач» нынче, кажется, не подходят.

     Сжав челюсти, Локи поднял руку в сторону воды и вызвал волну, которая с каждой секундой росла.

– Что ж, –  в глазах Локи плясали лукавые искорки. – Самое время заявить права на свой титул.

     Тор придвинулся ближе к брату, глядя на растущую массу воды.

– Локи, ты что делаешь? Не вздумай ударить по мне этой штукой. Я столкну тебя в воду. Не думай, что не столкну.

     Локи повернул голову и усмехнулся ему.

–  Пока одни сражаются, другие показывают фоку…

    Прежде чем Локи успел закончить свою сентенцию, Тор спихнул его в воду – как раз в тот момент, когда волна врезалась в Тора. Оба принялись отплевываться, смеяться, и выглядели до крайности смешно и нелепо.

– Давай, – смеялся Тор, протягивая руку, чтобы помочь брату выбраться обратно на берег. – Высуши нас, пока никто не увидел, что мы ведем себя как дети.

     Они насквозь промокли, испачкались, волосы липли ко лбу, и Локи не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз у него было так спокойно на сердце. Он улыбался, когда поднимал руку и шептал простое высушивающее заклинание, которое убирало воду с кожи и одежды.

     Но улыбка исчезла, едва Локи осознал:  только что он использовал воду для нападения на брата. Из всего возможного – воду. Локи на мгновение задохнулся. Он был потрясен, словно ему внезапно дали оплеуху.

     Тор не заметил и положил ладонь на плечо Локи, чтобы увести его назад, во дворец. Пока они шли вместе, настроение у Тора было легкое и беззаботное, и вскоре ужасное чувство в душе Локи тоже начало рассасываться: ведь он напал на брата без злого умысла или желания по-настоящему причинить вред. Таким он больше не хотел быть, хотя и не знал, кем бы еще мог стать, если не врагом.

     Когда они добрались до дворца, Тор отказался позволить Локи удалиться в уединение. Он потащил младшего брата наверх, где Сиф и Трое Воинов собирались в своих любимых общих комнатах восточного крыла.  Фандрал тасовал колоду карт, приобретенных в Мидгарде; он прошептал какую-то непристойность Вольштаггу, и тот разразился громовым смехом.

– Что за игра? – спросил Тор, усаживаясь рядом с Хогуном.

– Фандрал еще не научился играть во что бы то ни было, – сказал Хогун. – Он просто научился тасовать карты и красоваться.

– Это неправда, – сказал Фандрал. –  Много часов мы с леди Дарси провели за игрой в «рыбалку»*, состязаясь в мудрости. Она поистине неистовый противник.

     Локи с заметной неуверенностью смотрел на единственное пустое кресло, стоявшее рядом с Сиф; та бросила косой взгляд.

 – Мило, что ты к нам присоединился, – сказала она.

– Ладно, ладно, моя добрая леди, – сказал Локи. – Мы не должны лгать.

– Из твоих уст звучит как ирония, – ответила она, хотя в ее словах не чувствовалось никакого раздражения. – Садись, болван. Мы как раз собираемся начинать.

     Он сел и принял карты, которые сдавал Фандрал. Вскоре Локи глубоко погрузился в глупейшую игру из всех, какими ему приходилось когда-либо занимать свой ум. Хотя темп был медленный, а правила плохо определены, Локи вскоре начал расслабляться. Остальные достаточно хорошо восприняли его присутствие здесь, хотя поначалу они и были насторожены и как-то озабочены его молчаливостью.

     Тора совершенно сбила с толку способность Локи правильно угадывать карты у него в руке. Тор не понимал, что сидит напротив зеркала. Фандрал был слишком занят своим отражением, чтобы заметить, а Хогун догадался, но только посмеивался над кронпринцем, не пытаясь помочь. Вольштагг шепотом просил Локи поделиться техникой жульничества, тогда как Сиф горячо требовала, чтобы все помнили о чести.

     По мере того, как их смех и воодушевленный спор набирал силу, Локи почувствовал резкий взрыв гнева.

     Как ведьма посмела сделать с ним такое. Как она посмела дать ему то, в чем он так долго и отчаянно нуждался. Принятие. Мир. Чувство причастности.

     Она была по-настоящему жестока к нему, дав лучшую жизнь, прежде чем снова ее отобрать. Раньше будущее мало что значило для него, но выходило, что ведьма положила глаз на нечто более ценное. Тяжесть жертвы нарастала с каждой проходящей секундой.

* * *

 

     Когда через несколько часов Локи наконец вернулся к себе, он нашел дверь приоткрытой. Он ожидал увидеть кого-то из слуг, занимающихся уборкой, но вместо этого нашел Фригг. Она принесла из его старых, покинутых комнат немного вещей, принадлежавших Локи; теперь они лежали в коробке на его постели, пока Фригг подыскивала для них место. Локи замешкался в дверях и не мог определиться, что чувствует, видя ее.

      Он любил Фригг, но часть его все еще была глубоко ранена ее действиями. Едва ли не худшим было предательство, исходящее от нее, ведь ей он верил безоговорочно. Локи вежливо и почтительно обращался с ней, по временам открыто преклонялся, – но больше не искал ее совета. Часто на протяжении долгих промежутков времени они не разговаривали ни о чем существенном, и хотя Фригг не один раз извинилась, Локи только говорил, чтобы она больше не думала об этом. Но они оба знали, что рана осталась. Локи ее не простил.

– У нас есть слуги для таких дел, – сказал Локи с едва заметной улыбкой. – Великая царица Асгарда не должна никому прислуживать.

     Фригга сверкнула глазами в его сторону, возвращаясь к коробке – посмотреть, что еще она принесла.

– Всего лишь несколько безделушек, чтобы согреть комнату. Ты оставляешь ее пустой, хотя уже столько времени прошло. Знаешь, ты никогда не рассказывал мне, почему оставил свои прежние покои. Когда-то ты дорожил многими из этих вещей.

     Она держала в руках бесценную золотую копию Иггдрасиля: Всеотец подарил ее Локи на совершеннолетие.

– Думаю, я нуждался в переменах, – сказал Локи, наблюдая, как Фригг ставит его стол подарок Всеотца. Локи планировал избавиться от  этой вещи сразу после ухода Фригг.

– Или, возможно, ты почувствовал, что изменился сам, – сказала Фригг.

     Локи почувствовал к ней симпатию: ведь она не знала, что ее младший сын, невинный дурачок, умер, когда чудовище вернулось назад во времени. Она держалась за того, кто больше не существовал.

– Ты покинул старые комнаты, когда узнал о стране, где родился, – продолжала она. – Я тогда не поняла, конечно, но теперь, когда вспоминаю прошлое, появляется смысл. Ты стал другим. Я сегодня говорила об этом с твоим братом. Он мне сказал, что ты снова не поехал с ним в Йотунхейм.

– Я без посторонней помощи спас наш мир с Йотунхеймом и предотвратил войну, – сказал Локи. – Тору есть, что наверстывать своим посольством.

– Локи, я думаю, мы оба знаем: не потому ты колеблешься. Боюсь, ты не принял еще правду о том, кто ты, но я надеялась, что к нынешнему времени ты найдешь больше покоя. Мне грустно смотреть,  как ты мучаешься. – Говоря, она подошла ближе и коснулась его  руки. – Не присядешь ли, не поговоришь ли со мною, сын? Ты здесь, и все же я так сильно скучаю по тебе каждый день и каждый час. Почему быть тем, кто ты есть, так плохо, что ты прячешься?

     Ее слова ослабили стену вокруг его сердца, но и только

– Должен ли я произносить это вслух? – спросил Локи. Его голос пресекся.

    Фригг села на ложе и похлопала по тюфяку рядом с собой. Локи неохотно присоединился к ней и следил, как она вынимает из коробки со старыми вещами знакомую книгу. Он тут же узнал  потрепанный зеленый переплет и любимые страницы. Он учился читать, пока слушал голос матери и следил за тем, как ее палец скользит по строчкам.

– Помнишь, как мы вместе ее читали? – спросила Фригг. – Так я пыталась дать тебе несколько важных уроков. Но я просмотрела книгу сегодня утром и боюсь, что ты мог понять неправильно.

     Она открыла книгу на последней странице. Там была нарисована сцена, где радостные горожане праздновали гибель чудовища, которое неузнанным рыскало среди них. Смелый принц стоял над зверем и высоко поднимал оружие в знак триумфа. Юный Локи раскрасил чудовище в синий цвет при помощи очень неудачного заклинания: спустя годы краска вышла за границы линий и растеклась по всей странице. От движения руки Фригг синева исчезла.

– Когда я это увидела, – прошептала она, –  я плакала, наверное, часами. Мой дорогой, ты понял неправильно. Каким же испуганным и одиноким ты, должно быть, чувствовал себя, когда узнал правду сам вместо того, чтобы услышать ее так, как нужно, от тех, кто любит тебя.

     Локи хотел возразить. Он взрослый мужчина, в конце концов, а не ребенок, который нуждается в том, чтобы с ним сюсюкали.

– Что сделано, сделано, – сказал он. – Нет нужды снова и снова поднимать эту тему, хотя и не знаю, что я понял неправильно.

– О, Локи, – сказала Фригг. – Я не могу оставить это до тех пор, пока не увижу, что ты выздоровел, и находка этой книги – лишь еще одно свидетельство того, сколь во многом семья подвела тебя Мне следовало свободнее говорить с тобой, когда ты был ребенком. Ты был достаточно силен и умен, чтобы выдержать. Твой отец не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя иным, но в различиях нет ничего плохого. Настоящее принятие приветствует различия, а не стремится их сгладить. Если твой отец  ошибся, воспитывая тебя, то ошибка его заключалась в том, что он пытался вырастить тебя по собственному образу и подобию. Он не совершенен, Локи, как и все мы; но ты всегда смотрел на него как на совершенство. Я думаю, он просто по-своему пытался защитить тебя, не дать тебе узнать, что тебя бросили. В детстве ты часто был неуверенным. Пережиток  тревоги, перенесенной во время войны, я думаю. Мы хотели, чтобы ты чувствовал себя в безопасности как наш сын и дитя Асгарда, и хотя однажды это сработало, боюсь, мы просто наложили повязку на рану вместо того, чтобы обработать ее и удостовериться, что заражение прошло. Все, что мы делали, лишь побуждало тебя чувствовать разочарование и предательство вместо того, чтобы с самого начала радоваться своим особенностям. Дорогой мой мальчик, сможешь ли ты когда-нибудь простить меня? Я была не слишком хорошей матерью, но я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что я всегда тебя нежно любила. Каждую часть тебя. Ты никакое не чудовище, любовь моя.

     Локи смотрел в книгу и не мог разглядеть ничего, кроме убитого зверя. Оборонительная стена вокруг его сердца выстояла под ударами атаки Фригг, но истончилась и получила повреждения. Так всегда получалось с Фригг. Хотя часть его ненавидела ее за предательство, Локи знал, что это всего лишь попытка защититься. Если он примет Фригг как свою мать и простит ее грехи, как он потом сможет защититься от будущей боли? Особенно когда его любовь к ней настолько превосходит любой шепот ненависти.

– Я больше не знаю, кто я, – сказал Локи. – Иногда думаю, что умер, и осталась только железная ограда вокруг могилы.

     Впервые после своего падения Локи открыл ей часть настоящего себя. Он никогда не смог бы сказать такое Одину или Тору – они не смогли бы понять такие сложные эмоции. Хотя, надо заметить, Тор старался, как мог.

– Возможно, тому Локи нужно было обрести покой, – мягко сказала Фригг. Она протянула руку, чтобы пригладить его длинные волосы и заглянуть в лицо. – Он так долго пытался идти по стопам отца вместо того, чтобы прокладывать собственную тропу. Думаю, он представляет мечту или идеал, которого ты придерживался, но это не значит, что в тебе нет ничего другого. Не всё потеряно, Локи. Нам просто нужно разрушить эти железные стены, чтобы заново обрести тебя. Думаю, на этот раз мы начнем с основ. Я бы хотела, чтобы ты прочел эту книгу сегодня, и просто для того, чтобы ты понял всё правильно…

     Она указала пальцем на нарисованного принца:

 – Этот красавец – ты.

     Кончик ее пальца указал на чудовище:

 – А этот ужасающий зверь – символ того, что встает на пути к достижению наших целей. Чудовище может символизировать многие вещи, Локи. Я думаю, ты знаешь своего собственного демона, так что следующий шаг – сосредоточиться на победе над ним. Обещаешь мне, что прочтешь книгу сегодня вечером?

     Она протянула книгу, и Локи взял. Он слышал слова Фригг, но, как всегда, ему трудно было понять, каким образом всё это его касается. Закрыв книгу, он провел кончиками пальцев по зеленому переплету.

– Как тебе угодно, моя царица.

     Фригг печально улыбнулась и снова протянула руку, чтобы погладить его волосы.

– Разве я и не твоя мать тоже?

     Локи поморщился. О, как больно было слышать эти слова – они отдавались самым ужасным сожалением из другого времени. Он ничего не хотел больше, чем стереть холодное отторжение, с каким отнесся к ней, последние слова, которые она услышала от него перед смертью; и потому Локи взял ее руку и поднес с губам.

     Он пытался. Он пытался, как мог, но все же не мог произнести. Это просто неправда; но если и так, он не должен был причинять боль Фригг.

– Если бы только это благословение выпало на мою долю, – сказал Локи, все еще держа ее руку у губ. – Благодарю тебя за притворство, за оказанную мне честь. Это была сладчайшая иллюзия.

     В глазах Фригг сияли слезы, она передвинула ладонь на его щеку.

– Мой красноречивый мальчик. Такие медовые слова, и столько боли они скрывают. Я вижу твое сердце за железной стеной, пусть ты и заявляешь, что оно не бьется больше. Я надеюсь, однажды ты снова сможешь мне верить. Ты любим, Локи: твоя мать с самого начала дорожила каждой твоей частицей, которую тебе так трудно принять, Я буду терпеливо ждать, пока ты сам познакомишься с тем, кого я уже знаю и люблю, кем восхищаюсь. – Фригг поднялась и, запечатлев поцелуй на лбу Локи, направилась к двери, чтобы уйти.

     Локи чувствовал себя совершенно недостойным, глядя на нее. Он думал о том, что испытал в другой раз, когда положил свое сердце перед Одином и получил разрешение уйти без всякого признания. Он не мог так поступить со своей царицей.

– Матушка.

     Фригг обернулась, ее пальцы уже касались двери.

– Я постараюсь простить тебя,  – выговорил Локи. – Он сглотнул и выбрал другие слова, поскольку вовсе не это хотел ей сказать:

 – Я прощу тебя, – произнес он тише. Но и это было неправильно.

– Я тебя прощаю, – наконец прошептал он.    

     Чистейшая улыбка расцвела на лице Фригг. Она вся светилась от радости.

– И ты думаешь, что это слова чудовища? – подняв брови, спросила она на прощание и выскользнула из комнаты.

* * *

 

     Алгрим и Малекит умрут.

     Оба они осмелились тронуть мать Локи, и поэтому обречены на болезненную, яростную, жестокую агонию и безжалостную смерть. Царица Асгарда останется последней выжившей в Девяти Мирах, если от ее сына хоть что-нибудь зависит. Наступило время привести план в действие.

      Для Эфира требовалось поистине необычное вместилище. Для того, чтобы привлекать к себе как можно меньше внимания, Локи решил изготовить конструкцию самостоятельно. Перед тем, как это сделать, он хотел изучить другой похожий сосуд и скопировать нужные стенки и заклинания, необходимые сдерживания подобной силы. В Асгарде имелось приспособление, сходное по своей природе: Ларец Древних Зим. Локи ранее владел им и понимал, что Ларец – просто вместилище настоящей силы внутри.

     Мать Локи выживет, а больше ничто его не заботило. И потому он без колебаний отправился прямиком в царскую библиотеку, хмуро посмотрел сверху на Одина, сидящего за письменным столом, и сказал:

– Я хочу Ларец.

      Твердое выражение лица Локи несколько изумило Одина. Размышляя, он откинулся назад в кресле, поднял голову, чуть приоткрыл рот.

– Могу я спросить, почему?

– Потому что он принадлежит мне по праву рождения.

– По праву рождения он в первую очередь принадлежит Хельблинди, – ответил Один. – Он старший в роду своего отца. Я получил от Тора последние донесения о нынешнем положении Йотунхейма и обыгрывал идею о возвращении Ларца. Ты хочешь его получить по какой-то особой причине?

     Локи сжал зубы. После путешествия в Мидгард Всеотец непрестанно следил за ним, словно ожидал, что Локи по недоразумению выдаст какой-то большой обман. Один никогда не верил в выдвинутые Локи обоснования похода за Тессерактом, и он, конечно, не купился на удобный исход дела с читаури. Очевидно, что Один согласился с предложениями Локи только в качестве испытания, желая посмотреть, что случится и как Локи будет реагировать. Теперь Локи чувствовал, что не может свободно говорить с Одином об Эфире, иначе станет хуже, но можно было избежать этого, требуя Ларец с опорой на какое-нибудь ревнивое право. Предмет был достаточно личным, чтобы аргумент показался правдоподобным.

– Хорошо же, – сказал Один, когда Локи не смог объясниться. – Если не собираешься назвать причину, я уверен, ты знаешь, где дверь.

– Что же тогда принадлежит мне по праву рождения? – резко спросил Локи.  – Не трон Асгарда и не Ларец Йотунхейма. Или мне принадлежит только та промерзшая скала, на которой меня оставили младенцем?

     Один улыбнулся и сложил перед собой ладони.

– Если ты продолжишь говорить со мной подобным непочтительным образом, я с удовольствием устрою тебе нечто в этом роде. Твое право по рождению, Локи Одинссон, – трон Асгарда. Я однажды посадил тебя на него, когда твой брат оказался недостоин. Ты об этом забыл?

     Локи фыркнул.

– И я думаю теперь, что ты так поступил только для смеха.

– Я назвал тебя сыном и дал тебе свое имя. До тех пор, пока ты не продемонстрируешь мне, что  больше не хочешь ни того, ни другого, ты останешься в ряду наследников трона. Если Тор не захочет или не сможет править, Гунгнир окажется у тебя. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что здесь тебя смущает.

– То, что я не ас.

– Ты мой сын. У тебя с этим трудности?

– Да. Это подразумевается, поскольку _я не ас_.

     Один покачал головой, словно его огорчало упрямство Локи.

– Так или иначе, делай выбор, мой мальчик. Я _выбрал_ и дал тебе свое имя, а ты волен _выбрать_ отказ от него, если больше не хочешь, чтобы у тебя был отец. Впрочем, замечу: несмотря на состояние наших отношений в последнее время, я стану очень скорбеть, если до такого дойдет.

     Локи был в ярости. Слова Одина означали, что лишь действия Локи в другом временном потоке привели к тому, что он утратил свое место в Асгарде. Не это Локи хотел услышать, особенно зная, что Один только использовал преступления Локи как повод, чтобы избавиться. Он уже дважды позволял Локи упасть: в Бездну и в руки ведьмы. Ни унции скорби не было в сердце Одина относительно состояния их отношений.

– Ты такой лицемер, – сказал Локи.

     Один подался вперед в кресле и внимательно следил за лицом Локи.

– Почему?

     Локи плотно сжал губы. Он был слишком зол, чтобы отвечать. Кроме того, когда разговоры с Всеотцом приносили Локи что-то хорошее?

– Потому что я позволил тебе упасть? – угадал Один. – Я еще раз спрошу: каким образом?

– Иди в Хель, – сказал Локи.

     Один поднялся и ударил кулаком по столу.

– Решай, Локи, – бросил он. – Одинссон или Лафейссон. Я дал тебе время, чтобы справиться с гневом, направленным на меня, но, кажется, он только растет. Почему ты отказываешься слушать, когда я говорю, что смотрю на тебя, как на собственную плоть и кровь? Я не отберу у тебя свое имя, если только ты сам не попросишь меня об этом; и подумай хорошенько, прежде чем отказаться.

     Словно Локи было какое-то дело до этого имени. Если бы не любовь к Фригг, он бы выплюнул его в лицо Одину. Локи уперся кулаками в стол и подался вперед, не дрогнув перед лицом ярости Всеотца.

– Я хочу Ларец, – снова сказал Локи ровным голосом.

     Один моргнул, глядя ему в глаза; он словно искал и, похоже, не находил чего-то во взгляде Локи.

– Значит, твое решение – Лафейссон?

– Лафей мертв, – сказал Локи без следа эмоций. – Не он сейчас владеет тем, что мне нужно. Ты. Я хочу то, что мне принадлежит по праву рождения, и когда я в последний раз проверял, ты еще не объявил Хельблинди своим сыном.

     Очертания нижней челюсти Одина смягчились, и он отступил назад, чтобы луче наблюдать за поведением сына. Казалось, тонкая манипуляция в последних словах Локи произвела на Всеотца желаемое впечатление.

– Очень хорошо; значит, Одинссон, – сказал Всеотец, склонив голову набок и пристально глядя на Локи. – Ларец твой. Твой по праву рождения.

     Если Один ждал какой-то благодарности за подарок, он ее не получил. Локи оттолкнулся от стола и, шагая к выходу из комнаты, бросил через плечо:

– Отзови своего Разрушителя. Я немедленно иду за Ларцом.

 

 

 

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: не знаю, почему так, но писать эту главу было тяжелее, чем срыв Локи в главе 12.
> 
> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> * «Рыбалка» (Go Fish) – карточная игра, как я понимаю, по уровню сложности что-то вроде подкидного дурака.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора  
> Ну-у-у-у, я пыталась выяснить, где именно Джейн нашла Эфир, но не добилась успеха. Я ставлю на Свартальвхейм. Постарайтесь не задумываться об этом слишком сильно, и с вами пребудет мое искреннее благословение и благодарность.

_– Конечно, отныне ты не должен никому рассказывать о нашем маленьком соглашении, – сказала ведьма. – Это бы испортило всю соль шутки в финале, а если ты лишишь меня удовольствия, боюсь, я могу очень сильно разозлиться._

_Локи потер затылок, глядя на нож, лежавший на столе между ними. Локи не хотел на него смотреть, но не мог остановиться._

_– Что будет, если я случайно проговорюсь? – спросил он и опустил руку._

_Возможно, это была игра воображения, но Локи показалось, будто бледно-голубые глаза ведьмы потемнели. Она понимающе улыбнулась:_

_– Я вижу, что у тебя на уме, обманщик. Ты не перехитришь меня; и если ты хочешь спасти того, кого зовешь братом, пытаться будет не мудро. Если ты кому-либо расскажешь, твой выкуп пропадет, и время вернется на тот путь, которым шло раньше. Для меня это не имеет значения, поскольку я требую плату вперед. Но если ты хочешь преуспеть, я советую тебе придержать язык._

_– А если кто-нибудь еще догадается? – спросил Один._

_Ведьма обратила свое внимание на Всеотца: до поры он тихо сидел перед нетронутой чашкой чая, пока приемный сын променивал свое будущее. Локи очень сильно старался игнорировать Одина, но всё равно его тяжкое, бесстрастное присутствие вызывало тянущую боль глубоко внутри. Когда после короткого визита к Джейн Локи появился перед ведьмой, Один уже был там, вместе с ней, и этого едва не хватило для того, чтобы Локи немедленно развернулся и ушел. Один объяснил: он хотел убедиться в том, что Локи верен своему слову. Какое доверие,  какая честь._

_– Он попытается схитрить, – сказал Один ведьме. – Такова его природа. Лучше нам сразу предъявить ему правила, чтобы он понимал последствия._

_Локи пытался сглотнуть комок в горле, но не получалось. Даже теперь, когда Локи был готов пожертвовать жизнью за брата, Один думал, что Локи отступит или как-то повернет события к собственной выгоде. Его «природа», как называл ее Один, не позволит поступить иначе. Это врожденное. У него в крови. Не вопрос выбора, но нечто такое, от чего Локи не может убежать или отказаться. Он чудовище, не способное меняться._

_–  Я вижу, что на уме и у тебя тоже, Всеотец, –  сказала ведьма. – Дитя заключает сделку, а не ты. И судя по энергии, которую я чую между вами, очень сомневаюсь, что твои догадки, даже если ты догадаешься, будут иметь какое-то значение. С этого момента и до конца дитя принадлежит мне. Заинтересован ли ты в том, чтобы заключить собственную сделку?_

_–  Нет, –  ровно ответил Один. – Мы это уже обсудили._

_Локи призвал на помощь насмешку, чтобы укрыться от нарастающего и знакомого потока отчаяния._

_–  Всеотец не вмешается и не встанет на пути моей гибели. Он действует лишь тогда, когда преследует собственные цели, и равнодушен ко всему остальному. Такова его природа. Кроме того, он был  погружен в глубокий сон, когда Тор погиб, так что вопрос спорный. Итак, когда мы начинаем?_

_Ведьма смотрела на них обоих, ее глаза светились от возбуждения._

_– Какой приятный вопрос. Полагаю, мне известно подходящее место._

 

* * *

      Ровно за семь дней до Схождения Локи закончил работу над сосудом для Эфира.

     Локи предпочел бы потратить еще несколько недель на устранение всех мелких недостатков  стенок, удостовериться, что Эфир никогда не вырвется наружу, но время попросту закончилось.  Схождение приближалось, и каждый день ожидания приносил всё больше сомнений в будущем. Поскольку Джейн отклонила предложение Тора надолго поселиться с ним в Асгарде, она могла (или кто-то другой мог, если уж на то пошло) набрести на то, что искал Локи. Наступило время действовать.

     Вместилище Эфира получилось красивым. Локи поставил законченное приспособление на стол рядом с Ларцом и отступил назад, чтобы оценить тихий гул энергии, который резонировал между волшебными предметами, поставленными так близко друг к другу. Сосуд для Эфира был меньше; он был четырехгранный, состоял из стеклянных стенок, оплетенных заклинаниями нерушимости, и железных креплений. Конечный продукт выглядел  не слишком похоже на Ларец, но обладал тем же качеством тяжести, непоколебимости. Оно будет чувствоваться еще больше, когда внутри окажется сокрытым Эфир.  

     Создать вместилище для Эфира – это была легкая часть. Обнаружить Эфир оказалось куда труднее, чем Локи предполагал.

     Он уже провел немало изысканий по этой теме с тех пор, как вернулся из Мидгарда. Но Бор всё-таки хорошо спрятал Эфир. По крупицам информации, собранным в записях Бора из царской библиотеки и подслушанным у Тора и Джейн в другом потоке времени, Локи в общем определил место. Оттуда он продолжал поиски пешком.

     Локи знал, что не может использовать Биврёст, не возбуждая растущих подозрений со стороны Всеотца, и потому в розысках пути из Асгарда полагался только на собственные способности. Уже неделями он постоянно скрывался от взгляда Хеймдалля, чтобы не привлекать внимания в  тот момент, когда ускользнет из Асгарда. Каждую ночь он отправлялся в Свартальвхейм, обыскивал сырые подземелья заброшенных храмов. Но только теперь, когда Схождение было уже близко, Локи начал чувствовать, как ослабевают границы между мирами. Он провел две последние ночи, скитаясь в одном из подобных мест, зная, что одним из них воспользовалась Джейн. Один такой проход в особенности отличал слишком знакомый шепот близкого могущества, и Локи мог бы поспорить _–_ это спящий Эфир. Оставалось только удостовериться и забрать его.

     И вот, в самый темный час ночи, когда весь дворец спал, Локи собрал вещи для путешествия в Свартальвхейм, как он надеялся _–_ последнего. Он взял и Ларец, и недавно законченный сосуд, и поместил в тайник, откуда только Локи мог их извлечь по своему желанию с помощью магии. Он оставил плащ и доспехи, и выбрал вместо них одежду вроде той, какую предпочитал в юности, до падения в Бездну: темного цвета, скроенную по фигуре и позволяющую легко двигаться. Локи понадобится легкая поступь.

     Перед тем, как отправиться в путь, Локи сжал зубы и с силой хлопнул себя по плечу, не в силах стряхнуть ощущение, что призрачная рука покоится на нем. Это чувство все больше беспокоило в последнее время. Ведьма, без сомнения. Легкое напоминание о том, что время почти вышло.

     Локи взглядом отыскал зеркало в позолоченной раме, висевшее на стене его покоев, и обследовал пустоту у себя за спиной. Хотя он знал, что там буквально никого нет, очевидно, ведьма за ним следила.

–  Я знаю, ты здесь, –  пробормотал он. – Нет нужды подталкивать. Я приду в назначенный час.

     В ответ призрачная хватка на плече Локи сжалась сильнее.

* * *

 

     Локи окружил себя невидимостью на время пути по пустынным дворцовым коридорам. Он миновал всего двоих стражей –  те совершали поздний ночной обход –  и позаботился скрыть шум своих шагов, когда незримо проскользнул мимо них.

     Благодаря ослабевшим границам между мирами путешествия в Свартальвхейм осуществить стало легко. Проходов появилось больше, легче было их найти и получить доступ. На верхних уровнях западного крыла находилась точка ослабленного пространства, которой Локи отдавал предпочтение: он научился ею управлять, задавать направление. Когда Локи нашел нужное место, он протянул руки и ощутил другую сторону прохода. Определить направление было не просто, и Локи потратил немало времени, пытаясь определить нужное место, и одновременно стараясь игнорировать невидимые пальцы, впивающиеся в плечо.

     Наконец ему удалось найти с другой стороны знакомую пульсацию силы. С понимающей улыбкой Локи опустил руки и шагнул в проход. Когда его сапог вновь коснулся земли, под подошвой заскрипел крошащийся камень и пыль. Свартальвхейм.

    Первое, что ощутил  Локи – открытое пространство. Он стоял совершенно неподвижно, пока органы чувств привыкали к внезапной перемене. Хотя под ногами лежала твердая земля, Локи заметил рядом крутую осыпь. Воздух был застоявшийся и холодный, как в могиле, и откуда-то доносился звук: медленно капала вода. Из этой информации Локи сделал вывод, что находится под землей, в большой пещере, или среди каких-то руин. Не впервые ему приходилось исследовать заброшенные здания этого мира.

     Отличие именно этого похода немедленно сделалось очевидным. На расстоянии появился легкий отблеск красного света, дрожащее сияние, пробивающееся сквозь в остальном непроницаемую тьму. Продолжая вглядываться, Локи натянул перчатки. Единственным жестом он послал в пространство лишь столько света, сколько требовалось, чтобы выбрать, куда аккуратно поставить ногу, и стал пробираться среди осыпающихся камней. При свете показались древние каменные  колонны, которые, казалось, едва выдерживали тяжесть бесконечного времени.

     Чем ближе Локи подходил к красному сиянию, тем больше убеждался, что наконец нашел свой приз. Эфир висел посреди огромной колонны. Ловушка Бора оказалась хитроумной, но несовершенной, ибо Эфир прогрыз себе дорогу в камне. Похоже, что вся царская семья Асгарда, как в прошлом, так и в настоящем, находила удовольствие в сокрытии и поиске военных трофеев (среди прочего).

– Ну конечно, когда дед стер целую расу с лица земли и разрушил целый мир, это было в порядке вещей, –  сказал Локи окружающей темноте. – Упаси меня Норны такое сотворить. Да, я – окончательный позор семьи.

     Горько улыбаясь, Локи принялся на расстоянии изучать Эфир. Тот растягивался и танцевал для него, и Локи дивился неожиданной игривости Эфира. Локи вызвал пустой сосуд, и тот материализовался меж ладоней. Локи прошептал заклинание, чтобы активировать стенки и перчатки, предназначенные для защиты кожи от ожога при внезапном выбросе энергии. Не отводя глаз от Эфира, Локи поставил сосуд на землю и медленно отступил.

     Каждый шаг назад давался с трудом, ибо Эфир был сама красота. Не впервые Локи размышлял о том, можно ли трансформирующие возможности Эфира как-то  использовать для победы над ведьмой. Хотя Локи не выпускал из вида свою цель – удостовериться, что и Тор, и Фригг будут жить после того, как его самого не станет, –  все  сложнее оказывалось не желать спасения и своей жизни тоже. Все, что Локи должен был сделать –  отбросить сосуд, и вместо него предложить свое тело. Невообразимо соблазнительными казались вещи, которые Локи мог бы сотворить, обладая такой силой для защиты собственных интересов; но что, если он проиграет? Тор и Фригг умрут, и все окажется напрасным. Никакое искушение не стоит подобного риска, и потому Локи даже саму мысль выбросил из головы.

     Локи прошептал заклинание для самозащиты. Локи ненадолго закрыл глаза, выдохнул, и легкая частица его сущности слетела с его губ. Он направил ее в сторону сосуда, как приманку, и там она осталась в ожидании жертвы. Ловушка, чтобы привлечь Эфир.

     Эфир, казалось, вздохнул с облегчением, а затем потек за пределы каменного столба, точно медленный каскад водопада. Две части колонны, в которой он был пойман, сомкнулись с оглушительным грохотом. Пыль и осколки камня дождем посыпались Локи на плечи.

–  Иди сюда, –  сказал он, отступая еще на шаг назад по мере того, как Эфир подбирался ближе. – Хорошая девочка.

     Но Эфир не задержался возле сосуда. Заклинания сработали, как и ожидалось, но только хвост оказался пойман, тогда как остальному Эфиру, казалось, ловушка нипочём: он разрастался и растягивался. Вся пещера вскоре наполнилась красным светом его возрастающей мощи.

     Локи продолжал отступать, теперь его шаги ускорились.

–  Ну же, ну. Не надо нам этого. Я твой повелитель, и никак иначе.

     Локи хватило времени только на то, чтобы усилить защиту, прежде чем Эфир растекся и окружил его со всех сторон. Мир Локи стал багрово-алым. С тревожным криком Локи упал на четвереньки, но заклинание выдержало. Эфир не сдавался, и вскоре мускулы и кости Локи начали сжиматься под огромным давлением. Все силы потребовались для того, чтобы отталкивать и сдерживать Эфир; но когда Локи почувствовал, что сказывается усталость, сила Эфира, казалось, только возросла. Локи закричал, когда в его защитном заклинании появилась крошечная трещинка; разум лихорадочно искал решение.

     Локи оказался в ловушке. Он проиграет эту битву. Выхода нет.

     Но внезапно все давление исчезло. Локи услышал голос, знакомый и исполненный гнева, и багряная тьма Эфира вскоре отступила и уползла назад. У Локи не выдержали руки, он упал на землю и несколько мгновений задыхался от облегчения в пыли, прежде чем достаточно собрался с силами, чтобы перекатиться на бок. Локи посмотрел вверх и замер в тревоге.

     Высоко над ним неясно вырисовывался силуэт Одина. Он стоял, отвернувшись от Локи и высоко поднимал гудящий энергией Гунгнир: с его помощью Один заставил Эфир отступить.

–  Всеотец, –  выдохнул Локи, слишком пораженный, чтобы двинуться с места.

     Один резко, с усилием выкрикнул что-то и загнал Эфир в сосуд; вместилище закрылось. И всё же Локи не испытал никакого облегчения. Как Один нашел его?

     И тогда Локи вспомнил призрачную руку на плече. Это была вовсе не ведьма, а следящее заклинание Одина. Когда такая связь установилась, Одину нужно было только замкнуть ее, чтобы последовать за Локи, где бы тот ни находился. Сколько же путешествий в Свартальвхейм Локи совершил, когда Один шел позади, ждал и следил, чтобы понять намерения сына?

     Один медленно обернулся, его глаз, горящий яростью, смотрел на сына. Один так плотно сжал Гунгнир, что обескровленные пальцы побелели.

–  У тебя есть примерно одна секунда на то, чтобы начать объясняться.

     Но Локи мог только смотреть. Он не видел Всеотца таким разгневанным с тех пор, как тот изгнал Тора в Мидгард, хотя сейчас, возможно, было немного похуже. Вскоре пожалованная Локи секунда истекла, и Один начал кричать.

–  Ты сошел с ума? – взревел он. Локи поморщился от громкости звука. – О чем ты думал, пытаясь контролировать такую силу самостоятельно? Ты имеешь хоть малейшее представление о том, с чем имеешь дело?

     По мере того, как Один шагал вперед, Локи вдруг захотелось подняться с земли. Он подался назад, прислонился к скале и поднял ладони в знак подчинения. Возможно, Локи хватило бы физической силы, что бы одолеть стареющего Всеотца; но Локи понимал, что не сможет выстоять против Гунгнира.

–  О чем я говорю? – резко сказал Один. – Это же _ты_. Само собой, ты знаешь, что это такое. Так скажи мне, Локи: что ты планировал сделать с Эфиром, заполучив его, помимо замечательной недооценки его мощи?

–  Я намеревался его уничтожить, –  сказал Локи, наконец найдя в себе силы заговорить.

–  Солги мне еще раз, –  сказал Один, –  и тебе не поздоровится.

     Локи побледнел, выпрямил спину: сверхкомпенсация, чтобы скрыть подлинные терзания.

–  Очень хорошо. Я собирался его заключить, –  взгляд Локи метнулся в сторону сосуда. – Это очевидно.

–  Для чего?

–  Я так далеко еще не планировал.

     Это была ложь, и Один, похоже, почувствовал ее. Он ударил Гунгниром в пол, и Локи внезапно утратил способность двигаться, парализованный могуществом отцовского копья. Тем не менее, он всё еще мог говорить, хотя словам было трудно вырваться наружу.

–  Чтобы спрятать! – выдохнул Локи. – Я планировал его спрятать.

     Один схватил Локи за плечо и тащил, пока Локи с силой не ударился спиной о колонну. Старый царь держал Гунгнир у лица Локи; Один как будто искал в нем что-то, словно пытался заглянуть прямиком в душу сына. Один выглядел расстроенным и усталым.

–  Иногда я думаю, в самом ли деле ты тот, кем представляешься, – сказал Один. – Троном своим клянусь, если здесь есть кто-то еще, если кто-то смотрит на меня глазами моего сына: я тебя выжгу из его тела и брошу на муки и отчаяние. Ясно ли я сказал?

     Локи умолял глазами, поскольку не мог иначе оттолкнуть Одина.

–  Отец, ты говоришь бессмыслицу. Я твой сын, и это не то, чем кажется. Я пытаюсь избавиться от Эфира. Он опасен.

     Один оставался неподвижным. Он схватил Локи за подбородок и заставил поднять голову, чтобы лучше вглядеться в испуганные глаза сына. Повинуясь приказу, Гунгнир дрогнул, и Локи почувствовал, как в его разум ломится чужая сила, и это было _больно_. Локи понял, что Один настолько не доверяет его словам, что решил силой вторгнуться в мысли и самостоятельно оглядеться. Это была темная магия – та, которой Один советовал Локи остерегаться с самого детства.

     К глотке поднялась паника, потому что Один не мог узнать о ведьме. Тогда Локи потеряет всё. Он боролся с оцепенением, но безуспешно.

–  Отец, пожалуйста! – попросил Локи.

     Боль продлилась всего несколько секунд, после чего отступила, оставив Локи с широко раскрытыми глазами, ошеломленного, задыхающегося. Он прислонился спиной к колонне; одолженное сердце дрожало, точно кто-то пронзил его, а потом жестоко провернул нож в ране. Ведьма была недовольна вторжением.

     Когда Один наконец отпустил подбородок Локи и отступил назад, гнев частично сошел с выражения его лица, сменившись чем-то иным. Один все еще был подозрителен, но и взволнован; и за всем этим чувствовался еще и упрек. Что бы Один ни разглядел в разуме Локи, похоже, это было не слишком угрожающе, и когда оцепенение стало покидать конечности, Локи испытал поистине дивное облегчение.

–  Похоже, ты тот, кем себя называешь, –  задумчиво пробормотал Один. – Мне жаль, что я причинил тебе боль, Локи, но это затем, чтобы проверить, не находишься ли ты под чьим-то контролем. По временам ты действуешь так, словно это не ты. Я нахожу любопытным, что ты только теперь пожелал назвать себя моим сыном. Должно быть, ты сильно увлекся обманом, если отчаялся до такой степени.

 –  Ты с ума сошел, –  огрызнулся Локи, растирая руки в попытке вернуть чувствительность.

–  Нет, –  сказал Один. – Я просто устал играть с тобой в загадки. Ты разве до сих пор не понял, что я вижу дальше, чем ты когда-либо хотел заглянуть? Соберись перед путешествием домой. Мы уходим. – Один вытянул руку и призвал Эфир.

     Локи пытался сглотнуть, его взгляд  устремился к сосуду, который Один сунул подмышку.

–  Это не может отправиться в Асгард.

–  О, и почему же? – спросил Один. – Если ты здесь пытался совершить доброе дело, сын, тогда, прошу тебя, говори и объясни мне.

     Локи беспомощно огляделся, не зная, как поступить. Он молча взвешивал возможности. Если он скажет Всеотцу правду, это приведет к катастрофе. По правилам ведьмы, время вернется в прежнее русло – а в том будущем и Фригг, и Тор мертвы. Но если молчать и допустить Эфир в Асгард, произойдет другая катастрофа. Эфир привлечет Малекита, и нет никакой уверенности в том, чем закончится его атака. На этот раз могли погибнуть все.

–  Очень хорошо, Локи, –  сказал Один, когда его сын так и не заговорил. – Тогда Эфир отправится в то самое место, где ты не хочешь, чтобы он находился, и пребудет там до тех пор, пока ты не пожелаешь рассказать вслух о своих заботах. Как ты теперь мог догадаться, я следил за тобой. Та слишком уж удобная встреча с Тессерактом оказалась достаточным доказательством того, что ты знаешь больше, чем говоришь. Ты в самом деле думал, что я не замечу, как прекрасно сработала твоя маленькая _теория_? Теперь ты отправился за Ларцом и и двумя Камнями Бесконечности. Что дальше, мальчик мой: перчатка Бесконечности?

      Локи шире открыл глаза, когда понял, как его тайные действия заставили Одина сомневаться в его намерениях. Раз в жизни всё это было неправдой.

–  Это не так. Ты неправильно понял.

–  Иди, – сказал Один. – Дома поговорим на эту тему. 

      Локи покачал головой, он не желал ни на дюйм сдвинуться с места.

–  Эфир не может оказаться в Асгарде.

     Один в ярости сжал зубы, ударил Гунгниром оземь. Слабое место в границах между мирами подалось, и невидимая сила потащила Локи туда. Он шел вперед, спотыкался, и зажмурился, когда внезапно ослепительный свет ударил в глаза. Поднялись жуткие и знакомые ощущения: резкий запах, гул магической энергии, беспощадный свет. Всё это Локи хорошо знал.

     Когда Локи открыл глаза, он уже осознал, что Всеотец доставил его прямо в камеру асгардской подземной тюрьмы. Один спокойно отступил за открытую решетку, водворил энергетический барьер на место и запер сына внутри.

     Ужас охватил Локи.

–  Нет. _Отец, нет_. Ты не можешь так поступить.

–  Могу и поступлю, –  ответил Один. – До тех пор, пока ты не захочешь сесть рядом со мной и объяснить наконец, что происходит, ты останешься в этой камере. Итак, хочешь что-нибудь сказать мне до того, как я оставлю тебя наедине с сожалениями?

    Локи опустил глаза, ломая голову над тем, что он мог бы предложить Всеотцу, дабы усмирить подозрения. Локи не мог оставаться в подземелье. Он из-за этого не только истерзается и сойдет с ума, но еще и не сможет предотвратить нападение на Асгард.

–  Я собирал предметы силы не для себя, –  Локи спешил, пытался говорить быстрее и запинался. – Я оставил Тессеракт в Мидгарде, и они могут использовать его для самозащиты. Я хотел получить Ларец только для того, чтобы легче было сконструировать вместилище для Эфира. Я скопировал стенки. Это правда.

–  Возможно, –  сказал Один, –  впрочем, я всё еще думаю, что это не вся правда. Ты напуган. Я тебя никогда не видел таким испуганным; разве что однажды, может быть. Почему ты хочешь получить Эфир, сын? Расскажи мне, что внушает тебе страх, чтобы я мог помочь тебе. – Голос Одина звучал спокойнее, он больше контролировал его, чем раньше. Его слова несли неожиданно доброе чувство. Это был голос отца Локи, а не царя.

        Но разум Локи отвергал  это чувство, поскольку сознавал: это всего лишь манипуляция под другой личиной. Боялся Локи нескольких вещей, но Один сейчас был сосредоточен на Эфире. Локи решил ограничиться объяснением, которое относилось к нему, и надеяться, что Один им удовлетворится.

– Приближается Схождение, –  сказал Локи. – Я беспокоился о том, что Эфир окажется опасным из-за того, как его использовали во время последнего Схождения.

– Это было пять тысяч лет назад, – указал Один. – Кроме того, темные эльфы мертвы и похоронены. Странно, что ты беспокоишься по столь необычному поводу. Отчего ты не пришел ко мне с этим раньше?

– После того, как ты отреагировал на мои теории, касающиеся Тессеракта, с чего бы я стал вызывать у тебя еще больше подозрений? – сказал Локи. – Ты не можешь хранить Эфир в Асгарде. Если таково твое желание, оставь меня в клетке, но убери Эфир подальше. Он опасен. Он привлечет и других, и за ним  могут прийти.

–  Могут  прийти или придут? – спросил Один. – Откуда ты знаешь всё это, Локи?

     Локи подался назад в очевидном замешательстве. Иногда его обескураживало, на какую длину могут простираться прыжки мыслей Одина.

–  Я ученый. Я исследую и держу глаза открытыми.

– Я сам тоже ученый и вижу, что известные тебе вещи невозможно познать с помощью простого исследования. Ты бы так не боялся, если бы это была всего лишь теория. Сын, позволь мне помочь тебе. Каково бы ни было бремя, ты не должен нести его один.

Локи сжал губы, чтобы удержаться и не проговориться. Был долгий, мучительный момент, когда он хотел просто признаться во всем. Он _так устал_ чувствовать себя в одиночестве с этим бременем, и предательская часть души Локи всегда будет смотреть на Одина как на отца. Неужели так неправильно хотеть позвать на помощь?

     В ответ одолженное сердце сжалось. Предупреждение от ведьмы: время опомниться.

     И ведь  нельзя сказать, что Локи этот урок не выучил. Дважды. Что бы Один ни говорил, он не придет на помощь сыну.

     Локи схватился за грудь, потянул ткань туники, словно так можно было облегчить боль. Он осмотрелся в камере, понимая, что на время она станет его домом.

–  Я не могу объяснить так подробно как ты, без сомнения, потребуешь, –  пробормотал он.

     Один бросил взгляд на руку Локи, беспокойно лежавшую у сердца.

–  Не можешь или не хочешь?

–  То и другое, – бросил Локи. – Это ведь одно и то же, так?

–  Ты очень хорошо знаешь, что нет, –  сказал Один. – Если ты не можешь говорить даже для того, чтобы спасти себя от тюрьмы, тогда, похоже, существует важная причина, заставляющая тебя молчать. Когда-то ты обладал весьма здравым чувством самосохранения, хотя я часто беспокоюсь, не пострадало ли оно по какой-то причине. Как твой отец я несу ответственность и должен установить, чего ты боишься, и поступить с этим соответственно, особенно если ты сам не можешь. Когда я взял на себя роль твоего родителя, я отнесся к ней не столь легкомысленно, как ты, похоже, считаешь.

     Локи фыркнул и отвернулся; силясь избавиться от нежелательных мыслей, он принялся шагать по камере.

–  Несмотря на то, как сильно ты меня ненавидишь, я считаю себя ответственным за твою безопасность и благополучие, нравится тебе или нет, – сказал Один, наблюдая за передвижениями сына, который мерил камеру шагами. – Ибо в течение двух последних лет ты ведешь себя так, словно над твоей головой висит топор. В твоей личности что-то изменилось, ты стал подавленным, замкнутым, а по временам – даже враждебным. По ночам ты рыскаешь вокруг, и ты хранишь тайны, что отягощают твое сердце. Я не принимаю того, что одна лишь правда о твоем происхождении вызвала такие перемены. Подозреваю, что неизвестные угрожают тебе, и я устаю тревожиться из-за того ужаса, который вижу в твоих глазах. Настало для меня время ответить принуждением. По крайней мере, пока ты заперт в этой камере, я знаю, что тебе ничто не может повредить.

     Локи издал горький смешок, ибо слова Одина с каждой секундой раздражали сильнее.

– Ты поистине царь лжецов. Притворяешься, будто тебе есть дело, но лишь запираешь меня здесь, чтобы забыть. Типичный поступок. Зная, как устроен твой разум, я должен был догадаться, что рано или поздно это произойдет.

– В прошлом ты не раз называл меня лицемером, а теперь открыто клеймишь как лжеца, – сказал Один. – Ты в самом деле так глубоко сомневаешься в моей любви? Знаю, я суров с тобой, сын, но есть целая вселенная разницы между суровостью любви и отказом от ребенка. Ты можешь ненавидеть меня так сильно, как пожелаешь; но я обещаю, Локи – я никогда не выберу последнее.

– О, да ты просто подожди, – сказал Локи с усмешкой. Он расставил пальцы и сделал замысловатый жест, точно у него в запасе имелся еще какой-то магический трюк. – Я-то с нетерпением жду решающей минуты. А как насчет тебя?

     Один вздохнул и повернулся, чтобы уйти, держа в одной руке Гунгнир, а в другой сосуд с Эфиром.

      Локи вытянулся, чтобы заглянуть за барьер и посмотреть Одину вслед.

– Куда ты забираешь Эфир? – окликнул Локи.

–  В сокровищницу, –  через плечо ответил Один. – Я, конечно, надеюсь, что ты из-за этого впадешь в ярость и станешь сговорчивее. Пошли кого-нибудь из стражи за мной, когда будешь готов немного поболтать.

      Вскоре наступила тишина. Когда Локи осознал, что остался по-настоящему один, он сорвал с себя  перчатки и бил кулаками в стену, пока суставы не начали болеть и кровоточить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:  
> Локи слишком легко всё давалось. Время заставить его попотеть :)  
> Я просто хотела сказать, как сильно ценю каждый комментарий и сердечко к этой истории. Ваши добрые слова и сам факт, что вы вообще читаете это, - серьезно, для меня это целый мир. Спасибо, что вы позволяете мне поделиться с вами чувствами Локи, окровавленными костяшками пальцев и тому подобным. Продолжение следует!


	21. Chapter 21

Глава 21

_\- Там было тело, - произнес Локи голосом стража._

_После этих слов оказалось трудно не рассмеяться. Ему в самом деле стоило бы держаться подальше от Асгарда, особенно когда Локи только что избавился от вечного тюремного заключения, от глупости Тора, и спасся после едва не ставшего фатальным покушения на свою жизнь. Но когда в последний раз остальные считали Локи мертвым, у него не было возможности посмотреть на реакцию Всеотца. Тор упоминал о скорби, но Локи не вполне верил. Локи помнил лишь то, как Один сдержанно молчал, пока Локи проваливался в Бездну._

_Локи находился здесь просто из любопыства. Только и всего. Никаких других причин._

_Ладно. Разве что одна._

_Была у него какая-то часть, которая нуждалась в знании: вправду ли Один так безразличен к Локи, как заставил того считать? Локи жаждал любой реакции, хорошей или плохой - ибо всё что угодно лучше апатии. Он предпочел бы ей открытое изъявление ненависти._

_Однако лицо Всеотца выражало бесстрастную отстраненность той же степени, что и всегда._

_\- Локи, - предположил он._

_Взгляд Локи метался по лицу Всеотца. Локи ждал чего-то еще, но Один ничего не выказал. Вместо этого он поднялся со своего трона, и, пошатываясь и опираясь на Гунгнир, точно на посох, спустился по ступеням. Без единого слова Один брел из тронного зала в пустынный коридор._

_Локи переминался с ноги на ногу там, где стоял, и не мог решить, надо ли следовать за Одином. Что-то настойчиво рвалось в сердце, хотя Локи не решался дать имя этому чувству._

_\- Мой царь? – позвал он._

_Впереди раздался звонкий стук. Металл ударился о камень. Локи сорвался с места прежде, чем успел сам себя остановить, и вскоре его тень коснулась Всеотца, распростертого на полу; Один постепенно закрывал глаза, уступая Сну._

_Гунгнир поблескивал в дюйме от искавших его пальцев._

* * *

 

       Локи оставался один в камере до конца ночи и большую часть следующего дня. Одиночество раздражало его. Он хотел действия, силы, разрешения – но ему было позволено лишь проводить время наедине с собственным недовольством.

     В подземельях было тише, чем Локи запомнил. Хотя его по-прежнему окружала обычная масса заключенных, набор «друзей» был ограничен, поскольку Мародеры в этом потоке времени не тревожили миры. Это был еще один положительный эффект падения Локи назад во времени, хотя сам он в итоге попал почти в ту  же самую ситуацию. Локи не удивлялся, поскольку знал, что на самом деле эта камера означает: желание Одина избавиться и забыть непочтительном сыне, а для Локи  - возможность прочувствовать каждую секунду отцовского пренебрежения весьма целенаправленно и осязаемо.

     Утратив всякое чувство приличия вместе со спокойствием, Локи сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене. Он грыз ноготь на большом пальце, и за немигающим взглядом шла лихорадочная работа ума. Локи пытался придумать решение, но не имел ни малейшего представления о том, сколько времени у него есть. Происходящее не было совершенным отражением прошлого, и он не мог ожидать, что события станут происходить также. Он мог бы проложить себе путь из клетки, но на построение обманов требуется время - особенно если Локи хотел, чтобы Всеотец на них купился. Даже если у Локи и было время состряпать такую штуку, всё равно требовался кто-то, кому можно было бы солгать, а у Локи не было посетителей.

     При неослабевающем свете было трудно сказать, как много времени прошло со времени его прибытия, но Локи научился определять время по приемам пищи и сменам караула. Примерно через восемнадцать часов Тор спустился по ступеням в подземелье и приблизился к камере Локи. Тор пришел без оружия. Лицо его мало что говорило.

     Локи мгновенно вскочил на ноги и подошел ближе к энергетическому барьеру.

\- Наконец-то, - огрызнулся он. – Где ты был?

     Казалось, на Тора настроение брата не произвело особенного впечатления.

\- Ты пробыл здесь меньше суток. Успокойся. Я пытался прийти вчера вечером, но отец запретил.

\- С каких пор это тебя останавливает? – спросил Локи.

     Тор сжал, потом расслабил челюсти.

\- Сейчас я здесь. Локи, что происходит? Отец сказал, ты отправился за чем-то опасным в одиночку, и оно едва не вяло над тобой верх. Почему ты не пришел ко мне?

     Локи проигнорировал вопрос.

\- Попросишь матушку навестить меня? Я думал, что она, возможно,  пришла бы раньше, но она так и не появилась.

\- Ты слышал, что я сказал? – спросил Тор. – Отец запретил. Тебе повезло, что мне удалось прийти сюда. Кроме того, как ты думаешь, кто послал меня к тебе? Царица желает, чтобы я сказал: самое время тебе начать быть честным со своей семьей.

     Локи прижал ладони к глазам.

\- Этого не может быть. Брат, ты должен вызволить меня отсюда. Это крайне важно.

\- Сначала скажи мне, почему. Позволь мне помочь тебе, Локи.

     Последовало расплывчато видимое из-за скорости движение, и уже пораненный кулак Локи врезался в энергетический барьер. После этого суставы пальцев горели и онемели, словно от  молнии Мьелльнира. Ощущение двигалось вверх по руке и вызывало глубокую боль.

\- Ты поможешь, если выпустишь меня, - сказал он. – Мне не верится, что мы вообще обсуждаем подобное после всего, через что прошли. А как же речи о том, что мы братья, что ты никогда не откажешься от этой связи? И всё же ты позволяешь _ему_ запирать меня здесь, а ведь я не совершил никакого преступления.

     Тор опустил глаза и посмотрел на разбитые суставы пальцев Локи, не изменившись в лице.

\- Я не говорил, что я тебя не выпущу. Я только хочу знать причину: почему я из-за тебя иду на риск измены? Что ты отказался рассказывать Всеотцу? Я твой брат. Мне ты можешь рассказать.

\- Прекрасно, - бросил Локи. – Как тебе такая причина: если ты не поможешь мне убрать Эфир из Асгарда, наша мать умрет.

     Слова повисли в воздухе между ними. Локи шел на значительный риск. Он бы не осмелился сказать такое Всеотцу, который только принялся бы задавать всё новые вопросы,  выяснять, как и почему Локи подозревает, что такое может случиться. Но Тор, хотя и умный по-своему, соображал не столь быстро. Тор охотно последовал за Локи в Мидгард и задавал мало вопросов о цели. Не было никаких причин думать, что он станет колебаться и не поверит Локи теперь, особенно когда прошлые просьбы окупились сторицей.

     Но Тор лишь усмехнулся – суровым, безрадостным смехом, который звучал неправильно из уст того, кто обычно лучился теплом.

\- Локи, это нелепо. Ты никак не можешь этого знать. Скажи мне, каков на самом деле твой замысел.

Плечи Локи поникли.

\- Я только что это сделал, - прошептал он и отступил на шаг назад.

\- Ты ждешь, что я поверю, будто ты способен предвидеть будущее? – Тор снова рассмеялся. – Ты разговаривал с уличными гадалками. Я думал, ты перерос это еще в детстве.

     Локи смотрел на Тора, и ужас распространялся по его телу, как лед.

\- Ты не мой брат.

     Тор прищурился.

\- Почему ты так говоришь?

\- Он бы не смеялся, - сказал Локи. – Тор задавал бы вопросы, но он бы не стал насмехаться. Он говорит (и не раз доказывал) - я могу рассказать ему что угодно.  Убери личину, Всеотец. Второй раз это со мной не сработает.

     Вслед за зеленой вспышкой личина Тора спала, и на его месте остался Всеотец с Гунгниром в руке.

\- Так скажи мне, сын, - сказал Один, - насчет того, что мать умрет – это был просто такой ход, чтобы завоевать безоговорочную поддержку Тора, или ты на самом деле полагаешь, что она погибнет?

     Локи пылал яростью. Всеотцу очень повезло, что их разделял энергетический барьер.

\- Ты правда хочешь рискнуть жизнью царицы, чтобы проверить? Зная твою черствость - ответ, по-видимому, положительный.

\- Ну, я скорее думал спросить мнение царицы по этому вопросу, - сказал Один. – Игнорировать твои предупреждения очевидно опасно, но как еще я могу выяснить, в чем суть угрозы, чтобы устранить ее? Я не единственный твой родитель, и не я один о тебе беспокоюсь. Я относительно уверен, что знаю, каков будет ответ твоей матери. Отправиться ли мне сейчас, чтобы спросить о ее решении, или тебе есть чем еще поделиться до того, как я вновь тебя оставлю?

     Локи зарылся пальцами в волосы. Хотя он был смертельно зол на Всеотца, срываться не стоило – это бы ничего не решило. Нужно было как-то рассказать Одину достаточно, чтобы тот мог принять предупреждения всерьез. Хотя Один и утверждал, что пытается устранить опасность, фактически он все еще только наблюдал за реакцией Локи. Для Одина это всё была игра, всё понарошку. Он не понимал угрозы или неверно оценивал ее масштаб.

       Локи не почувствовал никакого предупреждения от заимствованного сердца, когда сказал скрытому под личиной Одину о возможной смерти Фригг. Это странно. Локи попытался вспомнить объяснения правил ведьмы,  данные перед тем, как он отправился назад во времени. Она специально предупредила Локи: он никому не должен говорить о сделке. Но как она ответила Одину, когда тот спросил, что будет, если кто-то догадается?

\- Это не будет иметь значения, - сказал Локи, наконец вспомнив ее слова.

\- Что это было? – спросил Один.

     Локи поднял взгляд; глаза у него были широко открыты и полны задумчивости.

\- Есть нечто такое, о чем я тебе не могу сказать. Нечто такое, что я скрывал; и, как ты уже удостоверился, существует очень важная причина, из-за которой я должен хранить молчание. Но я думаю, ты можешь догадаться, это не будет против правил.

\- Правил? – эхом прозвучал голос Одина.

     _Боль._ Острый укол в сердце, от которого дыхание Локи пресеклось.

     Он использовал неверное слово. Утверждать, что существуют правила - значит подразумевать, что есть и тот, кто эти правила устанавливает. Быстро стало ясно, что Локи не должен говорить о ведьме – ни намека на ее существование. Но эксперимент подал ему идею. Локи мог рассказывать о событиях будущего до тех пор, пока не отвечал на вопрос Одина о том, _как_ он узнал. Локи не беспокоился насчет того, что ему придется оставаться в камере, пока его время не закончится. Ведьма достаточно могущественна, чтобы забрать его откуда угодно. Но хотя бы мать и весь Асгард будут спасены от нападения, если Локи заговорит.

Один перевел взгляд туда, где Локи беспокойно растирал ладонью грудь.

\- Я слушаю, сын. Не торопись и осторожно выбирай слова. Похоже, если ты скажешь слишком много, будут последствия.

\- Я уже рассказал всё, что тебе необходимо знать, - ответил Локи. – Эфир должен покинуть Асгард. От этого зависит жизнь царицы. Если ты не сумеешь сделать так, как я говорю, на Асгард нападут. И да, Всеотец, именно нападут. Не «могут напасть», а нападут. Не спрашивай, откуда мне это известно – ты только станешь напрасно тратить дыхание.

     Когда Локи закончил говорить, у него в легких не осталось воздуха. Убрать тяжесть с сердца оказалось неимоверным облегчением. Локи, возможно, тем самым навлек на себя серьезные неприятности, но ему было всё равно. Оставались считанные недели до того, как он должен будет отдать ведьме свое будущее в уплату. Локи мог до той поры не заикаться о ведьме, как сильно бы ни давил Всеотец. Если Фригг и Тора удастся уберечь от планов Малекита по захвату Эфира, Локи больше нечего будет терять; но Локи не мог просто оставаться в стороне и позволить, чтобы произошла катастрофа, когда у него имелись средства предотвратить ее.

       Один сжал губы, раздумывая над смелыми заявлениями сына.

\- Кто нападет на нас? Раньше ты намекал, что повторятся события, имевшие место во время последнего Схождения.

      Локи кивнул и почувствовал еще одну волну облегчения. Один уловил суть и задал правильный вопрос. Теперь они могли к чему-то прийти, если Всеотец примет слова Локи всерьез.

\- Нападут с воздуха, - сказал Локи. – Тебе следует укрепить щиты, но не полагаться только на них. Освободи тронный зал и закрой Биврёст для новоприбывших, чтобы враги не могли проникнуть внутрь.

\- Щиты и тронный зал  я могу обеспечить, но Биврёст закрывать не стану, - ответил Один. – Я согласен не требовать от тебя больше информации о том, как ты сумел предвидеть эту атаку, но скажу, что я начал опасаться, как бы кто-то не попытался вовлечь тебя в попытку заполучить Камни Бесконечности. Я не понимаю, как бы ты мог узнать о таких планах, если сам не побывал в обществе такого врага. И всё же, кажется, твое сердце на верной стороне. Твои действия прямо привели к разрушению легиона военных кораблей читаури, и теперь ты советуешь мне подготовить Асгард к сражению. Я хочу знать, кто ведет войска. Возможно, они желают получить с тебя возмещение и отплатить за удар, который ты им нанес в Мидгарде. Я думаю, они также угрожали жизни твоей матери, и потому ты боишься ее смерти. Кем бы ни был тот, кого ты отказываешься называть, он обрел нового врага. Я поговорю с твоей матерью и обеспечу ее безопасность. Если твое предупреждение окажется верным, ты нам дал явное преимущество. Асгард силен, и какой бы ни была угроза, мы встретим ее с поднятой головой. Итак, я жду этого врага, по Биврёсту он прибудет или по воздуху. Я буду стоять и ждать, и буду готов поступить с ним так, как сочту подобающим. Пусть знают, кому пытаются угрожать. 

     У Локи защипало в глазах от слез. Неожиданная волна эмоций, и предательская по своей природе, ибо Локи не верил Всеотцу и не доверял его словам. И всё же его твердый и прямой взгляд так успокаивал. Надежда, скрытая в плетении слов, одурманивала. Конечно, Один ошибался в предположениях, пытаясь обосновать предсказания Локи неверными ассоциациями. Локи знал, что должен рассматривать это как добрый знак (ведь Один не подозревал о сделке с ведьмой), но в то же время Локи чувствовал нечто вроде беспомощности. Он мог спасти кого угодно, только не себя. Ведьма хорошо расставила для него ловушку.

\- Благодарю тебя, отец, - тихо сказал Локи. – Хотя должен сказать, что ты не сознаешь, чем играешь. Это очень легко может закончиться катастрофой.

\- Ты так мало веришь в собственный народ?

     Осанка Локи стала напряженной.

\- Это не мой народ, если ты помнишь.

\- Тогда почему ты пытаешься их защитить? – спросил Один. – Я изо всех сил пытался найти  эгоистичный мотив, но не могу его определить.   

\- Может быть, если Асгард приготовится к битве, появится шанс, - заметил Локи. – Если ты не станешь убирать Эфир из этого мира, хотя бы выпусти меня из темницы. Я шел тебе навстречу и был честен, насколько сумел. Я могу помочь.

\- Уверен, что ты мог бы помочь, - сказал Один. – Но не будешь – не так, как ты хотел бы, чтобы я думал. Я тебя знаю, Локи. Если я тебя освобожу, ты попытаешься выкрасть Эфир и отвести то, чего ты боишься, подальше от Асгарда и матери. Я не могу тебе позволить так поступить. Сейчас я пойду и поговорю с царицей, и, поскольку ты пошел мне навстречу, позволю ей навестить тебя позже. Никуда не уходи, - с ироничной усмешкой Один повернулся, чтобы уйти.

    От эмоций у Локи всё еще стоял ком в горле. Он был свыше всякой меры расстроен тем, что Один не отпустит его, но еще и благодарен за обещание отцовской защиты. Если бы только оно не было ложью. Позаимствованное сердце не знало, надеяться или уступить отчаянию.

     Но пока самым легким выходом был гнев.

\- Я ненавижу тебя, старик! – крикнул Локи ему вслед. – Ты слышишь меня?

     Один продолжал подниматься по ступенькам, ведущим наверх из тюрьмы, и не ответил. Локи оставалось только гадать, показалось ли ему, что обычно уверенная поступь царя слегка сбилась.

* * *

 

       Фригг появилась только на следующее утро. Она была в платье из бирюзового шелка и улыбалась.

\- Полагаю, ты хочешь подтверждения, что это я,- сказала она. – Спроси меня о чем захочешь, любовь моя. О чем-то таком, что знаем только мы с тобой.

     Локи вздохнул и оттолкнулся от стены.

\- Нет необходимости. В трех фразах ты продемонстрировала уважение, внимание и привязанность. Всё это указывает на то, что ты – не Всеотец в чужом облике. Тебе не стоило самой спускаться в подземелье, хотя я всегда счастлив тебя видеть.

\- Я бы пришла раньше, - сказала Фригг, - но твой отец был в очень дурном расположении духа. Вчера он даже лишил меня возможности отправить иллюзию, и поэтому я очень довольна, что ты предпочел поговорить с ним более откровенно.

    Локи моргнул. Он пытался удержать ее взгляд, но вместо этого обнаружил, что очень отвлекся на ее слова, и  мысли затуманивали зрение столь же действенно, как если бы они были осязаемыми предметами.

\- Я… Я не думал, что Всеотец может тебе воспрепятствовать подобным образом.

     Получалось, что Один не препятствовал Фригг в другом временном потоке, несмотря на то, что изрек суровый приговор и объявил, что Локи больше никогда не увидит мать.

     Фригг пожала плечами и сложила руки на груди.

\- Он нечасто прибегает к таким вещам. Можно понять его тревогу за тебя. Ты знаешь, прошлой ночью был совет. Твой отец позвал Хеймдалля, Сиф, Трех Воинов, твоего брата и меня, и мы сравнили свои наблюдения. Появилось несколько интересных идей.

\- Позволь мне угадать, - сказал Локи. – Я сумасшедший?

     Безмятежное выражение лица Фригг не изменилось.

\- Ты всегда так беспокоишься о том, что люди подумают о тебе худшее. Все согласились тем, что пусть мы и не понимаем, что происходит, сдаваться не станем. Мы все согласились с твоим отцом. Что бы ни вызывало твой страх, что бы ни приближалось к Асгарду, мы выйдем навстречу с поднятой головой.

     Локи сжал кулаки.

\- Более чем глупо.

\- Мы – твоя семья, - Фригг подняла брови. – Это любовь.

     Локи опустил голову. Он не знал, что сказать. После всего, что он сделал, со всеми кошмарами внутри, он заслуживал такой любви или верности ничуть не больше, чем права называть эту прекрасную женщину матерью.

     Он подошел ближе и тихо произнес:

\- Матушка, если бы я попросил тебя оставить Асгард, ты бы уехала?

     Фригг понимающе улыбнулась одним уголком рта.

\- Ни единого шанса.

     Отнюдь не этот ответ Локи хотел услышать, и все же  его взгляд был исполнен сильного чувства.

\- Смелая, упрямая женщина.

\- Ты меня обожаешь, - подмигнула она.

     Губы Локи дрогнули, когда он попытался сдержать улыбку.

\- Неустанно.

\- Я не оставлю Асгард, - сказала Фригг. – Не в тот момент, когда ты в такой тревоге, и, конечно, не тогда, когда мой ребенок заперт в темнице. Твой отец говорил об угрозе моей жизни, но я с радостью забуду о ней ради того, чтобы увидеть тебя в безопасности – как и он.

     Горький смех Локи зазвенел раньше, чем он успел его подавить.

\- Прости мою грубость. Я не в тебе сомневаюсь.

\- Почему ты можешь простить мои грехи против тебя, но не его? – спросила Фригг.

      В ее взгляде сияла печаль. Локи старательно избегал смотреть в глаза.

\- Я ему не доверяю. Он манипулировал мной с тех пор, когда я еще был младенцем. Он играет всеми нами, точно шахматными фигурами.        

     Фригг медленно вздохнула, выбирая слова для ответа.

\- И правда, ты не единственный хитрец в семье, и не единственный умник. Ты взял от отца больше, чем сознаешь, и, как и ты, он не всегда чувствителен к себе или к тому, каким другие видят его самого или его действия. Но я думаю, что неплохо знаю твоего отца, пробыв замужем за ним несколько тысячелетий. Мой дорогой, я никогда тебе не солгу больше; так поверь, когда я говорю тебе без тени сомнения: отец любит тебя.

     Локи отступил от барьера и отвернулся. Зачем она так с ним поступала? Если бы последние два слова исходили от кого угодно, кроме нее, Локи бы мог их высмеять. Но они просочились в глубокую трещину его решимости вечно презирать Всеотца. Внезапно стало трудно вспоминать те случаи, когда Один без малейшего сожаления позволял Локи провалиться. Вместо этого Локи думал о том, как отец держал его, мальчика, за руку, и как от простого жеста Локи чувствовал себя защищенным и особенным. И о том, как Один реагировал на новости о гибели сына в Свартальвхейме, или о том, как он не дал Локи, боровшемуся с правдой о своем происхождении, совершить смертельный прыжок, и как потом Один провел ночь, гладя сына по голове и пытаясь понять, где совершил ошибки в его воспитании.

     Один не всегда позволял ему падать.

     Опасно, по-настоящему опасно. Если Локи снова позволит себе поверить Одину, потом он только больнее разобьется. Ведьма, возможно, могла убить Локи, но только Один мог по-настоящему его уничтожить. И потому Локи, опустив голову,  крепил щиты вокруг сердца.

\- Уверен, что он тебя убедил. У него талант к обману.

      Фригг наблюдала за сыном с тревогой.

\- Локи, он действительно думает, что ты его ненавидишь.

\- Потому, наверное, что я его ненавижу.

\- Я тебя знаю слишком хорошо.  В твоем сердце живет гнев, но ты любишь отца также, как он любит тебя.

      Локи фыркнул.

\- Точное утверждение, я бы сказал. – Он бесстрастно произнес эти слова, но даже сам сомневался в их искренности. По правде говоря, Локи колебался.

\- Знаешь, - сказала Фригг, - я помню, как ты сражался за жизнь Всеотца незадолго до того, как узнал о его предательстве. Ты забыл? Ты направил Биврёст на страну, где родился, поверг царя того мира, своего отца по крови, чтобы защитить жизнь приемного отца. Если ты заглянешь глубже в свое сердце, то, возможно, будешь удивлен тем, как сильно ты его любишь. Здесь нечего стыдиться, Локи. Собственно, я бы сказала, это замечательно.

      Локи очень старательно смотрел куда угодно, только не в лицо Фригг.

\- Я бы хотел, чтобы мне было все равно, - пробормотал он. – Мазохизм в чистом виде.

\- Признание и забота – не самый простой путь, - согласилась Фригг. – Но это смелый путь вперед. Твой отец нечасто показывает, что он очень опечален состоянием ваших отношений. Мы много говорили о его трудностях в общении с тобой. В последнее время он стал более открытым, так ведь? Это мое влияние и его желание попытаться. Во многом он реагирует на то, что причиняет ему боль так же, как и ты – отталкивает. Тот факт, что он за тебя держится, хоть и сильно страдает, говорит о многом. Ты уже заметил, что заботишься об отце. Теперь тебе надо допустить возможность, что и он тоже может о тебе беспокоиться. Всего лишь возможность, заметь. Дай ему доказать остальное.

\- Для этого требуется, чтобы я надеялся, - указал Локи. – А это опасно и трудно достижимо. Благодарю тебя за мудрые слова, матушка. Обещаю, что обдумаю их должным образом. А теперь тебе следует выпустить меня из этой клетки, чтобы я мог должным образом запечатлеть на твоей руке поцелуй в знак признательности.

     Фригг издала гортанный звук: «м-м», - и улыбнулась.

\- Ах ты, маленький чаровник. Я не буду больше давить разговорами о твоем отце, но надеюсь, что вскоре мы сможем поговорить и добраться до корней твоих страданий. А тем временем я принесу тебе кое-какие вещи, чтобы в камере стало удобнее. Зная твое легендарное упрямство, как и упрямство твоего отца, боюсь, как бы тебе не пришлось задержаться здесь на какое-то время.

     Локи открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но внезапное движение отвлекло его. Пятеро стражей подошли и полукругом встали позади матери Локи, спиной к ней, с оружием в руках.

\- Простите за вторжение, моя царица, - с поклоном сказал командир. – У нас новый заключенный. Просто  еще одна мера предосторожности.

     У Локи по спине побежали мурашки.

\- Немедленно проводите царицу из подземелья.

\- Не будь смешным, - сказала Фригг, поправляя рукав. – Я в полной безопасности. По правде говоря, вы, узники, должны меня бояться больше, чем эйнхериев.

     После ее слов среди стражников прокатился хохот, но они быстро умолкли и сосредоточились, так как по ступеням в подземелье вели нового заключенного. Локи судорожно вдохнул и не смог выдохнуть, когда узнал Алгрима под чужой личиной. По пути к камере монстр посмотрел Локи в глаза и прошел за спиной Фригг на расстоянии в несколько дюймов. 

\- Не может быть, чтобы это происходило, - прошептал Локи.

     Особенно так быстро. Малекит и темные эльфы пробудились, должно быть, в тот момент, когда Локи завладел эфиром, тогда как Джейн нашла его позже, ближе к Схождению. Локи думал, что у него больше времени, но похоже, что он раньше запустил обратный отсчет времени, оставшегося до нападения на Асгард. Дворец подвергался непосредственной опасности. Если Малекит не отклонится от своего первоначального плана, корабль врежется прямо в тронный зал. Локи из тюремной камеры никак не мог вмешаться - только надеяться, что Всеотец обратит внимание на предупреждения.

     Локи посмотрел на Фригг и понизил голос:

\- Тебе надо уходить отсюда. Скажи Всеотцу, что нападение совсем близко. Держись подальше от тронного зала и укройся где-нибудь в безопасном месте.  

     Улыбку Фригг сменила серьезность. Фригг посмотрела на Алгрима, которого вели в камеру.

\- Ты пугаешь меня, Локи. Кто это?

\- Объясню потом, - сказал Локи. – Сейчас уходи, пожалуйста. Если с тобой что-то случится, я никогда себе не прощу.

     На мгновение показалось, что Фригг колеблется, но потом она дотянулась до контрольной панели и нажала на кнопку, которая убирала энергетический барьер в камере Локи. Локи понял, что Фригг  выпускает его на свободу, но не осмелился пошевелиться - его немедленно окружила стража. Лица у стражников были смущенные, ибо они знали, что их принц и бывший царь не совершил никакого преступления. Похоже, они испытали облегчение, когда Локи поднял руки в знак того, что сдается.

\- Должна попросить вас оставаться в стороне и позволить принцу выйти из камеры, - сказала Фригг. – Локи был в заключении лишь до тех пор, пока отказывался поделиться информацией. Всеотец велел мне отпустить его, если он скажет правду о некотором предмете, и Локи уже это сделал. Более того, есть подозрение, что над Асгардом нависла угроза нападения, и Локи должен будет себя защищать. Это срочная необходимость, и я советую вам  всем приготовить оружие и подчиняться приказам принца.

     Стражи неуверенно зашевелились,  обменялись взглядами. Если бы кто-то другой, но не любимая всеми царица, заявляла о грядущей битве, они бы немедленно начали возражать.

\- Я поговорю с Всеотцом, - заверила Фригг капитана. – Даю вам слово.

     Она протянула руку Локи.

\- А ты мне теперь дай поцелуй в знак почтения.

     Локи шагнул из камеры наружу и тут же принял руку Фригг. Запечатлев теплый поцелуй на тыльной стороне ладони, он сказал:

\- Матушка, поторопись, пожалуйста. – Локи перевел взгляд на капитана и обратился уже к нему:

\- Отправь с нею двоих своих людей. Они не должны позволять ей скрыться из поля зрения.

     Прежде, чем уйти, Фригг показала Локи выражение лица, которое только у нее могло быть: в равной мере  наполненное любовью, заботой, гордостью и яростным приказом победить, какой бы ни оказалась предстоящая битва. Локи смотрел вслед Фригг так долго, как мог, пока она поднималась по ступеням подземелья; двое стражников следовали за ней. Только когда она пропала из виду, Локи снова сосредоточился на камере  Алгрима.

     Монстр заметил обращенное на него внимание. Он заметил тревожное поведение Локи  и вскоре, кажется, понял, что находится под подозрением. Но самоуверенность Алгрима только возросла, и он вытащил окровавленный камень из раны в боку.

     Локи выдохнул проклятие. В прошлый раз, в другом временном потоке, Локи не видел, как Алгрим превратился в одного из Проклятых – обзор из камеры Локи не позволял. Хотя зрелище было весьма примечательное, сейчас было неподходящее время для изучения.

\- Становитесь позади меня, - приказал Локи оставшимся стражникам. Они двигались недостаточно быстро, и Локи протолкнулся вперед.

\- Принц Локи, - сказал капитан, - он всего лишь пленник, пойманный после стычки на границе, и он надежно заперт. Вы предпочитаете, чтобы мы перевели его в камеру с более высоким уровнем безопасности?

      Локи проигнорировал вопрос, потому что Алгрим раскрошил камень в руке. Тут же под кожей эльфа загорелись языки пламени, и по мере того, как огонь распространялся по телу, черный дым наполнял камеру, точно при извержении вулкана. В воздухе остро запахло серой и горящей плотью. Алгрим вырос, его рога окаменели и скривились, приобрели зловещий, угрожающий вид. Он  издал душераздирающий рев, и среди стражи волной прокатилось неверие.

     Локи единственный не дрогнул. Он призвал свой доспех, отвел руки в стороны в тот момент, когда кожа и металл материализовались и приняли форму на поверхности его тела.

\- Вы вооружены? – спросил капитан.

     Локи улыбнулся, не сводя глаз со своей цели, точно лев, поджидающий добычу. Не только у Алгрима есть рога. Благодаря тяжести золотого шлема Локи чувствовал себя опасным и непобедимым.

\- Разумеется, - ответил он.

     Позади, на лестнице в подземелье, раздались шаги; обернувшись, Локи увидел, как Тор спешит вниз, крепко сжимая в руке Мьелльнир. Стражники вновь в замешательстве зашевелились: они распознали угрюмую сосредоточенность на лице наследного принца. Они уже видели его таким в битвах.

\- Отец послал меня к тебе, - сказал Тор. – Он получил твое предупреждение от матери и объявил тревогу. Приходи. Мы должны помочь солдатам.

      Алгрим в первый раз с силой врезался в энергетический барьер, и Тор в изумлении посмотрел на чудовище.

\- Что это?

     Локи чувствовал что-то вроде благодарности в Одину за то, что тот принял всерьез предупреждения. В жизни Локи было такое время, когда никто не верил ни единому его слову, и, конечно, Локи не ожидал когда-либо получить такую  поддержку Всеотца. Но теперь было не время размышлять о подобных вещах.

\- Темный эльф, - ответил Локи. – Один из Проклятых.

\- Локи, что происходит? – сказал Тор; он подошел ближе и встал рядом с братом. – Я думал, темные эльфы вымерли.

\- Похоже, что нет, - ответил Локи. – Приготовься.   

     Алгрим продолжал пробивать себе путь к свободе - каждый удар как таран; и энергетический барьер вскоре стал прогибаться и уступать давлению.

\- Это невозможно, - сказал капитан. – Никто не может проникнуть через барьер.

      Но словно для того, чтобы доказать его ошибку, Алгрим нанес завершающий удар, который рассеял  последнюю преграду, отделявшую Асгард от его гнева. По коридору поползли клубы дыма, когда Алгрим вышел из своей камеры и оказался лицом к лицу с отрядом.

\- Всем оставаться позади меня! – крикнул Локи.

     Тор раскрутил молот и приготовился к схватке.

\- Это так не работает, младший брат.

     Локи выступил вперед и вызвал Ларец из тайника. Когда Ларец материализовался, Локи схватил его и выпустил всю силу Ларца прямо на Алгрима. Зима завывала в подземельях, покрывала древние камни льдом, замораживала пламя в металлических чашах,  колючими осколками стекла путалась в волосах, пробивалась сквозь одежду. Локи чувствовал, как меняется его облик, пытаясь защититься от смертельной угрозы.

     Хотя сама мысль о йотунском обличье вызывала у Локи отвращение, он сжал зубы и перенес трансформацию. Никто в Асгарде, за исключением семьи и, возможно, Хймдалля, не был осведомлен о подлинном происхождении Локи, но вскоре все узнают. Он слышал смятенные крики стражи за спиной, но без колебаний продолжил атаковать. Тайна Локи была дорога, но наблюдать за тем, как Алгрим медленно покрывается льдом, стоило того.

      Локи уже использовал этот прием на Хеймдалле и знал, что льда потребуется немало. Локи не был уверен, что Алгрим погибнет; но точно попадет в ловушку, и у них появится время, чтобы рассудить, как лучше с ним поступить. Локи закрыл Ларец только тогда, когда убедился, что монстр  достаточно обездвижен. Локи и желал бы сделать больше, но остановился, поскольку осознал, что мощь Ларца может причинить дворцу реальный вред. Стены подземелья уже казались хрупкими, как стекло, словно лед так сильно проморозил камень, что буквально разорвал сами молекулы.

     Наступила тишина, нарушаемая только тяжелым дыханием да стуком зубов стражников. Локи обернулся к ним, и их тела содрогнулись от страха или холода, когда они взглянули на незнакомое обличье принца. Поскольку Локи знал, что любить его никогда не будут, он даже надеялся увидеть в их глазах страх.

\- Очень хорошо, - сказал Тор брату. – Я тогда буду просто держаться позади тебя.

      Братья беззвучно обменялись улыбками облегчения. Однако мгновение продлилось недолго, так как тело Алгрима было полно огня. Без предупреждения он вырвался из ледяной ловушки, осколки разлетелись, и один из них засел в плече Локи, а второй скользнул по скуле, когда Локи отвернулся, чтобы защитить лицо. Ларец со звоном ударился о землю, и вскоре Локи упал следом, потеряв равновесие. Шлем слетел с его головы.

      Локи не понаслышке знал о битвах и ранах. Он знал, как обращаться с болью, и как отодвинуть ее в сторону, чтобы сосредоточиться на более срочных делах. Но прежде, чем Локи успел подумать о восстановлении или посмотреть, как Тор и стражники перенесли атаку, Алгрим схватил Локи за кожаную перевязь, лежавшую поперек груди, и вздернул на ноги. Сапоги Локи заскребли по заледеневшему полу в попытке остановиться, но потом Локи оказался поднят в воздух, и его ноги совсем перестали касаться пола.

     Локи в ужасе встретил взгляд Алгрима и услышал, как Тор откуда-то сзади зовет его по имени. Локи попытался сказать брату, чтобы тот бежал, но кулак Алгрима врезался в челюсть Локи раньше, чем тот успел заговорить. Одной боли хватило бы, чтобы выбить из него дух, не говоря о силе удара. Перед глазами потемнело, пальцы ослабели, и хватка на руке Алгрима разжалась. Возмущенные крики раздавались в подземелье, голос Тора звучал громче всех, но Локи едва мог слышать из-за звона в ушах.

     Мьелльнир наполнил воздух молниями, лед начал таять и испаряться, и Локи подумал, что, возможно, ему всё-таки удастся сбежать от ведьмы. Эту смерть Локи сам выбрал, и потому он улыбался, когда снова сосредоточился на Алгриме – больше ничего Локи не успел сделать перед тем, как Алгрим беспощадно швырнул его в заледеневшую колонну.

    Локи так сильно ударился головой и плечами, что от колонны отлетели куски промерзшего камня. Локи упал на пол, перед глазами все плыло, точно его кувырком спустили с горы. Он лишь успел откашляться и сплюнуть кровь, а потом все погрузилось в болезненную темноту.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: Локи не умер, просто ему сильно досталось.
> 
> Примечание переводчика: АО3 зачем-то откусил половину последней фразы. Вернула на место.


	22. Chapter 22

_–  Что ж, вперед, князек, –  ведьма подтолкнула нож вперед. Раздался скребущий звук – словно ногтями провели по столу. – Бери. Ты должен сам покончить с жизнью._

_Локи чувствовал тяжесть взгляда Одина, но не осмеливался взять оружие. Всеотец увидит дрожащие руки и осудит за трусость. Вся наигранная храбрость Локи ушла._

_–  Я думал, ты это сделаешь, –  сказал Локи, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы голос звучал твердо. – Конечный результат тот же. Почему важно, кто наносит удар?_

_–  Верно, жертвоприношение обретет силу независимо от того, кто заберет жизнь, –  ответила ведьма. – Но редко кто сам приносит себя в жертву. У меня в животе урчит при одной мысли о том, что я могла бы сделать с подобной мощью. Нет, дитя мое, ты должен сам забрать свою жизнь. И когда получишь то, за что заплатил, ты вернешься сюда, ко мне, и вновь сделаешь то же самое. Помедли немного, по-настоящему пойми, что я прошу тебя сделать. Впитай эту мысль._

_Ведьма обернулась к Одину и пояснила:_

_–  Видишь ли, понимание осложняет действие, а жертвоприношение, в свою очередь, набирает силу. Быстрым решениям чего-то недостает. Всегда лучше дать как можно больше времени, дать  полностью созреть._

_У Локи участился пульс, словно сердце почуяло, что хозяин собирается сделать с ним. Локи не мог бы сказать наверное, отчего он внезапно так перепугался. Не то чтобы он никогда раньше не пытался убить себя; но ведьма была права – импульсивные решения даются намного легче. До падения в Бездну у Локи не было времени подумать о том, что оно означает. Тогда он просто разжал пальцы; Локи переполняла боль, и было безразлично, что произойдет с ним дальше._

_Он все еще был полон той же самой боли; ее даже стало больше. Но теперь, перед лицом неминуемой гибели, он чувствовал только головокружение, дурноту. Он все равно протянул руку и взял нож, поскольку очень глубоко внутри, на самом дне расколотого разума, он знал… знал, что это его долг перед братом. Правда, он отказывался думать о том, почему так вышло._

_(О, я бы не волновался.)_

_(Ты поймешь.)_

_(Ради всего святого, ты думаешь, отец подозревает?)_

_Локи содрогнулся и с силой потер правое ухо, словно пытаясь стереть что-то неприятное._

_– Что, если… – он отыскивал какой-нибудь вопрос. Любой вопрос. – Что, если я не смогу вернуться сюда  в назначенное время?_

_Ведьма рассмеялась над попыткой растянуть время._

_– Тогда предлагаю тебе найти нож и зарезаться до того, как я приду и найду тебя. Мне все равно, где и как ты умрешь, дитя,_ – _лишь бы ты умер._

* * *

 

– Локи, – сказал Тор. Голос у него был настойчивый, испуганный. – Брат, открой глаза.

     Голос Тора доносился до него сквозь туманную мглу бесчувствия, но Локи не хотел слушать. Когда он пытался, все болело. Лишь когда Тор настойчиво встряхнул его, Локи очнулся и задохнулся от боли. Глаза защипало, когда Локи попытался открыть их, и Тор большими пальцами помог Локи стереть кровь с век, чтобы тот мог видеть.

     Локи должен был что-то сделать, но не мог вспомнить, что именно. Он скривился от вкуса крови во рту и, борясь с дурнотой, сумел перекатиться на бок. Дыхание требовало значительных усилий, и Локи подумал, что сломано по крайней мере одно ребро, хотя он ничего не помнил о том, как его ранили. Локи казалось, что его вот-вот стошнит, но он смог отстраниться от боли.

– Что случилось? – спросил он и моргнул, глядя на брата снизу вверх.

      У Тора лицо тоже было окровавлено, и один глаз почти заплыл. Пока Локи был без сознания, развернулась схватка, и неясно, кто вышел победителем. Тор жив, но Алгрима нигде не видно. На пути к выходу из подземелья неподвижно лежали изрубленные тела.

– Оставайся здесь, – сказал Тор мрачно. – Наш незваный гость где-то во дворце, на свободе. Стражи, которых он не убил, бросились в погоню, и я должен идти к ним…

      Пол под ними содрогнулся. Тор схватил Локи за плечи и двинулся заслонить его. Куски камня с потолка дождем сыпались Тору на спину; Локи сжимал зубы и отчаянно пытался отцепить пальцы брата от своего плеча, поврежденного при нападении Алгрима. Раздался жуткий шум со стороны тронного зала наверху: камень ломался и крошился под тяжестью чего-то громадного. Локи точно знал, что там; а Тор, очевидно, терялся в догадках.

       Как только земля под ними перестала ходить ходуном, Тор вскочил на ноги и потащил брата за собой.

– Что это было? Взрыв? Похоже, щиты пробиты.

– Вражеский корабль врезался во дворец, – сказал Локи. Он прислонился к стене и старался восстановить равновесие. Судя по ощущениям, сломанные ребра задевали внутренние органы; положение быстро становилось опасным, и потому он приложил ладонь к телу и застыл, колдовством заставляя кости встать на место. Боль при этом оказалась такой сильной, что осталась только одна мысль – терпеть и не кричать. Исцеление грязное, на скорую руку; долго не продержится, но сейчас сойдет. 

– Тор, где наша мать? – спросил Локи спокойным, даже чересчур спокойным голосом. Когда он наконец поднял глаза на брата, они пылали болью и яростью.

     Тор уже направлялся в сторону выхода: он не мог оставаться на месте, когда вокруг шла битва.

– Отец отослал ее в сокровищницу, – ответил он через плечо. – Разрушитель защитит ее. Ты оставайся здесь.

     Ответ привел Локи в замешательство, и он молча смотрел, как брат поднимается по ступеням и исчезает из виду. Эфир тоже в сокровищнице.

     Локи остался один в подземелье. С его волос капала талая вода. В какой-то момент Локи стал сомневаться: он размышлял о том, существует ли предопределенная гибель – смерть, которой невозможно избежать, как бы сильно ни пытаться предотвратить ее, обмануть судьбу. Он боялся, что таково может быть его наказание за намек Одину насчет ведьмы.

     Он достал Ларец и снова убрал его – а потом побежал, словно так можно было изгнать неприятные мысли из головы. От каждого движения тело пронизывала острая боль, но Локи не собирался бросать мать, которая самой последней оставила его.    

   На первых ступеньках он хромал, а потом идти стало легче. Боль не уменьшилась, но Локи приходилось и хуже. Он прошел мимо тел двух стражей, охранявших темницы, и обнаружил больше мертвецов в следующем коридоре. Их тела превратились в бесцветные трупы, и у Локи неожиданно сжалось горло при взгляде на них. Всего несколько минут назад эти люди стояли за его спиной. Он однажды был их царем и свидетелем клятв верности. Он ощущал не сочувствие, а скорее ярость из-за того, что враг посмел тронуть принадлежавшее _ему_.

     Шаги Локи ускорялись, следуя на звук сражения, которые так неестественно звучали, отражаясь от стен его дома. Локи поднялся по лестнице и нашел дворец в хаосе, битва была в разгаре. Впереди, перед тронным залом, огни пылали там, где им было не место; от дыма и пыли першило в горле, и ему пришлось откашляться и прижать тыльную сторону ладони ко рту. Однажды Локи радовался этому самому нападению на Асгард, но теперь оно вызывало только гнев, ощущалось как  нечто личное. Если требовалось доказательство, что он изменился с того момента, как перенесся в прошлое, стоило только вспомнить непохожесть этого момента в сравнении с предыдущим опытом.

     Но Асгард теперь был лучше готов к нападению, чем в другом временном потоке. Темные эльфы выбегали из тронного зала с оружием наизготовку, но многих убивали прежде, чем они успевали открыть огонь. Один серьезно воспринял предупреждение Локи. Эйнхерии во дворце числом сильно превосходили противника.

     И они побеждали.

         Лишь на кратчайшее мгновение Локи позволил себе полюбоваться зрелищем, а потом сосредоточился на самой крупной из насущных проблем. Тора и Алгрима нигде не было видно, и Малекита тоже. Тор, должно быть, преследовал самых сильных воинов, сознавая, что он среди тех немногих, кто способен выиграть схватку с ними. Эйнхериям он бы доверил разбираться с остальными врагами. Локи посмотрел через поле боя на дальнюю лестницу, которая вела в сокровищницу. Неважно, где Тор; про себя Локи знал, что должен найти мать прежде, чем это сделают другие. Локи мог только надеяться, что Один остался с ней.     

     Дорога в сокровищницу оказалась перекрыта. Локи заклинанием создал кинжал в руке и бросился в схватку. Его лицо и шея были в крови из-за глубокого пореза на щеке и ранок поменьше, что привлекло немало удивленных глаз. Те, кто распознал мрачную сосредоточенность во взгляде Локи, отошли с его пути, ибо помнили день нападения ледяных великанов на Асгард. Темные эльфы были не столь осторожны. Двое из них сосредоточили внимание на Локи; тревожно было смотреть на их круглые, пустые глаза и неподвижные рты. Едва один из эльфов поднял оружие, Локи вонзил кинжал ему в горло, бросился вперед и схватил второго эльфа за руку, так что тот потерял равновесие. Локи дернул противника к себе и нанес жестокий удар коленом в живот. Эльф даже не успел очнуться, когда Локи сломал ему шею. 

    Раны отчаянно болели, и Локи сплевывал на пол кровь, пока шагал среди тел умирающих. Времени не было.

     Раздался отдаленный грохот – звук доносился снаружи, с неба. Локи взглядом нашел окно, и очаровательная довольная улыбка вскоре озарила его лицо. Легион асгардских кораблей одержал победу над самым большим кораблем Малекита. Один заранее получил предупреждение и хорошо подготовил Асгард к удару с воздуха. Вокруг Локи эйнхерии издали воинственный клич. От этого звука сжималось сердце у всякого гражданина Асгарда, и Локи с удивлением понял, что и он не исключение.

     Локи наблюдал, как горящее воздушное судно медленно падает с неба, но тут кто-то схватил его за руку и потащил за угол. Локи спиной ударился о стену и даже не успел оценить причиненную боль: в то место, где он стоял несколько секунд назад, угодил снаряд. Это было одно из эльфийских взрывных устройств, похожих на миниатюрную черную дыру, в которую засосало бы всех в пределах досягаемости. Локи моргнул, в изумлении глядя сверху вниз на леди Сиф, которая только что спасла ему жизнь, оттолкнув в сторону.

     На ее лице было неодобрение и веселье.

– Разве ты не должен быть заперт в подземелье? – спросила она; ее волосы, собранные в хвост, трепал поднявшийся от взрыва ветер.

    Локи улыбнулся одним уголком рта.

– Я тоже рад видеть тебя, Сиф.

     Вместе они заглянули за угол, где Вольштагг с веселым хохотом швырнул тело одного темного эльфа прямо в лицо другому. Они упали кучей перепутанных конечностей, и вскоре подоспел Хогун, чтобы закончить дело. Вокруг повсюду разворачивались похожие победные сцены. Мертвые эльфы лежали на земле. Эйнхерии медленно начинали осознавать, что противников становится все меньше.

     Фандрал расслабленно опустил свой окровавленный меч и подошел к друзьям.

–  Это что, все? – спросил он со смешком. – Я едва разогрелся.

     Хотя битва почти подошла к концу, Локи отнюдь не чувствовал удовлетворения.

–  В сокровищницу, –  приказал он. – Дело еще не закончено.

* * *

 

     Локи шел впереди, хотя друзья не единожды пытались уговорить его повернуть назад и исцелить раны. После легкой победы они были весьма уверены в себе и не понимали опасений Локи. Он шел так быстро, как мог, и не обращал внимания на их протесты, когда они стали его догонять.

     Когда они подошли к сокровищнице, у Локи волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Воздух был наэлектризован  от молний Мьелльнира, кожу и волосы покалывало. Он чувствовал запах огня Разрушителя и вонь горелой плоти, но лишь когда Локи услышал, как Всеотец выкрикивает приказ, страх сковал льдом его одолженное сердце.

     Теперь он не должен был убеждать друзей в том, что необходимо поторопиться. Они все бежали с одинаковой скоростью и одновременно ворвались в сокровищницу. Дверь была искорежена и сорвана с петель, словно от взрыва бомбы. У входа собрался отряд стражи; его капитан протянул руку в сторону Локи, принуждая того держаться позади.

     Локи осмотрел сцену. Над нею возвышался Разрушитель с открытой огненной пастью, готовой изрыгать огонь, но Всеотец указывал на него пальцем, приказывая остановиться. Алгрим был мертв; его сгоревшее тело лежало на полу перед Эфиром, который занимал место, где некогда стоял Ларец. Тела нескольких убитых эльфов лежали вокруг. Судя по тому, что у Разрушителя была отрублена рука, Алгрим не сдался без боя.

     Малекит стоял на коленях перед Всеотцом, но в его лице не чувствовалось ни страха, ни покорности. Взгляд Малекита был прикован к Эфиру, а Всеотец пристально смотрел на Малекита и держал острие Гунгнира у его горла. Один говорил что-то Малекиту, но Локи неинтересно было слушать.

     Гораздо больше его тронул прекрасный облик матери: она стояла в стороне, из тени наблюдая за происходящим. Она была спокойна, не ранена, но в лице ее не осталось ни кровинки. Тор стоял перед ней, защищая, и вид у него был усталый и сосредоточенный. Тор увидел Локи, но не улыбнулся; казалось, он упрекал младшего брата за нарушение приказа оставаться в подземелье, где он бы не мог получить новые раны.

     Тем не менее, Тор не возразил, когда Локи поспешил к ним. Облегчение, которое Локи испытал, видя Фригг целой и невредимой, было слишком велико, чтобы оставаться в стороне, и он обнял ее сразу, как только мог. Объятия причиняли огненную боль, но Локи терпел с радостью.

     В отличие от Локи, Фригг не хотела пренебрегать его болью. Она отодвинулась и подняла руку, прикоснулась к его щеке.

– Ты ранен. Что произошло?

– Со мной все хорошо, – сказал Локи. От облегчения он почти смеялся. – Собственно, лучше не бывает.

– Ничего подобного, – настаивала Фригг. – Стой спокойно.

     Она передвинула ладонь к самому глубокому порезу на скуле и наложила исцеляющие чары. Рана начала затягиваться сама собой, и Фригг спросила:

– Куда еще тебя ранили? – но ему не потребовалось говорить ни единого слова: Фригг по его осанке всё поняла и обратила внимание на грудную клетку и плечо. По мере того, как утекала боль, Локи держался свободнее.

     Локи поймал взгляд Тора и увидел, как тот посмеивается над тем, что матушка суетится вокруг Локи на глазах у всех, включая неприятеля. Локи было все равно. Если бы эта женщина захотела поплевать на его лицо, чтобы стереть грязь, он бы позволил.

– Они причинили тебе вред? – спросил Локи.

     Фригг покачала головой, на ее губах играла улыбка.

– Они попросили меня отозвать Разрушителя. Хочешь узнать, что я им ответила?

     Их беседа прервалась, так как Один повысил голос, напоминая Локи о том, что рядом происходит еще один разговор.

– Я изумлен тем, что ты осмелился прийти сюда, – бросил Один, наклоняясь, чтобы посмотреть Малекиту в глаза. – Или ты забыл урок, преподанный тебе моим отцом? Как приятно его закрепить.

     От гневного голоса Всеотца по телу Локи всегда проходила нервная дрожь, даже когда гнев был направлен на кого-то другого. Локи снова чувствовал себя ребенком. Тем не менее, Локи молчаливо поддерживал Одина, чтобы тот продолжал. В кои-то веки они были на одной стороне. Локи сжал пальцы на плече матери и привлек ее ближе к себе.

– Уверяю тебя, я тоже много чему поучил Бора, –  ответил Малекит.

     Один рассмеялся его словам.

–  Как удачно, что мои сыновья здесь и видят твое поражение. Чувствую, мы прошли полный круг. И, если уж говорить о моей семье – ты в самом деле думал, что можешь явиться сюда, запугать  принца Асгарда или угрожать жизни моей царицы?

     Локи поморщился. Малекит ничего не знал о Локи (хотя Локи, конечно, позволил Одину думать, будто Малекит знает). Один думал, что наконец нашел источник тревог младшего сына.

– Отец, – сказал Локи. – Ты не…

     Один указал на Локи и отдал приказ молчать. В другой раз Локи мог бы попятиться от такой команды, но сейчас он только отвернулся и вздохнул.

     Малекит ничего не ответил на вопрос Одина. Темный эльф отвел безжалостный взгляд от Всеотца и посмотрел в сторону Локи и Фригг.

     Гунгнир, прижатый к горлу Малекита, полыхнул жаром.

– Не смотри на них, – предупредил Один. – Ты говоришь со мной. Расскажи мне, что за ссора у тебя с моим сыном.

– Ты думаешь, я испытываю страх в твоем присутствии? – спросил Малекит. – Или что я откажусь от своей цели, если это будет означать, что я должен буду забрать тебя с собой? Ради того, чтобы посмотреть, как твой народ будет сокрушен и погибнет,  я пожертвовал собственным народом. В смерти я ничего не почувствую, кроме триумфа.

     Без колебаний, без каких-либо эмоций Малекит подался вперед, и копье вонзилось ему в горло. Это был отвлекающий маневр, поскольку лишь немногие в изумлении успели заметить, как за мгновение до этого его рука дернулась в сторону, посылая в полет спрятанный нож. Локи увидел до того, как нож попал в цель, и попытался отодвинуть Фригг к себе за спину, но нож все же вонзился ей в руку повыше локтя.

     Фригг напряглась, и Локи задохнулся, когда у нее подогнулись колени. Тор немедленно оказался рядом и помог брату опустить Фригг на пол. Со всех сторон вокруг доносились гневные восклицания, и Малекит жадно смотрел на происходящее, истекая кровью и умирая на полу сокровищницы.

     Локи ничего этого не замечал. Его лицо стало совершенной маской сосредоточенности. Заклинанием он убрал боль матери, когда вытянул нож из раны. Фригг сжала зубы, но не возразила. Тор поддерживал ее сзади и прошептал что-то ободряющее, когда она прислонилась к нему.

– С тобой всё будет хорошо, – заверил Локи. – Я могу это вылечить.

     Тень Одина упала на всех троих, и Локи пригляделся к лезвию, на котором осталось что-то черное и маслянистое. Фригг тоже увидела это и слабо рассмеялась:

– Не слишком хорошо выглядит, да?

     Локи отрицательно качал головой, еще не осознав до конца ситуацию. Он выронил нож и снова положил ладони на руку матери. Он закрыл глаза, сконцентрировался, пытаясь сориентироваться с помощью магии, и почти сразу почувствовал, что с ее кровью что-то не так. Казалось, по ней расползается черное пятно. Он чувствовал, как кожа Фригг начинает гореть от лихорадки даже сквозь ткань одежды. У нее на лбу выступили капли пота.

– Что не так? – спросил Тор. – Задета только рука.

– Яд, – сказал Один и опустился на колени рядом с ними. Его пальцы коснулись волос Фригг и пригладили ее локоны. Она начала дрожать и подалась навстречу теплу его руки.

– Нет, всё хорошо, – настаивал Локи, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. Каждый вздох давался с трудом – силы не до конца вернулись к нему, и раны не исцелились полностью. Его руки тряслись от усталости, пока он переливал в тело Фригг свое могущество, изо всех сил пытаясь добавить ей свою энергию, пока он боролся и пытался остановить распространение яда. – Всё хорошо. Я это исправлю. Ты никуда не уйдёшь.

     Тело Фригг напряглось, словно она пыталась сдержать крик. Она посмотрела на него и прошептала:

– Локи.

     Он знал – она хочет, чтобы он прекратил, но отказывался признавать просьбу.

– Я все сделаю, – повторил он. – Я тебя спасу, я знаю как.

      Но на самом деле он вовсе не знал. Он мог бы излечить рану, но не мог остановить распространение яда с кровью. Яд ускользал сквозь пальцы, как дым. Всё, что он мог ей дать –собственную силу, чтобы поддержать биение ее сердца; но когда Локи открыл глаза, по краям поля зрения мелькали черные точки.

– Отец, пожалуйста, помоги мне, – прошептал Локи. У него пошла носом кровь.

– Дай мне ее, – сказал Один. – Тор, помоги брату. Он вот-вот потеряет сознание.

     Тор сместил вес тела матери и очень осторожно помог отцу взять ее на руки. Тор посмотрел на младшего брата и положил ладонь ему на шею.

– Нет, – огрызнулся Локи и дернул головой в сторону. – Уйди. Просто помоги мне.

     Холодные пальцы Фригг легли на руку Локи и слабо сжали. Краска сбежала с ее губ. Она прошептала:

– Милый, мне больно.

     Потребовалось какое-то мгновение, чтобы осознать значение ее слов. Локи медленно качал головой вперед-назад, и слезы текли по его щекам.

– Не проси меня об этом. Не уходи. Матушка, пожалуйста. Ты не можешь уйти.

     Тор подвинулся и сзади коснулся плеч Локи, осторожно сжал в молчаливой просьбе. Один положил руку поверх ладони Локи, побуждая отпустить Фригг. Если бы она сама не сказала Локи, что он причиняет ей боль, его бы нельзя было уговорить, но Фригг всегда знала, что ему нужно услышать, даже если слова ему не нравились. Он разорвал контакт, и по его телу прокатилась волна холода. Он не убрал руки, просто остановил поток силы. Поняв, что сделал, Локи испуганно всхлипнул.

– Шшш, всё хорошо, – сказала Фригг. – Нечего бояться. Я не…

     Ее речь прервалась. Казалось, она смотрит сквозь своих сыновей на что-то очень далекое.

– Я раньше не смогла попрощаться. Это дар.

     Она снова посмотрела на них и сказала:

– Ваша мать любит вас обоих. Я так горжусь своими мальчиками. Заботьтесь друг о друге и…

     Она несколько раз моргнула, тяжело посмотрела на Локи, а потом удивленно приоткрыла рот.

– О, я вижу, каков ты теперь, – она улыбнулась ему, словно была рада, как никогда. – Мой умница.

     Она произнесла последнее слово на выдохе и больше не вдохнула.

Один обнял ее, коснулся кончиками пальцев ее щеки. Их глаза встретились, и она улыбнулась. Перед смертью на остатках воздуха в легких она прошептала что-то, слышное только ему.

* * *

 

     Тор увел Локи в комнаты и заставил сесть у почти остывшего очага. Локи смотрел на потухшие угли, не видя их, едва понимая, что в действительности происходит. Он ничего не говорил, пока Тор ходил по комнате за его спиной. По щекам Локи текли бесконечные слезы, а его старший брат выглядел просто усталым и печальным, пока наливал в таз воду.

     Если у Тора имелось какое-то мнение насчет открытых проявлений эмоций младшего брата, он его не высказал. Он принес таз с водой и поставил его на пол у ног Локи. Опустившись на колени, Тор намочил в воде ткань, отжал и стер ею кровь с лица и шеи брата. У Тора были уверенные руки, точные движения; свежий, только затянувшийся порез на скуле Локи совсем немного защипало от соприкосновения с водой. Его кожу еще покалывало от шепота целительной магии Фригг. Словно там остался ее поцелуй.

     Затем Тор очистил руки Локи, и это было куда труднее: ведь смывать нужно было не его кровь, а кровь Фригг. Тор, не моргнув глазом, смыл кровь, и Локи позавидовал выдержке брата.

     Так живет Тор. Он работает. Чинит. Восстанавливает порядок.

     Локи умеет только разрушать.

     Он чувствовал, как внутри снова поднимается гнев. Его руки дрожали в уверенных пальцах брата. Локи хотел что-нибудь сломать. Себя, если больше ничего под рукой не окажется. Он хотел всё сжечь и броситься в пламя, потому что никогда бы не удовлетворился простым созерцанием.

– Тор, –- прошептал он.

     Больше ничего не потребовалось. Тор уронил тряпку в кровавую воду и прижал младшего брата к своей груди. Объятие было абсолютным, и Локи боролся против него лишь затем, чтобы понять, как оно крепко и нерушимо. Вскоре он едва мог дышать под сокрушительной тяжестью рук брата, и только тогда почувствовал, что безопасности достаточно, чтобы сломаться. Он хотел взорваться насилием, но обмяк и уступил тихим рыданиям.

      Несмотря на скорбь, в тот момент Локи испытал самое странное облегчение в своей жизни. Идти было некуда. Некуда падать. Впервые в жизни Локи чувствовал, что может отпустить всё, не тревожиться о том, где закончится его падение. Он подумал, что наконец сможет остановиться.

     Тор долго обнимал брата и ничего не говорил. Теплое прикосновение губ к уху и неослабевающая сила рук говорили достаточно. Тор терпеливо ждал, пока стремление брата к саморазрушению не уйдет, и не отпускал Локи до тех пор, пока тот сам не встал на ноги самостоятельно.

     Потом они вместе сидели в тишине и думали, что делать дальше.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: в фильме «Тор 3: Темный мир» есть снег, но, как мне кажется, не в тех сценах, где Джейн посещает Асгард. Я собираюсь попросту притвориться, будто в Асгарде стояла зима, а Джейн там оказалась во время оттепели. Поддержите меня. Снег красивый.

 

_В итоге сделка была заключена, несказанных слов не осталось, и Локи покончил с жизнью в обществе демона и бога._

_Он не позволил себе раздумывать перед тем, как нанести удар. Он знал, что иначе начнет умолять, и не позволил Одину увидеть подобную трусость. Быстрый удар. Сильный и беспощадный. Он мог бы так ударить врага: он и был врагом. Не было времени колебаться или запоздало отказываться от своей жертвы. Ни сомнений, ни страха._

_Но когда боль обожгла пламенем каждый нерв, страх, конечно же, все равно до него добрался._

* * *

 

     После смерти Фригг прошло больше суток. Локи в одиночестве сидел в ее саду у корней той самой яблони,  под которой клялся себе, что Фригг его переживет. И вот он снова здесь – лжец до конца.

    Он не понимал, почему так вышло. Локи бы отдал что угодно, лишь бы поменяться с ней местами, но ничего не мог предложить - ничего у него не осталось. Само его существование уже было истрачено.

     Локи вертел в руках промерзший листок, а с неба медленно падали снежинки. Несмотря на холод, на ветвях дерева еще остались плоды, и крона частично укрывала от непогоды. Снежинки, все же проскользнувшие между ветвей, оседали на волосах и одежде Локи, но таяли, касаясь кожи. В прошлый раз он сидел здесь с йотунхеймским снегом в волосах, и тогда как раз думал, отчего не захотел спасти Фригг от смерти в первом временном потоке. Воспоминание отрезвляло. Оглядываясь назад, Локи едва узнавал себя. Он не до конца понимал, что изменилось, но мысль о чудовище, скрывающемся где-то внутри, приводила Локи в ужас.

     Он  не двигался с раннего утра, когда в унылом оцепенении вышел в сад. У него было несколько посетителей. Слуги, личная горничная царицы, брат; даже леди Сиф, которая тихо сидела рядом с ним неожиданно долго. Но с тех пор прошло несколько часов. Они ушли, разделив с ним свое горе.     

     Похороны Фригг должны были состояться ночью; небо над головой уже начинало темнеть. Но Локи все еще не мог сойти с того места, где дал клятву спасти мать. Он представлял, что так себя чувствовал Тор, когда наблюдал, как Локи умирает в Свартальвхейме - словно ему дали второй шанс спасти кого-то лишь за тем, чтобы отобрать.

     Локи не желал заново переживать эти сожаления вместе с Тором. Он окинул взглядом крутой обрыв у границы сада, неподалеку от того места, где он сейчас сидел. Сад был окружен невысокой стеной, на которой можно было сидеть, наслаждаясь царством бурлящей воды внизу.

      Не ради красивого вида Локи смотрел в ту сторону.

     Нет, он не стремился совершить самоубийство. В нем не осталось ни гнева, ни безумия для столь решительного поступка. Но был страх. Когда Локи провалился назад во времени, он составил себе очень ограниченный список целей, и теперь одна из них утрачена навсегда. Локи не мог избавиться от ощущения, что чем дольше он здесь задерживается, тем больше вероятность потерять и брата тоже.

     Что если он не совладает со своим нравом, и Тор окажется рядом? Что если он причинит вред брату или каким-то образом обнаружит сделку с ведьмой перед Одином? Локи потеряет все, и он был шокирован, когда понял, как много может утратить.

     Не только жизнь Тора: много других жизней, которые Локи забрал или случайно отнял, даже не заметив. Вместо этого он разгромил планы двух завоевателей. Он доказал, что способен править, возвел на трон одного брата и готовил к царствованию другого. Спину Локи прикрывали друзья; в стране его признавали и уважали, пусть даже никогда любить не стали бы. Фригг погибла, но благодаря сделке Локи она получила шанс примириться с младшим сыном и попрощаться с семьей. Она назвала это даром и с такой гордостью посмотрела на него, когда поняла, какой путь он прошел.

     Локи обрел здесь покой. Не предатель, не преступник. Не бездомный и не безымянный. Не сирота - брат и сын. Он поборол свое безумие. Он не отречется от всего этого, особенно если надо всего лишь перестать дышать, чтобы навечно закрепить текущее положение дел.

     Не самоубийство. Путь к победе.

     Он прислушался к глухому реву воды внизу и решил, что звук успокаивает. Отнюдь не самый ужасный способ умереть. Ему приходилось переживать вещи куда хуже, а мысль о падении никак не назовешь новой. К нынешнему времени она, можно сказать, приходилась ему старой подругой.

– О чем ты думаешь? – спросил Один.

     Локи вздрогнул и посмотрел влево, где Один стоял у стены и глядел на сына.

– Я не знал, что здесь кто-то есть, – сказал Локи.

     Один рассеянно повернул Гунгнир в руке; основание копья оставляло мелкие круги на тонком слое снега.

– Это я вижу, – сказал он.

     Локи отвел взгляд. Он  мог только надеяться, что Всеотец не заподозрит, каков был ход его мыслей; но, разумеется, Один вполне мог догадаться. В чем Локи сейчас точно не нуждался, так это в проницательности Одина. И все же одолженное сердце Локи вновь предавало его и радовалось приходу отца – ведь глубоко под слоем решимости отважно покончить со всем Локи все еще боялся. Он не хотел умирать, и не знал, что делать. Его сил хватало только на то, чтобы не помчаться к папе с просьбой о помощи.

–  Отец, – тихо произнес Локи. Увядший лист в его пальцах разорвался надвое, и половинки упали на землю. – Как ты думаешь, некоторые смерти предопределены заранее?

        Один вздохнул и оперся о стену, опустил к земле усталый и печальный взгляд.

– Полагаю, ты спрашиваешь, потому что очень старался предотвратить смерть матери. Ты месяцами работал над планом переноса Эфира, так ведь? В тюрьме ты был встревожен, беспокоился об угрозах ее жизни. Насколько же побежденным ты, должно быть, чувствуешь себя сейчас.

     Локи откинул голову назад, уперся затылком в ствол дерева. Он ничего не сказал. Вопрос он задал не поэтому, но все равно слушал.

–  Ты можешь находить утешение в том, что ее смерть была предопределена и ты абсолютно ничего не мог сделать, чтобы предотвратить ее, но я думаю, неразумно рассуждать о судьбе, –  сказал Один. – Ты происходишь от той, кто обладала даром предвидения, и тебе нужно услышать этот совет. Этот путь ведет к безумию и бесконечному разочарованию, поскольку лишает личной свободы и желания выбирать. Привязанность к судьбе, в сущности, одна из форм отказа от борьбы. Она лишает нас воли сражаться против нежелательного исхода. Если бы ты знал заранее, что мать умрет, как бы сильно ты ни старался этому помешать – ты бы не стал пытаться?

     Локи повернул голову и посмотрел на Одина полными слез глазами. Он хотел, чтобы отец сказал, будто надежда есть, даже если это ложь.

– Конечно, ты бы все равно боролся, – сказал Один с суровой усмешкой. – Ты мой сын. Сын своей матери. Кажется, ты ищешь объяснения случившемуся, или, возможно, хочешь найти виновного. Я хочу, чтобы ты понимал: смерть твоей матери – дело рук одного Малекита. Мы с тобой могли бы вечно рассуждать о том, что было бы, если бы судьба оказалась на нашей стороне.  Бесчисленные события могли бы произойти иначе. Например, я бы мог допросить Малекита в темнице, а не в сокровищнице. Или Тор мог стоять чуть ближе к матери, или ты мог бы действовать чуть быстрее. Сын, такие мысли бесполезны. В смерти твоей матери виновен только Малекит и больше никто. Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю?

     По щеке Локи покатилась слеза, и холодный воздух обжег ее влажный след.

– Но если бы мы только…

– Нет, Локи, – сказал Один. – Вина лежит на том, кто совершает преступление. Нет никаких оправданий. Есть злое намерение и его исполнение, и это Малекит сделал выбор и бросил нож в твою мать. Больше никто.

     От укола вины у Локи все сжалось внутри, когда его мысли обратились к собственным преступлениям. Он всегда окружал себя оправданиями.

– Это ограниченный образ мышления, – указал он. – Бывают обстоятельства, которые влияют на результат. Вмешательство. Невежество. Одновременное действие. Насилие. То, что заставляет пересечь границы. В наивысшем проявлении я назвал бы это судьбой, - то, что принуждает личность идти определенным путем.

     Хотя Один этого не ведал, они говорили уже не о Малеките.

– У личности все же остается способность сражаться или отказаться идти следовать этим путем, - ответил Один. – За каждым несчастьем стоит череда обстоятельств, за намерением каждого убийцы – трагедия. Мы могли бы перерыть всю историю в поисках истинных корней зла и подлинной причины, которая привела к гибели твоей матери. Я уверен: нечто весьма значительное привело Малекита в то состояние ума, но ты забываешь, что он мог сделать другой выбор и не действовать. Судьба или обстоятельства могли привести его сюда, но он решил уступить им и превратился в того расчетливого монстра, какого мы видели. Для сравнения давай посмотрим на тебя. В последние годы я видел тебя на грани самоуничтожения после некоторого момента осознанного предательства, и все же твои решения сильно отличаются от того, что предпринял Малекит. О чем это говорит тебе?

     Локи мог разве что не стонать. Он не в состоянии был вообразить, что хуже Один мог бы сказать. Отец хотел утешить скорбящего сына и возложить всю вину на убийцу, но вместо этого каждый звук глубоко ранил Локи. Он впервые думал о своих преступлениях, не прибегая к оправданиям – ведь, по правде говоря, у него немного их осталось. Проведенное в прошлом время почти уничтожило их. Он остался лишь с результатами своих решений, и, думая о том, как много он разрушил в собственной жизни, Локи совершенно онемел.

–  Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал вину из-за гибели матери, – продолжал Один. Он посмотрел на опустошенное лицо сына и заговорил мягче. – Ты вчера очень храбро сражался, и, должен сказать, ты победил нашего врага. Армия Малекита напала на нашу страну и потерпела поражение. Ты спас бесчисленные жизни, когда доверился мне и рассказал о своем предвидении атаки. Не только в этом царстве – во всех. Если бы мы не подготовились, Малекит мог бы захватить  Эфир, а от этого во время Схождения катастрофа случилась бы со всеми.

     Но Локи больше не слушал. Он закрыл лицо руками, его дыхание прерывалось.

     Один умолк и наблюдал, как его сын борется со скорбью. После долгого молчания он сказал:

– Хотел бы я лучше понимать тебя, Локи. Я говорил, желая утешить, но, похоже, достиг обратного. Что происходит у тебя в голове? Столько времени прошло, а ты все еще загадка для меня. Мать лучше тебя знала. Знаешь, она очень сильно тебя любила.

     Локи провел руками по мокрым щекам, сердито вытер слезы.

– Не понимаю, почему. Я даже не был ее сыном. И почему ты обо мне заботишься, я тоже не понимаю.

     Один неразборчиво хмыкнул.

– Знаешь, я сегодня утром просматривал свой старый дневник. Полагаю, мне нужно было подумать о более счастливых временах. И когда я увидел одну весьма памятную запись (очень личную) – рядом с ней я нашел заметку на полях.

    Локи замер и посмотрел на отца сквозь мокрые ресницы.

     Один покачал головой, подавляя улыбку.

– Я очень давно так не смеялся. Благодарю тебя за мгновение легкости, оно мне было необходимо. На заметку: тогда, будучи младенцем, ты не только на меня помочился, но и несколько раз попытался укусить. Я тебя кормил кусочками хлеба, смоченными в молоке, протягивал их кончиками пальцев; и если бы у тебя имелись зубы, в той войне я лишился бы не только глаза, но и пальцев. После еды ты посмотрел на меня так доверчиво, а потом быстро уснул. Когда я положил тебя, ты проснулся и плакал, пока я снова не взял тебя на руки. Ты за меня хватался, словно всегда меня знал, и я помню, как был поражен и изумлен, когда почувствовал, что и я тебя всегда знал. То же самое я пережил с Тором, когда впервые взял его на руки, и вот так я узнал, что ты мой сын. Мое _сокровище_ , впрочем… ну, когда как. Ты должен мне бутылку эльфийского вина, несносный ты мелкий мошенник, и боюсь, что всю эльфийскую расу мы только что истребили. Опять. – Один усмехнулся и обратил лицо к ветру, который дул поверх стен дворцового сада. – Может быть, ты и не понимаешь, отчего я о тебе забочусь, но я точно понимаю.

     Локи смотрел на отца, цеплялся за каждое слово. Он слишком устал для цинизма.

– Когда я принес тебя домой, – продолжил Один, – твоя мать тут же стала очень сильно тебя оберегать. Думаю, она почувствовала, что тебе пришлось пережить, и что ты не мог никому рассказать об этом. Ты часто вел себя беспокойно и неуверенно, и находил утешение только в постоянной поддержке. Твоя мать всегда знала, что тебе нужно, и я полагался на то, что она тебя поддержит – возможно, полагался сильнее, чем следовало. А теперь ее больше нет. Один из наших с ней последних разговоров был о том, что я абсолютно не умею с тобой общаться. Я не привык быть настолько неспособным к чему-то. Мы с тобой оба упрямы и имеем твердые убеждения насчет того, как все должно быть устроено. Полагаю, я должен быть рад, что ты пошел по моим стопам, и все же с каждым днем мы как будто отдаляемся друг от друга. Локи, я признаю, что здесь проигрываю. Скажешь ли ты мне, в чем нуждаешься с моей стороны? Расскажи, как мне стать для тебя лучшим отцом.

     Локи неровно выдохнул. «Поймай, удержи меня», хотел он сказать.

– Отпусти меня, – сказал он вместо этого.  

     Взгляд Одина стал острее, теперь он смотрел на Локи с более определенным намерением.

– Перед самой смертью твоя мать кое-что прошептала мне. Она сказала, что ты всё еще падаешь. Кое-что я узнал о тебе в последнее время: ты говоришь противоположное тому, что думаешь, когда страдаешь или боишься. Заметь, этот способ очень сильно отличается от моего образа мыслей, но похоже, что ты бросаешься вперед или отталкиваешь других, когда больше всего нуждаешься в поддержке. И поэтому я так понимаю твои слова: тебе нужно, чтобы я остался с тобой. Твоя мать прикладывала немало усилий, уверяя тебя в своей любви. Признаю, я никогда не понимал, зачем: ведь мы постарались обеспечить тебе все преимущества в годы твоего детства; но теперь начинаю понимать. Она знала, что однажды тебе откроется правда о твоем происхождении, и, возможно, в тот момент нас не будет рядом. Тебе понадобится твердая основа, уверенность прочная, как скала; а ведь я никогда не давал ее тебе, верно? Когда земля ушла у тебя из-под ног, я действительно позволил тебе сорваться.

     Один оттолкнулся от стены и направился туда, где Локи сидел на земле. Один прислонил Гунгнир к дереву и опустился на колени, схватил сына за плечи.

– Теперь послушай меня, и я расскажу тебе о том, что стану говорить ежедневно до тех пор, пока у меня останется хотя бы один день. Локи, ты мой ребенок. Мой сын. Я люблю тебя и горжусь тобой.

     Еще один удар по оправданиям Локи. Самый тяжкий.

     Он больше не мог смотреть отцу в глаза и не мог отрицать убежденность, звучавшую в каждом слове. Один его любит. По крайней мере, в этой версии;  судя по тому, что Локи было известно, вполне возможно, и в другой тоже. Разница между одним и другим временем заключалась только в тех решениях, которые Локи принимал, плюя в лицо всему, во что Один с детства учил его верить. Весьма расчетливый способ показать Одину, что Локи больше не желает быть его сыном. Возможно, сработало лучше, чем Локи предполагал.

     Один сжал пальцы на плечах Локи, словно возмещая недостаток зрительного контакта.

– Ты без конца вызываешь мое недовольство, и я запер тебя в камере с большим удовольствием, чем следовало бы – но лишь потому, что там тебе ничего не угрожало. Не угрожал ты сам и тот разрушительный гнев, который, как я замечаю, тлеет у тебя внутри. У тебя есть выбор, Локи. Уступить судьбе ребенка, брошенного умирать на морозе, или предпочесть борьбу за каждый вздох. Я знаю, что нечто еще преследует тебя, но тебе не нужно встречаться с этим в одиночку.

     Локи поднял взгляд, широко открыл глаза.

– О да, – сказал Один. – Я знаю, что за пределами досягаемости есть еще что-то, вцепившееся в тебя когтями. Я видел преследуемого человека. Твоя мать тоже что-то увидела в твоем лице перед тем, как умереть, и она сказала кое-что странное. Я сначала подумал, что это бред, вызванный отравлением, но я знаю свою царицу. Думаю, в конце она видела куда яснее любого из нас.

     Локи напрягся, попытался вырваться из хватки Одина. Он не мог позволить отцу продолжать в том же духе. Слишком много частиц мозаики у того было.

– Все хорошо, – сказал Один и еще раз сжал плечи Локи. – Тебе не обязательно говорить мне, в чем дело. Мы уже установили, что ты не можешь говорить на эту тему без последствий. Просто знай: я разберусь. Я хочу, чтобы ты нашел мир и покой в любви отца.   

     Больше предложенного Одином Локи желал только одного – чтобы Тор оставался таким, как есть, живым и невредимым. Это желание и придало Локи сил для отказа.

– Я заранее знал, что жизнь царицы в опасности, и она действительно умерла. Если ты станешь продолжать, Тор окажется следующим. Я тебя прошу, отец. Пожалуйста, остановись.

     Один медленно вдохнул, взвешивая утверждение Локи.

– Ты просишь меня предпочесть одного сына другому.

     Локи покачал головой.

– Нет никакого выбора. Тор – твой настоящий сын. Я – нет. Я освобождаю тебя от обязательств.

– Как глубокомысленно. Боюсь, я должен ответить отказом. Не спросить ли мне, какого мнения Тор придерживается по этому вопросу? Осмелюсь заявить, я знаю, каким будет ответ, – так же, как знал ответ моей царицы.

     Локи почувствовал, как в глотке поднимается тревожный комок, но вскоре заставил его смириться и использовал, чтобы подкрепить свою решимость.

– Ты позволил царице поставить на карту ее собственную жизнь, и что из этого вышло? Я тебе не позволю следом принести в жертву брата. Поверь мне, Всеотец – я сначала убью себя. Это не тебе решать.

     Угроза ошеломила Одина, и повисла тяжелая тишина. Локи уже видел отцовское лицо точно таким же – давным-давно, в другом времени, когда Локи висел над Бездной, за несколько мгновений до падения. На лице Одина было смятение. Неприятие. Он словно не узнавал сына.

– Локи, – наконец произнес Один. – Не смей.

     Он встряхнул Локи, чтобы подчеркнуть каждое слово.

      Несмотря на грубое обращение отца, выражение лица Локи стало мягче. Ему одно было нужно – знать, что Одину не совсем наплевать. Все остальное Локи мог сделать сам.

\- Всё хорошо. Я тебя не обвиняю в этом. Больше не обвиняю. Ты позволил мне упасть, но я теперь понимаю, почему. Отец, всё хорошо. Я отпускаю.

     Лицо Одина не только не смягчилось в ответ, но, казалось, с каждой секундой становилось все более гневным. Один протянул руку за Гунгниром, и когда пальцы Всеотца сомкнулись на холодном металле, Локи почувствовал, как в левое плечо впивается могучее следящее заклятье. Один поднялся на ноги, а Локи остался задыхаться от удивления. Он поднес руку к плечу. Заклятье не вызывало боли, но было абсолютным, куда могущественнее любой магии, что Один когда-либо к нему применял. Без ведома Одина Локи кашлянуть не сможет.

– Мы не закончили, – сказал Один. – Здесь не только тебе решать, Локи. Представляешь ли ты, что будет с твоим братом? Или со мной? – он указал  назад, на обрыв. – Как только ты  перешагнешь через вон тот край, я тебя вытащу и швырну прямо в тюремную камеру. Я понятно объяснил? Если мы достигли взаимопонимания, посмотри на меня.

     Конечно же, Локи в ответ не мог не поднять глаза, пусть даже именно этого Один и добивался.

– Хорошо, – бросил Один. – Придешь к пристани через час. Проводим мать в последний путь, а после нам с тобой предстоит очень долгий разговор.

* * *

 

     Назначенный час наступил и прошел, но Локи не двигался с места. В саду прекратился снег, и пасмурное небо окончательно потемнело. Он слышал, как у пристани собирается толпа, и знал, что вскоре зажгут факелы. Тор будет его искать. Один будет в ярости. Локи понимал, что пожалеет, если останется, но совершенно замер на месте.

     Шорох шагов по промерзшей траве дал знать, что он больше не один, но Локи не оглянулся посмотреть, кто пришел.

– Локи, – сказала Сиф, подходя ближе. – Почему ты всё еще здесь? Прошло несколько часов после моего ухода. Ты знаешь, сколько времени?

     Ответа не было. Локи только устало пожал плечами. Следящие чары неприятно стягивали.

     Тень Сиф упала на Локи, закрывая свет пламени в чаше возле тропинки к дворцу.

– Время почтить павшую, – сказала Сиф. – Поднимайся.

     В ответ Локи только медленно покачал головой.

     Потом Локи приготовился – то ли к режущей честности Сиф, то ли к ее жалости. Но она только вздохнула и села на землю рядом с ним, туда же, где сидела несколько часов назад, когда заходила его проведать. Они вместе всматривались в ночь, и пока в тишине проплывали минуты, Сиф в темноте отыскала его руку.

     Локи с удивлением посмотрел на нее. Он впервые на чем-то сосредоточился после того, как отец оставил его здесь, и Локи был рад, что Сиф не заметила его внимания. Пусть он и не понимал, отчего она предпочитает медлить возле него, когда честь зовет на пристань, отдать почести павшей, – Локи испытал облегчение, обнаружив, что в ее присутствие не ощущается  жалости. Чувствовалась верность. Сиф просто оказывала молчаливую дружескую поддержку; не спрашивая, Локи знал, что Сиф не покинет это место снова, пока он не уйдет, даже если потребуется целая ночь.

     Локи повернул ладонь так, чтобы сжать ее пальцы в ответ. Они были холодны, и Локи хотел бы суметь их согреть получше.

– Сиф, – тихо сказал он. – Я сожалею о твоих волосах.

     Среди многого, многого другого.

     Сиф встретила его взгляд, и казалось, с ее лица исчезла давняя обида. Призрачная улыбка скользнула по ее губам.

– Ладно, есть у меня для тебя один секрет. Темные волосы мне больше нравятся. Только не слишком задирай нос.

     В ответ Локи улыбнулся, не успев опомниться.

     Сиф подвинулась, чтобы оказаться с Локи лицом к лицу. Между ними пар от дыхания смешивался в облачко.

– Я сожалею о твоей матери, Локи. Вскоре ее  лодка отправится в плавание, и она бы хотела, чтобы стоял на берегу. Время проводить ее. Пойдешь со мной?

     Но Локи снова только покачал головой, чуть лучше понимая, почему чувствует себя настолько парализованным. Он  не хотел, чтобы Фригг уходила, и не будет участвовать в церемонии, которая должна доставить ее туда, куда Локи не сможет за ней последовать. Если признание серьезности собственных преступлений что-то ему и показало, так это то, что в будущем его не ждет Валгалла. После сегодняшнего вечера Локи навечно будет разлучен с Фригг.

     Вдали прозвучали еще шаги. Локи искоса взглянул в сторону звука, пытаясь что-то разглядеть в темноте, и наконец распознал три приближающихся силуэта. В саду раздался голос Фандрала:

– Ты его нашла?

–  Сюда, – позвала Сиф. Факел вскоре озарил лица Трех Воинов. Когда они подошли ближе, Сиф добавила: – Он не встанет.

– Ладно, – сказал Вольштагг и подхватил Локи под руку. – Тогда мы его поднимем.

    Хогун последовал примеру Вольштагга и подхватил Локи под другую руку, вместе они дернули вверх и поставили Локи на ноги.

* * *

 

     Тор ждал их на границе толпы, вглядывался в море лиц, пока не нашел того, кого искал. По мере того, как Локи подходил ближе, осанка Тора стала менее напряженной. Вольштагг и Хогун все еще поддерживали Локи под руки. Братья ничего не сказали, встретившись взглядами. Другие, возможно, чувствовали необходимость говорить им слова утешения или симпатии, но каждый из них и так полностью понимал, как чувствует себя другой. Не говоря ни слова, Локи оттолкнул руки друзей и зашагал в ногу с братом.

     Они нашли Одина; тот ждал их, облаченный в полный доспех, с Гунгниром в руке, и обозревал приготовления у воды. Он не обернулся, чтобы поприветствовать сыновей, только сказал низким голосом:

– Тор, слухи о происхождении Локи стали распространяться по нашему царству. Мы должны предстать едиными и не оставить возможности для неправильного понимания нашей верности.

– Сделано, – сказал Тор.

     Тут же его рука легла на плечо младшего брата, и одной этой тяжести было достаточно, чтобы вызывать боль глубоко в глотке. Локи опустил подбородок. Он не заслуживал того, что получал в дар. Друзья заняли места рядом с братьями, оказывая поддержку, и на всех, словно желая защитить, легла тень Одина.

     Кое-кто из собравшихся зрителей пристально смотрел на них. Кто-то просто любопытствовал. Кто-то смотрел с недоверием или открытой враждебностью. Тор сильнее сжал руку на плече брата, посмотрел недоброжелателям в лицо со стальной решимостью, принуждая отвернуться.

– Позор, – пробормотала Сиф.

     Когда лодки стали соскальзывать в воду, до Локи дошло, что друзья знают его тайну. Они знали, кто он, знали, что он не отсюда. Что он – не один из них. Что Тор ему не брат, а, скорее, естественный враг. Несмотря на это, они пришли за Локи, в буквальном смысле притащили его через полгорода, чтобы он оказался на похоронах царицы, которую не имел никакого права считать своей матерью.

     Еще одно оправдание оказалось вычеркнутым из списка. Едва ли там что-то осталось.

     Появилась лодка Фригг, и вскоре Локи забыл обо всем остальном. По воде скользила не только лодка царицы, но еще не меньше дюжины других. Тревожное число, но намного меньше смертей, чем в другом потоке времени. Локи предупредил о нападении Малекита и тем спас жизни людей; и народ Асгарда не подозревал, что умершие прежде стояли теперь в толпе живыми и невредимыми.

     Когда первая огненная стрела прочертила небо, Локи заплакал – он знал, что будет дальше. У всех вокруг были сухие лица, но Локи было все равно.

     Локи не ас. Он лишен железного сердца, которое они все так ценят. Он любил мать – все еще любит ее – и отказывается скрывать свидетельство этой любви. Пусть смотрят на его слезы и осуждают, если им угодно. Он просто такой, какой есть, и устал за это извиняться.

* * *

 

– Ты разве не пойдешь с нами в пиршественный зал? – спросил Тор. – Вот-вот начнется пир.

     Локи остановился у входа в дворцовый коридор и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на брата. Лицо у Тора было усталое; похоже, он не больше Локи хотел поучаствовать в торжественном обеде. Локи никогда не понимал, почему Асгард ощущал необходимость в празднике после похорон. Хотя Локи знал, что должен сопровождать Тора в пиршественный зал, предложить свою поддержку, были и другие вещи, которые Локи следовало сделать – и быстро, пока они не успел себя отговорить.

      Когда Локи не ответил, Тор снова заговорил.

– Брат, я знаю, ты сомневаешься, стоит ли приходить теперь, когда твоя тайна раскрыта, но  хочу, чтобы ты верил в семью и честь страны. Те же стражи, что видели твое превращение, видели и то, как ты рисковал ради них жизнью. Ты служил царю нашей страны, защитил нас от нападения Йотунхейма, а потом и Свартальвхейма. Я знаю, ты боишься разоблачения, но я его рассматриваю как благоприятное обстоятельство. С тобой буду я, и отец, и твои друзья.

     Локи попытался улыбнуться, но вышла печальная гримаса. Однажды, уже очень скоро, Тор узнает, что Локи хладнокровно убил его. Локи лишился оправданий, и теперь он совершенно ничего не мог предложить себе в защиту и брату в утешение. Вместо этого Локи сказал:

– Ты ведь знаешь, что я люблю тебя, верно?

     Тор неуверенно улыбнулся, словно сомневался в трезвости Локи.

– Да, думаю, ты способен на мимолетную искренность, когда постараешься, – его тон прозвучал грустно, но в то же время с легким поддразниванием. Обещание более светлых времен.

     Но Локи только покачал головой, желая, чтобы брат услышал.

– Иногда я действую, не раздумывая, потому что иначе внутри всё переполнится. Иногда я рву на части то, что люблю, просто чтобы никто не мог разорвать до меня. Я понимаю, что это не оправдание, но хочу, чтобы ты знал: я сожалею.

– Снова ты говоришь о прошлом, – сказал Тор, подходя ближе, – но я уже давно простил тебя. Прекрати, Локи. Иди сюда.

      Прямо посреди зала, где их кто угодно мог увидеть, Тор сжал брата в сокрушительном объятии и сказал:

– Я тоже тебя люблю. Давай больше не будем думать о прошлом.

* * *

 

      Локи объяснил Тору, что хочет переодеться перед пиром, но вместо этого отправился в свои комнаты, собираясь подготовиться к совершенно другому предприятию. С дальней полки он достал некую книгу, – немногие знали, что она у него есть. Он лишь наскоро просмотрел несколько страниц, вспоминая заклинание, и затем отправился за необходимыми материалами. Вскоре под рукой было всё необходимое.

     Закончив приготовления, Локи открыл сумку и начал складывать вещи. Он прикинул, насколько сильно заклятье Одина, может ли оно учуять, чем Локи занят, и потому очень старался за работой ни о чем не думать. Один был прав – совершить самоубийство было бы очень жестоко по отношению к Тору, особенно когда свежа утрата Фригг. Покинуть Асгард не намного лучше, но Локи только мог надеяться на то, что так будет лучше. Локи в любом случае скоро умрет, и не нужно, чтобы Тор увидел тело. Брат, как всегда, найдет утешение и силы, чтобы двигаться вперед.

     И хотя Локи знал, что должен оказаться подальше от Одина, поклявшегося раскрыть тайну младшего сына, Локи еще не был готов к смерти.

     К небольшой стопке одежды Локи добавил несколько личных вещей, с которыми не мог расстаться. Книга сказок, подаренная матерью, та, которую она читала ему в детстве. Кофейные зерна от брата. Он даже взял мидгардскую книжку, хотя и не знал, зачем.

     Локи помедлил возле письменного стола. Его взгляд упал на золотую копию Иггдрасиля, отцовский подарок. Локи всё хотел избавиться от безделушки, которую Фригг принесла из старых комнат, но как-то не мог собраться. Когда-то он очень дорожил этой вещью. Локи взял ее прежде, чем успел убедить себя поступить иначе, и положил к прочим сокровищам, а потом убрал сумку в тайник, к Ларцу.

     Он почувствовал, как потянуло плечо, и стал работать быстрее. Локи упал на колени возле приготовленных заранее ингредиентов. Материальные вещи уже давно требовались ему для заклинаний только изредка, но здесь дело было непростое и рискованное. Локи требовалась дополнительная опора. Немного соли. Запах горящих трав. Немного собственной крови на полу. Прежде, чем Локи успел прошептать первые три слов заклинания, его плечо словно охватил огонь.

      Один сильно тащил его, но Локи как раз вовремя закончил заклинание, чтобы оказать сопротивление. Он с усилием сжал зубы и положил ладонь на плечо, позволив себе за мгновение оценить яростную хватку Одина.

– Прости, отец, – прошептал Локи.

     Крича от боли, Локи содрал следящее заклятье. Это было так же болезненно, как вонзать колдовской нож в собственное сердце; после Локи задыхался, и его едва не стошнило. Он знал, что Один почувствует разрыв связи и примчится бегом. У Локи было совсем немного времени, и он заставил себя подняться на ноги. Он открыл ход между мирами и провалился в него.

* * *

 

     Под его сапогами лежал смерзшийся снег Йотунхейма.

     Локи вдохнул и обнаружил, что какое-то время не сможет дышать. Казалось, его тело швырнули в самую ледяную воду. Может, по рождению он и был ледяным великаном, но он был еще и подлинным оборотнем, и облик аса вовсе не подходил для этих условий.

     Локи обхватил себя руками и стал осматриваться. В Йотунхейме было темнее, чем он запомнил, и невыразимо холоднее. Если  в царстве вечной зимы может быть холодное время года, то, думал Локи, наверное, это оно и есть. У него застучали зубы. На Локи не было даже плаща и перчаток – не хватило времени их взять, но он изо всех сил старался сосредоточиться и решать проблемы по одной. Он ослаб после того, как сорвал заклятье Одина и совершил такое далекое путешествие, не успев восстановиться. Он не мог еще раз совершить что-то подобное без отдыха, хотя вполне мог умереть от холода, так и не успев передохнуть. Мороз вгрызался в тело и разум, думать становилось труднее.

     Конечно, был один очевидный способ решить эту проблему, но Локи еще не настолько  отчаялся.

     Он разглядел вдали тени ледяных пиков и достаточно путешествовал по Йотунхейму ранее, чтобы понять: он приземлился неподалеку от храма, где обитало царское семейство. Однако йотуны часто предпочитали оставаться снаружи, на открытом воздухе. Локи даже отдаленно не мог себе представить, почему.

     Было слишком холодно, чтобы шевелиться, но, по счастью, вскоре его заметили. Темная одежда посреди бесконечного моря белизны выдала Локи, и он услышал звук рога посреди пронизывающего ветра. Локи хотел, чтобы его нашли, но тут его охватил внезапный ужас.

     Чудовища приближались.

     Под тяжестью шагов ломался лед под ногами, и в воздухе раздавался жуткий треск. Локи попятился назад, поскользнулся, но отступать было некуда. Великаны кинулись к нему, точно дикие звери. Полуголые и устрашающие. Красные глаза поблескивали в темноте.

     Локи совершенно не мог припомнить, почему счел путешествие в Йотунхейм удачной идеей. Вроде бы здесь Один и Тор здесь станут его искать в последнюю очередь, хотя Локи это мало чем поможет, если его растерзают и сожрут. Он поднял руки, давая понять, что сдается, но голые пальцы жалко дрожали от холода.

–  Что это? – спросил один из великанов.

     Великан поменьше вышел вперед, и Локи широко раскрыл глаза, когда узнал его.

– Асгардец, – сплюнул Бюлейст.

     Они оба знали, что на самом деле это неправда, но Локи был относительно уверен, что его странному братцу наплевать.

     Толпа вновь расступилась, и  Локи почувствовал что-то вроде облегчения, когда увидел более желанного союзника. Царь Хельблинди не был самым высоким среди великанов, но держался как самый главный. В ушах и на шее у него поблескивали золотые украшения, а те, кто стоял рядом с Хельблинди,  склонили головы в знак подчинения.

– Принц Локи, – в знак приветствия сказал Хельблинди. Если они и был удивлен внезапным появлением брата, тон его никак не выдавал. – До нас дошла весть об уходе царицы Асгарда. Я возжег за нее огонь в храме. – Хельблинди окинул взглядом Локи. – Я отведу тебя туда. Тебе нужно тепло.

     Локи не пошевелился. Он дрожал теперь не только от холода, но и от эмоций. Никогда в жизни он не ощущал себя настолько потерянным. Локи начал сознавать, что больше не чувствует хватки Одина. Он больше никогда не увидит ни Одина, на Тора.

– Локи, – сказал Хельблинди, на этот раз помягче. Он осторожно подошел ближе, точно опасался, что Локи сбежит, если двигаться слишком быстро. – Брат. Ты все еще в асгардском обличье. Ты погибнешь здесь от холода, если не пойдешь со мной.

     Хотя говорить было трудно, Локи сумел спросить:

– Куда? – его взгляд неуверенно метался по лицам вокруг: одно страшней другого.

– В храм, – терпеливо ответил Хельблинди. – Домой.

– Домой? – повторил Локи, все еще не понимая. Его окружали чудовища. Понятие «дом» не имело никакого смысла. Разве что, конечно, он и сам чудовище.

    Вместо ответа Хельблинди подтолкнул Локи вперед, и Локи был слишком смущен добротой брата, чтобы возразить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: тем, кто интересовался, вернется ли Хельблинди: ответ положительный :)  
> Спасибо всем читателям!


	24. Chapter 24

 

_– С тобой всё хорошо, – заверял Один. – Всё хорошо._

_Всеотец поддерживал Локи, не давал упасть, но Локи не чувствовал прикосновения пальцев к плечам. Существовали только боль и страх, и Локи захватила абсолютная паника. Каждый вдох имел вкус крови. Кисти рук и ступни онемели, и это ощущение медленно расползалось вверх по конечностям, по туловищу. Когда онемение добралось до головы и поле зрения стало темнеть по краям, Локи стал дышать не так часто. Его мышцы медленно расслабились, лицо разгладилось, приобрело спокойное выражение._

_По лицу Локи текли слезы. Он поднял глаза на отца, взглядом умоляя о чем-то: хоть что-нибудь!_

_– Ты хорошо поступил, мой мальчик, – сказал Один._

_Этого было достаточно._

* * *

 

     Йотунхеймский храм полностью соответствовал ожиданиям Локи: мрачный, негостеприимный и невообразимо холодный. Все поверхности твердые, все текстуры грубые, за исключением скользких нагромождений  вечного льда. Течение времени заметно сказывалось во всем, даже в глубокой синеве слежавшегося льда. Заброшенное, уединенное место, где нельзя было отыскать ни унции тепла или уюта. Пустошь, прибившаяся к стволу Иггдрасиля.

      Для чудовища в ожидании смерти, в общем, подходящее место.

     Глаза Локи с трудом привыкли к темноте в храме, но ледяные великаны, которые сопровождали его, уверенно и целенаправленно шли сквозь сумрак. Они довольствовались слабым освещением или вовсе не нуждались в нем. Позади шел Хельблинди; ему, с его длинными ногами, приходилось шагать в неудобном медленном ритме, прикрывая спину гостя. Перед  Локи шел Бюлейст, который вовсе не пытался замедлять шаг. Он оглядывался на малорослого брата, не скрывая презрения.

     Факелов нигде не было, но глаза Локи начали привыкать к темноте. Он вытягивал шею, пытаясь представить всю величину здания. Потолок находился так высоко над головой, что Локи даже не мог бы точно сказать, где. Размеры здания вызывали головокружение (слишком гигантские, чтобы их можно было сразу осознать); Локи споткнулся, восстановил равновесие и затем уже смотрел прямо перед собой.

     Он увидел вдалеке блики отражающегося в стенах пламени; огонь обещал тепло, и Локи едва не застонал от облегчения. Раньше, когда он посещал Йотунхейм,  Локи мог согреваться магией, но путешествие и избавление от заклятья Одина ослабили его. Из-за кусачего холода состояние Локи не могло измениться к лучшему. Чтобы суметь использовать магию, ему необходимо было отдохнуть.

     Его привели в помещение, где на обширных каменных стенах были вырезаны руны, и в каждой каменной трещинке образовался лед. Локи не слишком обращал внимание на окружающее, поскольку смотрел только огонь в очаге посреди комнаты. Он поспешил туда и опустился на колени: сидеть было не на чем, разве что на полу. Он протянул дрожащие пальцы к пламени, но едва ли хоть какое-то тепло могло согреть этот ледяной воздух.

     Хельблинди заговорил с теми, кто их сопровождал, и большинство великанов ушли. Остались только двое братьев Локи и страж, который занял позицию у двери. Бюлейст вышагивал по периметру зала, поглядывая на Локи, а Хельблинди приблизился к очагу. Вид у него был спокойный, но осторожный, словно он еще не решил, что думать насчет гостя.

 _–_ Брат мой, _–_ сказал Хельблинди. – Тебе необходимо изменить обличье. У нас здесь холодное время года.

     Локи затрясся от смеха. Правда, никогда ему не приходилось слышать ничего смешнее.

 _–_ Да, я заметил.

 _–_ Стоит ли твоя гордость утраты рук и ног? – спросил Хельблинди.

     Локи натянуто улыбнулся ему.

 _–_ Возможно. Думаю, мы это выясним.

 _–_ Видишь, о чем я? – обратился к Хельблинди Бюлейст. – Он все еще отворачивается от своего рода. Он чужак здесь.

 _–_ И как ты предлагаешь отправить его назад? – спросил Хельблинди.

 _–_ Окликни их стражника, - сказал Бюлейст. – Пусть Асгард приходит и разбирается.

 _–_ Пожалуйста, не делай этого, _–_ сказал Локи. Почуяв реальную угрозу, он взял более мягкий тон. – Я прекрасно себя чувствую возле очага. Благодарю вас за то, что привели меня сюда. Вскоре я отдохну после путешествия и смогу согреться самостоятельно.

     Ложь, всё ложь. Никогда еще Локи не чувствовал себя таким продрогшим и опустошенным. Он не был уверен, что сможет сотворить заклинание, если попытается. Холод и растущая боль в плече вырвали самые основы магии из его мыслей. Плечо болело и дергало так, словно он физически оторвал часть тела вместе со следящим заклятьем Одина.

  _–_ Со мной все прекрасно, _–_ повторил Локи, словно пытаясь себя убедить. Языки пламени задели пальцы, но Локи ничего не почувствовал. Кисти онемели.

     Бюлейст подошел и шлепком отвел руки Локи подальше от огня.

 _–_ Ты попросту сошел с ума.

    Локи в замешательстве посмотрел на брата, словно впервые увидел его по-настоящему. Он достаточно знал о своем странном семействе, чтобы понимать – Бюлейст младше него, он  рожден через сто лет после той войны и от другой матери. И все же было нечто очень знакомое в надменной линии скул и впалых щек, в том, как он задирал подбородок, становясь в позу. Хотя цвет кожи и глаз отличался, Локи и Бюлейст были очень похожи друг на друга.

     Опыт Локи ограничивался общением с братьями другой разновидности – старшими. Он всегда за кем-то плелся, всегда был полон зависти и недовольства из-за того, что в буквальном смысле невозможно догнать того, кто старше тебя. Теперь же он оказался впереди, и наконец подумал, что мог бы отчасти понять, почему Тор годами испытывал раздражение. Локи очень бы хотел столкнуть младшего братца с какого-нибудь достаточно высокого обрыва.

 _–_ Ты не помогаешь, _–_ сказал Хельблинди.

 _–_ И ты тоже, _–_ огрызнулся Бюлейст. – Он умрет, если не смирит свое упрямство,  а ты все теряешь время на уговоры.

     Хельблинди поднял руки в жесте, который напоминал пожимание плечами и который Локи несколько раз наблюдал у него в Асгарде.

 _–_ И что ты предлагаешь?

 _–_ Не уговаривать, _–_ ответил Бюлейст. – Очевидно же.

 _–_ Как приятно знать, что ты заботишься о моем благополучии, _–_ сказал Локи.

     Бюлейст фыркнул и развернулся к нему лицом.

 _–_ Если принц Асгарда умрет в наших владениях, кого, по-твоему, Всеотец станет винить? Мне все равно, умрешь ты или нет. Не все равно только, где.

 _–_ Успокойся, Бюлейст, _–_ предупредил Хельблинди. – Он гость, а Асгард – наш союзник.

 _–_ Ты – недоразумение, помеха для нашего народа, - выплюнул Бюлейст в сторону Локи. – Вот прекрасный пример того, почему: даже ради спасения собственной шкуры ты не наденешь ее. Неблагодарная спесь. Ты недостоин своего наследия, и я так тебе скажу, _асгардец_ : никакой ты мне не брат.

     Локи не дрогнул, только изогнул бровь:

 _–_ Вот, ты тоже заметил?

     Реплика могла бы прозвучать наглее, если бы у Локи не стучали зубы.

     Бюлейст раздраженно зарычал и схватил Локи за шею ледяными ладонями. Локи закричал, его тело напряглось в тревоге, пытаясь сопротивляться холоду; но Хельблинди только вздохнул и наблюдал, вместо того, чтобы помочь. Локи боролся с железной хваткой великана, но вдруг почувствовал внезапное облегчение. Беспощадный холод отступил, оставив его дрожащим, но теперь силы восстанавливались. К пальцам и ушам вернулась чувствительность, и Локи понял, что прикосновение брата принудило его сменить обличье на йотунское.         

     Неожиданно всё оказалось спокойно – по-прежнему холодно, но теперь это был приятный холодок. По правде говоря, теперь, испытав такое блаженство и облегчение, Локи не мог бы принять свое асгардское обличье, даже если бы захотел. Теперь братья был похожи, как отражения в зеркале. Те же красные глаза, те же метки на коже. Локи выделялся только телосложением и волосами. Всегда чужак, даже среди собственного народа.

     Локи огляделся с внезапным благоговением, совершенно потрясенный тем, как изменилось всё вокруг  теперь, когда он смотрел другими глазами. Слабое синеватое свечение исходило из глубины стен храма – словно в глубине ледника крылось какое-то волшебство. Даже ледяные руны светились и казались живыми. У Локи пресеклось дыхание, по коже пошли мурашки; ни то, ни другое не от холода. Этому месту отзывалось что-то глубоко внутри. Он испытывал подобное раньше, когда держал в руках Ларец Древних Зим.

     Бюлейст разжал руки и оттолкнул Локи так, что тот упал назад, на пол.

 _–_ Не благодари, _–_ фыркнул Бюлейст. 

     Локи поднимался на ноги, прижимая руку к пострадавшей шее, и наблюдал, как младший брат покидает помещение, кипятясь и злорадствуя на каждом шагу.

– Он всегда так любезен? – спросил Локи.

– Я нахожу его поведение грубым, - сказал Хельблинди. – Ему недостает терпения и уважения, но со временем он научится.

     Локи поморщился и отошел от огня – он вдруг показался неприятно горячим.

– Это был сарказм.

Хельблинди пристально смотрел на него. Само присутствие великана было спокойным, но внушительным : словно древняя гора созерцала незначительную пыльную бурю.

– Понимаю. Я предпочитаю говорить буквально. Кое-кого это беспокоит – тех, кто отвечает горькими словами, которые лишь выдают неуверенность. Я оставил это позади.

     Неожиданно манипулятивный ответ заставил Локи неуверенно улыбнуться. Возможно, между ними и впрямь имелось кое-какое родство.

     Взгляд Локи снова рыскал вокруг. Он не мог прекратить разглядывать, особенно руны, о которых имел только поверхностные представления. Йотунхейм никогда не значился среди его исследовательских интересов, хотя Локи изучал основы его истории, искусства и литературы. Ни одна книга не могла объяснить ему, как Йотунхейм ощущается. Здесь была магия, и Локи внезапно почувствовал, что жаждет ее, как воздуха, которым дышит.

– На что ты смотришь? – спросил Хельблинди.

– На лед, – отстраненно ответил Локи. Такое простое слово: оно не полностью схватывало суть наблюдаемого чуда.

– Всё выглядит настолько иначе.

    « _Красиво_ », хотел он сказать; но и это тоже не было бы точным описанием храма.

– Ты метаморф, – заметил Хельблинди. – Думаю, с самого раннего детства ты не смотрел настоящими глазами на родную страну. Здесь священное место, куда мы приходим почтить мертвых.  Мы зажигаем огонь как напоминание о том, что сам лед под нашими ногами подвержен разрушению. Царица Асгарда была добра к нам, когда мы были заперты в ваших подземельях, хотя она сама была ранена во время нападения; и потому мы зажгли этот огонь в память о ней.

     Локи опустил взгляд к искрящемуся пламени. Воспоминания о Фригг сдавили глотку. Конечно, она была добра к родичам Локи. Собственно, он не сомневался, что она была бы добра к ним даже в том случае, если бы те не были в родстве с ее приемным сыном.

– Она, конечно, была добрее к вам, чем я, - сказал Локи.

– Да.

     Локи почувствовал знакомую боль вины в одолженном сердце. 

– Я бы попросил у тебя прощения за это, но сомневаюсь, что ты бы принял мою просьбу.

– Ты верно полагаешь, - сказал Хельблинди. – За что тебе просить прощения? Мы вторглись в твою страну, и ты защитил ее. Ты вынес достойный приговор и вернул нас домой. Ты наш союзник.

     Локи не мог смотреть на брата, поскольку знал, что увидит только собственное отражение. Он находился в собственной шкуре, но не смирился с этим. Хотя он пытался себе напомнить, что Хельблинди для него ничего не значит – просто еще одно лицо среди множества других – что-то ощущалось иначе. Йотунская кровь стремилась к родственнику. Нуждалась в нем. Здесь была связь, которую Локи не мог бы объяснить, хотя и чувствовал раньше – по отношению к Тору, Фригг, и даже к Одину.

– Не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу тебя снова, – сказал Хельблинди. – Ты держался в стороне, несмотря на пост посланника Асгарда, хотя принца Тора мы несколько раз видели.

– Я не имею ничего против тебя лично. Я… – Локи сбился, подыскивая слова, чтобы лучше описать свои мысли. Он не хотел оскорбить Хельблинди, но, в то же время, ему было нужно, чтобы брат понял. – Я сопротивлялся правде о своем рождении. Понимаешь, я вырос, не зная ее.

     Когда Локи наконец осмелился поднять глаза на брата, то увидел, что лицо Хельблинди лишено всякого выражения. Не оскорбленное или неодобрительное, но и не довольное.

– Когда ты узнал правду? Когда мы беседовали в Асгарде, я так понял с твоих слов, что ты всегда знал.

– Я узнал правду совсем недавно, если смотреть на вещи широко, - ответил Локи. – Когда мы вторглись в Йотунхейм два года назад, один из ваших воинов схватил меня за руку. Она изменилась.

     Для Локи с тех пор прошло больше двух лет, он пережил это дважды, и все же ему казалось, будто прошло всего несколько минут. Он никогда не забудет тот момент, когда осознал правду. Никогда. Это отпечаталось в памяти сильнее, чем падение в Бездну или разрывающие глотку крики, которые он издавал, попав в руки Таноса.

     Но теперь Локи поднял руку и не испытал прежнего смятения. Он чертовски хорошо понимал, что он такое, и теперь смотрел на йотунскую кожу другими глазами. Казалось, что метки на коже мерцают тем же волшебством, что и все вокруг, словно он в буквальном смысле был частью этого места. Вместо ужаса он ощущал только легкое неприятие. Он еще не примирился с самим собой, но уже слишком устал, чтобы продолжать войну. Не только злость медленно оставила его, но и необходимость разрушать самого себя.

     Печаль Локи о смерти Тора привела к заключению сделки, но сделка в той же мере касалась переработки его печали о собственном выборе, его расщепленного самоощущения. Глубоко внутри Локи знал, что здесь настоящая причина его прихода в Йотунхейм. Ненависть Локи к самому себе питалась Йотунхеймом и всем, что к нему относилось; и это было самое последнее оправдание в списке Локи. Наступило время бросить долгий, суровый взгляд в зеркало.

 – Всеотец никогда не говорил тебе, откуда ты, – сказал Хельблинди, словно повторение этого факта могло придать ему больше смысла. – Это было жестоко.

– Да, – ответил Локи. – Хотя не думаю, что он намеренно хотел причинить зло. Я привык думать, что он действовал, обдуманно желая совершить жестокость, или, может быть, чтобы сделать из меня послушное орудие и использовать позднее. Но когда я выступил с этим против него, он сказал, что принял меня как сына и с тех пор просто больше не видел во мне никого другого. Я назвал его лжецом, когда он сказал мне это, поскольку  не поверил ему. Или, может быть,  не хотел верить, поскольку он лишил меня очень важных оправданий. – Локи положил ладонь на плечо, которое все еще болело после сорванного заклинания. Казалось, это боль скорби по разорванной связи. Локи подумал, что теперь мог бы поверить Одину, хотя вслух и не сказал бы. Подобные мысли – это личное.

– Это многое объясняет, – сказал Хельблинди. – Ты вырос, думая, что ты лучше нас.

     Локи резко поднял взгляд, неожиданно чувствуя необходимость защитить  семью. Одно дело, когда он кричит и злится на них, и совершенно другое – когда кто-то без реального понимания ситуации обвиняет их в чем-то дурном.

– Родители меня такому не учили.

     Слова Одина сорвались с губ Локи. Хвала Норнам за то, что Всеотца тут нет, чтобы посмеяться.

     Хельблинди придвинулся ближе, посмотрел Локи в глаза и положил руку на плечо.

– Что ты делаешь? – бросил Локи. Он не двинулся с места, пусть ему и хотелось.

     Хельблинди сжал плечо Локи, не с чувством, а, скорее, как целитель, осматривающий больного.

– Ты разорвал духовную связь с кем-то. Эта рана никогда не заживет. Пусть травма не физическая, но ты всегда будешь ее чувствовать, как и тот, с кем был связан. Кто-то отчаянно хотел привязать тебя  к себе, раз воспользовался столь древней магией. Полагаю, Всеотец не знает, что ты здесь?

     Описание заклинания мгновенно отвлекло Локи от беседы. Он называл заклятье следящим  (чем-то таким, что Один мог использовать, чтобы контролировать и наблюдать за действиями Локи), а это было нечто абсолютно другое. Один буквально связал себя с сыном, пытаясь остановить его падение, и Локи тут же разорвал их связь.

– Ты собираешься ему рассказать? – тихо спросил Локи.

– Зачем я бы стал так поступать? – ответил Хельблинди. – Всеотец похитил моего брата из  настоящей семьи. Полагаю, я должен благодарить его за спасение твоей жизни, но чувствую, что моя благодарность не простирается так далеко, чтобы снова от тебя отказаться, особенно когда ты, похоже, не хочешь уходить. Судя по твоему виду, тебе нужно убежище и очень долгий отдых;  ты найдешь здесь то и другое, если сам позволишь себе. Если ты достаточно согрелся, я отведу тебя в комнату, которую ты можешь называть своей, пока живешь среди нас.

– Благодарю тебя, – сказал  Локи. – Действительно, я нуждаюсь в убежище.

     Перед тем, как они ушли, Хельблинди посмотрел на руны вокруг, которые сияли и пульсировали жизнью. Каждый прилив энергии точно соответствовал шагу Локи.

– Это место отзывается на твое присутствие, – сказал Хельблинди. – Странно.

     Локи сжал губы и  ничего не ответил. Ларец Древних Зим в секретном тайнике не соглашался с утверждением Хельблинди. Храм отзывался не на присутствие Локи, но на лишенную возраста силу, которую Локи принес с собой и которая оказалась рядом со своим домом.

* * *

     Следующую неделю Локи провел как в тумане.

     Лед и снег, если смотреть на них глазами йотуна, оказывались занятным зрелищем.

     Каждая изящная деталь каждой снежинки была ему заметна, и каждая была уникальна и достойна многочасового изучения. Зрение Локи стало не только острее, но также могло различать цвета, недоступные глазам асов. Он теперь понимал, что Йотунхейм – радуга древней мощи. Свет танцевал внутри льда, напоминая северное сияние, которое иногда зажигается в мидгардских небесах, и с каждым днем цвета становились более насыщенными.

     Они танцевали быстрее под ногами Локи. Снег в его волосах сиял, точно звездный свет. Одни шептались о том, что на нем благословение, другие называли проклятым. Но его присутствие замечали все. Локи не делился с ними знанием о том, что страна отвечает Ларцу, а не тому, кто держит его: было слишком забавно наблюдать, как строят предположения.

     Йотуны отлично понимали, что Локи предал их царя, будучи еще младенцем. Более того, они знали, что он обратил Биврёст на них и отнимал жизни, защищая другую страну. Но он также был их царем, знали они об этом или нет, и уважал мирный договор с Асгардом, когда сам Асгард  жаждал крови. Локи вернул царской семье законное место и позволил йотунам самостоятельно вершить месть над Лафеем. Таким образом, Локи выказал йотунам уважение и продолжал в том же духе, пребывая в йотунском облике среди них. Они были настороже, но выказывали ему некоторое уважение в ответ. В любом случае, он произвел на них впечатление своим мужеством и бесстрашием, когда вообще решился появиться.

     Тор пришел в Йотунхейм, когда Локи находился там вторую неделю. Тор искал Локи, и  отбыл с ложью, звенящей в ушах.

     Прошло два дня, прежде чем Хельблинди сумел уговорить Локи выйти из покоев, где он скрывался: плечо болело, а разум утратил связность от чувства вины.

     Чтобы отвлечь Локи от этих мыслей, задумали поездку. Вскоре Локи обнаружил, что шагает по горной тропинке с братьями, которые желали показать ему прекраснейший вид на свое царство. Когда Локи посмотрел вниз, на город, ему стало ясно, что древняя архитектура выстраивалась очень обдуманно. Понимание затопило его разум огнем, и он только об этом и думал целыми днями. Эти мысли оказались очень полезными, так как отвлекли его от грусти.

     Он ходил по этой тропе много раз, чтобы сверху изучить планировку; он отыскивал, одни за другими, связи с древними мифами и древние символические значения. Даже направление каждой улицы здесь что-то значило. Небесная геометрия, направленная к звездам над головой. Карта местности, созданная для богов. Сияющее совершенство.

     Во льду был зазубренный рубец там, где в него врезался Биврёст, и Локи был в совершенном ужасе от самого себя из-за того, что запятнал нечто столь прекрасное. Словно воткнул нож в бесценный артефакт.

      Он никогда бы не подумал, что йотунам небезразлично искусство, поскольку рассматривал их только как расу бездумных, нецивилизованных зверей. Но сколько здесь было заботы  в каждой детали, в размещении каждого камня, в каждом памятнике!

     Даже шпили храма рассказывали историю, у которой было начало, середина и конец, по мере того, как наступал день и тени двигались по земле. «Путешествие воина», как один из жрецов в храме называл эту историю. За темнотой во взгляде каждого йотунского воина Локи встречал глубокое почтение к стране, называемой домом. Он никогда не думал, что встретит воина,  внимательного к своему внутреннему миру. Локи до сих пор думал, что он такой один. Он узнал теперь, что это не так, но почему-то не встревожился. Было _облегчением_ наконец найти понимание тихих уголков разума, и в то же время сохранить уважение к собственному могуществу.

     На вершине горы находился лабиринт пещер - путь от одного конца до другого занимал целый день. Локи и его братьев сопровождала группа старейшин, и там Локи узнавал историю царства по рисункам, выбитым на скалах, и по слоям минералов, которые сияли спокойной силой, когда Локи (и Ларец) шел мимо.

     Всё было здесь. Тысячелетия воспоминаний и хроник, тщательно сохраняемых и почитаемых. Он уже знал историю Йотунхейма, но совершенно не то – увидеть ее запечатленной, глазами народа. Глядя на изображения на стенах, Локи чувствовал  гордость йотунов и ощущал их ужас перед войной.

     Локи был поражен вниманием к природному пейзажу у тех, кто мог возводить впечатляющие здания. Хотя он и любил асгардскую архитектуру и долго считал ее превосходящей любую другую, Локи никогда не нравилось, как асгардцы требовали, чтобы природа склонялась перед их волей, воздвигали дамбы, рыли каналы. Йотуны строили вокруг естественного рельефа. Пещеры, например, образовались во льду еще до того, как йотуны решили забраться в них еще глубже.

\- В ваших асгардских технологиях нет ничего, что превзошло бы красоту природной формы, - рассказывал жрец. – Естественная красота всегда превосходит рукотворную, не важно, насколько талантлив художник. Настоящий художник понимает, что предпочтительнее усилить то, что уже имеется.

     Почему-то Локи здесь вспомнил слова Фригг, сказанные давным-давно, когда они говорили о провалившейся попытке Одина сделать из Локи свое подобие. Он отогнал эту мысль, не дав ей развиться. От подобных воспоминаний болело поврежденное плечо.

     Ближе к концу путешествия они дошли до историй о войне с Асгардом, и, что более интересно, о потере сына Лафея, предателя родины. Изображение Локи-ребенка не отличалось добротой: орущий младенец с бледной кожей, точно пятно на темной поверхности стены; единственное пятно цвета в помещении, оно бросалось в глаза своей неестественностью.

– Мы называем его Бедствием, – услужливо подсказал Бюлейст самым любезным тоном.

– Заткнись, – столь же любезно ответствовал Локи.

     Бюлейст тихонько рассмеялся. Это был самый большой прорыв в их отношениях с момента прибытия Локи. Хельблинди только вздохнул и поплелся вперед, предоставив им продолжать бесконечную перепалку.

     На третьей неделе пребывания Локи в Йотунхейме, после повторяющихся просьб о посещении пещер на всем их протяжении, Бюлейст сообщил Локи, что в храме есть библиотека, где он может продолжать свои исследования и уже оставить его в покое.

     Локи три дня провел в библиотеке, не прерываясь на еду и сон.

     Там были книги. Большие, громадные тома с дурацкими толстыми страницами, переворачивать которые его маленьким рукам едва хватало терпения, но что они говорили! Острые, сухие, мощные строки. Спокойные размышления, величественные стихи, насмешливо-едкая проза. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз был так возбужден в поиске новых знаний. Из-за этого он снова чувствовал себя юным  - скорее на закате, чем на рассвете жизни.

– Брат, – сказал Хельблинди в первый день четвертой недели. – Ты должен спать.

     Локи поднял глаза от текста: это было исследование магии, и оно врезалось в его разум. Локи отказался от слишком высокого для него библиотечного стола и сидел на полу, скрестив ноги, точно невоспитанный ребенок. Его волосы пришли в беспорядок, ворот с одной стороны перекосился, голодный желудок требовал пищи, но Локи было совершенно все равно.

– Ты это читал? – спросил Локи с горящими от восхищения глазами.

Хельблинди посмотрел на текст со своей обычной бесстрастностью.

– Читал.

– Это само совершенство, – сказал Локи. – Это… то, что я годами пытался сказать, но никогда не мог облечь в слова. Асы не понимают тонкостей магии. Они приписывают ей пол и ждут от нее неестественного.  Они принуждают магию идти туда, куда им нужно, и держат снаружи, не впускают внутрь себя. Кто написал это? Жив ли он сейчас?

     Выражение лица Хельблинди не изменилось. В глубине его глаз таилась усталость и уважение:  глаза царя, который понял, что значит править.

– Наш отец. И – нет.

     Локи остался сидеть с открытым ртом, и страницы книги гнулись, едва не рвались под его руками.

* * *

 

     Беседа продолжилась снаружи, поскольку Локи внезапно почувствовал, что ему отчаянно требуется свежий воздух. Хельблинди молча смотрел, как брат вышагивает по двору.

     Среди чудовищ всех Девяти миров, всех историй, Локи больше всего боялся Лафея. Даже размышления о собственном чудовищном «я» не шли в сравнение  с ужасом, который он испытывал, когда думал о своем отце по крови. Локи первым отказался от Лафея, и Лафей первым не стал его удерживать. Он был источником всего.

     Локи не хотел думать о Лафее. Он не хотел открывать нечто общее с умершим царем. Он не хотел примиряться или понимать причину, по которой его бросили. Лафей – враг; единственный, кого Локи, как он чувствовал, имел право не прощать никогда.

– Я тебя растревожил, – заметил Хельблинди.

     Продолжая шагать, Локи смахнул влагу со щеки.

– Нет, нет. Со мной всё прекрасно. Просто какая-то соринка в глаз попала.

     Хельблинди вздохнул.

– Пойдем.

* * *

 

     Место последнего упокоения Лафея – золотая урна в стене храма. Она  была расположена в первом помещении, куда Локи привели, когда он попал в Йотунхейм, с очагом и костром в центре. Сейчас очаг был холоден, хотя Хельблинди и занялся разжиганием костра, пока Локи приходил в себя от шока, вызванного созерцанием останков отца.

     Рядом с урной Лафея находилась урна Фарбаути: его родители по крови покоились вместе навечно, окруженные рунами, которые называли их титулы и возносили молитвы.

– Я не знаю, зачем ты привел меня сюда, – сказал Локи.

     На каждый произнесенный им слог руны отзывались пульсацией силы. Ларец проявлял нетерпение.

– И я тоже, – сказал Хельблинди. – Может быть, слишком рано. Посмотрим.

     Локи продолжал смотреть. У него было такое чувство, словно он разглядывал собственную будущую могилу. От этого зрелища он содрогнулся внутри.

– Я умру, – сказал Локи.

(завтра)

(о боги)

(завтра я должен к ней идти)

     Хельблинди выпрямился; в очаге у его ног теперь горел огонь.

– Все однажды умирают. Мы не боги.

– Да, ну что ж, я только что это понял, – возразил Локи. – Прости, я немного шокирован.

     Прошло несколько мгновений, и Хельблинди заговорил снова.

– Ты болен? Кто-то преследует тебя?

      Локи фыркнул. Ведьме не было нужды преследовать. Он уже попался.

– Это сложно.

– Когда мы с тобой встретились в Асгарде перед судом, я заметил, что ты из тех, кто выживает, – сказал Хельблинди. – Что-то изменилось с тех пор?

– Нет. Но некоторые вещи важнее, чем выживание.

     Локи зажмурился. Хотя он неделями не позволял себе об этом задумываться, он так сильно скучал по Тору, что едва мог дышать. И по Асгарду он тоже скучал. По родителям. По друзьям. Йотунхейм превзошел все ожидания – он у Локи в крови – но это не дом. Так же как Хельблинди брат, но не семья. У них не было еще той невыразимо глубокой связи, хотя Локи думал, что она могла бы развиться. Настоящая семья глубже, чем просто кровь; это абсолютный отказ бросить, оставить, обещание, закаленное во времени и испытанное трудностями. Хельблинди мог однажды попасть в эту категорию, но они только делали первые шаги по этой дороге. С Одином, Фригг и Тором Локи путешествовал веками.

     Локи открыл глаза, посмотрел на урну Лафея, и очень ясно подумал: « _Ты мне не отец_ ».

     Мысль не была злобной. Просто осознание правды,  от которого глубоко внутри что-то обрело свободу. Он отпустил, оставил свои ожидания, чувства боли и неприятия, вызванные знанием о том, что Лафей бросил его – и было что-то очень освобождающее в том, чтобы выбрать дорогу прочь от боли вместо того, чтобы зарываться в нее. Локи не знал своего отца по крови, не знал, что было у него на уме, каковы были его намерения, когда он предпочел не испытывать к собственному ребенку ничего, кроме ненависти. Как Один и сказал, ему не было оправдания. Лафей мог винить ребенка за то, что тот предал первым, но _Лафей_ сделал выбор в пользу ответной ненависти и лжи. В этом Локи не был виноват. Он был младенцем. Он был мал, изголодался и _умирал_ , и когда кому-то хватило сострадания подобрать его, конечно же, в ответ Локи беспокойно потянулся навстречу.

     Лафей не отец Локи.

     Отец Локи – Один.

     Самая простая истина. Нечто такое, что Один давно принял и ожидал, что Локи поступит также. Локи подумал, что теперь понимает. Это просто факт.

     Когда Локи отошел от урны Лафея, он испытывал разве что любопытство. Принц Асгарда, отдающий почести прежнему царю Йотунхейма. Только и всего.

– Знает ли Всеотец о твоем злом роке? – спросил Хельблинди. – Назови мне хотя бы одну причину, почему я не должен рассказать ему о том, что ты мне поведал?

– Я оставил их в более или менее спокойном состоянии, - сказал Локи. – Мы примирились. И да, я думаю, что он знает. Если бы я не ушел, нечто очень плохое могло бы случиться с моим братом, и вот поэтому я прошу тебя хранить молчание.

– Могу ли  я что-то сделать, чтобы помочь тебе?

– Нет. Мой брат умрет, если кто-то попытается. Я потеряю все.

– Тебе помогают разговоры. Легче, когда рассказываешь кому-то об этом бремени.

     Локи сделал долгий выдох, напряжение ушло из его мышц.

– Да. Да, не представляешь, насколько.

– Думал ли ты о том, что твой брат, возможно, не стал бы придавать значение собственной гибели, если бы так мог тебя защитить?

– Да, – сказал Локи. – Но тогда мы оба погибли бы. Я умру в любом случае. Проще говоря, я просрал собственную жизнь.

     Хельблинди долго молчал перед ответом.

– Я бы тебя спросил, почему ты выбрал это слово в последней фразе, но, похоже, только запутаюсь еще больше. Если бы в такой ситуации оказался Бюлейст, я был бы очень зол и чувствовал себя преданным, если бы он решил отправиться на смерть у меня за спиной. Если ты умрешь, несмотря ни на что, тогда ты лишил брата возможности попрощаться. Ты даже мне дал шанс. Почему не ему?

– Думаю, у нас с тобой никогда не было случая поздороваться, - ответил Локи и опустил взгляд. –  А с Тором всё сложно. Он бы слишком сильно стал удерживать меня.

– Ты думаешь, я не стану?

     Легчайшая улыбка коснулась губ Локи.

– Ты собираешься обратиться к Всеотцу и рассказать ему, где я, так?

– Как только смогу, – улыбнулся в ответ Хельблинди (редкое для него выражение лица). – Полагаю, это значит, что мы с тобой прощаемся. Хочешь ли ты еще что-нибудь понять перед уходом? Кажется, для тебя это путешествие было очень личным.

     Локи сглотнул и обернулся к брату. Ему это нужно было – поговорить с кем-то, кто не бросается в панику или в осуждение, как головой в омут. Хельблинди в этом очень походил на Тора, а Локи отчаянно нуждался в каком-то твердом основании. Так мало времени осталось, и он все больше хотел понимать то, относительно чего так долго оставался слепым.

– Ты настолько больше, чем ледяной великан в моем прежнем представлении, - сказал Локи.- Я во всем ошибался. Я всегда думал… то есть, меня учили… нет, _я считал_ йотунов чудовищами. Это означало, что и я – чудовище. И я все еще сопротивляюсь. Со мной что-то не так, брат. Мне все равно, если другие страдают. Я испытывал чувство вины, но только по отношению к немногим. И когда я злюсь…

     Хельблинди воспринял информацию, но не отреагировал на нее.

– Йотунов часто называют холодной расой, ибо сильные связи у нас развиваются с немногими, обычно с членами семьи. Это очень сильная связь, и если ее предают, восстановить потом непросто. Знаешь ты об этом или нет, я чувствую, что у тебя возникла такого рода связь с твоей асгардской семьей. Я видел, как ты на них смотришь. То, как ты защищал Всеотца и царицу во время нападения на твое царство, говорило о многом. У меня возникла такая связь с тобой, когда ты еще был мал, хотя и слишком мал, чтобы вспомнить теперь.

     Локи вспомнил, как у него было тяжело на сердце, когда он смотрел на Хельблинди в асгардской тюрьме.

– Возможно, не настолько мал.

– Йотуны развивают эти связи и верят, что другие так же будут защищать собственные. Если кто-то останется без семьи, его примут в другую. Это необходимо для выживания, и лишившиеся семьи, бездомные часто сходят с ума от одиночества или погибают.  Судя по тому, что я наблюдал, асгардцы очень отличаются тем, что сосредотачиваются скорее на общем, а не на индивидуальном. Это не низший способ существования – просто отличный от нашего.  Мне, как царю, пришлось исследовать и этот путь, но давался он нелегко. Это не значит, что я всем желаю зла или пренебрегаю всеми, кроме тех, кого люблю. Просто знаю, что об остальных заботятся другие, и меня это не касается. В свою очередь, к своему кругу я испытываю куда больше любви. Однако это изменилось, когда я стал царем. Я должен был выбирать между семьей и царством, но для настоящего правителя путь только один. Мы с тобой уже беседовали об этом.

– Что происходит, если связь между йотунами разорвана или предана? – спросил Локи.

     Хельблинди натянуто улыбнулся в ответ.

– Не следует разрывать связь доверия между йотунами.

     Локи вздохнул и что-то пнул на полу.

– Слушал бы тебя да слушал.

Хельблинди наклонил голову.

– Ты что, с первого раза не расслышал? Ах, это одна из твоих поговорок. Почему ты никогда прямо не говоришь?

– Половина удовольствия в отгадке, – сказал Локи с отблеском прежнего лукавства.

– Если ты так думаешь, ты точно сын своего отца.

     Улыбка Локи стала чуть более искренней, несмотря на боль в плече. Он подумал про Одина и его сводящую с ума манеру вести разговор, когда каждое слово специально подобрано, чтобы смутить слушателя и завлечь в сеть из бесконечных кругов.

–  В самом деле. Благодарю тебя за то, что ты предоставил мне убежище, брат. Перед уходом я хочу кое-что тебе вручить.

     Он вызвал Ларец и протянул его брату, и тревожно ждал его реакции. Казалось, сами стены храма вздохнули с облегчением. От ларца прошла волна силы, пламя костра вздрогнуло, и сияние стен померкло, прежде чем загореться еще ярче. Страна ожила.

    Выражение лица Хельблинди нисколько не изменилось.

– Я всё думал, когда ты его достанешь.

Локи поник и опустил руки от разочарования.

– Ты знал, что он у меня?

– Подозревал. – Взгляд Хельблинди упал на ношу Локи, и его лицо осветилось гордостью. – Ты забыл, что я знал эту страну до того, как Ларец Древних Зим покинул наши границы. Он вернул сюда жизнь. Чувствуешь теперь, брат? Понимаешь?

– На самом деле, нет, – заметил Локи, посмотрев на Ларец. – Я чувствую, да. Я могу любоваться его силой и уважать ее. Я ее часть, и она – часть меня. Но я ее не понимаю, и все еще не понимаю эту страну по-настоящему. Для этого нужно бы прожить здесь целую жизнь.

     Смех Хельблинди рокотал глубоко в груди.

– И вот поэтому, брат мой, ты безнадежный асгардец. Думаю, со временем ты смиришься.

* * *

 

     Царь Йотунхейма и его предшественник распрощались.

     Но перед тем, как Локи ушел, Хельблинди произнес:

– У тебя три брата. Не забывай об этом.

* * *

 

     Бюлейста Локи нашел в библиотеке: тот благоговейно ставил на место книги, которые Локи оставил разбросанными по столам и на полу.

– Наконец вернул Ларец, а? – сказал Бюлейст, не оборачиваясь, чтобы поприветствовать брата. – Самое время.

    Локи шумно выдохнул. Он терпеть не мог, когда финал тщательно спланированной шутки оказывался испорчен.

– Я ухожу, - сказал он, быстро переходя к делу. Нет нужды притворяться, будто они друг к другу что-то испытывают, когда на самом деле это не так.

    Бюлейст посмотрел на него, приподнял бровь.

– Очень хорошо. Ты думал, мне не всё равно? Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты так думал.

     Локи оперся о стол. Отчасти ему было смешно, отчасти хотелось взять большой тупой предмет и с его помощью кое-кому причинить боль и страдания. Он подумал, что Тор вот так себя чувствовал каждый день с тех пор, как Локи впервые появился в доме.

– Не особенно. Но подумал, что ты все равно должен знать.

– Я думаю, что ты не такой великий предатель, как мне про тебя рассказывали, – сказал Бюлейст, пролистывая отцовскую книгу. – Ты в какой-то степени оправдал надежды, хотя и не особенно. Спокойного тебе путешествия, асгардец.

     Локи улыбнулся, наслаждаясь странным ощущением старшинства и зрелости.

– Прощай, брат.

* * *

 

     Но оставалось попрощаться еще с одним братом.

     Той ночью – самой последней ночью перед тем, как отправиться к ней – Локи ускользнул из той страны, где родился, и ступил на менее знакомую землю. Разумом он искал связи с Тором. Это было  не прощание лицом к лицу, но Хельблинди был прав. Локи был должен  как-то проститься с Тором. Одину прощальные слова уже были сказаны, пусть и в другом времени.

     Для прочной ментальной связи, пересекающей границы миров, нужны два волшебника, а Тор никогда не проявлял способностей к таким вещам. Ему не хватало терпения и деликатности, но магия была у него в крови, его отец и мать были одаренными в этом искусстве. И поэтому Локи ухватился за возможность и коснулся разума Тора, желая, чтобы тот принял связь и закрепил ее.

     Через мгновение Локи был шокирован, когда Тор вцепился в него железной хваткой. Локи громко рассмеялся от удивления: столь мощной оказалась связь. Он почти чувствовал, как пальцы брата впиваются в предплечья. Возможно, Один обучил Тора паре приемчиков, или просто инстинкт взыграл, почуяв младшего брата.

     Локи чувствовал тревогу Тора и сильнейшее облегчение из-за контакта.

– Со мной все хорошо, брат, – сказал Локи. – Всё прекрасно.

     Тору не хватало способностей, чтобы говорить , но Локи почувствовал вопрос: «Где?»

– В безопасном месте, - сказал Локи. – Мне нужно было время, чтобы кое-что обдумать.

     «Домой», - потребовал Тор.

     Локи улыбнулся. Только два слова были так близко связаны для него: «Тор» и «дом».

– Я дома. Ты здесь, и поэтому я дома.

     «Сейчас же», - сказал Тор.

     Локи показалось, что через связь до него долетело бранное слово, и его губы тронула ухмылка.

– Дурень ты деспотичный. Все со мной отлично. Действительно хорошо. Лучше, чем было многие годы. Кажется, целая жизнь прошла с тех пор, когда я мог дышать свободно. Я словно упал в пустыне и все же как-то умудрился утонуть. И все же, кажется, только вчера мы были мальчишками и пытались угнаться за отцом, шагающим по дворцу.

     Тор совершенно не понимал, о чем Локи говорит. «Пожалуйста», - сказал он.

     После этого улыбка Локи слегка померкла.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты понимал: я не виню тебя за те случаи, когда ты пытался забыть, что мы братья. Знаю, ты не помнишь такого,  но скоро вспомнишь. Я понимаю, и ты был прав. Я сумасшедший, и сам поставил себя в такое положение. Просто знай, что твой брат всегда был где-то внутри меня, и он был в ужасе от того, что увидел, когда очнулся. Знать, что ты будешь здоров и цел, когда я уйду – это для меня дорогого стоит. Я это сделал только для тебя, но в итоге оказалось, что и для себя тоже.  Брат, я обрел покой. До свидания.

     Локи позволил связи слегка угаснуть, чтобы дать Тору знать – последнее слово он произнес намеренно.  Тор пытался держаться сильнее, но не мог. «Пожалуйста», сказал Тор.

– Просто скажи «до свидания», брат, – подсказал Локи. – Попрощайся. Поверь мне хоть раз. Ты будешь жалеть, если не скажешь этого сейчас.

     «Никогда», сказал вместо этого Тор. «Никогда».

     И, конечно, это было самое лучшее, что брат мог сказать. 

     По правде говоря, ничто не могло лучше напомнить Локи, из-за чего он отправился в путешествие.

 

 

 

  

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

– Ты произвела на меня впечатление, Джейн Фостер, – Локи медленно обернулся, оглядел безлюдную пустыню вокруг.

     Был уже очень поздний час, о чем свидетельствовали круги под глазами у Джейн. Несмотря на усталость и беспощадный ночной холод, она была куда более собрана, чем оглушенное горем создание в другом временном потоке.

     Джип ждал позади нее, желтоватый свет фар едва пробивался сквозь темноту. Она положила знакомое уже научное оборудование на капот машины. Ее волосы в лунном свете выглядели бледнее, и она забыла надеть куртку. 

– Тор искал тебя, – сказала Джейн.

     Дежавю угрожало уже хрупкому ощущению благополучия. Прийти сюда было рискованно, но казалось правильным стоять здесь, рядом с ней, раз уж здесь началось путешествие Локи. Но он пришел не по этой причине. Он старался никак не выдать лицом свою реакцию, хотя от слов Джейн заболело одолженное сердце.

– Знаю. Я говорил с ним раньше.

     Джейн позволила себе легчайшую улыбку. Возможно, она считала, что Локи и Тор воссоединились, хотя ничто не могло быть дальше от истины.

– Он сказал, что ты сбежал из дома. Не только у меня он искал тебя.

     Локи старался не слишком гордиться тем, как мастерски ему удалось избежать поимки; но чувство вины за то, что он оставил брата, относительно быстро  подавило гордость Локи.

– Я у тебя получаюсь каким-то диким юнцом.

     Она пожала плечами.

– Как уже упоминала, Тор о тебе говорит, словно о подростке. Он был очень обеспокоен, Локи. Он по-настоящему испугался, как будто думал, что больше тебя не увидит. Где ты был?

– В стране, где родился.  – Локи опустил глаза и начал шагать из стороны в сторону. – Есть причина, по которой я ответил на твой призыв. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

     Она нахмурилась.

–  О'кей. Но что я могу сделать?

– Я хочу, чтобы ты пересмотрела свое решение не ехать с Тором в Асгард, – ответил Локи.

     Замешательство Джейн только усугубилось. Она оглядела унылый пейзаж, словно позабыла, зачем приехала так далеко и так поздно.

– Это не такой уж простой выбор.

– Ты его любишь?

– Я… – Джейн несколько раз моргнула, прежде чем закончить свою мысль. – Я не позволяю себе думать в этом направлении. Не могу сказать, что он для меня доступен.

     Женщины – непростые создания.

–  Позволь мне помочь тебе прояснить чувства, которые ты испытываешь по отношению к моему брату, –  сказал Локи. Слова были произнесены так ласково, что в них трудно было заметить искорку презрения. – Ты его любишь. Все его любят. Не любить его невозможно.

     Джейн опустила голову и не стала возражать.

– Много месяцев назад, – продолжал Локи, – я попросил Тора поговорить с тобой о том, каково жить в Асгарде, если ты отличаешься от остальных. Боюсь, я отпугнул тебя. Асы упрямы и грубы, но за хвастовством стоит доброжелательность. Тут всё сводится к одному: важно тебе или нет, что они о тебе думают. Когда перестанешь стремиться заслужить их уважение, оно может само тебя найти.

– Что ж, это я могла бы сообразить, – сказала Джейн. – Я не поэтому отвергла предложение Тора.

     Наступила очередь Локи удивляться.

– О?

– Возможно, это глупо, – заметила Джейн.

     Ответная улыбка Локи вышла натянутой. Он даже надеялся, что причина окажется глупой. Здоровый смех пошел бы ему на пользу.

– Я не боюсь, что мне придется страдать, – сказала Джейн. – Я достаточно сильная, выдержу. Но мне осталось жить меньше ста лет, и пройдет еще тысяча лет, прежде чем у него появятся седые волосы. Честно ли просить его связываться со мной, когда мы для него так недолговечны? Это кажется неправильным.

     Локи очень хотел смотреть на Джейн Фостер сверху вниз, как на нечто низшее по происхождению,  но в ней была тихая храбрость, которая ему отзывалась. Не вполне понимая, кажется, Джейн любила Тора. И того, кто был готов зайти так далеко, пытаясь защитить сердце брата, Локи хотел бы видеть рядом с Тором, когда самого Локи не будет.

– У нас здесь есть пословица, – продолжала Джейн. – Лучше любить и потерять, чем совсем не любить. Но если говорить о том, кто переживет меня на тысячи лет – думаешь, это верно? Для него, я хочу сказать. Я знаю, что для меня так и было бы.

     Локи усмехнулся иронии: вопрос задавала она, но именно у него оставалось мало времени. С минуты на минуту истина должна была открыться.

– Раньше я ответил бы: «Нет, боль того не стоит», хотя, возможно, по более эгоистичным причинам, чем ты. Раньше, если бы вышло по-моему, ни единой души в Девяти мирах я бы не стал любить. Я, собственно, изо всех сил старался оттолкнуть тех, кто был мне близок – и иногда доходил в этом до насилия. Так гораздо безопаснее. Меньше шансов пострадать. Но жизнь небезопасна, и боль служит лишь для того, чтобы напоминать, как много у нас было покоя до того, как мы его утратили. Когда ты смотришь на горе потери с другой стороны, легче понять, что оно того стоило. Даже если кажется, что всё бессмысленно, ты можешь сделать выбор, взять всё в свои руки и создать цель.

     Джейн смотрела на него так, словно догадывалась, что они уже не обсуждают ее отношения с Тором.

– Локи, с тобой всё хорошо? Кажется, будто ты… я даже не знаю… решился на что-то.  Что происходит?

     Локи улыбнулся и скрестил руки на груди. Для него было абсолютно поразительно, что Джейн не испытывала ни унции страха -  а ведь она находилась посреди пустыни, неизвестно где, рядом с убийцей.

– О, подожди секунд тридцать или около того. Ты поймешь.

     Время истекло. Теперь он должен был отправиться к ведьме. Он чувствовал, как она тянет его заимствованное сердце, напоминая о себе, и чем дольше он станет задерживаться, тем хуже будет. Но он не двигался с места и ждал, пока Джейн соберется с мыслями. Это было важно.

     Джейн приоткрыла рот. Похоже, после заявления Локи она еще больше встревожилась за него.

– Ты знаешь, мое предложение всё ещё в силе. Я здесь, если тебе надо с кем-то поговорить. Я не расскажу Тору, если ты этого хочешь.

     Локи наклонил голову.

– Благодарю за предложение, но должен сказать, что оно больше понадобится Тору, чем мне. Ты пойдешь к нему?

     Джейн несколько раз медленно вздохнула, обдумывая вопрос. Она решительно сжала челюсти и кивнула.

– Пойдешь со мной?

     Он рассмеялся и что-то пнул на пыльной земле. Не было нужды отвечать на этот вопрос, когда реальность вот-вот вломится в сознание каждого, чью жизнь Локи задел на протяжении последних двух лет. Джейн умная девушка, она поймет. Он с нетерпением ждал, когда же момент настанет, и в то же время ждал его с ужасом. Внутренние часы отсчитывали время и приближали к смерти.

     Джейн перестала дышать. Она моргнула, пошатнулась, и довольно долго молчала; и Локи понял, что миг настал и прошел.

     Он приподнял бровь и наклонил голову в сторону, изучая ее реакцию.

– Джейн? – позвал Локи, когда Джейн совсем затаила дыхание.

     Она глубоко вздохнула, перевела взгляд, всматриваясь в никуда.

– Как? – выдохнула она. – Как?

     Конечно, первый вопрос ученого. Она приложила руки к вискам, точно испытывая головокружение, а потом страх отразился на ее лице.

– О боже. Тор мертв?

      Локи покачал головой.

– Я же говорил тебе, что всё улажу, верно?

     У Джейн на глаза навернулись слезы, но она была слишком ошеломлена, чтобы плакать.

– Что? О боже. Локи, что ты сделал? Как?

– Ты отправишься к моему брату, Джейн Фостер, – сказал Локи. – Сегодня. Я не уйду, пока ты не согласишься. Ты позовешь Хеймдалля, когда я уйду.

     Джейн все еще была шокирована, но ей хватило ума поднять глаза на Локи и кивнуть. Она теперь понимала. Жизнь Тора так же быстротечна, как и ее. Они оба могли умереть завтра, сколько бы в теории ни продолжалась их жизнь. Каждое мгновение врозь – потерянное мгновение.

     Локи расслабился, когда понимание отразилось на ее лице. У них теперь всё будет хорошо, и потому Локи повернулся, чтобы уйти.

– Локи, – позвала Джейн.

     Он остановился в ожидании. Маленькое облачко пыли поднималось у его ног.

– Когда ты пришел ко мне… раньше. – Джейн произнесла это слово так, словно не была уверена, как описать другой поток времени. – Ты сказал, что всё возможно, за определенную плату. Но какова была цена?

Локи рассмеялся и обернулся к ней с мальчишеской усмешкой.

– Оно того стоило.

* * *

 

     В пригороде Лондона, на тихой улице, среди складов, чайных заведений и тщательно подстриженных лужаек, скрывалась крохотная лавка под названием «Диковинки».

     Лавка там находилась всегда, насколько хватало памяти, и продавались там целебные травы, камни, которые помогают фокусировать энергию, и некоторые чары, помогающие подтолкнуть судьбу в более благоприятном направлении. Поговаривали и о более дорогих вещах, хотя рассказывать находилось мало охотников. Или, может быть, просто мало осталось тех, кто вообще мог что-то рассказать после того, как расплатился. Неделями покупателей не было видно у дверей, хотя лавка все равно продолжала процветать. Каждое утро, ровно в десять тридцать утра, маленький знак на двери переворачивался  в положение «Открыто».

     В американской пустыне, где находилась Джейн, была глухая ночь, но Лондон только просыпался. Утреннее солнце грело спину. То есть, грело до тех пор, пока Локи не зашел на территорию, прилегающую к лавке. Тень Локи немедленно исчезла, и он не желал даже задумываться, почему так.

      Гравий приятно хрустел под ногами, пока Локи шел к двери. Вдоль тропинки росли маргаритки, парадоксально желтые и пульсирующие жизнью, несмотря на зимний холод. Их здоровый вид выглядел еще тревожнее, учитывая, что вся остальная растительность на участке вымерла.

     Лишь чувствительный целитель или медиум мог бы почувствовать, что энергия вокруг этого места крайне дурная. Не просто чувство легкого дискомфорта – но сжимающее сердце чувство, что зло действительно существует.  

     Линии самой постройки казались расплывчатыми, и на них трудно было сфокусироваться – последствия существования одновременно в физическом и духовном измерении. Казалось, это место хватает и затягивает прохожих, отнимает хотя бы частичку энергии, чтобы удовлетворить ненасытный голод.

     Керамические садовые гномы стояли в ряд на деревянных ступенях, и Локи особенно старался не сводить с них глаз, чтобы они не думали, будто смогут сыграть с ним шутку, когда он отвернется. Лавка еще не открылась, но Локи сомневался, что для нее это важно. Он видел свет, пробивающийся сквозь тюлевые занавески на окнах. Когда Локи протянул руку к дверной ручке, дверь сама по себе со скрипом открылась. Он вздохнул и покачал головой. Она готова его встретить, хорошо.

     Ведьма стояла спиной к нему, лицом к стене, и держала руки где-то сбоку. Локи не мог придумать, что она могла бы делать в такой позе, и потому решил вовсе об этом не думать. Один предупредил, что если слишком долго смотреть на нее, можно сойти с ума, и Локи теперь ему верил.

     Несмотря на то, что ведьма была худощавого телосложения, ее тень занимала всю комнату. Волосы у нее были белые, но здоровые и полные молодого блеска. Они густой пеленой ниспадали до талии, слегка завивались на концах. Хотя ведьма была старше человеческого рода, выглядела она как женщина средних лет. Моложе, чем должна бы, но все же вне времени. Она носила простое белое платье, подпоясанное у талии и слегка потрепанное от старости.

     Когда она обернулась поприветствовать гостя, заимствованное сердце Локи дало сбой при виде черноты ее глаз. Они не мигали, смотрели невыносимо внимательно; зрачок целиком занимал радужку, точно она смотрела в полную темноту. Она выглядела не совсем как раньше; возможно, больше не заботилась о защите его разум от понимания того, что она собой представляет.

– О, здорово, князеныш, – сказала она с улыбкой на тонких, бескровных губах, отступила от стены и подошла ближе. – Ты как раз вовремя. Входи. Ты меня застал за уборкой.

      Прямо за ее плечом, в другой комнате Локи различил стол, за которым заключил свою исходную сделку с ней. Он вздрогнул и сделал шаг назад: там, за столом, прижавшись щекой к кружевной скатерти, лежало его старое тело, мертвое, с остекленевшими глазами.

     Ведьма усмехнулась, показав желтоватые зубы. Она наслаждалась реакцией.

– Хочешь чаю, прежде чем начнем? Он разогревает кровь.

     Как ни странно было смотреть на себя мертвого, Локи не мог не чувствовать потрясения - настолько иначе он выглядел по сравнению с собой нынешним. Тело было исхудавшее, с одичалым  взглядом даже после смерти. За прошедшие два года Локи привык к своему новому телу, более здоровому; оно не подвергалось испытаниям, как в другом временном потоке (таким, как Бездна, Танос, война и плен). Горечь состарила прежнего Локи, заострила его черты. Это было тело сумасшедшего, сироты без дома и родных. Изгнанника. Чудовища, созданного собственными руками. Когда Локи это осознал, он больше не чувствовал никакой связи с прежним телом. Оно было ему чужим, потому что ничем подобным он больше не был.  

     Он выпрямил спину и вновь обратил внимание на ведьму.

– Нет, спасибо, – вежливо сказал он. – Я бы просто подождал, пока ты будешь готова.

     Ведьме, кажется, понравилось его спокойствие.

– О, ты сильный, да? Я чую твой страх, но ты не убегаешь. Трусость уменьшает мощь жертвоприношения. Ты достаточно умен, чтобы меня бояться, но ты не трус.

– Да.

     Словно для того, чтобы доказать обратное, освещение в лавке изменилось, тени стали невероятно глубокими. Локи обернулся к окну в тот момент, когда капли дождя начали падать с неба. Лишь несколько мгновений назад светило солнце.

     Собранная манера держаться рассыпалась под весом мгновенного озарения. Локи сделал движение, чтобы задернуть занавески на окне, и увидел черные облака на небе, вьющиеся, как во время бури. Это было последнее, что он успел увидеть, прежде чем всё загородил ледяной поток ливня.

– Вот это да, – сказала ведьма, когда град посыпался на крышу лавки. – Должно быть, у твоего брата дурное расположение духа. Как приятно.

     О нет. Локи всегда боялся, что так может получиться. Воспоминания вернутся к членам его семьи, и в том числе к Одину вернется память о сделке Локи. Но если Всеотец как-то вмешается, жизнь Тора и все нынешнее будущее подвергнутся опасности, если ведьма сочтет, что их сделка расторгнута.

     Локи отпустил занавеску и обернулся к ведьме.

– Я им не рассказывал. Я выполнил свою часть уговора и прошу поблажек.

– И ты их не получишь, – ответила ведьма. – Но не будем вести себя грубо с нашими гостями.

     Дверь открылась под приятный звон колокольчика, но ударилась о стену с такой силой, что отскочила. Один с Гунгниром в руке вошел в лавку, принося в комнату свет и порыв ветра с улицы. В его позе читалась абсолютная ярость, когда Один встретился взглядом с Локи. За спиной Одина стоял Тор, не переступая через порог.

– Вон, – приказал Один Локи. – Немедленно.

– Всеотец, – промурлыкала ведьма, пробираясь вдоль стены комнаты. – Твое присутствие здесь ничего не меняет. Всё закончится также. Сделка заключена.

     Один перевел на нее тяжелый взгляд.

– Понимаю. Я был здесь, когда сделка была заключена. Ты дашь мне провести немного времени с сыном.

     Ведьма только рассмеялась.

– От всего, что ты теперь скажешь, боль жертвоприношения только станет глубже. На здоровье, пожалуйста, сделай хуже. У тебя пять минут до того, как я заберу сердце из его груди как свою собственность.

* * *

 

     Один за руку вытащил Локи наружу. Перед дверью лавки был козырек, но он не защищал от смеси пронизывающего дождя и града. Ветер задувал сбоку.

     Ледяные капли дождя ударили Локи по лицу и шее. Локи смотрел на Тора и так жаждал увидеть какой-то знак одобрения или привязанности, что заимствованное сердце начало болеть. Но Тор отказывался смотреть Локи в глаза. Он знал, что его младший брат – убийца.

     Хуже. Локи – его убийца.

     О, это было больно. Тор был для него потерян, и Локи знал, что ничего лучшего не заслуживает.

     Локи сглотнул и произнес:

– Отец…

– Не смей, – резко ответил Один. – Ты сейчас ничего не можешь сказать, чтобы не разозлить меня еще сильнее. Эгоистичный, жестокий мальчишка!

     Локи вздрогнул. На глаза навернулись слезы, но он просто стоял и терпел.

– Ты не смеешь убегать туда, где я не могу тебя найти, – кричал на него Один. – Ты не смеешь опускать руки и срываться туда, куда я не смогу за тобой последовать. Ты не смеешь отталкивать мою руку, когда я пытаюсь тебя защитить, словно это твой выбор, а не мой. Я твой отец! Ты хоть представляешь, что я чувствовал, когда терял тебя, зная, что ты в опасности и думаешь, что я тебя не люблю и мне все равно? Ты это знаешь?

     Локи немало преуспел в искусстве выслушивать гневные речи Всеотца. Он умел отличить риторический вопрос, когда таковой попадался, и потому держал рот закрытым. В воздухе рокотал гром, в отдалении сработала автомобильная сигнализация. Тор оперся кулаками о столб крыльца, смотрел на пустую улицу и втягивал в себя воздух, словно стараясь не заплакать.

– Ты не знаешь, так? – продолжал Один. – Ну так позволь мне проиллюстрировать. Мне в дар досталось  светлое, разумное дитя, и я любил его, как родного сына – и не смей еще раз подвергать эту любовь сомнению, мальчик. Я внушал этому ребенку свои ценности и полагал, что он поможет управлять моим царством, когда меня самого не будет. И вот к чему мы пришли. Снова и снова ты швырял мне в лицо всё, что я давал тебе. Ты отказался принять мою любовь;  ради того, чтобы насытить твой гнев и стремление к саморазрушению, ты предавал всех и каждого в нашей семье самым печальным образом. Признаю, как отец я далеко не совершенство. С тобой я много раз терпел неудачу, но твои действия, Локи, непростительны.

     Локи сделал паузу. Он хотел подтверждения, и потому Локи облизнул губы и сказал:

– Я знаю.

     Но Одина ответ не только не умиротворил, но, кажется, вызвал еще большее разочарование.

– Ничего ты не знаешь. Ты только предполагаешь и хватаешься за свои сомнения, словно это твердые факты. Ты обвиняешь меня в том, что я вызвал твою злость, но я вот что тебе скажу, Локи: я не позволял тебе падать в Бездну. Вообрази, если хочешь, мгновение слабости, когда ты понимаешь, что потерпел неудачу с ребенком. Я впал в сон Одина и не был с тобой рядом, когда ты больше всего нуждался в поддержке. А когда я проснулся, Биврест был разрушен,  царица в смятении, а сыновья вцепились друг другу в глотки. И пока я пытался понять, что происходит, мой светлый и прекрасный младший ребенок говорит, что устроил все эти разрушения для того, чтобы я им гордился. Пожалуйста, поправь меня, если помнишь иначе.

     Локи закрыл глаза, и по его щекам потекли слезы. Как и при виде мертвого тела в доме, он знал, что должен посмотреть на правду и принять ее как есть.

– Локи, что, по-твоему, я должен был ответить? – спросил Один. – Кажется, ты ожидаешь от меня совершенства, но я так же несовершенен, как и ты. Единственное, что пришло мне на ум в тот момент полного потрясения – слово «нет». Я об этом сожалею. Я хотел бы лучше понимать, как далеко ты зашел. Ты был без ума от отчаяния, но я этого не знал. Если бы ты не разжал пальцы, я бы вытащил тебя обратно на мост, и потом, когда я наорал бы на тебя до разрыва барабанных перепонок, ты знаешь, что бы я сделал? _Я бы тебе помог_.

     Два последних слова заставили Локи поморщиться. У него не осталось оправданий. Некуда идти, только встретить истину лицом к лицу. В конце концов,  с тех пор, как Локи обвинил отца в том, что тот позволил ему сорваться, что еще делал Один, кроме как пытался помочь?

– Ты был тогда полноправным царем, поэтому ты не совершил преступления против Асгарда, хотя немало зла причинил своей семье. Но то, что ты пытался сделать в Мидгарде, _именем Асгарда_ – это уже было преступление. Вместо того, чтобы дать семье возможность помочь тебе, ты предпочел и дальше скатываться в гнев. И не проявил ни унции раскаяния даже после того, как брат притащил тебя ко мне на суд. О, это твое самодовольство, даже когда тебя заковали в цепи! Отговорка за отговоркой. Ты действительно винишь меня за то, что я запер тебя в тюрьме, пока пытался понять, что с тобой случилось? А после – еще предательства. Ты позволил нам думать, будто ты погиб в Свартальвхейме. И так жестоко напал на брата в Мидгарде.

     Локи открыл глаза и посмотрел на спину Тора, и это было так неправильно, непереносимо, что он выкрикнул:

– Я не хотел причинить ему вред.

– Но причинил, Локи! Ты причинил ему такой вред, что он умер.

     У Локи дрожали губы. Один был прав, и Локи абсолютно ничего не мог сказать себе в оправдание.

– Ты заслуживаешь изгнания, – сказал Один. – Отречения. _Казни_. Давно пора тебе стать взрослым и научиться иметь дело с последствиями своего выбора. Это всё на тебе.

– Я знаю, – голос Локи теперь звучал тихо, словно он куда-то уплывал в одиночестве.

     Один посмотрел на него, все еще тяжело дыша от гнева, но заговорил уже мягче:

– Ты действительно принимаешь всё это? Или соглашаешься только для того, чтобы я умолк?

     Локи устало пожал плечами и вытер с лица слезы и капли дождя.

– Я здесь, так ведь? Не бойся, Всеотец. Справедливость совершится.

     Один стал дышать спокойнее.

– О, мой мальчик, – его голос дрогнул от эмоций. – Было время, когда я боялся, что кто-то сожрал твою душу, когда ты упал в Бездну. Когда я увидел тебя вновь, свет покинул твои глаза, и я думал, что от тебя осталась лишь оболочка, посланная мне на мучение в те дни, когда я скорбел о сыне. Но вот я вижу его перед собой, и ты не представляешь, с каким облегчением. Локи, ты представляешь, как ты вырос? Не думаю, что правда понимаешь, и почему-то еще больше тобой горжусь, хотя и сомневаюсь, что ты сделал это для меня. Отличная работа, мой мальчик.

     Лицо Локи исказилось. Он знал, что поступал плохо, но знал также, что Один всё равно его любит. От этого становилось и лучше, и хуже.

– Отец, я сожалею, – Локи заплакал, – я так сожалею.

     Один был готов поймать и обнять его. Они не обнимались много лет, и Локи абсолютно не мог вспомнить, почему. Никто не мог стиснуть его так крепко или заставить почувствовать себя центром каждой вселенной. Даже Тор, со всей страстностью его чувств, не мог сравниться с яростью их отца. Тор у Одина этому научился.

– Всё хорошо, – сказал Один, гладя сына по затылку и шее. – С тобой всё хорошо. Я с тобой, мой мальчик.

    Но сделка есть сделка, и даже Всеотец не может надеяться победить демона.

    Локи принял нож. Тор беспокойно шагал по комнате, тяжело дыша, а Один стоял рядом с младшим сыном, всё еще твердо держа руку у основания его шеи; и Локи решил, что так лучше, чем умирать в одиночестве.

     Продолжая наблюдать, ведьма ухмыльнулась, обнажив зубы, словно ждала этого момента годами. 

     Лезвие ножа поймало свет, когда Локи поднес острие к груди. Он перехватил рукоятку, плотнее сжал пальцы. Придется нанести сильный удар, чтобы проломить грудину.

     Он старался думать о вещах, которые делали его счастливым, таких, как запах  кофейных бобов или тишина йотунхеймских покоев, где он сидел часами и смотрел, как ледяной свет играет на золотой копии Иггдрасиля, подаренной отцом. Он думал о голосе матери, который читал ему сказки, когда он был ребенком, и о юношеском смехе Тора, которые прорезал вечернюю тишину, когда они гонялись друг за другом в зарослях у реки. Он думал о гордости, которую всегда испытывал, шагая вслед отцу, стараясь ставить маленькие ноги в отпечатки сапог Одина.

– Смелее, Локи, – прошептал Один ему на ухо. – Как в последний раз.

* * *

 

– _Не могу, – сказал Локи._

_Ему исполнилось семь лет, и для своего возраста он был мал. На земляном полу в зале для тренировок холодно, и все же он не пытался подняться. Он зло смотрел на деревянный учебный меч, который несколько секунд назад выбили у него из руки. Локи ненавидел этот меч, громоздкий по ощущениям и великоватый для тонкокостных кистей рук, словно бы вовсе не предназначенных обращаться с такими штуками. Но все асгардские мальчики уже умели управляться с мечом, а Локи отставал. Положение царского сына не избавляло его от насмешек; скорее уж, только провоцировало их._

_На него упала тень Одина._

_– Нет, можешь. Поднимайся на ноги. Вставай._

_Тору было бы легко встать. Тор, прежде всего, и не упал бы._

_Один этого вслух не сказал, но ум Локи заполнил пробелы. Локи протянул руку и взял меч. Пальцы болели от удара, которым Один его обезоружил._

_– Прошу прощения, отец. Я думал, что смогу._

_– Нет, Локи, – ответил Один. – Я еще не вижу, чтобы ты пытался. Ты боишься неудачи и неодобрения, и потому останавливаешься и не уделяешь тренировкам того времени, которое  необходимо, чтобы овладеть этим искусством. Представь, каким ты хочешь видеть свое будущее, и сражайся за него. Каким ты хочешь быть в моем возрасте?_

_Локи был слишком мал, чтобы понять значение слов Одина полностью, но он понял последний вопрос. Его лицо прояснилось._

_– Я хочу быть как ты._

_В единственном глазу Одина промелькнула искра. Ответ пришелся Одину по душе._

_– Тогда предлагаю тебе поднять задницу с пола._

_На краткое мгновение Локи был удивлен, но потом несмело улыбнулся, сначала сжав губы, а потом уж и по-настоящему. Мать подняла бы такой шум, если бы узнала, что отец выражается подобным образом; Локи не однажды наказывали за использование этого самого слова. Это будет их тайна. Хотя Локи не всегда понимал, что и зачем отец делает, иногда Один был просто самым лучшим._

_– Поднимайся, Локи, – сказал Один тепло, но настойчиво. – Ты Одинсон, и ты сильнее, чем думаешь. Никогда не позволяй, чтобы тебя победило поражение._

_От удара о землю у Локи болели коленки. Правая рука была расцарапана и ободрана после того, как он на нее упал. Но Локи поднялся, потому что на него смотрел отец, и ради него попытаться было нетрудно._

_– Держи спину прямо, – сказал Один. – Подбородок выше.  Да, именно это я хочу увидеть. Никогда не позволяй противнику почувствовать страх или сомнение, даже если больше ничего не чувствуешь. Быть смелым не означает не испытывать страха. Это неразумно. Смелость – это умение обуздать свою реакцию._

_– Я не боюсь, – сказал Локи. У него руки дрожали. Он ужасно боялся, что завтра провалит свое первое испытание. Но он встал, подражая стойке отца, поднял подбородок и решительно посмотрел на Одина. Тот улыбнулся:_

_– Мой храбрый мальчик._

* * *

 

     Выпрямив спину и высоко подняв подбородок, Локи нанес удар.

     Его смутило отсутствие боли, так как он уже достаточно знал об умирании – это процесс, и далеко не такой быстрый, как можно подумать. Но где боль, обжигающая нервы? Где медленное оцепенение? Его разум и зрение были сфокусированы, когда Локи открыл глаза и увидел торчащий из груди нож. Но больше ничего не было. Не было ни боли, ни крови. Он потянул за рукоятку и посмотрел на абсолютно чистое серебристое лезвие.

     Его сердце не умерло. Оно теперь ощущалось неожиданно… правильно. Он так давно себя не чувствовал.

     Болезненный вздох привлек его внимание, и Локи в полном ужасе приоткрыл рот, увидев, как кровь струится из груди Одина. 

– Что? – Локи выронил нож, словно укушенный. – Отец!

     Он протянул руку, чтобы помочь Одину, который начал оседать на пол.

– Тор, уведи его, – выдохнул Один уже лежа. На его нижней губе показалась кровь.

– Что я сделал? – закричал Локи в панике. – Я не понимаю. Я не хотел причинить тебе вред.

     Он почувствовал, как его схватили за плечо, и стряхнул руку. Сердце ощущалось так странно. Оно бешено бухало у него в груди, и все же Локи не мог избавиться от чувства, что внутри что-то оказалось устроено как нужно. Заимствованное сердце теперь казалось естественным, впервые за все время после возвращения назад во времени. Он всегда замечал, как незнакомо бьется то сердце, хотя решил, что «позаимствовал» сердце у более молодого себя, и теперь с новым ужасом смотрел на отца.

     Пока Тор пытался оттащить брата,  до Локи внезапно дошло, что Тор держит Гунгнир. Осознание остального догнало его, как удар по лицу.

– Что ты сделал? – Локи требовал ответа, хотя уже понял сам.

     Один заключил сделку с ведьмой прежде самого Локи. Это его сердце Локи брал в долг. Если бы оно остановилось, умер бы не Локи; Один бы пал вместо него. Конечно, жизнь Всеотца была ценнее для ведьмы, чем жизнь Локи. Планировал ли Один все это с самого начала? Нарочно ли он обманул Локи холодностью, чтобы тот ничего не заподозрил и не пошел на попятную до заключения сделки? Как всегда, Локи не желал заглядывать в будущее достаточно далеко, чтобы увидеть неприятности, которые он сам на себя навлек, и потому отец сделал это для него.  

      Один улыбнулся. Его лицо стало умиротворенным. Он быстро бледнел.

– Всё хорошо, мой мальчик, – прошептал он. – Я тебя поймал.

     Это были последние слова Одина перед тем, как его единственный глаз потух.

     По щекам Локи текли слезы; он физически отшатнулся. Локи дышал так часто, что не мог выдохнуть, и в легких не оставалось места. Тор обхватил его руками и потащил назад, к двери.

– Нет! – кричал Локи, пытаясь вырваться.

     Братья в спешке боролись, и ведьма рассмеялась почти что тепло, глядя на сцену перед собой.

– Приятно было иметь с тобой дело, князеныш, – сказала она. – Приходи еще.

– Верни его, верни его назад! – кричал ей Локи. – Я тебя убью!

     В ответ на угрозу она только громче рассмеялась.

     Вся сила Тора потребовалась для того, чтобы вывести младшего брата наружу, под холодный дождь; там Тор обратился к Хеймдаллю, и тот открыл Радужный мост.

* * *

 

     Когда они приземлились в Обсерватории, Локи стал бороться с Тором изо всех сил – не затем, чтобы причинить боль, а просто чтобы вырваться. Он должен был отправиться назад и помочь отцу. Он должен был занять его место и восстановить справедливость.

      Пока Локи дрался и пытался освободиться, он понял, что они с Тором уже не одни. В Обсерватории оказался не только Хеймдалль, но еще Трое Воинов и Сиф. Джейн нигде не было видно, возможно, Хеймдалль о ней беспокоился меньше всего. Тор скрипел зубами и старался удержать брата, и ему на помощь пришел Фандрал. Вместе они прижимали Локи к полу, пока тот рыдал, кричал и проклинал их всех. Хогун завел ему руки за спину и надел наручники, которые не позволяли использовать магию, а Вольштагг держал за ноги, не позволяя лягаться.

     Сиф смотрела на всё это с бледным лицом и с очевидной тревогой. В руках у нее был намордник, но она не двинулась места, чтобы надеть его на Локи.

– Сиф, – у Фандрала лицо покраснело от натуги, пока он пытался противостоять неожиданной демонстрации силы со стороны Локи. – Может быть, поможешь немного?

     Но Сиф только покачала головой.

– Дайте ему прокричаться. Здесь его никто не услышит, кроме нас.

* * *

 

    Возвращение во дворец оказалось мучительным.

    Никогда длина Радужного моста не казалась такой необъятной – даже после Битвы за Нью-Йорк. Локи не предполагал, что ему снова придется шагать здесь, и он передвигал ноги, склонив голову так низко, что подбородок почти касался груди. Всё было так _неправильно_. На его месте должен был находиться Один. Исправленное будущее Локи принес всем, как извинение, но никогда не собирался жить в нем.  Он не заслуживал ни единого удара своего восстановленного сердца, и все вокруг об этом тоже знали.

  Город за мостом был полон движения. Люди собирались на улицах, обсуждали друг с другом свое смятение; гул голосов были слышен задолго до того, как сами толпы стали видны. Сиф, Трое Воинов и Хеймдалль окружили Локи с оружием наизготовку, почти полностью заслонив его, но он все равно слышал, как реагируют горожане. В их словах была смесь злости, благодарности, удивления и растерянности. Кто-то обнимал родных или друзей, заливаясь слезами и понимая, что смерть почему-то отменили.

     На этот раз Бог Обмана мастерски подшутил над ними. Они не представляли, что произошло, но даже не спрашивая, кажется, знали, кого винить.

     Когда Локи проходил мимо, все умолкали, не зная, что говорить и думать. Он был предатель и убийца в одном времени, и уважаемый всеми принц и бывший царь – в другом.

     Может быть, народ  стал бы посмелее, если бы не устрашающий вид Тора, который шагал впереди отряда с Мьелльниром в одной руке и Гунгниром в другой. На его лице застыло каменное выражение – сплошная решимость и ни малейшего терпения. Капли дождя начали падать на толпу, внезапно подул ветер, ударила молния – и люди в спешке разбежались по своим домам и лавкам. Когда начался град, на улицах было пусто, а маленький отряд добрался до дворца.

      Они вошли в главные ворота вместе с порывом ветра. Двое старейшин из Совета поспешили к Тору,  желая спросить, где Всеотец. Тор каждому из них уперся в грудь кулаком, продолжая сжимать оружие, и мягко оттолкнул с дороги. В дворцовых залах было полно народу, как и на улицах города. Стража, слуги и все остальные пришли смотреть и шептаться.

     Локи очень хотел, чтобы земля расступилась и поглотила его целиком. Но продолжившееся существование одному его научило: смерть все равно его отвергнет.

* * *

 

     Конечно же, его отвели в тюрьму. Куда еще отправить убийцу?

     Дождевая вода текла с волос и одежды Локи, когда Вольштагг расстегнул оковы на его запястьях. У Локи все тело болело после неравной борьбы с остальными. Он был обессилен и страдал от физической и душевной боли. Когда оковы  сняли, из его камеры поспешили удалиться все, кроме Тора, который наконец-то –- наконец – смотрел на Локи.

     Ох, как бы Локи хотел, чтобы брат снова отвернулся. Гнев Тора был страшен. В нем была не только ярость, но еще боль от худшего на свете предательства, и горе.  Он был едва ли не в слезах от всего этого. Тор одновременно потерял отца и доверие к брату.

     Локи не пытался просить прощения. Он уже раз десять говорил Тору, как сильно сожалеет, хотя и не объяснял до конца, почему. Если Тор не услышал раньше, то теперь не услышит тем более. Локи сожалел, что сразу не оттолкнул брата. Это было бы не так жестоко, как позволить Тору любить, а потом снова испытать сердечную боль. Возможно, он дал Джейн не такой уж хороший совет.

     Локи бы нисколько не стал винить Тора, если бы тот повалил его наземь и задушил, но Локи не мог не отступить в страхе, когда Тор шагнул навстречу. Хотя Тор был в полном праве отомстить тому, кто лишил его жизни, Тор не причинил вреда младшему брату. Он только схватил Локи за грудки, сильно встряхнул и отчаянно заорал прямо ему в лицо.

     Локи спиной ударился о стену, когда Тор его оттолкнул, и остался на месте, дрожащий и потрясенный, когда брат выбежал прочь и оставил Локи одного в камере. Локи соскользнул на пол и сидел там, прижимая руку к губам в тщетном усилии сдержать запертые внутри эмоции. С каждым ударом сердца у него вздрагивали плечи.

     Он понимал злость Тора, но боль от этого не уменьшалась. Столь многое вообще не имело смысла: например, почему Один Всеотец, Царь Асгарда и Защитник Девяти Миров, положил свою жизнь за него. И Один ведь сделал это не в нынешнем временном потоке, но в предыдущем, когда Локи не вполне понимал, почему заслуживает смерти. Он не мог всё это осознать.

      Никогда в жизни Локи не чувствовал большего стыда или горя.

     Никогда яснее не чувствовал, что отец его любит.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора   
> Просто чтобы прояснить, что случилось с воспоминаниями о первом таймлайне: люди теперь полностью помнят случившееся в обоих временных потоках. Иначе говоря, помнят всё. Однако только нынешний временной поток существует в физической реальности. То, что изменилось по сравнению с первым временным потоком, не станет прежним.   
> Надеюсь, это поможет.

        В первый вечер заключения Джейн сказала Локи, что суд над ним состоится ровно через неделю.

– Не знаю точно, почему для него было так важно выждать именно столько, но я рада, что он проявил твердость перед Советом. Тору нужно время, чтобы… подумать.

     Локи следил за ее лицом; его собственное было лишено всякого выражения. Она притворилась, что не замечает наблюдения, пока наносила мазь на разбитые и окровавленные суставы его пальцев. Локи сидел на полу, привалившись спиной к стене; Джейн опустилась на колени рядом с ним, а по сторонам от нее стояли вооруженные стражники. На стене, выше правого плеча Локи, осталось яркое, алое пятно: оно вызвало кое-какое беспокойство, но пока что он пытался причинить вред только самому себе.

     Локи смотрел на Джейн и не мог понять, зачем она здесь. Он просил ее прибыть в Асгард ради Тора: так почему она в подземелье и впустую тратит медицинские принадлежности? В конце концов Локи снова отвел взгляд. Он пытался вспомнить, почему ее так сильно ненавидит, но слишком устал, чтобы придавать этому какое-то значение.

    На второй день заключения Локи Джейн кусала ноготь на большом пальце и разглядывала нетронутую стопку постельных принадлежностей, принесенных ею накануне вечером. Одеяло осталось по-прежнему безупречно сложенным, а на подушке не появилось ни единой складки. Рядом лежала аккуратная кучка сорванных повязок, и костяшки пальцев у Локи снова были разбиты.

     Он еще не прошел через вторую стадию горя.

     У Джейн в глазах стояли слезы, когда она открывала баночку мази. Джейн ничего не говорила, пока обрабатывала раны, но перед уходом попыталась обнять Локи. Получился неловкий односторонний жест, поскольку Локи сидел на полу, подтянув колени к самой груди. Но она перенесла это терпеливо и не отпускала его, приговаривая:

–- Благодарю за то, что ты спас его. Ты сказал, что спасешь, и спас. Благодарю тебя, Локи. Ты больше не будешь пытаться причинить себе вред? Пожалуйста?

     На третий день Локи сломал кисть. Целители вправили кости, и после этого на Локи надели наручники, чтобы он не причинил себе худших увечий. Изучая искусно выкованные браслеты, Локи удивлялся, насколько окружающим недостает творческого мышления. Они, похоже, искренне думали, что это его остановит.

     Его постель оставалась нетронутой, как и принесенные Джейн книги. За несколько дней он не произнес ни слова, не ел и не пил. Локи бастовал. Он не должен был находиться в стране живых, и потому старался исправить положение по мере сил. Он не мог придумать другой способ доказать брату, что действительно сожалеет, что Локи никогда не хотел, чтобы так случилось. Он действительно собирался умереть и оставить всех остальных в более счастливом будущем.

     На четвертый день пришел Тор; он молча наблюдал за работой целителей, которые заново собирали сломанную руку Локи. Он так превосходно справился с работой разрушения, что процесс лечения занял больше часа. Тор всё это время без отрыва наблюдал за братом, а Локи переполнял стыд, и он не мог встретить взгляд Тора. Час прошел в тишине; когда они наконец остались одни, Тор произнес ровно три слова и ушел. Локи проглотил удушающую волну эмоций и наконец согласился съесть завтрак.

     На его запястья больше не стали надевать наручники (Тор словно бы провоцировал Локи на еще одну попытку), но Локи больше не покушался причинить себе вред. Для него было невыносимо снова видеть то выражение на лице Тора. Похоже, что бы Локи ни делал, в результате страдал Тор.

     На пятый день, после ночи, проведенной в переживаниях и ходьбе из угла в угол, Локи обнаружил, что он все ещё в ярости, но не имеет никакой физической возможности дать ей выход. Поглощение пищи, к несчастью, прибавило ему достаточно энергии для кое-каких мыслительных усилий, и он стал задумываться о причинах. Как Один посмел так с ним поступить? Как он посмел думать, что может попросту выбросить свою жизнь за Локи. Бог, умирающий ради какого-то _йотуна_. Они с Одином не были связаны даже по крови. Локи – чудовище, убийца; совсем как Лафей, который в этой самой камере неделю ждал суда. Локи вышагивал по камере, потому что не мог избавиться от ощущения, что он всего лишь зеркальное отражение своего родного отца и его полных ненависти решений, - беспомощно слепленное и в точности следующее судьбе, предопределенной чужими действиями в прошлом.

     Но Локи потерял интерес к этим мыслям через несколько часов и больше не обращал внимания на голоса в голове. От гнева, как от старой раны, в глубине души остался шрам, но в нем уже не было никакой опасной заразы. Локи больше не верил по-настоящему в такие вещи. Эти болячки он поковыряет позже. Может быть, после ужина.

* * *

 

     На шестой день заключения выгорели остатки гнева Локи, и он наконец вышел из второй стадии горя. Пока он знакомился  с третьей, прибыла гостья, – и, пожалуй, она была последней, кого Локи ожидал когда-либо увидеть в Асгарде.

   Наташа Романова прислонилась к стене напротив и уставилась на него. Ее совершенно не тронул его  жалкий и разбитый вид. Она была одета в обыкновенную одежду – джинсы и кожаная куртка. Во рту у нее помещалась жевательная резинка, привлекавшая внимание своим внушительным размером.

– Тяжелый день? – спросила она.

     Локи облизнул сухие губы и презрительно изогнул бровь в ответ на ее слова; он уверенно ухмылялся, словно спрашивая, какого хрена она думает. Больше не было нужды носить маску в ее присутствии. Он даже не пытался.

     Она улыбнулась одной стороной рта, и Локи не мог не поразиться, как изменилась ее внешность. Не он один снял маску. Перед ним была не Натали Рашмэн и не Черная Вдова. Он никогда не встречался с ней раньше. Мысленно он назвал ее просто Наташей.

\- Я пришла поговорить о стратегии твоей защиты, - сказала Наташа. – Завтра суд, как тебе известно. 

     У Локи затряслись плечи. Несколько секунд он ухмылялся, а потом был вынужден прикрыть рот ладонью, чтобы сдержать смех.

– Стратегия _защиты_? – его голос прозвучал хрипло от долгого молчания. Он заговорил впервые за неделю. – А от чего же именно я себя _защищаю_?

\- Судя по тому, что мне удалось узнать, тут есть разозленный Совет, и он требует твоей смертной казни.

     Он снова засмеялся, - иронично, насмешливо. Один бы гордился.

– Вопрос остается прежним, агент Романова.

– Что ж, честно. – Наташа склонила голову набок, словно под новым углом лучше могла его рассмотреть. – Так ты хочешь умереть, а?

– Ну, это вопрос не столько _желания_ , сколько _необходимости_.

– Понимаю. Ты думаешь, что заслуживаешь смерти. Интересно. – Она скрестила руки на груди и поудобнее прислонилась к стене. – Видишь ли, когда мы впервые встретились, я тебя взяла на заметку как психопата. Простоватого, если честно. Но когда мы встретились снова год назад,и я ничего не помнила о нашей первой встрече, я больше склонялась к тому, что ты можешь быть социопатом. Ну, знаешь, недостаток эмпатии, избыток очарования, смелая ложь, когда ты думаешь, что у тебя отлично получается ее скрывать. Теперь я начинаю думать, что моего опыта недостаточно, чтобы дать тебе определение.  Под этой твоей шкурой еще не один слой.

     Локи презрительно усмехнулся.

– Скажи-ка мне еще раз, зачем ты здесь?

– Ты не представляешь, что произошло за последнюю неделю, верно?

– Увы, я, кажется, заперт в тюрьме – на случай, если ты еще не заметила.

\- Хорошо. Вот тебе резюме. Народ хочет твоей смерти. Твой брат сейчас в некоторой растерянности и потому вызвал подкрепление. Свидетелей, если угодно.

     Локи закатил глаза к потолку.

– О, великие боги.

     Наташа пожала плечами.

– Если хочешь, насмехайся. Мне все равно, но вот как я вижу ситуацию. Нет ни единого доказательства твоих прежних преступлений. Совсем нет. В этом будущем ничего такого не происходило, и тебя нельзя судить за то, чего ты никогда не совершал. 

     Он фыркнул, по-прежнему глядя вверх и не выказывая ни малейших признаков снисходительности.

– О, вот это хорошо. Мне нравится. Знаешь, твои речи почти так же безумны, как я сам. Наконец-то появилась компания. Продолжай.

– Не могу говорить за тебя, но могу заверить, что я в своем уме. Как можно доказать преступление, которое не было совершено?

– Вы проницательны, агент Романова. Когда я в последний раз проверял, свидетельства очевидцев еще считались доказательством. Если, допустим, ты видел нечто в другом времени, то можешь свидетельствовать, что это на самом деле было.

– Верно. Но ты забываешь, что преступления по-прежнему не было. Нет трупов. Нет разрушенных городов. Нет воронки в земле. Если только, конечно, ты в нынешнем будущем ничего не натворил – тогда эта защита не поможет. В нынешнем будущем ты сделал что-то такое, что можно было бы рассматривать как преступление?

Локи вздохнул, откинул голову и дал себе стукнуться затылком о стену с весьма приятным глухим звуком. В другой жизни он был бы поглощен обдумыванием того, как бы выбраться из неприятностей. Сейчас он просто хотел спать.

– Ты не могла бы уйти, пожалуйста? Я не просил у тебя совета.

– Знаешь, что мне кажется по-настоящему забавным? – сказала она. – Оставим все это обсуждение убийств и разрушений на минуту и поговорим кое о чем личном. Когда ты был на Земле, ты мог бы воспользоваться ситуацией, когда остался со мной в номере отеля. Ты не стал. И позволь заметить: если бы ты поступил иначе, от тебя сейчас осталось бы кровавое пятно на полу, а я была бы среди сторонников твоей казнь. Но, опять же, ты поступил иначе. Такие вещи привлекают мое внимание. Так скажи мне, почему?

     Локи усмехнулся, по-волчьи блеснул зубами.

– Насколько красочный ответ ты хочешь от меня получить? Должен, впрочем, предупредить тебя: лексикон у меня хорош.

     Она теперь улыбалась, покачивая головой и прищурившись, словно начиная определять его характер.

– Неважно. Продолжай уклоняться от вопроса, если так чувствуешь себя в безопасности. Ты не стал пользоваться преимуществом надо мной, потому что я тогда не знала, кто ты на самом деле. Ты думал, что морально так поступить было бы неправильно, поскольку мне не все факты были известны. Я права?

– Уходи.

– И ты даже не заметил, что совершил некий благородный поступок. Ты не просто открыл новую страницу, но был этим потрясен. Или прошлое потрясло тебя, по крайней мере – то, каким ты был раньше.

– _Чудовищем_ , ты хочешь сказать? – она именно так назвала его в прошлом, и потому он надел соответствующую маску:  немигающие глаза без тени раскаяния и широкая улыбка, демонстрирующая крайнюю степень искреннего удовольствия от сотворенного хаоса. Среди прочих обманов это был абсолютный шедевр его в портфолио.

– Нет никакого « _раньше_ », агент Романова. Я то, чем всегда был и всегда буду. Просто до сих пор у тебя не было полной картины.

     Выражение лица Наташи ничуть не изменилось.

– Знаешь, я тоже там была. Я понимаю, на что похоже желание уничтожить себя. Вину и ненависть к себе нелегко победить, особенно когда другие следят за тобой и осуждают. Это почти невозможно, когда рядом с тобой никто не верит, что ты это можешь. Локи, я тебе говорю, что ты можешь. Ты мне доказал, даже не желая того. Я могла бы помочь тебе научиться с этим жить, но почему-то думаю, что нелегко будет убедить тебя в том, что ты заслуживаешь второго шанса. 

      Локи рассмеялся, не убирая маску. Она больше не ощущалась как естественная – стараясь удержать ее, он чувствовал растяжение и напряжение мышц, но ему было все равно. Он станет носить эту маску до конца.

     Наташа долго смотрела на него, прежде чем добавить:

– Ты собираешься саботировать собственный процесс, так? Ты хочешь проиграть.

     Ну конечно, он хотел. В переживании горя Локи добрался до стадии торгов. Некоторым образом он годами находился в ней, задолго до смерти  Тора, отчаянно пытаясь отыскать конец своей истории. Если он умрет, больше не будет горя, потому что он – Источник Всего Этого. Такова была его сделка.

     Наступило время остановиться, и потому чудовище только рассмеялось в ответ на вопрос. Она была достаточно умна, чтобы понять причину.

     Когда она ушла, Локи позволил маске исчезнуть. Лицевые мышцы болели от напряжения. Энергии хватало только на притворство в чьем-то присутствии. Локи надо было сохранить гнев до завтра, или на суде не хватит, чтобы продержаться. Локи так устал поддерживать злость.

     Он отчаянно хотел, чтобы Тор не принимал решение подождать неделю, прежде чем вынести приговор. Локи помнил, как Фригг просила его сделать совершенно то же, и как сильно его решение изменилось за столь короткое время. Локи словно поставили в угол до тех пор, пока он не успокоится.

     Тор в нынешней ситуации не должен был успокаиваться – и Локи тоже, хотя это оказалось сопряжено с некоторой борьбой.

     Локи нетерпеливо вздохнул и осмотрелся в поисках какого-нибудь способа скоротать время. Он не обратил никакого внимания на книги, которые принесла Джейн, потому что не хотел сейчас пожинать плоды чьей-то доброты. Вместо этого он достал книгу, которую Наташа однажды дала ему в Мидгарде _(«Маленький принц»)_. Перед побегом в Йотунхейм Локи сложил книгу в тайник вместе с  остальными сокровищами. Наташа не руководствовалась добротой, когда отдавала  книгу. Наташа изучала и манипулировала; поэтому Локи решил, что книга подойдет.

     Он повертел детскую повесть в руках, всматриваясь в нее, как в зеркало. С тех пор, как он впервые ее прочел, слова остались в его мыслях, словно зуд, источник которого невозможно определить. Локи открыл книгу на отмеченной им странице и уставился на давно запомнившиеся слова.

     В переводе они значили:

– Конечно, я причиню тебе боль. Конечно, ты причинишь боль мне. Конечно, мы причиним друг другу страдания. Но в этом самая суть существования. Стать весной означает смириться с риском наступления зимы. Чтобы быть, надо принять угрозу небытия.

     Скрипя зубами, Локи разодрал книгу вдоль переплета и швырнул в энергетический барьер своей камеры. Книга не была уничтожена до конца, и Локи движением руки погрузил ее в огонь.

     Но ему нисколько не стало лучше. Он слишком много раз прочел эти слова, и даже сгорая в пламени, они звенели у него в голове _. «Ты всегда будешь в ответе за того, кого приручил»_.

     Он не совсем такой гнев хотел разжечь, но и этот сойдет.

* * *

 

     На седьмой день за ним пришла леди Сиф, посланная доставить его на суд.

     Сиф крепко сжимала челюсти, ее глаза горели неодобрением, пока она наблюдала, как стража надевает цепи на руки и ноги Локи. В руках Сиф держала маску-намордник.

     Локи ей приятно улыбнулся, постаравшись выражением лица передать весь колючий сарказм, на какой только был способен.  

– Моя госпожа. К чему вообще колебаться? Ты-то знаешь, что умираешь от желания посмотреть на мое унижение. Ну, давай, нечего стесняться.

     Ее щеки залил румянец свежего гнева.

– И почему ты думаешь, что я получу от этого удовольствие?

     Локи дважды моргнул. Не такой ответ он предвкушал. Сиф смотрела на него с пугающей сосредоточенностью, но довольной не казалась. Локи не знал наверное, с чем столкнулся, но за этим стояла ранимость, которая слегка его тронула. Он хотел уколоть врага, но чувствовал, что вместо этого разочаровал друга.

– Кляп не для того, чтобы заткнуть тебе рот или унизить тебя, – сказала Сиф. – Он для того, чтобы заставить тебя слушать, и чтобы ты не мог сделать свое положение еще хуже.  

     В ее глазах блеснуло что-то такое, о чем Локи не хотел думать;  потому он притворился, будто не видит, подстегивая гнев, что крылся за его улыбкой. Он хотел, чтобы Сиф увидела его злость прямо перед тем, как надеть на него намордник. Очевидно, ее еще надо было убедить, что Локи этого заслуживает.

     Сиф печально покачала головой.

– Если ты не будешь хранить молчание ради себя, найди в себе силы сделать это для брата. Это его убивает, Локи. Поймешь ли ты когда-нибудь, что не только себе причиняешь боль, когда пытаешься  себя уничтожить?

     Улыбка Локи увяла как раз перед тем, как намордник оказался на месте.

* * *

 

– Дорогу царю! – кричал стражник.

     Был полдень, когда обычно проходили суды над арестованными, и тронный зал был забит до отказа. Локи тщательно избегал смотреть на кого-либо, пока Сиф и Трое воинов вели его внутрь. Забавляясь, Локи представил, что стражник возвестил _его_ появление. Он стоял посреди бывших друзей, связанный, в наморднике, и старался поддерживать иллюзию, что ему совершенно наплевать. Но теперь это была именно что просто иллюзия. Он изо всех сил старался ее поддерживать.

     Слова Сиф вызывали у него беспокойство, но она, похоже, не понимала: Локи очень хорошо знал, что он – источник боли Тора. По этой самой причине он и хотел, чтобы всё закончилось – чтобы защитить всех остальных. Особенно Тора, который снова и снова попадался в ловушки и даже был сражен насмерть, оказавшись на пути саморазрушения Локи. Какой же есть выбор? Можно только постараться, чтобы Локи раз и навсегда умер.

     Тронный зал все еще был поврежден после нападения Малекита. Осколки камня убрали, но на восстановление требовалось время.  Большие строительные леса были возведены по периметру зала; основное внимание сосредоточили на восстановлении несущих колонн, чтобы верхние этажи не провалились. Тронный зал в таком виде ощущался иначе, когда снаружи лился свежий воздух и свет. Из-за этого Локи почувствовал странное спокойствие, словно все могло пройти и прийти к хорошему концу; и это ему ни капли не нравилось.

     И потому он снова надел маску и позволил чудовищу уставиться на недавно коронованного царя Асгарда, который стоял на помосте перед троном. Локи немногое оставалось высказать брату, и потому он наполнил взгляд и облик уверенностью, весельем, презрением и самодовольством. И, самое главное, обещанием поступать также снова и снова, пока всё не обратится в пепел.

_(убей меня, дурак)_

_(пока я первым до тебя не добрался)_

     Поддерживать такое выражение было нелегко – старший брат выглядел настолько уставшим. Не только Локи медленно менялся, пока шли годы. Больше не было беспокойного, высокомерного воина, чьего царского правления Локи когда-то страшился. В глазах Тора теперь поселилась тихая грусть. За ней все еще стояла сила, но она теперь она прошла испытания и дошла до той точки, в которой должна была сломаться. Гордыню из него выбили, а вместе с ней и наивность.

     Присутствовали и другие. Хеймдалль стоял у дальней стены зала, на месте, которое всегда предпочитал – далекий наблюдатель. Некоторые члены Совета, которых Локи давно считал врагами, стояли перед толпой вместе с Хельблинди и Бюлейстром. Локи заключил, что им предстоит служить представителями одного из миров, куда был направлен его гнев. Локи постарался вовсе не смотреть на них, чтобы они почувствовали, насколько ему безразличны.

_(вы все, прочь от меня)_

_(бегите, пока не обожглись)_

     Джейн тоже была здесь, хотя Локи поначалу ее не заметил. Она стояла в тени справа от трона, молчаливо поддерживая Тора. Часто Фригг занимала это место во время суда, если не хотела оказывать давление или вмешиваться. Локи кивнул Джейн в знак молчаливой благодарности. Тору потребуется  безопасное место, чтобы прийти в себя, когда все это закончится.

     В зале стоял ропот, но не такой громкий, чтобы было трудно расслышать речь.

– Я хотел бы напомнить присутствующим, что заключенный на самом деле не член царской семьи, – крикнул один из членов совета, его голос перекрыл шум. – Никаких особенных преимуществ  ему не положено.  

     Крики одобрения, бормотание несогласных. Локи остро, проницательно посмотрел на поистине отважного человека. Кто смеет так разговаривать с царем Асгарда?

_(заткни ему рот, брат)_

     Локи снова обратил внимание на Тора и ждал, чтобы основание Гунгнира ударило в пол, требуя тишины. Удара не последовало. Локи прищурился.

_(да что с тобой не так?)_

_(тебя сожрут живьем, если ты первым не покажешь зубы)_

     Тор ждал, пока наступит тишина, и в конце концов она наступила. Лицо у Тора было словно каменное. Он так сжимал Гунгнир в руке, словно не вполне верил в то, что владеет им; словно кто-то неожиданно сунул Тору копье в руку и исчез. Локи отлично понимал это ощущение.

     И тогда Локи заметил, что костяшки пальцев у Тора окровавлены. Локи сглотнул из-за внезапной тошноты. Он не знал, как облегчить участь брата.

     Когда Тор наконец заговорил, его голос звучал тихо, но легко разносился по залу.

– Перед тем, как умереть, Всеотец заставил меня принести некоторые клятвы: отбросить мои собственные стремления и желания; оберегать Девять миров; сохранять мир. Я теперь царь Асгарда, и потому мои стремления и желания здесь не имеют значения. Никакие семейные связи не могут встать на пути. Локи Одинсон, ты предстал перед обвинениями, выдвинутыми твоим народом, и потому я здесь, чтобы выслушать доказательства и вынести приговор.

     Кое-кто из членов Совета зааплодировал, но были и те, кто отреагировал иначе. Кто-то качал головой. Кто-то смотрел в сторону Локи с жалостью или с любопытством. Справа от Локи Сиф поудобнее перехватила оружие и внимательно посмотрела в толпу.

     О, ну разумеется. Это всё было очень знакомо. Тор, очевидно, внимательно изучил процесс над Лафеем, когда Локи высказался точно так же. Оказавшись по другую сторону, он испытывал совсем иные, но в то же время до боли знакомые ощущения.  Один заставил его так себя почувствовать после Битвы за Нью-Йорк. Локи теперь знал, что заслужил, что сам принял решение совершить столько жестокостей и не мог надеяться на избавление; но все равно было больно. Здесь у него не было никакой защиты от брата.

_(и ты ее не желаешь)_

_(опомнись, лафейсон)_

– У нас есть свидетельница из Мидгарда, – воскликнул кто-то. – Давайте послушаем, что она скажет.

– И впрямь, –Тор был спокоен, как и раньше. Его обыкновение отвечать народу, действительно слушать, что ему говорят, сбивало Локи с толку. Тор должен был заставить всех молчать и рассказать им, как надо.

– Леди Наташа из Мидгарда прибыла представлять интересы своего мира, – продолжил Тор. – Какие обвинения заключенному вы выдвигаете?

     Ропот стих. Люди замерли, прислушиваясь. Локи поднял подбородок и выпрямился, приготовившись гордо встретиться лицом к лицу со своими преступлениями. И все же в душе он уже знал, что сейчас будет. Как только враги посмели устроить такой заговор против него.

 – Нет никаких обвинений, – сказала Наташа. – Я ничего не знаю о преступлениях, совершенных этим заключенным.

_(глупая, сумасшедшая женщина)_

     Совет от души с ним согласился: люди в гневе поднимались с мест, называя ее смешной и нелепой.

– У нас на Земле никого не судят, если нет никаких доказательств, что преступление совершено, – ответила Наташа, когда все достаточно успокоились, чтобы позволить ей говорить.

– Но ведь это произошло, – ­ выкрикнул кто-то. – Он убивал людей. Именем Асгарда, можно к этому добавить.

– У тебя есть список имен? – спросил Тор. – Список людей, которые в данный момент мертвы и погибли от рук заключенного? Я не знаю ни об одной такой смерти.

Гневный ропот. Замешательство.

     Локи закрыл глаза и испустил вздох. Невозможно, чтобы это происходило на самом деле.

– Год назад заключенный прибыл на Землю, – сказала Наташа. – Мне было поручено наблюдать за вами обоими, и, кроме того, за вами постоянно следили. Я могу с уверенностью утверждать, что за время пребывания он не совершил никаких убийств или других преступлений. Фактически он помог нам защититься от нападения пришельцев.

– От нападения, которое он сам же раньше устроил! – выкрикнул кто-то.

     Наташа пожала плечами.

– Где доказательства? Дайте мне осязаемое, физическое доказательство, и я буду счастлива рассмотреть его должным образом. Но, думаю, его не существует.

     Локи ненавидел всех и вся. Если бы Сиф не надела на него этот проклятый намордник, он бы очень подробно всем тут изложил, какой он на самом деле испорченный. Но  с каждой проходящей секундой крохотная трещина в его решимости становилась всё глубже. Сиф надела на него намордник именно по этой причине. Она хотела, чтобы он остановился и послушал. Она не хотела, чтобы он испортил всё дело.

     Почему-то у Локи в голове прозвучал голос Одина. Личная беседа из прошлого, состоявшаяся вскоре после его коронации. Мольба не разрушать плоды тяжкого труда до того, как отец получит возможность их увидеть.

     Да, здесь присутствовали те, кто хотел увидеть казнь Локи – но были и многие другие, кто не хотел. Не все радовались, когда кто-то выступал против него. Не меньше людей качали головами или спорили, кричали что-то в ответ. Даже те, кто смотрел сурово и беспощадно, смолкли и предпочли держать свое мнение при себе. Голоса несогласных стали звучать неожиданно неуверенно.

     А Тор хранил молчание, пока это все раздавалось в тронном зале, и пристально, сурово смотрел на Локи, когда другие пришли ему на помощь, пусть он их даже и не просил. Может быть, царь Асгарда не мог помочь Локи, но это не значило, что Локи остался один.

     Он ничего подобного не ожидал. Он не заслуживал, чтобы его защищали, но, тем не менее, Сиф и Трое Воинов окружали его с оружием, готовым к бою. Локи не был простаком. Он знал, что они здесь не за тем, чтобы препятствовать его побегу, – скорее затем, чтобы защитить Локи от любого, кто мог бы попытаться причинить ему вред. Совершенно так же, как на похоронах Фригг.

     Это было слишком. Всё в целом нелепо. Он _убийца_. Сын чудовища.

     Локи вспомнил кое-что еще, сказанное ему однажды Одином. Те самые три слова, которые Тор ему сказал на четвертый день заключения.

_(одинсон или лафейсон?)_

     Лок поморщился.

     Он отчаянно старался быть одним, но все же теперь прекрасно сознавал – он другой.

     Почему нельзя попросту позволить ему притвориться чудовищем и покончить со всем этим?

     Следствие продолжалось. Среди прежних преступлений Локи деяния, совершенные в Мидгарде, были самыми коварными, и теперь они рассеялись. Утратив самые серьезные свои аргументы, Совет перестроился. Они теперь стали подбираться к другим преступлениям. Всплыл инцидент с Биврестом.

     Но в ответ на обвинение Тор только спокойно взглянул на своего Стража.

– Хеймдалль, известно ли тебе о каких-либо разрушениях в Обсерватории Бивреста?

– Нет, государь, – ответил Хеймдалль из дальнего конца зала. – Здание цело.

–  Тогда я опять же не уверен, что данное обвинение можно предъявить заключенному, – сказал Тор. Особенно если принять во внимание, что в тот раз Биврест разрушил я.

– Но его действия привели к этому, – возразил член Совета. – Он обратил мощь Бивреста против Йотунхейма – против наших союзников – и его нужно было остановить. В нашем времени он поступил в точности также.

– Это я знаю, – ответил Тор. – И оба раза он поступил так, будучи царем Асгарда. Ты сомневаешься в царской власти?  – у этих слов была опасная грань. Тор на самом деле спрашивал, есть ли сомнения в его собственной власти.

      Локи улыбнулся под маской. 

_(вот так)_

_(хорошо)_

_(покажи им зубы, брат)_

– Я бы никогда не усомнился во власти моего царя, – сказал член Совета. – Но я ставлю под сомнение право заключенного на трон Асгарда. Локи Лафейсон – не царской крови.

     Презрительный смех Бюлейстра прорезал шум. Хельблинди тихо успокоил его, но его лицо выражало такое же недоверчивое изумление, как и у брата. Локи смотрел на них. Он впервые после возвращения позволил себе посмотреть на них, и осознал, что братья на его стороне и рассержены.

_(почему?)_

_(я почти разрушил всю вашу страну)_

_(дважды)_

– Позвольте внести ясность, – сказал член Совета. – Заключенный – не царской крови Одина. Он не ас и у него нет никакого права занимать трон Асгарда.

– Думаю, ты обнаружишь, что Всеотец весьма тщательно составил необходимые документы об усыновлении, –- сказал Тор. – Мы можем предоставить тебе бумаги, если угодно. Целый раздел касается прав Локи Одинсона по рождению, и среди них названо право занимать трон Асгарда. Всеотец поставил его на царство, если ты помнишь.

– А в предыдущем потоке времени?

– Это сделала царица, – отвечал Тор. – И почему она должна была поступить иначе? Я был в изгнании, и поэтому трон законно перешел к Локи. И я вновь не могу понять, как этот довод относится к обвинению.

     Локи почти дрожал от злости. Он хотел упомянуть о том, как занял трон в третий раз, когда Один впал в Сон после предполагаемой гибели Локи в Свартальвхейме. Никто тогда не возводил его на трон согласно закону, и вскоре после этого Локи использовал обретенную силу, чтобы самым жестоким образом напасть на брата. Но даже если бы Локи не был в наморднике, Тор, похоже, только возразил бы, что право на трон все-таки доставалось Локи по закону, поскольку Тору было предложено царствовать, но он отказался.

_(ты последний дурак)_

_(ты пытаешься спасти того, кто тебя убил)_

– Что же, царю Йотунхейма нечего возразить? – выкрикнул еще один член Совета. – Здесь заинтересованы не только Асгард и Мидгард.

     Локи закатил глаза _. Теперь_ они решили проявить терпимость к остальным расам?

– Царь Хельблинди, – сказал Тор. – Я так понимаю, что заключенный несколько недель провел в твоем царстве. Если ты хочешь выдвинуть против него какие-то обвинения, время высказать их.

– Это был мирный визит асгардского посланника, – сказал Хельблинди. – Принц Локи много времени уделил изучению нашей культуры, чтобы лучше понять ее. Когда он уехал, мнение моего народа об Асгарде значительно улучшилось. Что касается атаки с использованием Бивреста, этот вопрос был улажен, когда я в прошлый раз находился в этом зале. Мы напали на Асгард, а он защищал свою страну. Я не понимаю, как это относится к расследованию преступлений.

– Можешь добавить что-нибудь, принц Бюлейстр? – спросил Тор.

– Мы, как и в Мидгарде, не ведем суда и следствия над обвиняемым, если нет никаких доказательств совершенного преступления, – произнес Бюлейстр с насмешкой. – Однако я пришел к пониманию, что не каждой стране достает тонкости и опыта, чтобы постичь столь глубокую мысль. Прости, что мне трудно понять суть вопроса, о царь Асгарда. Там, откуда я родом, есть странный обычай, называемый _честью_.

     Локи был готов убить младшего брата. Бюлейстра того гляди изувечат, если не хуже. Они с Локи друг другу даже _не симпатичны_. Так зачем вставать на защиту?

        Собранию в целом вовсе не понравился ответ Бюлейстра. Йотун только что нанес всем оскорбление. Однако в людях только пробудилось желание доказать ему, что он неправ, и показать заезжему принцу, какие они на самом деле благородные и честные. И это была очень плохая новость для Локи, который больше всего хотел, чтобы толпа его осудила. Но теперь даже члены Совета, не имея в своем арсенале больше никаких аргументов, попросту стояли на месте, обескураженные.

     Он проигрывает.

     Локи проигрывает.

     И потому Локи поднял руку, хотя он и был связан и не мог протянуть ее далеко. Это был сигнал Тору, что Локи хочет что-то сказать.

     На лице Тора сильнее проступила усталость, но он все равно кивнул.

– Снимите маску и позвольте заключенному говорить. Похоже, его судьба только в его руках.

     Один не хотел верить в судьбу, но Локи думал, что сам все еще способен на это. Вот еще один урок, который Один пытался ему преподать: в конце всегда, всегда есть выбор.

     Что же, очень хорошо. Это его выбор.  

     Локи старательно не смотрел в глаза Сиф, пока та расстегивала намордник и осторожно убирала его. Локи знал, что она без слов умоляет его, точно так же, как знал – она не единственная. Но он выслушал сказанное ими, теперь наступила его очередь. Им следовало понять.

     Перед тем, как заговорить, он подвигал челюстью, открыл и закрыл рот.

– Вот действительное обвинение, которое никто не догадался упомянуть. Я заключил сделку с демоном. Это самая черная магия, полностью запрещенная законом, и ее использование  карается смертной казнью. И, да – доказательство того, что эта сделка состоялась, находится в разуме каждого из присутствующих. Нынешнее состояние реальности само по себе доказательство. И ты сам можешь быть свидетелем, ибо ты присутствовал, когда была внесена окончательная плата.

     Толпа зашевелилась. Это было неожиданно – чтобы Локи привел единственное стоящее обвинение против самого себя – и в перешептываниях слышалось некоторое замешательство. Было непонятно, что думать. Одно дело – наказать за настоящее преступление, но честно ли отправлять на смерть за спасение жизней?

– Мы говорили с демоном, когда забирали тело Всеотца, – сказал Тор. - Похоже, единственную когда-либо существовавшую сделку заключил Всеотец, чтобы дать тебе второй шанс. Кроме того, из разговора создалось впечатление, что ты впервые отправился туда по приказу царя. Это правда?   

     Локи сжал зубы.

– Всеотец подал идею, но я…

– Это правда, Локи? – спросил Тор, на этот раз погромче.

     Всё вокруг отступило на второй план, остались только они двое. Диалог теперь вели только они. В конце концов всегда этим заканчивалось. Стоять насмерть, как однажды выразился Тор, когда сказал Локи, что будет на стороне брата, пока не погибнет.

     Локи не знал, что сказать. Он не хотел повредить брату и не знал, как этого избежать.

– Я отправился к демону ради тебя, – сказал Локи. – Я сделал выбор, брат, и я бы поступил так еще раз. Я клянусь тебе, это была моя сделка, а не Всеотца.

– Возможно, ты думал, что так происходит, – сказал Тор, – но ведьма солгала тебе по требованию Всеотца.  Но даже если правда то, что ты говоришь  – я так понимаю, ты тогда был царем Асгарда. Это правильное утверждение?

     Локи почувствовал тошноту.

– О, Тор. Прекрати.

– Это значит, что Всеотец не был царем, когда заключил сделку с демоном, – сказал Тор, – и потому под защитой титула находился не он, а ты. Смерть Всеотца удовлетворила требования закона. Наказание за преступление совершилось.

     Локи был смертельно бледен и зол до такой степени, что едва не плакал. Все вокруг трещало по швам. Он знал, что проигрывает. Один мастерски разыграл эту шахматную партию, и Локи теперь просто наблюдал эндшпиль.

– А как насчет самого начала? Когда я впустил йотунов в Асгард в день твоей коронации, это была измена.

     Из толпы донеслись удивленные вздохи. Братья ни на кого не обращали внимания. Они словно одни находились в помещении и кричали друг на друга.

– Ты рассказал Всеотцу о своем преступлении, и он вынес соответствующее решение, – ответил Тор. – С каких это пор за проступки наказывают дважды?

\- С тех самых пор, как за них вовсе не наказывают! – закричал Локи в ответ. – Что насчет нашей с тобой последней схватки, _брат_? Ведь именно из-за неё я всё это совершил. Из-за нее я отправился к демону. Уверен, ты помнишь ее исход.

– Помню, - ответил Тор. – Но, опять же, где доказательства? – он развел руками, словно говоря, что вот он стоит здесь, живой, целый и невредимый.    

     Локи зажмурился. Если бы ему не связали руки, он бы рвал на себе волосы. Почему Тор не мог просто позволить ему упасть? Локи давно уже отрекся от себя и яростно бросался на всё и вся, что удерживало, пытаясь не дать ему встретить свой конец.

– Я тебя прошу, – сказал Локи. – Пожалуйста, прекрати. Позволь мне уйти. Так для всех будет лучше. Я даже здесь не должен бы находиться. Я такого никогда не планировал.

– Наш отец планировал, – сказал Тор. – Подобно тому, как он планировал заставить тебя жить с последствиями твоих действий. Странно, но пока эти последствия кажутся неплохими по сути, и похоже, что в них нет ничьей вины, кроме твоей собственной. Ты сделал выбор и оказался здесь, и потому, Локи Одинсон, я объявляю тебя невиновным в преступлениях, которые вменялись тебе в вину. Ты свободен и можешь идти.

     Локи издал крик ярости, в котором потонул весь остальной шум. Горячие злые слезы катились по его щекам.

– Проклятье, Тор!

     Но даже проклиная Тора, Локи понимал, что Тор просто такой, какой есть. Он  не отрекается никогда, и Локи внезапно с трудом смог вспомнить, почему так сильно хотел, чтобы Тор отрекся от него . Он не мог вспомнить, почему когда-либо испытывал желание навредить тому, кто так сильно о нем заботится. Тому, кто всегда был рядом. В последнем разрушительном усилии Локи обратился к своему арсеналу гнева, ненависти, к ужасному чувству зависти  и ощущению предательства, что столько лет преследовало его – но обнаружил, что ничего не осталось.

– Твою судьбу определят только твои будущие деяния, –  закончил Тор. – Полагаю, остальное зависит от тебя. У тебя есть выбор – разрушить то, над восстановлением чего ты так тяжко трудился, или с почтением отнестись к жертве, принесенной твоим отцом. Если ты правда желаешь умереть, теперь у тебя есть возможность действовать, всем показать... Каково твое решение, брат?

      Теперь Тор называет его братом.

      И, что еще хуже, этот нелепый тупица начал плакать.

     Тор не плакал. Он мог уронить слезу только в редчайших обстоятельствах, когда слишком уж многое наваливалось. Он всегда, _всегда_ оказывался тем, кто предпочитает оставаться сильным ради других, неважно, как больно при этом ему самому.

     И вот до чего Локи его довел. Новоиспеченный царь с разбитыми пальцами рыдает перед всем народом.

     Примерно тогда Локи понял, каким хорошим царем будет его брат.

     Из-за этого внутри у Локи что-то сломалось. Как бы сильно Локи ни ненавидел себя, он любил Тора гораздо, гораздо больше. Внезапно речь шла уже не о том, как бы Локи найти свою гибель, но о ком-то, кто пытался причинить вред его брату. Отказ Тора ненавидеть ради ненависти однажды убьет его, если Локи не будет рядом, чтобы защитить. Тору нужно было, чтобы брат находился рядом, а не боролся с ним.

     Не успев осознать, что делает, Локи опустился на колени, смиренно глядя в пол.

– Я клянусь в верности тебе, Тор Одинсон, царь Асгарда, и буду служить тебе. – Несмотря на поднимающиеся в груди эмоции, Локи произносил клятву ясным голосом, чтобы все могли быть свидетелями. Он боролся с этим годами, и теперь просто сделал. Он не мог бы быть счастливее, служа кому-то другому, и потому его голос раздавался еще отчетливее, когда Локи продолжил:

– Я, Локи Одинсон, оставляю в стороне все личные стремления и поручаю свое тело и душу воле моего царя, чтобы защищать Девять Миров и хранить мир до самой смерти.

     Локи посмотрел на брата, и в его взгляде была пламенная верность.

– Ты – мой царь, – сказал он. – Ты – мой царь.

     Тор уже миновал половину расстояния между ними. Он ускорил шаг и проскользнул между Хогуном и Фандралом, чтобы добраться до младшего брата. Тор опустился на колени и стал возиться с наручниками Локи, пока те не сняли по царскому приказанию. Потом Тор обнял брата так сильно, как только мог, нисколько не обращая внимания на поднявшийся вокруг гул голосов.

     Народ  Асгарда многое мог сказать, но ни одно слово не доносилось в круг их объятий и за пределы защиты, которую Сиф и Трое Воинов выставили вокруг братьев.

– Уберите их отсюда, – пробормотал Тор, прикрывая ладонью затылок брата, точно защищая его собственной рукой. – Суд окончен.

     В царской библиотеке стояла странная тишина.

     Кресло Одина стояло чуть косо, а любимое перо лежало возле тетради, в которой он писал в последний раз. Под ними была шахматная доска, выгравированная на столе старого царя – без сомнения, гроссмейстера. Локи не знал, где было тело Одина. Никто не упоминал о похоронах, Локи мог бы поспорить – Тор ждал брата, чтобы тот тоже смог присутствовать.

     Стол Одина выглядел нетронутым, но другие поверхности в комнате его судьбу не разделили. Стол в дальнем конце комнаты был покрыт книгами и старыми записными книжками Одина. Здесь были юридические документы (запись об усыновлении, если Локи верно понял), и копия свода асгардских законов, открытая и испещренная пометками.

     Локи презирал тех, кто пишет заметки в книгах, но кем он был, чтобы спорить с царем Асгарда? Это царские книги. Кроме того, было слишком удивительно думать, что Тор их вообще читал.

     Похоже, брат провел здесь многие часы: возможно, пытаясь понять смысл происходящего, или удостовериться, что он готов к любому аргументу, который может всплыть во время суда над Локи.  Локи чуял отчаяние, испытанное Тором, и ощутил немалую вину, увидев, как брат упал в кресло: Тор выглядел так, будто не спал неделю.

     Локи не показалось странным, что Тор предпочел не садиться в кресло Одина, но выбрал одно из двух сидений для посетителей, стоявших по другую сторону письменного стола. Но усталость на лице Тора и его разбитые руки? Вот это казалось странным. Нет, это было просто неправильно.

     Сколько раз Тор заботился о Локи, когда сам Локи не мог?

     Локи огляделся и заметил кувшин с водой возле двери. Рядом в корзине лежал кусок мяса, недоеденный Тором. Локи взял кувшин и тщательно сложенную салфетку и принес их туда, где расположился Тор. Заняв место на соседнем стуле, Локи поставил кувшин с водой на стол.

     Тор сидел, положив руки на колени, и Локи опустил свои ладони сверху и закрыл глаза, излечивая раны с помощью теплой волны магии. Потребовалось всего несколько секунд; закончив, Локи опустил салфетку в кувшин и смыл ею кровь с теперь совершенно здоровых рук Тора.

– Локи, – прошептал тот.

     И этого хватило. Локи выронил салфетку, и они обняли друг друга с любовью и гневом вперемешку. Оба чувства были одинаково сильны.

– Я думал, ты погиб, – прорычал Тор на ухо Локи и дернул его за волосы, зажав их в кулаке. – Я хотел тебя убить.

–- Поверь, мне знакомо это чувство, – ответил Локи. – Ты однажды добьешься, что тебя убьют, дурак. Снова убьют.

– Локи, ты должен это прекратить.

     Локи сильнее обнял брата.

– Я уже прекратил, Тор. Я остановился. Для тебя, если больше ничего нет. Я больше не буду с тобой сражаться.

– Я серьезно, – прорычал Тор сквозь сжатые зубы. – Это было в последний раз.

     Но они оба знали, что это неправда. Это теперь было что-то вроде их общей шутки. Тор никогда не отступится. Он на это не способен.

– По крайней мере, до следующего раза, – признал Тор, сжав Локи в объятиях так, что у того чуть не треснул позвоночник. – Или после следующего. Будь оно всё проклято, Локи.

     Несмотря на то, что становилось все труднее дышать, Локи долго обнимал брата и ничего больше не говорил. Постепенно Тор расслабился и устроился рядом, и Локи понял, что теперь будет нетрудно уговорить того поесть и отдохнуть.

     Он спокойно заботился о брате, попросив слугу принести свежую корзину с едой и привести комнату в порядок, пока Тор отдыхал и приходил в себя.

     Потом, когда Тор выпил немного вина и поел хлеба, они вместе сидели в потрясенном молчании, смотрели на пустое отцовское кресло и думали, что же делать дальше.

* * *

 

     **_Прошло два года…_**

     Вновь назначенный посол Альфхейма был весь сплошное очарование и привлекательность – как и все остальные гости Асгарда с того времени, как Тор взошел на трон. Эльф впервые прибыл в Асгард после того, как его предшественник на этом посту неожиданно совершил измену. В честь новоприбывшего был устроен приветственный пир.

     Локи улыбался самой приятной улыбкой, провожая гостя во время прогулки по садам царицы, за которыми Локи ежедневно и любовно ухаживал последние два года. Ветви яблонь сгибались под тяжестью плодов.

– Вам стоит попробовать яблоко, – предложила Сиф, кончикам пальцев поглаживая оружие.

     Улыбка Локи стала чуть более натянутой, когда он взглянул на гостя.

– В самом деле. Они просто до смерти вкусные.

– Прелестно, – сказал эльфийский посланник, срывая яблоко. – Вы, несомненно, знаете, как оказать гостю великолепнейший прием.  

   Локи очень хотел бы пнуть эльфа так, чтобы тот перелетел через стену, навстречу безвременной гибели.

– Разумеется, – сказал Локи с непоколебимой улыбкой. – Но мы всего лишь смиренные слуги царя. Это всего лишь проявление благодарности моего брата по отношению к вашему государству за вашу неизменную верность в войне с Таносом.

– О да, – солгал эльф, поворачивая  яблоко в руках. – Мы все должны бороться вместе до конца.

– Какое облегчение слышать это от вас, – сказала Сиф. – Мы встречали тех, кто в вашем положении был не столь дальновиден в своих подлинных намерениях.

     Локи не мог бы сильнее гордиться выступлением Сиф. Ее способность к сарказму росла скачками с тех пор, как они подружились, хотя она вкладывала в свои слова излишнюю горячность. Ей следовало научиться сохранять внешне приятную, а не столь открытую враждебность. Он сделал себе заметку – позже надо позаниматься с ней наедине.

    Эльф сглотнул, поглядев на оружие Сиф.

­– О, неужели?

     Локи коротко коснулся губ тыльной стороной ладони, словно припомнив нечто ужасно неприятное.

– Боюсь, леди Сиф говорит правду. Действительно, несколько месяцев назад сложились очень несчастливые обстоятельства.

– Кто-то пытался предать нашего царя, – объяснила Сиф. – Возможно, думая, что царь Тор недавно взошел на трон, и некому его поддержать и защитить.

– Они пытались подобраться к нему через меня, ­– заметил Локи. – Словно я бы мог попытаться предать моего царя и брата. Совершенное безумие. Но я должен отметить, история закончилась весело, хотя, возможно, не для слабонервных.

– Принц Локи, не при нашем почетном госте, – упрекнула Сиф. – Он же только что поел.

– Вы правы, моя госпожа. Простите. Если бы ему вдруг сделалось дурно в садах царицы, это было бы неправильно и оскорбительно.

– Думаю, мой желудок может это перенести, - сказал эльф. – Что же, гм, случилось с этим предателем, могу я спросить?

     Локи медленно улыбнулся, предоставив Сиф заканчивать историю.

– С ним случились мы, –сказала она.

     Через час Тор нашел Сиф и Локи: они поедали одно яблоко на двоих и любовались видом со стены. В сумерках небо словно стало ближе, и Радужный мост прорезал сияющую нить к Обсерватории Бивреста. Как обычно, это было великолепное зрелище, от которого у Локи неизменно захватывало дух.

     Тор прислонился к стене рядом с братом, забрал у него яблоко и откусил, прежде чем передать  Сиф.

– Наш гость самым неожиданным образом решил отбыть, – сказал Тор с тяжелым вздохом. – Но я думаю, что все прошло хорошо, с учетом обстоятельств.

     Локи фыркнул:

– Ты можешь так думать.

– Тор, я никого не хочу обидеть, – сказала Сиф, жуя, - но тот эльф – самый отъявленный лжец, какого мне приходилось встречать. Даже хуже твоего брата.

– Извини? – Локи протянул руку, пытаясь выхватить у нее яблоко.

     Глаза Сиф блеснули в ответ. Он научил ее искусству сарказма и обмана немного слишком хорошо, и его раздражение растворилось в невольной улыбке, когда Локи понял, как далеко продвинулась его ученица. Они могли ни в чем не соглашаться друг с другом, но в том, что касалось защиты царя, они достигли полного взаимопонимания.

– Полагаю, это значит, что Танос еще распространяет свое влияние, – голос Тора звучал устало. На висках у него появилось несколько седых прядей. Джейн их обожала, а Локи обожал над ними потешаться.  – Он принесет войну всем Девяти Мирам прежде, чем всё закончится. Должен признать, я не знаю, что делать.

– То, что мы всегда делаем, брат, – сказал Локи, выбрасывая серединку яблока за стену, в воду внизу. – Мы побеждаем.

* * *

 

Конец.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора. Вы это сделали! Ой, я это сделала. Если написание этой истории меня чему научило, так это тому, что мне ни в коем случае не следует становиться психотерапевтом. После моего лечения пациентам потребуется еще один курс терапии.
> 
> Как кое-кто из вас уже догадался, это история о пути Локи туда, где он больше не будет сосредоточен на разрушении собственной жизни (включая все и всех, кто в эту жизнь вовлечен). В этом был весь конфликт, и все остальное было просто его симптомом. Локи всегда был протагонистом и антагонистом в своей собственной истории. Это может странно прозвучать, но для меня настоящая кульминация в этой истории была в последней главе, а не в предыдущей.
> 
> Спасибо большое всем читателям!
> 
> От переводчика:
> 
> Вот и всё! По идее, нужно еще раз всё вычитать и отредактировать, но я не знаю, будет ли у меня для этого время, и если будет, то когда. 
> 
> Спасибо всем читателям, и вдвойне спасибо всем комментаторам!


End file.
